Marotos Uma História
by Jessy-PotterBlack
Summary: Bons amigos são difíceis de encontrar e impossíveis de esquecer. Eu posso dizer que tive três grandes amigos. Inesquecíveis. Marotos-Uma História... Seus segredos e suas confusões contadas por Remo Lupin.
1. Prologo

Bons amigos são difíceis de encontrar e impossíveis de esquecer. Eu posso  
dizer que tive três grandes amigos. Inesquecíveis. Os marotos-a melhor  
coisa que me aconteceu foi conhece-los e a pior foi perde-los. Antes um  
sonho, agora pesadelo.  
Sinopse: As coisas que realizamos nunca são tão belas quanto as que  
sonhamos. Mas as vezes nos acontecem coisas tão belas que nunca pensamos em  
sonha-las  
Titulo:Marotos-Uma História  
Ele entrou no quarto, estava escuro, mais que escuro, sombrio... Costumava  
passar longas horas naquele aposento desde que ele morrera, relembrando dos  
poucos e bons momentos em que estivera com ele...Havia uma caixa em cima da  
cama, não estava ali da última vez que entrara no quarto...Isso chamou sua  
atenção.Uma caixa de madeira, marrom, a tranca, que fora violada, era  
provavelmente feita de ouro maciço, na tampa um desenho: três animais e um  
lobisomem...Estavam na beira de um lago, a Lua cheia refletia e iluminava  
tudo a sua volta. Era um bonito desenho. Ele abriu a tampa da caixa e viu o  
que tinha dentro: algumas cartas, um pergaminho velho, anotações, um álbum  
de fotos e um caderno.  
-O que faz aqui?  
Assustado largou a caixa em cima da cama, sua expressão tensa se dissolveu  
em um sorriso ao ver quem era:  
-Profº Lupin! Que bom vê-lo!  
Lupin se sentou na ponta da cama e pegou a caixa.  
-Isso era dele.  
Ergueu os olhos para a pessoa a sua frente, examionou-a atentamente e  
disse:  
-Ele costumava dizer que guardava aqui a sua história... Claro,- deu um  
sorrisinho maroto- nem tudo aqui pertence a ele. Vê isso?-perguntou,  
retirando o caderno da caixa.  
Em sua capa as letra L.E estavam gravadas na cor de um intenso verde  
esmeralda, dando um bonito efeito sobre o fundo preto -era o diário de sua  
mãe...Seu pai uma vez mexeu nele, provavelmente nunca se esqueceu do que  
lhe aconteceu. Uma semana na enfermaria, com penas e furúnculos brotando  
por tudo quanto é parte do corpo e tendo que repetir o tempo todo a mesma  
frase durante três dias: EU JURO NUNCA MAIS FAZER ISSO!  
Ele sorriu.  
-Profº, por que-ele começou, mas foi interrompido.  
-Sente-se, Harry, vou lhe contar a minha historia. Vou lhe dizer como era  
Hogwarts no tempo dos Marotos. 


	2. A Caminho de Hogwarts

Capitulo 1- A caminho de Hogwarts  
  
O expresso de Hogwarts, uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada na  
plataforma 9 e ½. A plataforma estava apinhada de alunos, gatos transitavam  
pelas pernas dos ocupantes do local e as corujas podiam ser vistas por toda  
à parte, piando descontentes umas para as outras de suas gaiolas. Os  
estudantes que já estavam no trem ocupavam os primeiros vagões e,  
debruçados nas janelas, conversavam com suas famílias. Os rostos ansiosos  
dos primeiranistas acompanhavam cada movimento enquanto velhos conhecidos  
se cumprimentavam.  
Em um dos últimos vagões eu me encontrava. Tinha os cabelos e olhos  
castanhos claros e uma aparência cansada. Minhas vestes eram de segunda mão  
assim como meus outros pertences. Observava o movimento e a agitação pela  
janela, um tênue sorriso podia ser visto em meu rosto. Estava feliz, a Lua  
cheia tinha passado.  
Se me perguntassem o que me tirou de meus pensamentos naquela hora eu não  
poderia responder. Não sabia se fora o apito do trem ou a explosão no  
corredor ou ainda o garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos extremamente pretos que  
entrou correndo na cabine e trancou com força a porta.  
*****  
Sirius Black entrou correndo na primeira cabine que viu, sabia que já tinha  
começado o ano mal, ou bem, dependendo do ponto de vista. Mantinha um  
sorriso no rosto que, ele supunha, não poderia ser tirado tão cedo. Olhou a  
cabine a sua volta e se assustou ao ver que tinha um garoto nela, este lhe  
parecia levemente surpreso e curioso.  
-Hum...Oi. Quem é você?  
-Remo Lupin e você?  
-Sirius Black  
Houve um momento de silencio, no qual ambos se dedicaram a olhar a cabine.  
-Suponho que tenha sido você o causador do barulho?- perguntei  
O garoto de nome Sirius Black abriu um sorriso ainda maior.  
-Sim, fui eu. Nada muito grave, eu só soltei uma bomba de bosta em um  
garoto de cabelos despenteados e não sei por que motivo ele se irritou.-  
disse fazendo a cara mais santa que seu sorriso maroto podia permitir.  
-Você não acha que arranjar confusão antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts não é a  
melhor coisa a se fazer, acha?- comecei cauteloso.  
-Não me incomodo. A propósito, posso me sentar? Sabe ficar parado aqui na  
porta, em pé enquanto tem três lugares sobrando não me parece a melhor das  
opções.  
-Claro, sente-se.  
Eu achava que o garoto de nome Sirius era algo que minha mãe chamaria de má  
companhia, embora eu preferisse defini-lo como um "imã caçador de encrencas  
ambulante e de vontade própria". Essa foi à conclusão a qual eu cheguei  
anos mais tarde, no entanto, não fora preciso mais de cinco minutos para  
perceber que meu companheiro de viajem não passava mais de dois minutos sem  
arranjar alguma confusão.  
******  
Tiago Potter entrou suando e bufando na última cabine que restava, pela sua  
mente o único pensamento que lhe passava era o de vingança. Iria achar o  
garoto que soltara a bomba de bosta no seu rosto e lhe fazer pagar pelo  
ocorrido, nem que isso fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida!  
Abriu a porta com toda a força que um garoto de onze anos poderia possuir.  
Lá estava ele, sentado conversando com um outro garoto.  
*******  
Um garoto magro e baixo para a idade, olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos  
totalmente despenteados abriu a porta com força. Estava suado e bufava de  
raiva. Só tive tempo de perceber que ele cheirava a bomba de bosta, antes  
de me dar conta do que realmente estava ocorrendo.  
-Ah! Aí está você o que pensa que estava fazendo? Acha que pode soltar uma  
bomba de bosta na MINHA cara, sair correndo e ficar por isso mesmo?-  
perguntou o garoto.  
-Acho.- respondeu Sirius com simplicidade e um sorriso no rosto. Sirius  
sempre sorria quando provocava alguém.  
Eu não teria criatividade suficiente para descrever todas as cores pelas  
quais o garoto passou. Criatividade não era meu forte, mas tinha a  
impressão de que as sete cores do arco íris teriam sido insuficientes caso  
me dispusesse a descrever a cena, tal era a raiva do garoto, e certamente  
se alguém me dissesse o que aconteceria em seguida eu teria saído da cabine  
na hora, não gostava de brigas.  
-Ora...Quem você pensa que é?- perguntou o outro gritando.  
-Sirius Black, muito prazer!-disse Sirius se utilizando novamente da sua  
melhor cara de santo. Definitivamente fingir era algo que ele sabia fazer.  
Para o garoto aquilo fora a gota d'água, estava claro que ele não podia  
agüentar alguém assim. Partiu para cima de Sirius e iniciou uma briga. A  
porta da cabine se abriu e um garoto baixo e gordinho entrou por ela.  
********  
Pedro Petigreew estava andando pelo trem calmamente, procurava uma cabine  
na qual pudesse ficar. Fora expulso das últimas três. Abriu a porta de uma  
e ia começar a pedir para ficar lá quando foi acertado por um soco bem no  
meio do rosto.  
*******  
Um soco, provavelmente desferido por Sirius, atingiu um garoto bem no  
rosto. A briga parou. Sirius e Tiago olhavam para o garoto ajoelhado no  
chão. Tinha as mãos no rosto e parecia preste a chorar. Eu também o olhava,  
preocupado.  
-Se vocês não quisessem que eu ficasse era só falar que eu saía-disse o  
novo ocupante da cabine. A voz saiu ligeiramente embargada, eu não saberia  
definir se isso era efeito do soco ou do choro. – eu só ia perguntar se eu  
podia ou não ficar aqui, mas já estou indo...  
-Não!-gritou o garoto que estava brigando com Sirius-pode ficar, eu já  
estou indo embora.  
Dizendo isso, saiu da cabine, os cabelos mais despenteados do que quando  
entrou, o rosto mais vermelho ainda. Na passagem lançou um olhar mortal a  
Sirius, este apenas deu de ombros e ajudou o garoto a se levantar.  
-Qual o seu nome?- perguntei.  
-Pedro Petigreew, e o de vocês?Posso mesmo ficar aqui?  
-Claro! Eu sou Remo Lupin e esse é Sirius Black.  
Sirius não respondeu, sentou-se em um dos lugares perto da janela cruzou os  
braços e as pernas e se pôs a observar a paisagem de cara emburrada.  
-Acho que ele não me quer aqui...  
-Não-disse Sirius-pode ficar, de qualquer jeito, já estamos chegando  
mesmo...  
-Tudo bem, então.- falou Pedro  
Permanecemos calados durante todo o resto da viagem. Voltei a olhar a  
janela, Sirius tinha uma cara emburrada e também contemplava a paisagem,  
Pedro olhava o teto.  
O expresso parou. Havíamos chegado.  
___________________  
e aí o q acharam???Comentem por favor! Digam tudo! Se gostaram se odiaram,  
q parte mais gostaram, q parte pode (e deve) ser melhorada...Dêem suas  
opiniões! 


	3. Chegando para a Seleção

Capitulo 2- Chegando para a Seleção  
  
O trem parou. As pessoas se empurravam para chegar á porta e descer na  
plataforma escura. Uma lanterna surgiu por sobre as cabeças dos alunos e  
uma voz grossa e alta ecoou na noite.  
-Alunos do Primeiro ano!Primeiro ano, aqui!  
Eu olhei para o dono da voz. Me assustei. O homem que conduzia os  
primeiranistas era, pelo menos, duas vezes mais alto e três vezes mais  
largo que um adulto comum, tinha uma barba negra que cobria a maior parte  
de seu rosto. Algo de meu espanto deve ter transparecido em meu rosto pois  
Sirius falou:  
-Assustado?- Perguntou ele e indicou o homem com a cabeça-Já ouvi falar  
dele, é claro. Rúbeo Hagrid, guarda caças de hogwarts. Meus pais disseram  
para eu me manter longe dele. Disseram que é perigoso. Não me parece  
perigoso, só um pouco assustador.  
-Ah! Agora me lembrei!-disse Pedro de repente-você é um Black, não é?  
Daquela família puro-sangue que odeia trouxas e mestiços, estou certo?  
-Sou, -respondeu Sirius, sua expressão tinha mudado, e ele parecia  
ligeiramente emburrado. Certamente não gostava do rumo que a conversa  
estava tomando-mas nem todos são como você disse  
-Como você sabia-começou Pedro, mas foi interrompido.Se ouve de tudo na Mui  
antiga e Nobre casa dos Black- comentou Sirius sarcástico- vamos andando,  
estamos ficando para trás.- seu tom de voz era de quem tinha posto um fim a  
aquele assunto.  
Olhei novamente o homem que nos conduzia. Sirius estava errado. Hagrid não  
era um pouco assustador. Era muito assustador.  
******  
Tiago desceu do trem. Olhou a sua volta, por sobre a cabeça dos alunos, ele  
viu uma lanterna. Sorriu. Hagrid, ele pensou.  
-Vamos-falou ele para o garoto que o acompanhava, Frank Longbotton.  
Eles começaram a andar em direção a Hagrid, que agora chamava os alunos do  
primeiro ano.  
Tiago pode ver ao longe, o garoto com quem ele tinha brigado no trem e  
junto dele seus dois acompanhantes. Seus olhos faiscaram naquela direção.  
Ainda não tinha tido sua vingança. Quando começou a pensar num plano para  
se vingar, foi interrompido por Frank.  
-Quem é ele? Perguntou e Frank e apontou para alguma direção mais a frente  
Tiago olhou para a direção que Frank apontava.  
-Hagrid, o guarda-caças. Vamos logo- disse Tiago- quero chegar o mais  
rápido possível.  
Passaram pelo garoto que Tiago tinha brigado no trem, mas não lhe deram  
atenção e nem ao olhar que este lhes lançou.  
*****  
Estávamos andando na direção que Hagrid nos guiava. O garoto de cabelos  
rebeldes que brigou com Sirius no trem passou por nós. Estava acompanhado  
de um garoto de cabelos loiros-escuros e um pouco mais alto que ele. Sirius  
o acompanhou com o olhar, seus olhos se estreitaram e faiscaram naquela  
direção. Ele, assim como eu, já tinha chegado a conclusão de que o garoto  
ainda não tivera sua vingança e, que, certamente, ele ainda não desistira.  
Tinha apenas dado um tempo.  
Paramos de repente. A nossa frente um lago, ele refletia o céu estrelado da  
noite, suas águas negras não possuíam uma única onda e sua superfície  
estava lisa e calma. Na beira do lago, aproximadamente dez barquinhos  
estavam parados e aguardavam seus ocupantes.  
-Subam!- ecoou a voz de Hagrid-Somente quatro em cada barco!  
Sirius, Pedro e eu subimos no barco mais próximo, junto conosco uma garota  
de cabelos loiros e lisos e de rosto redondo.  
Uns dois barcos a frente ia Hagrid, guiando a flotilha, no barco do lado ao  
dele, iam o garoto de cabelos rebeldes e seu amigo, junto mais dois  
garotos. Um tinha cabelos loiros e lisos e o outro possuía cabelos sebosos  
e pretos e um nariz de gancho.  
******  
Tiago e Frank subiram no barco mais próximo ao de Hagrid, junto deles mais  
dois garotos. Tiago reconheceu um deles na mesma hora. Tinha cabelos loiros  
e lisos e mantinha um ar de superioridade, era um Malfoy. Eles se  
encararam. Tiago sabia que o garoto o reconhecera também.  
-Hei! Tiago! Tudo bem?- uma voz alta e grossa o chamou.  
-Hagrid!-gritou Tiago e sorriu-Vou bem e você? Há quanto tempo!  
-Estou bem, muito ocupado com o trabalho é claro. Preparado para Hogwarts?  
-Claro!- disse Tiago e sorriu marotamente-Renovei meu estoque de bombas de  
bosta todo durante as férias!  
-Ai, ai...-disse Hagrid saudoso-Será que Hogwarts agüenta mais um Potter?  
Seu pai quase levou esta escola a loucura, quando estudava aqui. Passou  
metade da vida sendo expulso da floresta. Até hoje não sei como não foi  
expulso...  
Tiago riu e disse:  
-Temos nossos meios...  
-Atenção todos!- Gritou Hagrid-Logo teremos a primeira visão de Hogwarts!  
**********  
Jamais poderia me esquecer da primeira vez que vi Hogwarts. Dezenas de  
torres e torrinhas se erguiam imponentes sob a luz do luar, o lagos  
refletia não só o céu, mas o castelo também. As pessoas que estavam  
conversando pararam. Exclamações de espanto e surpresa podiam ser ouvidas  
por toda a parte.  
******  
Tiago já tinha ouvido falar de Hogwarts e de sua beleza, mas nenhuma das  
historias que lhe contavam poderia tê-lo preparado para isso. Hogwarts se  
erguia imponente a sua frente. Parecia o castelo de um rei. A floresta  
contrastava com a pedra das paredes do castelo. A luz da Lua banhava toda a  
propriedade com uma luz prateada.  
Finalmente pararam e desceram dos barcos.  
*******  
Descemos dos barcos às pressas. Estávamos ansiosos. Hagrid nos conduziu até  
uma sala que tinha uma grande porta de carvalho, entalhada no centro dela,  
o emblema da escola.  
-Esperem aqui- disse ele- a profª McGonagall virá vê-los em logo.  
Dizendo isso se retirou. Todos estavam em silêncio aguardando. Uma porta  
lateral se abriu e uma mulher que aparentava ter uns cinqüenta anos entrou.  
Usava um coque no alto da cabeça e uma veste verde escura.  
-Bem vindos.- ela começou-eu sou a Profª McGonagall e antes de começarmos a  
seleção, devo esclarecer alguma coisas: vocês serão selecionados para  
quatro casas diferentes. Suas casas serão como suas famílias enquanto  
estiverem em Hogwarts. Durmirão no dormitório da casa, assistirão aula com  
o restante dos alunos de sua casa e passarão o tempo livre no seu salão  
comunal. Seus erros farão sua casa perder pontos no campeonato intercasas e  
seus acertos a farão ganhar. Após serem selecionados, dirijam-se a mesa da  
casa correspondente. Vamos.  
Ela abriu a grande porta de carvalho e nós entramos. O salão principal  
estava cheio. Velas flutuantes iluminavam o local e o céu encantado imitava  
o céu lá de fora. Todos nos olhavam. Havia um banquinho com um chapéu em  
cima. Fiquei surpreso, o que teríamos de fazer? Tão logo comecei a pensar  
sobre isso, um rasgo surgiu perto da aba do chapéu e ele começou a cantar.  
"Não me olhem assim  
Não riam de mim  
Posso parecer velho  
Mas minha aparência não conta aqui!  
Foi Gryffindor quem  
De sua cabeça me tirou  
E de cérebro me dotou  
Para que eu possa julga-los  
De acordo com seu maior valor!  
Se valentia, sangue-frio e nobreza você possuir  
É com Gryffindor que você deve ir!  
Se com Hufflepuff você for morar  
É por que amizade e sinceridade dentro de você há!  
Inteligente você há de ser  
Para com Ravenclaw conviver!  
Mas se Slytherin o escolher  
É porque astúcia, determinação e ambição  
Ele vê em você!  
Em quatro devo separa-los  
Mas assim não deverão permanecer  
Pois somente unidos  
Poderão vencer!"  
Palmas ecoaram pelo salão e o chapéu silenciou  
-Quando eu chamá-los venham até aqui e ponham o chapéu-disse a profª  
McGonagall.  
-McFarland, Alice!  
A garota que nos acompanhou no barco se adiantou e pôs o chapéu.  
-Grifinória-ele anunciou.  
A mesa da Grifinória explodiu em palmas.  
-Snape, Severo!  
O garoto de cabelos oleosos passou na minha frente.  
-Sonserina!-disse o chapéu  
A mesa da sonserina explodiu em palmas também.  
Mais alguns alunos forma chamados até que o garoto de cabelos rebeldes se  
adiantou.  
-Potter, Tiago!  
-Hum...Um Potter-eu ouvi Sirius murmurar ao meu lado.  
******  
Tiago se adiantou e sentou-se no banquinho e pôs o chapéu.  
-Hum...O que eu vejo aqui-começou o chapéu-um gênio bem forte. Muita  
determinação e inteligência...Corvinal seria uma boa para você...Não, não,  
você é diferente...Grifinória!  
********  
A mesa da grifinória explodiu em palmas.  
-Típico- ouvi Sirius resmungar- Um Potter na Grifinória.  
-Lupin, Remo!  
Fui ansioso até o banquinho, pus o chapéu e me sentei.  
-Sim, Sim... Uma mente muito boa! Inteligência...Corvinal? Não, não... Com  
o seu passado você se dará melhor na...Grifinória!  
Me levantei e andei até a mesa que me aplaudia  
-Malfoy, Lucio!  
O garoto loiro se adiantou, nem bem o chapéu tinha tocado sua cabeça e já  
estava anunciando  
-Sonserina!  
-Black, Sirius!  
*********  
Sirius se adiantou e pôs o chapéu seletor  
-Hum... Um black, mas não é um black comum. Ambição, desprezo as  
regras...Coragem, muita coragem. Sim, sim...Eu tenho a casa perfeita para  
você...Grifinória!  
*******  
Não houveram muitos aplausos, todos estavam perplexos... Um Black na  
Grifinória? Sirius não pareceu se importar, abriu um sorriso de orelha a  
orelha e se sentou ao meu lado.  
-Ficamos na mesma casa! Ele disse animado.  
-É, agora falta o Pedro-eu completei  
Tão logo falei isso Pedro foi chamado  
-Petigreew, Pedro  
********  
Pedro se adiantou nervoso. Grifinória, ele queria ir para a Grifinória. Pôs  
o chapéu.  
-Grifinória, é? Tem certeza? Bem se você quer tanto...Grifinória!  
******  
A mesa aplaudiu novamente. A seleção prosseguiu. Mais quatro garotas e um  
garoto foram para Grifinória.  
Quando seleção terminou, um homem na mesa dos professores se levantou.  
Tinha barbas e cabelos longos e prateados usava oclinhos de meia-lua e  
olhos azuis brilhantes.  
-Bem vindos todos! Novos e antigos alunos! Estejam prontos para mais um ano  
em Hogwarts! Antes de comermos tenho alguns avisos para dar. A floresta na  
propriedade é proibida a todos os alunos, mesmo aqueles cujo os pais  
desobedeceram as regras-seus olhos brilharam na direção de Tiago, alguma  
pessoas riram-temos também um novo zelador, Argus Filch – um homem de  
aparência medonha e mal-humorada acenou com a cabeça-é só isso. Bom  
apetite!  
Dizendo isso as travessas e pratos se encheram de comida. Sirius e Pedro  
comiam como se nunca tivessem visto comida na vida e como se fosse a última  
vez que a vissem. Na outra ponta da mesa, Tiago Potter agia da mesma forma  
enquanto o garoto de nome Frank Longbotton o observava admirado.  
Eu sorri para o meu prato. Estava começando a melhor fase da minha vida.  
____________________________  
Gente esse é o capitulo 2 da minha fic! Ta meio grandinho pq eu tive q  
mostrar muita coisa....Espero q vcs gostem, apesar do tamanho dele....Não  
tem nada de especial nele pq eu não tava muito inspirada....  
Bem é isso! Comentem! 


	4. Amigos ou Inimigos?

Capitulo 3- Amigos ou Inimigos?  
Só poderia existir uma palavra para descrever minha primeira semana em  
Hogwarts: explosiva.  
Eu, Sirius e Pedro estávamos nos encaminhando para a primeira aula do dia:  
Transfiguração.  
-EU.ESTOU.PASSANDO.MAL!- Gritou Pedro.  
-Isso que dá-eu comecei, estava pronto para dar um sermão nele-comeu demais  
ontem à noite e agora fica aí reclamando. Você não sabe que faz mal comer  
muito antes de dormir?  
-EU.TO.COM.FOME!- reclamou Sirius-Por que você não nos acordou mais cedo  
Remo? Perdemos o café da manhã!  
-Eu tentei!-respondi indignado-mas você só acordou depois de levar um balde  
de água fria no rosto!  
-Falando nisso, você sabe que foi golpe sujo da sua parte fazer isso, não  
sabe? Você podia ter me chutado, balançado, gritado, jogado o travesseiro  
na minha cara, mas jogar água é golpe baixo!  
-Ele fez tudo isso, Sirius...-observou Pedro.  
-Hum...Bem, vamos logo, estamos atrasados-disse um Sirius ligeiramente sem  
graça.  
Entramos na sala de aula. Sirius e Pedro escolheram as carteiras do fundo,  
mesmo sob meu intenso protesto.  
-Vamos sentar lá na frente-eu pedi pela milésima vez-é melhor!  
-Melhor para que?- perguntou Pedro  
-Para prestarmos atenção a aula!- Eu estava disposto a convence-los.  
-Remo- começou Sirius- você é bom em matemática?  
-Hãn? Sou, por que?- falei atordoado, o que isso tinha a ver com o assunto  
anterior?  
-Veja bem- continuou Sirius- eu e Pedro somos dois, certo?  
-Certo-concordei.  
-Você é um, não é?  
-Sou.  
-Eu e Pedro queremos sentar aqui atrás e você lá na frente, não é?  
-É...-eu respondi, onde ele estava querendo chegar com aquele questionário  
todo? Eu não sabia.  
-Pois então, nós somos dois, dois é maior que um e maioria sempre vence!-  
concluiu ele-Portanto sentaremos aqui atrás!  
Ele me empurrou na cadeira mais próxima e se sentou ao meu lado. Pedro se  
apoderou da cadeira ao lado de Sirius.  
****  
Tiago acordou sob as tentativas frustradas de Lupin de acordar Sirius.  
-SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!- Ele ouviu Remo gritar  
-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Uma voz sonolenta perguntou de algum canto  
do quarto. Tiago supôs ser Frank.  
-Remo está há uns quinze minutos tentando acordar Sirius-falou um garoto  
baixinho, que ele reconheceu como sendo Pedro Petigreew.  
Tiago se sentou na cama, olhou para Black, ele estava deitado de bruços na  
cama e tinha o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Remo estava de pé ao lado da  
cama de Black, suando, provavelmente devido aos esforços de acordar seu  
amigo, tinha um travesseiro na mão que, Tiago supôs, estava sendo usado  
para bater em Black. Ele olhou para Remo e depois para Black, era visível  
que este estava ferrado no sono e que não ia acordar tão cedo.  
-Boa sorte-falou para Remo.  
-Obrigado, acho que vou precisar.  
Tiago se levantou, pegou uma roupa e rumou para o banheiro, mesmo de lá  
podia ouvir os outros discutindo as técnicas de como acordar Black.  
Tiago saiu do banho. Remo ainda tentava acordar o seu amigo, só que agora  
dando travesseiradas nele. Tiago sorriu do esforço do outro.  
-Não vai adiantar-ele disse  
-Por que não?- perguntou Remo  
-Não vai.-repetiu Tiago-Mas tente jogar um balde de água fria na cara dele.  
-Água?- admirou-se Remo  
-Fria?-Perguntou Pedro  
-Acha que vai funcionar?- perguntou duvidoso Frank  
-Claro.- Tiago respondeu marotamente.-Ninguém resiste a água fria. Você já  
se arrumou Frank? Já podemos descer?  
-Já. Vamos-respondeu Frank-Boa sorte, Remo.  
Quinze minutos mais tarde, Tiago e Frank podiam ser encontrados no salão  
principal terminando o café da manhã. Os outros dois, Petigreew e Lupin  
ainda tentavam acordar Black.  
-Você acha que eles vão conseguir?- perguntou Frank  
-Conseguir o quê?- perguntou um atordoado Tiago. Ele estava mais  
concentrado no seu café da manhã do que no que Frank estava falando.  
-Acordar Sirius! Em que mundo você está?  
-Ah, você estava falando disso?- Os olhos de Tiago brilharam subitamente-  
Vão sim.  
-Você não acha que sugerir um balde de água fria é golpe sujo?- perguntou  
Frank  
-Não-respondeu com simplicidade Tiago-ele merece, afinal jogou uma bomba de  
bosta na minha cara.  
-Ta bom, já entendi! Qual a primeira aula?  
-Transfigurações.  
-Vamos indo então. Não quero me atrasar-comentou Frank  
-Ta ok-respondeu Tiago e tomou um último gole do seu suco-vamos.  
Deixaram o Salão principal e seguiram para a sala de transfigurações.  
****  
Frank e Tiago entraram na sala algum tempo depois de nós. Eles olharam na  
nossa direção, o olhar de Tiago se deteve em Sirius. Frank falou alguma  
coisa para Tiago e eles se dirigiram para as mesas próxima as nossas.  
-Então o "belo adormecido" finalmente acordou-provocou Tiago.  
-Devo dizer que concordo com você na parte do "belo" - rebateu Sirius.  
-Então, o balde de água funcionou?- me perguntou Tiago.  
-Muito bem!- respondi-Você precisava ver a cara dele quando acordou! Achou  
que estava se afogando!  
Tiago, Pedro e Frank riram abertamente, Sirius, porém, não pareceu gostar  
muito do meu comentário.  
-Sua idéia foi muito boa Tiago!- comentou Pedro  
-Como assim "sua idéia" - perguntou um indignado Sirius-quer dizer que a  
idéia de me tacar um balde de água fria no rosto para me acordar foi sua  
Potter?  
-Claro Black-respondeu sorrindo Tiago. Assim como Sirius Tiago sempre  
sorria quando provocava alguém.  
-Como você ousa fazer isso?-Sirius se levantou da cadeira e encarou Tiago.  
Ele começava a ficar vermelho de raiva.  
-Isso é minha pequena vingança pela bomba de bosta que você jogou em mim,  
Black.  
Sirius riu.  
-Então é isso que você chama de vingança?- provocou Sirius-sinceramente  
esperava mais de você Potter  
-Quem é você para me julgar, Black?-quem estava irritado agora era Tiago.  
-Eu julgo quem eu quiser, Potter.  
Tiago tirou sua varinha das vestes quase ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius. Eu  
ia começar a falar para eles pararem com isso quando a professora  
McGonagall entrou na sala.  
-Bom dia, classe.  
Tão rápido quanto eles tiraram as varinhas das vestes, eles a guardaram.  
Encararam-se por alguns segundos e então foram se sentar em seus lugares.  
Para minha sorte eles não tiveram tempo de se falar durante o resto do dia.  
****  
Tiago andava pelos corredores do colégio à noite, estava escondido sob a  
capa da invisibilidade que seu pai lhe dera antes dele ir para Hogwarts. De  
repente ouviu passos vindos do final do corredor. Parou para ver quem era.  
Filch, o zelador vinha em sua direção. Ele sorriu e pensou em jogar uma  
bomba de bosta nele, mas mudou de idéia, aquela saída noturna era apenas  
para "reconhecer" o castelo, não para pregar peças. Desviou de Filch e  
continuou andando.  
****  
Sirius perambulava pela escola à noite, tinha de tomar cuidado para não ser  
visto pelos professores e nem pelo zelador. Mas infelizmente ele não estava  
com tanta sorte assim. Ao dobrar a direita em um corredor ele viu Filch  
vindo em sua direção, Filch ainda não o tinha visto, mas era apenas questão  
de tempo. Sirius se escondeu atrás da armadura mais próxima, mas não era um  
bom esconderijo, assim que Filch passasse por aquele lado iria vê-lo.  
****  
Tiago viu Black se escondendo atrás de uma armadura, estava fugindo de  
Filch. Não era um bom esconderijo. Ele considerou seriamente a  
possibilidade de deixar Black lá para ser pego, mas lembrou-se de que se  
isso acontecesse, Grifinória perderia muitos pontos e ele não queria isso.  
Andou até Black e o cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade.  
****  
Sirius sentiu algo o cobrindo. Olhou para o lado e pode ver Potter olhando  
para ele. Ia falar algo, mas Potter colocou a mão em sua boca e o fez calar-  
se. Ele entendeu, o que quer que ele fosse falar era para esperar Filch  
passar. Filch passou por eles. Eles esperaram o som de seus passos  
desaparecerem e saíram de debaixo da capa.  
-O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?- Sirius começou  
-Suponho que o mesmo que você Black- respondeu Tiago seco- explorando a  
escola.  
-Por que me ajudou?  
-Não pense você que foi por bondade, Black- disse Tiago sarcástico- eu só  
não queria que Grifinória perdesse pontos, que era o que ia acontecer se  
você fosse pego.  
Sirius pareceu considerar essa resposta.  
-Isso é uma capa da invisibilidade.- observou Sirius.  
-É. –disse Tiago.  
-Não foi uma pergunta Potter.- provocou Sirius.  
Tiago o analisou bem, Sirius não era o tipo de pessoa com quem você deveria  
discutir no meio da noite quando se estava fazendo algo errado.  
-Eu se fosse você voltava para o dormitório-disse Tiago  
-Você não manda em mim, Potter.  
-Não foi uma ordem, Black- rebateu Tiago- foi uma sugestão. Mas faça como  
quiser.  
Tiago botou a capa e voltou a explorar o castelo. Sirius ficou lá,  
analisando o que ele acabara de dizer. Potter tinha razão e, de qualquer  
maneira, ele não queria que Grifinória perdesse pontos. Deu meia volta e  
foi para os dormitórios.  
********  
-O ÚNICO IDIOTA QUE EU VEJO AQUI É VOCÊ. BLACK!- gritou Tiago.  
Era a terceira vez naquela semana que ele e Sirius discutiam. Era uma  
quinta-feira chuvosa e eu suspeitava seriamente de que nenhum dos dois se  
lembrava do real motivo da discussão daquele dia.  
-PELO MENOS EU PENSO POTTER, JÁ VOCÊ-rebateu Sirius.  
Eu não me incomodava que eles discutissem, desde que eles não o fizessem no  
meio da sala de transfiguração e em altos brados. E no momento, ambas as  
condições estavam sendo ignoradas.  
-VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO BLACK!  
-NÃO POSSO NÃO, É?  
Era sempre a mesma coisa, a discussão sempre ia parar nesse ponto. E eu  
sempre cometia o erro de tentar intervir.  
-Sirius, Tiago, vocês podem parar de berrar?- eu perguntei calmamente.  
-NÃO!- berraram os dois juntos  
Lição número um, eu disse mentalmente, nunca se intrometer numa discussão  
entre Tiago e Sirius.  
-Tiago, -Começou Frank- fica calmo-ele pediu.  
-EU ESTOU CALMO-berrou Tiago em resposta.  
-Então pare de gritar-respondeu Frank  
-JÁ PAREI!-gritou Tiago.  
-Estou vendo-Pedro murmurou ao meu lado. Eu apenas balancei a cabeça em  
discordância.  
Não posso dizer exatamente o que eles disseram um para o outro para que  
agissem da forma que agiram. Mas quando vi, eles haviam puxado as varinhas,  
apontado um para o outro e murmurado feitiços. Também não sei dizer que  
feitiços eles haviam feito, mas foram suficientemente poderosos para causar  
uma pequena explosão e derrubar algumas carteiras à volta.  
-Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?!  
Pronto! Eu pensei, era o dia! A profª McGonagall acabava de entrar na sala  
e estava furiosa. O motivo era obvio, Tiago e Sirius estavam caídos no meio  
da sala com cadeiras jogadas a sua volta, as varinhas jogadas em algum  
canto da sala e estavam cheios de bolinhas rosa-choques espalhadas pelo  
corpo.  
-Potter e Black! Expliquem-se!  
-Foi ele quem começou-disseram em coro.  
-Já chega! Eu estou cansada de ter de aturar as brigas de vocês! Esperem  
aqui que eu vou chamar o diretor!-os dois lançaram olhares mortais um para  
o outro-E não ousem se mexer!- ela completou.  
A cena seria engraçada, se não fosse trágica. Tiago estava com bolinhas  
rosas por todo o corpo e o cabelo, em geral preto, possuía uma coloração  
diferente. Verde florescente, para ser mais preciso. Sirius por sua vez,  
também tinha bolinhas rosas espalhadas pelo corpo, mas seu cabelo estava  
laranja florescente. Mcgonagall voltou com o diretor cinco minutos depois.  
Dumbledore ao entrar na sala teve de abafar o riso.  
-Aqui estão eles, Alvo.- disse a profª-andaram brigando a semana inteira!  
-Bem-começou o diretor, seus olhos brilhavam na direção dos dois e seus  
lábios tinham um leve sorriso-devo dizer que isso é muito errado, vocês não  
podem sair enfeitiçando um ao outro no meio de uma sala de aula.  
-Eles merecem uma detenção, Alvo.  
-Acho que eu tenho uma idéia melhor, Minerva. Esses efeitos-disse ele  
fazendo um gesto com mão que indicava as cores dos cabelos dos dois e as  
bolinhas que tinham brotado na pele deles-devem desaparecer dentro de uma  
semana. Sugiro, então que eles vão para a enfermaria e permaneçam lá até  
que todos os efeitos dos feitiços tenham sumido. É claro que nossa  
enfermeira poderia faze-los sumir rapidamente, mas ela não ajudará nesse  
caso.  
-Como assim não ajudará?-perguntou um, agora, espantado Tiago  
-Vocês ficarão na enfermaria, juntos, até que os sintomas sumam ou não  
briguem mais um com o outro. E não poderão receber visitas.  
-O senhor não pode fazer isso-disse Sirius indignado.  
-Não me parece haver outra solução, Sr. Black. Sr. Lupin, poderia  
acompanhar esses dois até a enfermaria?  
-Claro-eu respondi, tive de abafar o riso ao ver a cara que os dois faziam.  
Chegamos na enfermaria, eu passei as instruções para a nova enfermeira,  
Madame Pomfrey, ela os colocou em camas uma do lado da outra. Eu me despedi  
dos dois, e me perguntei se a idéia de Dumbledore daria certa.  
****  
Sirius e Tiago já estavam na enfermaria a um dia e possuíam as piores caras  
que alguém poderia ter.  
-Bom dia-disse madame Pomfrey animada  
-O quê que tem de bom?- perguntaram os dois juntos  
-Não fiquem assim- ela disse- vocês receberam uma visita especial hoje.  
-Visitas?Quem?-perguntou sirius  
-Nós-disse Frank entrando de surpresa na enfermaria, Pedro e eu o seguimos.  
-Trouxemos uns presentes para vocês-eu disse e retirei da bolsa dois livros  
grossos e joguei um para cada um.  
-O que é isso?-perguntou Tiago.  
-Vai me dizer que você não sabe o que é um livro, Potter-provocou Sirius  
-Claro que sei, Black. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.  
-Hogwarts uma historia- eu disse sorrindo- para vocês se distraírem  
-Nos distrairmos?-perguntou Sirius perplexo- isso deve ter umas mil  
paginas!  
-987, para ser mais exato- disse Petigreew- eu tentei convence-lo a não  
trazer isso, pois vocês podiam tentar se matar jogando esses livros um na  
cabeça do outro, mas ele não me ouviu...  
Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, era obvio que essa idéia era bem mais  
tentadora do que a possibilidade de ler o livro  
-Meu presente é mais interessante-disse Frank-xadrez de bruxo- ele disse e  
retirou uma caixa da mochila. Colocou a caixa na cama de Tiago.  
-Bom, nós vamos indo- disse Pedro- só tivemos permissão para trazer os  
presentes.  
Dizendo isso nós saímos deixando os dois com caras perplexas.  
****  
Tiago olhou para o jogo de xadrez e para o livro que tinha ganhado. Deitou  
na cama e voltou a contemplar o teto. Não ia ler o livro e não ia jogar  
xadrez com Black. Ficou assim pelo que ele achou serem horas.  
-Potter-chamou Sirius  
-Que foi Black?  
-É que, bem, eu ainda não lhe agradeci por ter me livrado do Filch naquele  
dia- Tiago olhou para Sirius incrédulo.  
-De nada-ele respondeu, não via motivos para ser irônico.  
Permaneceram em silencio por mais algum tempo.  
-Black-chamou Tiago  
-Quê?  
-Quer jogar xadrez?  
Sirius o olhou.  
-Tudo bem  
Armaram o tabuleiro e dispuseram as peças.  
-Acho que eu começo-disse Sirius e mexeu um de seus peões.  
-Hei, Black. Você tem algum plano para importunar o Filch?  
-Eu estava pensando nisso esses dias, Potter-disse Sirius e encarou Tiago-  
quer me ajudar? Aquela capa seria bem útil...  
-Por que eu deveria?  
-Não sei...-disse Sirius-foi só uma sugestão  
-Fechado, Black-disse Tiago e sorriu marotamente para Sirius, Sirius  
retribuiu o sorriso.  
****  
Quando eu e Pedro voltamos a enfermaria dois dias depois, não poderíamos  
ter ficado mais surpresos. Sirius e Tiago estavam rindo e falando alto  
sobre algum garoto da Sonserina.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui-eu perguntei  
-Nada-respondeu Tiago  
-Vocês estão conversando?-perguntou Pedro  
-Acho que sim-disse Sirius  
-Estão rindo juntos?- eu continuei  
-Suponho que sim- disse Tiago- sabe Sirius não é tão chato assim  
-Sirius?- perguntou Pedro-vocês estão se chamando pelo primeiro nome?  
-É...- por que o espanto?- perguntou Sirius  
-Nada- eu disse- só não esperávamos que vocês fossem ficar amigos...  
-É-analisou Tiago-acho que somos amigos.  
-É acho que somos sim-disse Sirius-Amigos?- perguntou Sirius e estendeu a  
mão para Tiago apertar.  
-Amigos-disse Tiago apertando a mão de Sirius.  
Eu sorri. Os marotos estavam formados.  
__________________________  
gente! esse capitulo ta enorme! Mas o q eu posso fazer? eu me empolguei um  
pouco....até agora foi o q eu mais gostei de escrever! Espero q vcs tb  
gostem dele  
bem, escrevi tanto e ainda faltou um bando de coisa que eu queria  
botar...bom fica para o próximo capitulo.  
Comentem por favor! 


	5. Confusões em Dose Dupla!

Capitulo 4- Confusões em dose dupla!  
Eu estava sentado em uma das poltronas perto da lareira, pensando. No final  
daquela semana seria Lua cheia. A minha primeira transformação em Hogwarts.  
Já estava tudo preparado, mas eu ainda tinha de pensar em uma desculpa para  
dar a Tiago e os outros. Estava pensando em dizer que alguém da minha  
família ficara doente e que meus pais queriam que eu fosse vê-lo. A  
pergunta era quem? Minha avó ou minha tia? Eu sorri, estava fazendo piada  
até com um assunto desses, andava convivendo demais com Sirius. Meus  
pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouvi alguns passos vindos da escada  
que levava aos dormitórios. Tiago, Frank e Pedro vinham em minha direção.  
-Onde está Sirius?-eu perguntei  
-Dormindo, você não acha mesmo que ele vai acordar cedo num domingo, acha?-  
falou Pedro.  
-Está ferrado no sono-completou Frank- só vai acordar lá para o meio dia.  
-Você foi o único que madrugou hoje Remo- observou Tiago.  
-Então vamos deixa-lo aí e descer para o café- eu sugeri- estou com fome.  
Descemos para o salão principal. Tiago e Frank discutiam algo sobre qual o  
melhor time de Quadribol e sobre quando começariam as aulas de vôo. Pedro  
concordava com um ou com outro ocasionalmente. Sirius apareceu quinze  
minutos depois com os cabelos tão despenteados quanto os de Tiago e com  
cara de quem acordara ao cair da cama.  
-Bom d...dia- cumprimentou ele com um bocejo.  
-Bom dia- disse Frank- acordou cedo hoje, o que houve? Caiu da cama?  
-É...-ele disse ainda sonolento- eu 'tava sonhando que voava de vassoura e  
acabei caindo da cama...  
-Nem em sonho você voa bem?-provocou Tiago  
-Cala a boca Tiago- respondeu ele ríspido.  
Eu ri, será que aqueles dois nunca iam parar de brigar?  
-O que nós vamos fazer hoje?-perguntei  
-Não sei...Estava pensando em visitar o Hagrid- disse Tiago  
-Eu tenho de ir a biblioteca-avisou Frank- Terminar aquele trabalho de  
poções.  
-Eu já terminei...vou com você Tiago, tem algum problema? E vocês dois?-  
perguntei me referindo a Sirius e Pedro.  
-Bom, eu preferira armar alguma para cima do Filch...-opinou Sirius  
-Faremos isso-disse Tiago marotamente- depois de visitarmos Hagrid  
-Já que todo mundo vai-disse Pedro-eu também vou.  
Terminamos o café e nos dirigimos aos jardins, em direção a cabana de  
Hagrid que ficava na orla da floresta proibida.  
-Você já o conhecia?-perguntou Pedro  
-Ah já! Meu pai e ele são muito amigos. Ele e o profº Dumbledore costumam  
visitar a Mansão Potter durante as férias escolares- explicou Tiago  
-Eu já tinha ouvido falar dele-disse Sirius- mal, é claro. Minha família é  
muito preconceituosa, não gosta de nascidos trouxas e nem de mestiços. Mas  
eu não tenho nada contra. Mas se vocês querem conhecer um verdadeiro Black  
procurem por Bellatriz Black, segundo ano, sonserina ou então Narcisa  
Black, primeiro ano, sonserina.  
-Você não gosta da sua família, não é?-observou Pedro  
-Nem um pouco-respondeu Sirius.  
Paramos, havíamos chegado à porta da cabana de Hagrid. Tiago deu três  
batidas na porta e o homem que nos conduziu para dentro da escola apareceu.  
-Tiago! Pensei que tivesse se esquecido de mim!- cumprimentou ele- entrem-  
dizendo isso deu passagem para que pudéssemos entrar na cabana.  
-Não poderia Hagrid-disse Tiago, e não poderia mesmo, eu pensei, ninguém  
esquece um homem daquele tamanho- estes são Pedro Petigreew, Remo Lupin e  
Sirius Black-disse Tiago apontando para cada um de nós enquanto falava.  
-Mais um Black-observou Hagrid- mas, e então, como vão indo as aulas?  
Dumbledore me disse que vocês dois já andaram aprontando- disse ele e  
apontou para Sirius e Tiago.  
Eles riram.  
-Não fizemos nada de mais- disse Sirius  
-Claro que não-completou Pedro- só explodiram uma sala de aula, sala que  
por sinal era a da McGonagall.  
Ficamos conversando durante o resto da manhã. Hagrid era uma excelente  
companhia, embora não se devesse provar de sua culinária, coisa que Tiago  
"acidentalmente" se esquecera de nos avisar. Deixamos a cabana dele por  
volta da hora do almoço. Quando voltamos ao castelo Sirius e Tiago  
arranjaram uma desculpa para sumir. Eu calculei que eles fossem aprontar  
alguma com o zelador. Como conseqüência eu e Pedro passamos boa parte da  
tarde na biblioteca e ao voltarmos para o salão comunal eles ainda não  
tinham chegado.  
Ficamos esperando por alguns minutos até que a passagem da mulher gorda se  
abriu. Um Sirius coberto por uma gosma verde e se contorcendo de tanto rir  
entrou e, logo atrás dele uma figura que tinha chifres e rabo:Tiago.  
-O que aconteceu?-perguntei abafando o riso.  
Pedro não se deu a esse trabalho, ele e Sirius rolavam no chão de tanto  
rir. Um Tiago, vermelho de raiva e indignação, estava jogado na poltrona.  
-O que aconteceu?- repeti a pergunta, mas era óbvio que Tiago não iria me  
responder e que Sirius estava impossibilitado de me dizer.  
-Duas palavras:-disse Sirius em meio as gargalhadas- Lílian Evans.  
-Evans? Aquela ruivinha, baixinha e indefesa da nossa turma?-perguntei  
ainda mais perplexo.  
-Só ruivinha e baixinha, Remo. Ela não é tão indefesa assim.- disse um  
contrariado Tiago.-pra mim já chega! Vou até a enfermaria ver se Madame  
Pomfrey pode dar um jeito nisso! E Vocês dois podem parar de rir!- exclamou  
Tiago para Sirius e Pedro que ainda estavam no chão as gargalhadas.  
-Oh! O veadinho 'ta estressado- debochou Sirius. De fato, Tiago estava  
parecido mesmo com um veado, mas é claro que essa observação só serviu para  
três coisas: Pedro rir mais ainda, eu começar a rir também e Tiago ficar  
ainda mais vermelho.  
-Cale a boca, Sirius!- disse Tiago e foi para a enfermaria.  
-Explique isso direito, Sirius- eu pedi  
-Uma história maravilhosa, meu caro Remo-disse ele se sentando na poltrona  
que antes estava sendo usada por Tiago- foi assim...-começou ele, eu me  
sentei direito na cadeira e Pedro parou de rir.  
***  
Tiago e Sirius andavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Combinavam o plano que  
iriam usar contra Filch.  
-Bomba de bosta é muito antiquado- disse Tiago  
-O que você acha dessa aqui?- perguntou Sirius e retirou um pacote verde de  
aparência gosmenta do bolso.  
-Brilhante-disse Tiago marotamente- poderíamos amarrar isso na porta da  
sala dele e...  
-E quando ele a abrisse, Bum! Ela irá cair, estourar e vai voar vomito de  
Dragão por tudo quanto é lado!- completou Sirius.  
Rindo os dois se dirigiram a porta da sala de Filch.  
Em frente a sala do zelador, Tiago estava fazendo a bomba de vomito de  
dragão levitar até o topo da porta da sala de Filch quando este apareceu no  
fim do corredor.  
-O que vocês estão fazendo?!- Gritou ele e disparou correndo na direção dos  
dois. Tiago perdeu a concentração, a bomba caiu e explodiu sujando a tudo e  
a todos com uma meleca verde, inclusive uma garota que vinha passando.  
****  
Lílian Evans andava calmamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts indo em direção  
a torre da Grifinória. Estava feliz, pois finalmente havia terminado a sua  
redação de poções, redação esta que ela vinha lendo pelo caminho. Ao virar  
a esquerda num corredor. Porém, ela foi atingida por uma gosma verde que,  
além de sujá-la toda, arruinara a sua redação.  
Ela olhou para frente, dois garotos, que ela reconheceu como sendo Potter e  
Black, mais o zelador estavam parados no meio do corredor cobertos pela  
mesma gosma que arruinara sua redação. Potter tinha a varinha na mão. Foi  
como somar um mais um. Isto só poderia significar uma coisa, ela pensou,  
Potter e Black estavam aprontando alguma. Ela olhou para a sua, agora  
arruinada, redação. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva  
-POTER!!!!!!!!!!!- gritou ela e começou a andar na direção dos três.  
****  
Tiago viu a garota ruiva vindo em sua direção, ela estava visivelmente  
irritada. A garota parou a meio metro de distancia deles.  
-Olha o que você fez Potter!-berrou ela- olhe o estado da minha redação!  
-Desculpe Evans- começou Tiago- eu...  
-Não tem desculpas Potter! Você arruinou um trabalho de dias!  
-Evans não era...- tentou novamente Tiago  
-Cale a boca Potter! Quem você pensa que é? Acha que pode sair por ai  
estragando os deveres dos outros?  
-Evans, escute- tentou Sirius.  
-Cale a boca você também Black! Você está tão errado quanto ele!  
Tiago se irritou, ela não tinha o direito de fala com eles assim.  
-Escute aqui Evans! Quem VOCÊ pensa que é? Você não tem o direito de sair  
gritando com todo mundo!- gritou Tiago. Foi a coisa mais idiota que ele  
podia ter feito na hora. Se ele conhecesse Lílian Evans saberia que jamais  
deveria gritar com ela quando esta estava particularmente irritada.  
-Como ous...-começou ela, mas parou no meio da frase. Retirou a varinha das  
vestes e apontou na direção de Tiago.  
-Não faça isso Evans, isso aqui é...- mas Tiago não teve tempo de terminar  
a frase. Lílian lançou um feitiço em Tiago. Essa também era a última coisa  
que ela deveria ter feito. Vomito de dragão é, por incrível que pareça, uma  
coisa absurdamente mágica e nunca se deve lançar um feitiço quando houver  
vomito de dragão por perto. O motivo é óbvio, acontecem coisas esquisitas  
e, às vezes irreversíveis com os feitiços e com os enfeitiçados.  
Tiago foi atingido em cheio pelo feitiço de Lílian, porem, o que era para  
ser apenas um feitiço de corpo preso acabou se transformando em algo muito  
mais catastrófico. Da cabeça de Tiago brotaram chifres e nas suas costas um  
rabo.  
Toda a raiva de Lílian se dissolveu ao ver aquela cena: Tiago Potter com  
dois chifres na cabeça e um rabo era realmente uma história para se contar  
aos seus netos, além de ser algo realmente hilário. Ela olhou para o lado,  
Sirius se contorcia de tanto rir.  
-O que houve comigo?- perguntou Tiago temeroso.  
-Veja por você mesmo Potter- disse Lílian e jogou um espelhinho de bolso  
para Tiago, deu as costas e pegou outro caminho para a torre da Grifinória.  
Tiago se olhou no espelho e deu um berro o ver como estava, olhou para  
Sirius ao seu lado  
-Você ainda não viu nada- disse ele em meio as gargalhadas- veja o rabo!  
-Rabo!?- exclamou Tiago e passou as mãos pelas costas para comprovar o que  
Sirius tinha acabado de falar.  
-Não pense Potter- começou Filch, Tiago se assustou, com toda aquela  
confusão tinha até se esquecido de que ele estava ali.- que isso será  
castigo suficiente. Vou chamar a Profª McGonagall. Ela dará uma detenção  
para vocês dois.  
Tiago e Sirius ficaram ali esperando Filch voltar com a Profª McGonagall.  
Tiago estava irritado, não pelo fato de que iria tomar uma detenção, mas  
sim por que Sirius ainda não conseguira parar de rir. Filch não demorou  
mais que dois minutos para voltar com a Profª. Tiago não prestou muita  
atenção ao que ela disse, algo como uma detenção e vinte pontos descontados  
da Grifinória. Quando ela terminou o sermão Sirius o arrastou para o salão  
comunal.  
****  
Tiago estava andando em direção a enfermaria, precisava tirar aqueles  
chifres. Sirius há essa hora estava contando a sua trágica historia de como  
ele adquirira o rabo e os chifres pra Remo e Pedro. Ele sorriu, se tivesse  
sorte ninguém mais saberia dessa historia, até agora apenas Evans e seus  
amigos o tinham visto assim. Ele rezava para não encontrar ninguém no  
caminho até a enfermaria e se amaldiçoava por não ter trago a sua capa da  
invisibilidade. Infelizmente suas preces não foram atendidas e ele  
encontrou as últimas pessoas que ele queria ver. Lucio Malfoy e Severo  
Snape estavam parados no fim do corredor.  
-Mas o que temos aqui- começou Malfoy- um Potter.  
-Por que está vestido assim Potter?-perguntou Snape-o carnaval já passou...-  
comentou ironicamente.Malfoy riu.  
-Potter, o que houve, da última vez que eu lhe vi você não tinha  
esses...Adereços-disse Malfoy-você é tão ruim assim em feitiços?  
-Calem a boca!- gritou Tiago, já não bastava ele estar vestido de veado e  
ainda tinha de aturar esses dois?  
-Calma veadinho, não fique nervoso. Faz mal.- disse calmamente Snape  
Tiago não poderia agüentar aquilo. Tirou a varinha das vestes e apontaram  
para os dois, na mesma hora eles sacaram as suas.  
-Vai nos enfrentar Potter? Acha que tem chance?- esnobou Malfoy  
-Vocês podem ser dois, mas não chegam nem aos meus pés, Malfoy- provocou  
Tiago.  
-Você se acha muito Potter- disse Snape sério e se preparou para lançar um  
feitiço em Tiago.  
Felizmente a professora Marrie Trupi apareceu. Felizmente para os  
sonserinos, é claro. A profª Trupi era a diretora da casa da Sonserina e  
sempre os favorecia, além de ser professora de poções. Era uma mulher alta  
por volta dos seus setenta anos e era o que Sirius costumava chamar de  
"velha cachaceira que nunca teve um marido na vida", "cachaceira" por que  
ela fedia a álcool e "que nunca teve um marido na vida", por que ela vivia  
de mau-humor.  
-Algum problema?- perguntou ela com a sua voz que lembrava uma pedra  
arranhando o quadro negro da sala de aula.  
-Potter estava tentando nos enfeitiçar, professora- disse Malfoy, ele já  
guardara a varinha, assim como Snape  
-Isso é verdade Potter? Bem, vou ter de descontar 10 pontos da Grifinória  
por isso. E, se eu fosse você, iria direto para a enfermaria dar um  
jeito...nisso- disse ela parando seu olhar nos chifres que ele carregava.  
Tiago deu as costas para os três e seguiu seu caminho até a enfermaria. Não  
adiantava discutir com aquela velha cachaceira. Quando Tiago finalmente  
chegou na enfermaria ainda teve de ouvir o sermão de Madame Pomfrey.  
-De novo aqui Potter? O que você fez dessa vez? Como arranjou esse chifres?  
-Eu não tive culpa- tentou explicar- mas você pode dar um jeito nisso não  
pode?  
-Claro que posso, espere aqui.- disse ela e saiu para pegar alguma coisa em  
um armário no fim da enfermaria. Ela voltou alguns instantes depois  
trazendo um copo com um liquido amarelo e ordenou que ele tomasse. Tinha um  
gosto horrível, mas pelo menos os chifres e o rabo haviam sumido.  
Tiago voltou para o salão comunal e encontrou Sirius conversando com os  
outros, foi em direção a ele, precisava falar com ele sobre Malfoy e Snape.  
***  
Tiago entrou no salão comunal já sem os chifres.  
-Preciso falar com você- disse ele para Sirius  
-Fale, o que houve, veadinho?-disse Sirius  
-Pare com isso! É sobre o Malfoy e o Snape.  
-O que tem eles?- perguntou, Sirius. Ele ficou subitamente mais interessado  
na conversa.  
-Preciso de uma vingança contra eles. Os encontrei enquanto me dirigia para  
a enfermaria. Discutimos, só que a velha cachaceira apareceu e descontou  
pontos só da Grifinória!- explicou ele revoltado  
-E no que você está pensando em fazer com eles- perguntei preocupado. Em  
menos de uma hora Tiago já tinha arranjado duas confusões e no saldo da  
semana era algo em torno de dez.  
-Só algumas bombas de bosta na cara sebosa daqueles dois, nada de mais-  
disse ele naturalmente. Claro, eu pensei, é algo absolutamente normal você  
jogar bombas de bosta na cara de alguém.  
-Conte comigo- disse Sirius- já faz um bom tempo que eu estou querendo uma  
desculpa para fazer algo contra aqueles dois.  
-Vocês não deviam fazer isso- eu disse  
-Por que não?-perguntou Sirius- é por uma causa nobre. Eles zombaram do  
nosso vea...do Tiago- emendou ele- Você vem conosco Pedro?  
-Eu?- perguntou Pedro perplexo, era obvio que ele não esperava ser  
convidado.  
-É claro!- exclamou Sirius- não tem outro Pedro aqui tem?  
-Vou- respondeu ele- mas não vou me meter, só vou acompanha-los  
Os três saíram do salão comunal e eu fui atrás, ainda tentando convence-los  
a não fazer isso. Andamos por aproximadamente quinze minutos até acharmos  
Malfoy e Snape. Eles vinham em nossa direção. Sirius tirou duas bombas de  
bosta do bolso e entregou uma à Tiago. Infelizmente, no exato momento que  
eles tacaram as bombas de bosta nos dois, Filch apareceu no fim do  
corredor.  
-CORRE!- gritou Tiago.  
Ainda pude ver as caras irritadas de Malfoy, Snape e Filch antes de sair  
correndo, a última coisa que eu queria era ganhar uma detenção.  
Corremos por vários minutos, eu não sabia onde estávamos indo, e os outros  
também não pareciam saber.  
-Parem. –pediu Pedro- eu estou cansado.  
-Eu também- disse Tiago se encostando na parede  
-Onde estamos?-perguntou Sirius- que corredor é esse? Não tem saída- disse  
ele olhando para o final do corredor.  
Eu também olhei naquela direção. No final do corredor um quadro de uma  
fruteira estava pendurado. Aliás, eu reparei, todo o corredor era coberto  
por quadros de comida.  
-Vamos embora- eu disse quando vi que Tiago estava se dirigindo para lá- é  
só um corredor sem saída.  
-Em Hogwarts, um corredor sem saída nunca é um corredor sem saída-disse  
Sirius.  
Tiago não lhe deu atenção, estava pensando sobre o que seu pai lhe dissera  
sobre a cozinha de Hogwarts, onde era mesmo? Um corredor cheio de quadros  
de comida, no último a entrada. Mas o que ele tinha de fazer ? Cosquinhas.  
Mas era na pêra ou na uva?  
Tentou a pêra. O quadro se abriu e um grande aposento igual ao salão  
principal, a não ser pela grande quantidade de panelas e elfos que estavam  
ali, apareceu diante de nós.  
Tiago sorriu. Entramos na cozinha e uma grande quantidade de elfos  
domésticos nos cercaram. Eles nos ofereciam de tudo e faziam grandes  
reverencias. Pedro olhava abismado para tudo aquilo.  
Saímos de lá meia hora depois. Sirius e Tiago carregavam a maior quantidade  
de comida que seus braços podiam aguentar, e eu me lembrei que eles não  
tinham almoçado.  
-Excelente- disse Sirius- será que existem muitas passagens assim em  
Hogwarts?  
-Certamente- disse Tiago- e nós vamos descobrir todas! Vocês estão conosco  
nessa nobre missão?  
-Eu estou- falou Pedro- Será que tem alguma que leva para fora de Hogwarts?  
Eu estremeci, o salgueiro lutador levava para fora de Hogwarts. Para a casa  
dos gritos, mas especificamente.  
-Se tiver, nós saberemos Pedrinho- disse Sirius- e você Remo? Nos  
acompanha?  
-Ok- eu disse pelo menos podia ficar de olho no que eles iriam aprontar.  
-Precisamos de um nome- disse Tiago.  
-O que vocês acham de Os Marotos?- sugeriu Pedro.  
-Melhor impossível- disse Sirius- Os Marotos vão fazer historia! Seremos  
conhecidos como os maiores arranjadores de confusões que Hogwarts já teve!  
Eu sorri. Sirius estava certo. 


	6. A Espera da Lua Cheia

Capitulo 5 – A espera da Lua Cheia  
  
"Os guerreiros da luz mantêm o brilho nos olhos. Muitas vezes são covardes,  
e nem sempre agem da melhor maneira. Sofrem por algumas besteiras e às  
vezes se julgam incapazes de crescer e amadurecer. Em muitas ocasiões, se  
acreditam totalmente indignos de benção ou milagre. Eles nem sempre tem  
certeza do que estão fazendo aqui. Muitas vezes passam noites em claro,  
achando suas vidas completamente sem sentido. É por isso que são  
guerreiros. São guerreiros porque erram. Porque se perguntam. Porque  
procuram uma razão e vão achar."  
Paulo Coelho-Maktub  
No café da manhã daquele dia, eu recebi uma coruja.  
"É hoje a noite. Madame Pomfrey estará lhe esperando na enfermaria as 7:00.  
Não se atrase"  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Eu suspirei. Como se fosse possível alguém se esquecer de algo assim. Pedro  
pareceu notar a minha preocupação.  
-Algum problema Remo?-ele perguntou.  
Eu olhei para os três. Eles me fitavam com curiosidade, guardei a carta  
dentro das vestes e disse:  
-Vamos, quero falar com vocês.  
A primeira aula do dia seria feitiços, o que era ideal para uma conversa em  
particular, uma vez que todos estavam demasiados preocupados com o  
resultado de seus feitiços para prestar atenção em algo mais. Nos dirigimos  
para a sala de aula e escolhemos as carteiras do fundo.  
-O que houve?-perguntou Tiago.  
Eu suspirei.  
-Meus pais querem que eu vá para casa hoje-eu expliquei  
-Por que?- perguntou Sirius atordoado  
-Minha avó- eu comecei, estava pronto para qualquer pergunta que eles  
pudessem fazer- ela está doente e meus pais querem que eu vá vê-la. Vou  
hoje mesmo.  
-Hoje?!- se espantou Pedro- eles não podem esperar até o fim de semana?  
-Não. Eles já falaram com Dumbledore. Vou hoje depois das aulas.  
-E quando você volta?- perguntou Tiago  
-Daqui a dois dias.  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e eu me perguntei se tinha sido convincente.  
Sirius abriu a boca para falar algo mais o professor entrou e ele resolveu  
se calar. As aulas prosseguiram normalmente naquele dia. O que me  
preocupava era o fato de que Tiago e Sirius não haviam tramado nada contra  
ninguém até a hora do almoço e já fazia dois dias que eles não aprontavam  
nada. Me preocupei ainda mais ao saber o motivo.  
-Bem, íamos explorar a floresta hoje a noite, mas não vai ter graça sem  
você- disse Sirius  
-Então vamos fazer algo mais leve- completou Tiago  
-Como o que?- perguntei, sem mim ali para controla-los eu duvidava que a  
travessura seria algo "leve"  
-Explorar o colégio a procura de passagens secretas- explicou Pedro.  
Eu poderia ter começado um sermão ali mesmo, mas seria algo inútil, uma vez  
que até Pedro estava envolvido na travessura, em vez disso falei apenas  
para que eles tomassem cuidado  
-Não se preocupe Remo, estaremos com minha capa da invisibilidade- tentou,  
em vão, tranqüilizar Tiago.  
-Vocês ainda nem cumpriram a detenção que ganharam semana passada e já vão  
arranjar outra- eu comentei  
-Iremos satisfazer o desejo de Filch- disse Sirius marotamente.  
Eu me lembrei que Filch andava falando, para quem quisesse ouvir, que  
abriria um arquivo exclusivo de detenções para Sirius e Tiago, com  
detenções feitas especialmente para os dois.  
-Alias-começou Pedro- quando é a detenção de vocês?  
-Amanhã à noite. Vamos limpar a sala dos Troféus. Sem magia- disse Tiago.  
-Coisa que nós não vamos fazer, obviamente- disse Sirius.  
-Como não?-perguntou Pedro curioso  
-As vezes é bom ser a ovelha negra da família-disse Sirius- você aprende a  
burlar os castigos com mais facilidade...  
-Vamos usar mágica- esclareceu Tiago- já temos tudo programado. Sirius  
conhece alguns feitiços bem úteis.  
Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de perguntar como eles iam usar mágica com o  
Filch supervisionando a detenção, mas essa era uma das vantagens de se  
conviver com os dois: você passava a acreditar em tudo que diziam ser  
impossível e passava a torna-las possível. Pedro também não perguntou nada  
de modo que seguimos para as ultimas aulas do dia.  
***  
-Eu já vou- eu disse quando faltavam alguns minutos para as 7:00.  
Estávamos no salão principal jantando. Tiago e Sirius que acertavam os  
últimos detalhes da aventura daquela noite pararam para se despedir de mim.  
-Tchau- disseram os três em coro  
-Mande melhoras a sua avó- disse Sirius  
Eu engoli em seco. Não sabia se Sirius estava sendo irônico e suspeitava de  
que eu não estava falando a verdade ou se estava apenas sendo educado.  
-Claro. Eu mandarei- respondi  
Dei as costas e me dirigi a enfermaria. Encontrei Madame Pomfrey me  
esperando na porta.  
-Está pronto?Podemos ir?-ela me perguntou  
Eu acenei com a cabeça em concordância. Caminhamos em silencio pelos  
jardins até o Salgueiro Lutador. O Salgueiro Lutador fora plantado naquele  
ano e escondia uma passagem secreta que levava direto para o que  
futuramente ficaria conhecido como Casa dos Gritos. Mas é claro que o  
Salgueiro não tinha esse nome a toa. Uma enorme árvore que se erguia no  
meio da propriedade o Salgueiro costumava bater em tudo que se aproximasse  
o suficiente. De fato o passatempo dos alunos era apostar quem chegava mais  
próximo da árvore sem ganhar uma "galhada". O atual detentor do recorde era  
Pedro.  
"As vezes é bom ser pequeno" ele dissera quando conseguira bater o recorde  
de Frank.  
Madame Pomfrey pegou um galho no chão e apertou um nó no tronco do  
salgueiro, imediatamente este se imobilizou. Descemos pela passagem até a  
Casa dos Gritos.  
-Volto amanhã para saber como você está.  
Eu concordei com a cabeça. Madame Pomfrey saiu e eu olhei o aposento a  
minha volta, era uma sala ampla e sombria. Mesmo na escuridão pude divisar  
uma escada que levava ao andar superior. Subi por elas e entrei em um  
quarto de aparência fantasmagórica. Guardei minha varinha em um armário e  
me joguei na cama a espera da Lua Cheia. Pela Janela aberta entrava uma  
brisa leve que enunciava uma noite perfeita para as travessuras dos  
Marotos. Eu suspirei me perguntando o que aqueles três estariam fazendo.  
Será que já tinham achado alguma passagem secreta? Eu rezei para que eles  
não resolvessem procurar nenhuma fora das paredes do castelo. Uma que  
ficava debaixo de uma árvore.  
Um facho de luz prateada passou pela janela e atingiu meu rosto. No mesmo  
instante me imobilizei, pude sentir minhas unhas crescerem e tomarem a  
forma de garras, pelos cresceram pelas minhas costas e pelo resto do meu  
corpo, meus dentes afiaram e viraram presas mortais e meu rosto se alongou  
na forma de um focinho. Era uma dor excruciante, algo que eu não podia  
agüentar. Tentei gritar mas tudo o que saiu foi um uivo. Um uivo longo e  
alto que pode ser ouvido em toda a parte do vilarejo a volta. Mais tarde as  
pessoas daquele vilarejo passariam a chamar aquela casa de Casa dos Gritos  
e diriam que é mal assombrada, quando na verdade tudo o que eles ouviam  
eram meus uivos e o barulho dos móveis sendo quebrados.  
***  
Tiago, Pedro e Sirius andavam pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts sob a  
capa da invisibilidade.  
-AI! Esse era o meu pé Pedro- reclamou Sirius  
-Desculpe.  
-Pare de me empurrar!-reclamou novamente Sirius.  
-Desculpe.  
-Ande direito, você não sabe andar?  
-Mas aqui não tem muito espaço- tentou se justificar Pedro  
-Claro que tem. Você que está ficando gordo. Isso que dá comer muito.  
-Calem a boca-disse Tiago- essa capa é da invisibilidade e não do silencio.  
Se vocês dois continuarem a discutir assim Filch vai nos achar. Se isso  
acontecer não poderemos mais explorar a escola essa noite e a culpa vai ser  
de vocês!  
-Sim chefe!- disse um irônico Sirius batendo continência.  
Continuaram a andar, dessa vez em silencio, por mais alguns instantes.  
-Como vamos achar as passagens?- perguntou Pedro  
-Não sei-admitiu Tiago- estava pensando em vasculhar os arquivos do Filch,  
ele conhece...- mas foi interrompido, um barulho alto veio de alguma sala  
pela qual eles tinham passado há alguns instantes. Eles puderam ouvir a voz  
de Filch e seus passos apressados na direção do barulho.  
-Corre-sussurrou Tiago  
Os três saíram em disparada pelo corredor à frente e Tiago retirou a capa  
de cima deles para que pudessem correr melhor. Correram sem um rumo certo  
por quase dez minutos, até acharem que já estavam longe o suficiente e  
Filch não poderia mais pegá-los. Pedro encostou-se em uma parede para  
descansar, os outros dois seguiram seu exemplo.  
-Quem vocês acham que fez aquela barulhada?- Perguntou Sirius  
-Quem mais? Só há duas coisas em Hogwarts que fazem barulho a essa hora da  
noite: Pirraça e nós.  
-E só há uma coisa que faria o Filch sair desabalado atrás do barulho-  
disse Pedro  
-Pirraça- respondeu Sirius apoiando a cabeça na parede.  
No exato momento em que ele fez isso a parede atrás dele se abriu revelando  
uma passagem larga e mal iluminada.  
-Uau! Sirius você é um gênio!-exclamou Pedro.  
Os três se entreolharam.  
-Vamos?-perguntou Tiago.  
Concordaram com entre si e entraram. Tiago na frente, seguido imediatamente  
por Sirius e um pouco mais atrás por Pedro. A passagem era longa e cheia de  
curvas, mas pelo menos, como dissera Sirius quando Pedro reclamou, era  
plana.  
Quando chegaram no final da passagem foi a vez de Tiago soltar uma  
admiração de surpresa e com razão. A passagem terminava num jardim, mas não  
era um jardim qualquer. Havia um riacho de águas cristalinas e algumas  
pedras em volta de suas margens, a grama era algo cuja definição era  
parecida com um "tapete de veludo", embaixo de uma árvore havia uma mesa de  
cristal e quatro cadeiras também de cristal. A lua cheia iluminava tudo a  
sua volta. Havia uma bacia de pedra que ao lado da entrada. As paredes  
encantadas davam a impressão de se estar em um vale.  
-O que é isto?-perguntou Pedro se dirigindo a bacia de pedra  
Tiago e Sirius se aproximaram também. A bacia estava cheia d'água e  
refletia...  
-Hogwarts...-sussurou Sirius.  
De fato na água podia ser vista Hogwarts, toda ela, a mesma visão que os  
primeiranistas tinham quando chegavam. Pedro e Sirius ainda olhavam  
abismados para a bacia. Tiago examinava a mesa de cristal.  
-Ei! Vocês dois venham ver isso aqui!- chamou ele  
Os dois correram para onde o terceiro maroto estava. Nas cadeiras que Tiago  
examinava estavam gravadas as letras "GG, SL, RR, HH".  
-O que isso significa?- perguntou Pedro  
Os outros dois apenas deram de ombro.  
-Não faz diferença-disse Tiago- esse jardim poderá ser a nossa "sala de  
reuniões". O que vocês acham?  
-Não sei-disse Sirius- será que Filch conhece?  
-Acho que não-disse Pedro- tomara que não?  
-A Sala dos Marotos.-disse Sirius sorrindo  
Pedro e Tiago também sorriram. Aquela sala seria o Quartel General dos  
Marotos.  
***  
Dois dias depois da minha transformação eu estava me dirigindo ao salão  
comunal da Grifinória para me encontrar com meus três amigos. Já era tarde  
e eu supunha que não houvesse mais ninguém lá além deles, provavelmente  
tramando alguma. Disse a senha a mulher gorda e entrei.  
-REMO!!!!!!!-gritaram os três e correram em minha direção.  
-Cara, -começou Sirius- você não sabe o que você perdeu! Sua avó já está  
bem? Achamos uma sala ótima! Você tem que ver!  
-É perfeita para as nossas futuras reuniões!-disse Tiago  
-Futuras reuniões?-eu perguntei  
-Para tramarmos a aventura seguinte- explicou Pedro  
-É fantástica! Isolada! Aposto que nem o Filch conhece!-continuou Sirius,  
ele era só elogios para a tal sala- e dá para ver Hogwarts! Remo, nós vamos  
te levar lá amanhã!  
Eu sorri. Com aqueles três por perto eu até esquecia da Lua Cheia. 


	7. Detenção para Quê?

Capitulo 6- Detenção para que?  
  
Nos encaminhávamos para a última e pior aula daquele dia: Poções, dupla,  
com a sonserina.  
-E lá vamos nós para a tortura semanal!-irradiava Sirius. Ele andava  
empolgado com a excelente campanha que o United Puldmere vinha fazendo no  
campeonato de Quadribol daquele ano.  
-Você não precisava nos lembrar disso- disse Tiago  
-Lembrar do que? Da aula ou da péssima campanha que o Chudley Cannons vem  
fazendo?-Provocou Sirius. Ele sabia que Tiago, alem de fanático por  
quadribol, era doente pelo Chudley Cannons.  
-Dos dois- disse Pedro encerrando a discussão.  
Chegamos na sala. E a maioria dos alunos já se encontravam lá. Nos  
dirigimos para as carteiras do fundo. Tiago e Sirius observavam os alunos  
com um interesse fora do comum.  
-Ele vai ter de se sentar por aqui. Não tem mais lugar lá na frente...-  
observou Tiago.  
-O que facilita as coisas pra gente...-continuou Sirius  
Eu olhei para os dois. Tinham sorrisos idênticos e seus olhos brilhavam. O  
tipo de brilho que costumavam ter antes de uma travessura.  
-Quem é a vitima dessa vez?-perguntei.  
-Na aula de poções? Só pode ser uma pessoa. Quem mais se não Severo Snape?-  
disse Pedro  
-Acertou em cheio Pedrinho- elogio Sirius.  
-O que vocês vão fazer?-perguntei já imaginando a confusão.- Vocês ainda  
nem cumpriram a detenção...  
-Não vamos fazer nada de mais...só mostrar para a velha cachaceira que o  
seu querido aluno também erra...- explicou Tiago  
-E como vocês pretendem fazer isso?- perguntou Pedro  
-Espere e verá- disse Sirius  
****  
Lílian Evans entrou na sala para a última daquele dia.Ela viu o grupo de  
Potter sentado na última fileira e conversando muito baixo. Na certa  
tramando alguma, ela pensou.  
-Não vamos nos sentar aqui não.-disse ela  
-Porque? -Perguntou sua amiga Patrícia Rayburn.  
-Potter- respondeu Alice McFarland- está muito quieto se nos sentarmos por  
perto corremos o risco de sofrer algum dano.  
Rumaram para as carteiras o mais longe possível deles.  
-Sinceramente-começou Lílian- eu não sei como aqueles dois conseguem  
aprontar tanto sem serem pegos.  
-Eles foram- disse Patrícia.- Levaram uma detenção.  
-É mesmo- Disse Alice- Remo me contou. Vão ter de limpar a sala dos troféus  
sem magia.  
-Remo? Você fala com ele?- perguntou Lílian  
-Falo, nos encontramos outro dia na biblioteca. Ele estava fazendo um dever  
de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e me ajudou. Sabe, ele é bem legal-  
disse Alice olhando para o garoto de cabelos castanhos.  
-Os outros também- Disse Patrícia-Black e Potter, já falei um pouco com  
eles, são baderneiros mas legais. Mas é claro que você não gosta deles por  
causa disso Lily.  
-Não tenho nada contra- disse ela- contando que não me perturbem podem  
fazer o que quiserem.  
-Eles não vão te perturbar Lily, não depois do que você fez com Potter.-  
disse Patrícia sorrindo marotamente.  
Lílian riu ao se lembrar da cena. Pegou os ingredientes que iam precisar  
para a poção daquele dia e começou a corta-los, a professora entrara na  
sala e estava de péssimo humor.  
***  
A professora Marrie Trupi não era o tipo de pessoa com quem você gostaria  
de conviver, mas era o tipo de professora que você adoraria xingar de tudo  
quanto é nome, ou como diziam Tiago e Sirius, o tipo ideal para se pregar  
uma peça.  
De fato os xingamentos mais comuns dirigidos a ela variavam do simples  
"velha cachaceira" ao "mocréia ignorante, coisa velha, bruxa de contos de  
fada...".  
Marrie Trupi era velha, bem velha. Tinha alguns dentes faltando na parte da  
frente da boca e os que restavam eram em geral amarelados ou podres. Um  
sorriso dela nunca poderia ser de encorajamento. Havia também o fato de ser  
corcunda, feder a álcool e alguma coisa a mais que meu cérebro não era  
capaz de definir e minha imaginação não podia inventar. Eu já disse, não  
sou criativo. Seu humor era sempre péssimo, embora tivesse variações,  
segundo a escala de Tiago hoje o humor dela era três: "ouse respirar sem a  
minha permissão e você está expulso de Hogwarts", o que, no seu caso, era  
um bom humor.  
Snape estava sentado a duas cadeiras de distancia de nós. Ou seja, estava  
numa região de alto risco. Tiago e Sirius estavam sentados um do lado do  
outro, as cabeças juntas conversando.  
-Seria aconselhável- eu comecei- eu me mudar para o outro lado da sala a  
fim de evitar maiores danos a minha pessoa?  
Eles me encararam e então olharam para Snape e depois para um papel que  
tinham em cima da mesa.  
-Não precisa- disse Sirius- não vai chegar aqui.  
Eu resolvi não perguntar o que ia chegar até ali.  
A aula prosseguiu normalmente, os alunos estavam concentrados em suas  
poções e não prestavam muita atenção no resto. Quem não conhecesse Tiago e  
Sirius diria que eles tinham desistido da peça, mas bastava observa-los  
mais atentamente e você veria que eles lançavam olhares na direção de  
Snape.  
-Agora?-eu ouvi Tiago sussurrar para Sirius.  
-Sim, pode ir-foi a resposta.  
Tiago se abaixou para fingir que pegava algo que tinha caído no chão. Eu  
pude ver ele tirar a varinha das vestes e mirar em algum caldeirão à  
direita de Snape. Ele murmurou alguma coisa inaudível e no caldeirão que  
estava a duas carteiras de distancia de Snape houve pequenas explosões,  
suficientemente altas para fazer a profª ir até lá e todos na turma pararem  
para ver o que está acontecendo.  
Quando toda a atenção da turma estava voltada para o caldeirão explosivo  
Sirius retirou algo das vestes, se abaixou e engatinhou, sem que ninguém  
percebesse, até o caldeirão de Snape, este estava voltado para a confusão e  
não viu Sirius colocar sabe-se lá o que em seu caldeirão. Sirius voltou  
quase que correndo para a sua carteira.  
-Pronto- disse ele para Tiago- agora é só contar. 5-começou ele e foi  
contando nos dedos- 4, 3, 2, 1...Agora!  
Uma enorme explosão aconteceu vinda do caldeirão de Snape, a poção que ali  
estava voou em todas as direções atingindo os alunos. Snape em especial, de  
fato ele estava coberto pela poção e a mediada que ela escorria era  
possível ver o dano que ela causara. Ele estava ROSA. O cabelo preto estava  
rosa, a pele macilenta e branca estava rosa, as vestes pretas estavam rosa!  
Ele estava rosa. Tive de conter as gargalhadas, mas Severo Snape rosa seria  
algo para se guardar na lembrança. Me lembro que na hora eu desejei ter uma  
máquina fotográfica. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam sorrindo e apertaram as  
mãos discretamente.  
-MUITO BEM! QUEM FEZ ISSO?-gritou a profª no meio da sala- POTTER E BLACK!  
-O que foi Profª?- disseram eles em coro.  
-Vocês por uma acaso saberiam quem foi a mente criminosa que provocou esta  
bagunça?  
-Não temos a menor idéia- disse Tiago com um sorriso e com cara de cínico.  
-Não mesmo?-perguntou ela, seus olhos brilhavam de malicia na direção dos  
dois.  
-Não mesmo, vai ver Snape errou na hora da poção...talvez tenha  
acrescentado algum ingrediente errado...- respondeu Sirius sorrindo e com  
cara de inocente.  
Os três se olharam por mais alguns instantes. Snape, por trás da  
professora, lançava a eles olhares de ódio mortais, enquanto a turma da  
Grifinória se segurava para não rir ao ver Snape, e mais alguns alunos as  
Sonserina, pintados de rosa.  
A profª se afastou e pegou um vidro de dentro da estante, distribuiu seus  
conteúdos por entre os alunos atingidos e eles voltaram a cor normal.  
Quando saímos da sala, Snape veio falar conosco.  
-Potter, eu sei que foi você que fez isso-disse ele apontando o dedo em  
direção ao rosto de Tiago- e sei também que você teve a ajuda de Black- e  
se virou para encarar Sirius.  
-Que bom que você descobriu!-disse Sirius animado  
-Pensávamos que ninguém seria capaz de deduzir isso- disse Tiago- sabe, é  
algo tão imprevisível. Nós dois aprontando com você...  
Snape ficou vermelho de raiva e eu fiquei feliz em notar que alguns fios de  
seu cabelo ainda estavam rosa, olhei para Pedro e ele também parecia notar  
isso.  
-Vai ter vingança Potter- sibilou Snape  
-Estou aguardando com ansiedade- respondeu Tiago.  
***  
Sirius e Tiago se encaminhavam para a primeira de muitas, detenções em  
Hogwarts.  
-Então está combinado-disse Sirius- eu distraio o Filch, enrolo ele e você  
enfeitiça o material de limpeza, certo.  
-Fechado-disse Tiago- mas faça isso direito.  
-Eu vou fazer-disse um indignado Sirius  
Ao chegarem a sala de Troféus, tiveram uma surpresa. Não era Filch quem os  
esperava.  
-Até que enfim!-disse um garoto alto de seus dezessete anos e cabelos  
loiros, trazia no peito o distintivo de monitor chefe- pensei que fossem se  
atrasar!  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam, eles não esperavam por isso.  
-Quem é você?-perguntou um perplexo Sirius.  
-Martin Claus, monitor chefe da Corvinal.  
-Onde está o Filch?-perguntou Tiago- Era ele que ia supervisionar a nossa  
detenção...  
-Está ocupado.-Disse o garoto- mas isso iria fazer alguma diferença?  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam novamente, é claro que fazia diferença, eles  
pensaram, era muito mais fácil enganar Filch do que um monitor chefe.  
-Não- respondeu Sirius rapidamente- então o que temos de fazer?  
-Peguem isso-disse o monitor chefe, entregando a eles baldes e panos para a  
limpeza dos troféus.- podem começar.  
Eles suspiraram e pegaram o primeiro troféu.  
-E agora o que faremos?-perguntou Sirius.  
-Manteremos o plano- só precisamos tomar mais cuidado, por que se ele-disse  
Tiago indicando com a cabeça o monitor chefe- descobre o que vamos fazer é  
bem capaz de nos dar outra detenção...  
-'Tá ok então-concordou Sirius- Hei! Claus, pode vir aqui?  
-O que vocês querem?-perguntou o monitor.  
-Sabe o que é?-disse Sirius já se levantando e andando em direção a ele- é  
que eu acho que esse produto aqui-e pegou um vidro roxo que estava no chão-  
não é muito bom...  
-E como você sabe disso?-perguntou o monitor desconfiado  
-Bem, é que eu já cumpri muito castigo lá em casa....- disse Sirius, e  
começou a contar uma história qualquer que funcionou, em poucos minutos o  
monitor estava inteiramente absorvido na conversa que mudou rapidamente de  
assunto.  
-Então eu acho que esse ano a Corvinal ganha a taça das casas-disse  
empolgado o monitor chefe.  
-Claro que não Martin!-disse Sirius- Grifinória vai arrasar este ano! Eu  
faço parte da casa, lembra?  
Tiago se aproveitou do momento em que o monitor ria com Sirius e enfeitiçou  
todo o material de limpeza para que fizesse o trabalho sozinho e  
discretamente.  
-Hey! Sirius! Você quer parar de papo e vir me ajudar?  
-Isso mesmo-disse o monitor inesperadamente-eu acabei esquecendo que você  
estava cumprindo detenção. Achou que podia me enganar?  
-Não, claro que não-Disse Sirius já de costas para ele e sorrindo para  
Tiago este deu uma piscadela para Sirius-Nunca pensaríamos numa coisa  
dessas.  
Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado de Tiago fingiu trabalhar. Ficaram assim por  
mais duas horas até que o último troféu estava brilhando e eles fingiam  
cansaço.  
-Vocês podem ir-disse o monitor- fizeram um bom trabalho. Eu recolho isso  
aqui-disse ele abrangendo com um gesto o material que eles haviam usado.  
-Tchau Martin-se despediram os dois sorrindo marotamente.  
Quando viraram o corredor começaram gargalhar  
-Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho-disse Tiago imitando perfeitamente o monitor  
Sirius riu mais ainda  
-Eu gostaria de ver a cara dele caso ele descobrisse-comentou Sirius.  
-Ele vai descobrir-disse Tiago rindo marotamente- deixei um recado.  
***  
Na sala dos Troféus, Martin Claus, monitor-chefe da Corvinal, arrumava o  
material de limpeza usado na detenção daquela noite. Quando retirou o balde  
com água do chão pode ver um pedaço de pergaminho no chão. Pegou e o leu:  
"Oi Martin,  
Tudo bem? Não fique bravo conosco, mas temos de lhe dizer uma coisa.  
Bem, nós não limpamos nada. Enquanto o Sirius conversava com você eu  
enfeiticei os panos e todo o resto para fazer o trabalho sozinho. Sim, você  
foi enganado. E o pior por dois garotos do 1º ano. Mas não se mate, você  
não vai ser o único a sofrer uma peça nossa. Bem, como você deve ter  
notado, nós fingimos o tempo todo. Não fique com raiva da gente, você é um  
cara bem legal, mas infelizmente estava supervisionando a nossa detenção.  
Sinto muito. Bom, talvez agora você vá falar com a McGonagall, pode ir, ela  
vai nos dar outra detenção e nós vamos fazer a mesma coisa de novo. Ou  
talvez, ela ache um absurdo um monitor chefe ser enganado por alunos do  
primeiro ano. A decisão é sua.  
Um abraço,  
Os Marotos-Sirius Black e Tiago Potter".  
Martin Claus acabou de ler aquilo e apenas suspirou, eles tinham razão, não  
adiantava falar com ninguém sobre isso. Deu um sorriso e pensou que aqueles  
dois ainda iriam causar muita confusão.  
***  
Sirius e Tiago andavam por um corredor deserto a procura de Filch.  
-Mas eu ainda não credito que você fez isso-disse Sirius- o que você acha  
que ele vai fazer?  
-Nada-disse Tiago mordendo uma maçã, eles tinham passado pela cozinha  
antes.- ele não vai querer passar pela humilhação de ser enganado por dois  
garotos do primeiro ano.  
-Você...-começou Sirius mas parou, tinha ouvido passos no fim do corredor.  
-Aqui-disse Tiago e puxou Sirius para trás de uma armadura.  
Eles puderam ver Filch no fim do corredor, fazendo a ronda. Os dois se  
entreolharam e foram atrás dele. Como gatos, se esgueiravam pelas sombras e  
não faziam o menor barulho. Era impressionante como conseguiam ser  
absolutamente silenciosos quando queriam e barulhentos quando era de suas  
vontades.  
Sirius tirou a varinha das vestes e murmurou um feitiço na direção de  
Filch, este tropeçou e caiu. Os dois saíram das sombras.  
-E aí Filch? Tudo Bem?-perguntou Tiago  
-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou Filch com raiva  
-Voltando de uma detenção. Quem foi que nos deu a detenção mesmo?-respondeu  
Sirius colocando a mão no queixo e fingindo pensar- Ah! Claro! Foi VOCÊ.  
Filch ameaçou fazer algo contra eles, mas Tiago foi mais rápido. Tirou a  
varinha das vestes e disse o feitiço de levitação. Filch levitou até um  
lustre onde Tiago o deixou preso.  
-Tenha uma boa noite Filch-disse Sirius.  
Os dois voltaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória onde Remo e Pedro os  
esperavam.  
***  
Tiago e Sirius entraram no salão rindo de orelha a orelha.  
-O que vocês fizeram dessa vez?- perguntou Pedro.  
-Vamos conversar lá fora-disse Tiago olhando para a janela.- está uma noite  
agradável.  
-Como assim lá fora?-perguntei- não quero sair por esses corredores a essa  
hora da noite.  
-Não- disse Tiago-lá fora- se aproximou da janela e subiu no parapeito.  
-O que você está fazendo?-perguntou Pedro  
-Nunca foram nos telhados?-perguntou Sirius- eu e Tiago subimos lá outro  
dia.  
-Vocês o que?-perguntei perplexo- Tiago volte aqui!- eu disse correndo em  
direção a janela onde Tiago já estava pendurado para o lado de fora e se  
apoiava em alguma fenda da parede pelo lado de fora.  
-Você é louco?-Perguntou Pedro- Você vai cair!  
-Não vou-respondeu Tiago e começou a escalar a parede- é fácil, venham.  
Sirius subiu na janela e projetou seu corpo para o lado de fora. Eu fiquei  
olhando aqueles dois. Loucos, eu pensei, eles só podem ser loucos. Ao meu  
lado Pedro olhava abismado para os dois.  
-Venham-chamou Sirius- não é difícil, Tiago já está lá em cima.  
Eu olhei para a parede do lado de fora, não parecia muito difícil. A parede  
era de pedra e muito antiga o que fazia com que tivesse muitas fendas e  
lugares para apoiar os pés e as mãos. Eu subi no parapeito e me projetei  
para fora, senti a brisa fresca batendo em meu rosto e bagunçando meus  
cabelos. Não olhei para baixo. Pedro nos seguiu depois de alguns momentos  
de hesitação.  
-Viu? Não é difícil-disse Tiago  
-Não não é-admitiu Pedro  
Estávamos todos no telhado, deitados de barriga para cima observando o céu,  
a brisa fresca batia em nossos rostos e cabelos. Tiago estava certo era uma  
noite agradável.  
-Mas nos contem-eu pedi- como se livraram da detenção?  
-Foi assim- começou Sirius e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido.  
-Vocês não prestam-eu disse sorrindo depois que Sirius terminou a história.  
-E com muito orgulho-disse Tiago.  
Ficamos por mais alguns minutos lá em cima até que Pedro dissesse estar  
cansado e com sono e acabamos por voltar para os dormitórios.  
Eu dormi pensando no futuro, em quando os marotos passariam a ser  
conhecidos por todos como os grandes aprontadores de confusões. Coisa que  
eu não sabia, mas isso não demoraria muito a acontecer.  
E ai gente! Como vcs tão? Bem é o seguinte deixem comentários! Quanto mais  
vcs comentam mais rápido eu escrevo! Então se vcs naum comentarem eu naum  
escrevo, se vcs comentarem eu escrevo! Podem falar! Eu sou má! É sério, eu  
preciso de comentários!  
Bjs Jessy(a autora) 


	8. Suspeitas no Dia das Bruxas

Capitulo 7-Suspeitas no Dia das bruxas  
Acordei cedo naquela manhã de dia das bruxas. Os outros três ainda dormiam.  
Tínhamos ficado conversando ate tarde na noite anterior, mas meu pensamento  
estava na noite daquele dia. Seria, mais uma vez, lua cheia. Frank foi o  
primeiro a acordar.  
-Bom dia! Animado para a festa de hoje à noite?  
-Bom dia-respondi-estou sim, mas estou preocupado também.  
-Preocupado?Por que?  
-Sirius e Tiago-eu disse, era em parte verdade, claro que minha maior  
preocupação era com a Lua cheia.  
-Ah! É isso? Eles vão aprontar de novo? Não se preocupe, eles sempre  
escapam...  
-É, você tem razão...O problema é que dessa vez eu vou junto...  
Frank não teve tempo de demonstrar verbalmente a sua surpresa perante o meu  
último comentário. Algo grande e loiro veio rolando as escadas que levavam  
aos dormitórios.  
-Remo!- a coisa, que eu descobri ser Pedro, gritou e correu em minha  
direção-me ajude! Aqueles dois querem me fazer de cobaia!  
-Pedrinho...- eu ouvi a voz de Sirius chamando lá de cima-venha até aqui...  
-Venha Pedrinho...Não se esconda, não vai lhe fazer mal algum...-disse  
Tiago com voz de bebê e já aparecendo ao pé da escada, seguido por Sirius.  
Pedro se escondeu atrás de mim.  
-Eu vou embora antes que sobre para mim-disse Frank sabiamente e se dirigiu  
para fora do salão comunal  
-O que vocês querem fazer com ele?-perguntei e notei, tarde demais, que  
essa era uma pergunta absolutamente inútil, é claro que boa coisa não podia  
ser.  
-Nada...Só testar uma coisinha que inventamos-respondeu Tiago. Era  
impressionante como ele e Sirius conseguiam mentir bem. Cínicos, era a  
única palavra que poderia descreve-los.  
-Nada que vá causar algum dano a ele...-disse Sirius  
-Bom, não um dano excessivo-completou Tiago "sério" e com cara de um  
intelectual maduro que avaliava os riscos de uma experiência.  
-Então por que não testam em vocês mesmos?- perguntou Pedro temeroso se  
escondendo mais ainda atrás de mim.  
Precisamos testar em várias pessoas para saber os efeitos que podem  
aparecer-argumentou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.  
-Depois vocês resolvem isso. Vamos descer se não perderemos o café da manhã-  
pronto. Eu havia dito a frase mágica, mais aterrorizante para Tiago e  
Sirius que um dragão (embora eu duvidasse que eles tivessem medo de um  
dragão, provavelmente achariam que era uma excelente desafio), era perder o  
café da manhã. Descemos para o salão principal onde eu suspeitava de que  
não teria uma refeição normal. Eles não desistiam de um plano facilmente.  
Chegamos ao salão principal e nos sentamos como de costume na ponta da  
mesa, o mais distante possível dos professores.  
-Hey Remo. Você nunca foi naquela sala que nós descobrimos-comentou Tiago  
-É mesmo-concordou Pedro-poderíamos ir lá hoje...  
-Poderíamos...Não sei...Poderia ser perigoso-eu disse receoso.  
Pedro tomou um gole de seu suco antes de me responder  
-Perigoso na-mas parou. Seu cabelo começou a mudar de cor junto com a sua  
pele. Ambos estavam atingindo a cor marrom e alguns galhos nasciam por seu  
rosto junto com folhas verdes. A mesa da grifinória explodiu em risadas e  
logo todo o salão comunal estava rindo também. A exceção de nós quatro, por  
diferentes motivos, é claro.  
Tiago e Sirius não estavam satisfeitos com o resultado do quer que eles  
tivessem colocado no suco de Pedro. Eu estava atônito com a genialidade dos  
dois e com a incrível capacidade de fazerem isso sem que ninguém notasse e  
Pedro estava horrorizado demais para fazer algo.  
-POTTER! BLACK! MINHA SALA!AGORA!- era a professora McGonagall gritando da  
mesa dos professores.  
Eles suspiraram resignados.  
-Pedro vá indo com Remo até a sala, nos encontramos lá-disse Sirius.  
Ele e Tiago saíram do salão e foram até a sala de McGonagall.  
Eu e Pedro nos dirigimos a tal sala  
***  
-Potter e Black. Quando é que vocês vão aprender a ter responsabilidade e  
parar com essas brincadeiras?- perguntou a professora.  
Sirius e Tiago estavam pela trigésima vez, só naquele mês, na sala da  
professora McGonagall.  
-Ter responsabilidade?- perguntou Tiago  
-Parar com essas brincadeiras?-perguntou Sirius  
-Sinceramente Mimi-começou Tiago-você está nos decepcionando, será que  
ainda não entendeu?  
-Responsabilidade e parar com as brincadeiras são frases que não fazem  
parte do dicionário Potter&Black™.  
-Mimi?-perguntou a professora confusa-que eu saiba-disse ela retomando a  
pose severa-eu não lhes dei permissão para me chamarem assim.  
-Bem Mimi- começou Tiago- achamos que depois de estar na sua sala umas  
sessenta vezes, ouvirmos suas broncas pelo menos uma vez por dia e ter de  
cumprir em média cinco detenções por semana, concluímos que já temos  
intimidade suficiente.  
McGonagall apenas suspirou conformada.  
-Suponho que vocês já saibam então o que lhes aguarda.- disse ela  
-Já sim- disse Sirius- agora você provavelmente vai começar a nos dar um  
sermão, ameaçar descontar pontos da Grifinória, dizer que não tem pena e  
que vai nos aplicar uma detenção que nós jamais vamos esquecer e blá, blá,  
blá...Já conhecemos esse discurso inteiro, você podia muda-lo um pouco não  
é? Sabe como é, ainda temos mais uns seis anos aqui e vai ser muito chato  
ter de ouvir a mesma coisa sempre.  
-Podia mudar também as detenções-disse Tiago-já estamos cansados de limpar  
a sala dos troféus ou as comadres da ala hospitalar ou então os vidros das  
janelas do corredor do terceiro andar...Sinceramente, Hogwarts só está  
limpa por que eu e o Sirius temos feito isso nos últimos meses... Nem o  
Filch tem trabalhado mais!  
-Muito bem então-disse a professora quase sorrindo da cena em que estava-  
podem ir, eu avisarei quando e onde será a detenção de vocês. E não me  
chamem de Mimi.  
-Claro, Mimi. Tchau Mimi-disseram os dois já saindo da sala da professora  
***  
Sirius e Tiago encontraram conosco alguns minutos depois  
-E aí? Como foram lá?- eu perguntei  
-O de sempre, você sabe, sermões, detenção...Essas coisas...-respondeu  
Sirius  
-Não se preocupe Pedro, a primavera é o último estágio...- disse Tiago  
olhando para Pedro.  
Eu olhei para ele também. Pedro estava tentando arrancar todas as flores  
que haviam nascido em seu rosto e que deixavam apenas um espaço para ele  
poder enxergar. Sirius o analisava atentamente.  
-Qual a árvore em que ele se transformou?- perguntou-não teve nenhuma  
fruta?  
-Não- disse Pedro- ainda bem! Ia ser muito pior se eu começasse a dar  
frutos!  
-Talvez devêssemos ir até a enfermaria-eu sugeri  
-Não precisa-disse Tiago-passa em pouco tempo. A propósito Remo, você  
conhece algum feitiço para abrir passagens secretas?  
-Uma vez eu vi um...Como era mesmo? Algo como Dissenviu? Dissentiu? Não...-  
disse tentando me lembrar  
-Dissenciu? Dissenbiu? Dissendiu?- tentou me ajudar Tiago  
-Isso! Dissendiu!- tirei a varinha das vestes e toquei a parede a minha  
frente- Dissendiu!  
A parede se abriu revelando a sala. Não era bem uma sala, embora tivesse  
quatro paredes, estas eram encantadas dando a impressão de se estar dentro  
de uma clareira, no meio de uma floresta. Fiquei espantado que pudesse  
haver algo assim em Hogwarts.  
-E então o que achou?- perguntou Sirius  
Somente uma palavra seria capaz de descrever o que eu havia achado da sala:  
-Uau!- eu disse baixinho.  
-Sabíamos que ia gostar- disse Tiago a beira do laguinho que tinha ali, os  
outros dois o imitaram. Eu me pus a explorar a sala. Cheguei a uma bacia de  
pedra que tinha em canto, dentro dela havia um liquido que mostrava a  
imagem de Hogwarts.  
-O que é isso?-perguntei  
-Esperávamos que você pudesse nos dizer- disse Pedro.  
-No inicio achávamos que era uma penseira. Sabe, aquelas bacias onde se  
guardam pensamentos.- falou Tiago  
-Mas não é... Não tem aquelas runas do lado e o liquido é diferente. Sei  
por que minha mão tem uma...- disse Sirius.  
Eu fiquei analisando a tal bacia por alguns minutos, procurava por alguma  
coisa que indicasse o que aquilo poderia ser.  
-Não acontecesse nada com ela? Vocês já tentaram mexer?  
-Podemos ser ousados, mas não somos doidos, Remo-falou Sirius-Vai por mim,  
experiência própria, nunca mexa em algo aparentemente mágico se você não  
sabe o que ele pode fazer. É sério-acrescentou ele indignado quando viu  
minha expressão- uma vez eu fiz isso e fui obrigado a ficar com duas  
orelhas e um rabo de burro por uma semana!  
Tiago riu e eu olhei para Sirius. Não concordava com ele, eles eram loucos,  
e a maior prova disso era que estávamos ali, naquela sala mexendo em alguma  
coisa que provavelmente era perigosa e mágica. E o pior, estávamos  
brincando com isso. Quando expus meu pensamento aos três eles discordaram  
de mim.  
-Não Remo, nós não somos loucos-disse Sirius sorrindo.  
-Somos apenas uma geração que não vê motivos para ser normal-disse Tiago  
-Nós somos demais Remo- disse Sirius- Somos os marotos lembra?  
-Lembro-eu falei rindo- mas vocês não tentaram fazer nada com isto?- eu  
perguntei apontando para a "penseira"  
-Se fizermos isso-disse Pedro e deu uma batidinha na borda da bacia- a  
imagem muda.  
Pedro estava certo. A imagem na bacia, que antes mostrava Hogwarts mudou  
para o vilarejo de Hogsmead.  
-Essa nós ainda não tínhamos visto-disse Sirius, retirou sua varinha das  
vestes e começou a tocar a bacia enquanto murmurava algumas palavras para  
ver se algo acontecia.  
-Não adianta-eu disse depois de algum tempo- só acontece isso...  
-É-disse Sirius desanimado-mas bem que podia mostrar o que o Filch ta  
fazendo agora assim a gente saberia o que fazer com ele...  
De repente a bacia mudou sua imagem. Passou a mostra Filch. Ele estava no  
salão principal preparando a decoração do dia das bruxas.  
Ficamos pasmos. Então era isso que a bacia fazia, mostrava o que nós  
pedíssemos. Depois de uns cinco minutos admirando o ocorrido Tiago resolveu  
falar.  
-Então é isso...Será que mostra qualquer lugar mesmo?- perguntou ele, tirou  
a varinha das veste e tocou a bacia- mansão Potter!  
O liquido dentro da bacia ficou preto e não mostrou a mansão Potter.  
-Talvez só mostre os arredores de Hogwarts-sugeriu Pedro  
-É talvez...Sala do diretor!- disse Tiago  
A imagem da sala apareceu e lá estava Dumbledore sentado em sua cadeira,  
lendo alguma coisa, parecia preocupado.  
-Isso é invasão de privacidade-eu disse  
-E quem se importa?-perguntou Sirius. Seus olhos brilhavam com a nova  
descoberta-ninguém vai saber mesmo...E isso vai nos ajudar. E muito!  
-Pode ser perigoso-continuei.  
-Perigo- disse Pedro- no dicionário deles é sinônimo de diversão.  
Eu olhei para os dois. Estavam concentrados olhando a bacia. Tinham o mesmo  
brilho no olhar e sorrisos marotos idênticos. Quem olhasse diria até que  
eram irmãos. De fato eram até parecidos fisicamente, os mesmos cabelos  
negros, o mesmo porte físico e quase a mesma altura. Pare de sonhar Remo  
Lupin, eu disse para mim mesmo e junto com Pedro voltei minha atenção para  
o "mostrador", como Tiago e Sirius tinham batizado a bacia. Passamos boa  
parte da tarde lá antes de voltarmos para o dormitório para nos arrumarmos  
para a festa de dia das bruxas, festa essa que eu não poderia ir.  
***  
-Como assim não vai?!- perguntou Sirius atônito.  
Estávamos nos arrumando para a festa quando eu resolvi dar a noticia de que  
não iria. Sirius havia parado de se vestir. Estava com metade da camisa  
vermelha já colocada e a outra parte por colocar. Tiago se encontrava na  
mesma situação, só que com a calça.  
-Não vou-eu repeti- minha avó ficou doente de novo e meus pais querem que  
eu vá para casa.  
-Você vai perder a festa...Não poderia ir depois dela?- perguntou Pedro  
-É melhor não...-eu respondi rápido.  
-Você é quem sabe-disse Tiago- mas é uma pena...a festa parece que vai ser  
muito boa...  
-Fica para o próximo ano-eu disse  
-Bem então tchau-disse Pedro-boa viagem.  
-Tchau- eu respondi e saí do dormitório. Encaminhei-me para a enfermaria  
onde madame Pomfrey me esperava.  
***  
Três dos quatro marotos podiam ser encontrados no salão principal, na noite  
de dia das bruxas, conversando sobre o quarto Maroto.  
-Uma pena ele estar perdendo a festa...-comentou Sirius  
-É-concordou Tiago-mas vamos nos divertir! Olha lá as garotas, vamos falar  
com elas!  
Em um canto do salão se encontravam as garotas do primeiro ano da  
Grifinória: Lílian Evans que tinha cabelos acaju e pele branca e o  
temperamento mais difícil do grupo. Alice McFarland, loira e de rosto  
redondo, era a mais paciente e calma. Patrícia Rayburn, cabelos pretos que  
iam até a cintura e morena, a mais determinada. Pamela Herrieck, cabelos  
pretos curtinhos, olhos amendoados, a mais inteligente. Hayla McCorkle,  
cabelos pretos e negra, era a mais orgulhosa. Com elas estavam Frank  
Longbotton, também da Grifinória, e Sabrina Hosted, da Corvinal.  
-E então garotas como vão?- Perguntou Sirius  
-Bem-respondeu Alice-e vocês? Onde está Lupin?  
-Vamos bem também- respondeu Tiago- Remo teve de ir visitar uma avó que  
ficou doente  
-Que pena...Está perdendo uma ótima festa- disse Patrícia  
-Onde vocês se meteram a tarde toda? O que estão tramando?- perguntou  
Pamela  
-Bem Pam-começou Tiago-não estávamos tramando nada, mas já que você nos  
lembrou de que não fizemos nada até agora, seria uma boa irmos até a  
floresta. O que vocês acham?-perguntou Tiago para os outros marotos. Que  
concordaram com um aceno de cabeça.  
-Pam? Vocês dois já se conheciam?- perguntou Hayla para Tiago  
-Ah já-disse Tiago passando um braço por sobre o ombro de Pam- a casa dela  
é do lado da minha e nossos pais são amigos de escola...eu a aturo desde  
que ela era um bebe!  
-É-concordou Pam- só tem um erro nisso, Ti. Eu sou mais velha e, portanto  
sou eu quem te aturo desde que você era um bebê.  
-Muito obrigado Pam! Você acabou com a minha tentativa de fazer você  
parecer uma chata e cabeça dura!- disse Tiago marotamente  
-Então é assim Potter? Tentando sujar a minha imagem diante de todos?-  
perguntou Pamela divertida mas fingindo indignação, o que arrancou risos  
nos que estavam presentes.  
-Esquece isso-disse Lílian sorrindo-tem gente aqui que não foi apresentada.  
Todos olharam para a garota da corvinal. Tinha olhos azuis, cabelos pretos  
e pele branca. Usava óculos, o que lhe dava um certo charme e disfarçava  
sua verdadeira personalidade: teimosa, nada estudiosa e orgulhosa.  
-Sabrina Hosted-ela disse  
-Tiago Potter, muito prazer-disse o moreno  
-Sirius Black-disse o outro maroto  
-Pedro Petigreew-cumprimentou o mais baixinho do grupo.  
Depois de feitas as devidas apresentações o grupo ficou conversando e rindo  
das histórias que Tiago e Sirius contavam.  
-Sinceramente, eu não sei o que aquela mulher tem!-falou Tiago-como alguém  
pode ter um humor daqueles?  
-Humor?-perguntou Sirius- aquela velha não tem humor. Tem é mal-humor!  
-Vocês não deviam falar assim da professora de poções- disse Hayla- vai que  
ela ouve.  
-Deixa ouvir!-disse Pedro-Quem se importa com ela?  
-È Hayla- falou Pam- aquilo lá não é gente não!  
-É mesmo- concordou Lílian- Nunca deve ter tido um homem na vida!  
Todos riram novamente. Esse era o passatempo favorito da maioria dos  
Grifinórios. Quando faltava assunto desatavam a falar mal da professora de  
poções.  
-Bem gente, a festa ta muito boa, o papo também...-começou Tiago  
-A companhia excelente, a comida então nem se fala!-completou Sirius  
-Mas nós temos de ir- falou Tiago  
-Mas já???-perguntou Alice.- está muito cedo!  
-Nós sabemos, mas já que a nossa querida Pam aqui- disse Tiago bagunçando o  
cabelo da menina- nos lembrou que não havíamos aprontado nada até agora  
resolvemos ir até a floresta dar uma voltinha  
-Vocês não acham perigoso?-perguntou Patrícia- e se algum professor pegar  
vocês? Grifinória vai perder muitos pontos.  
-Perigo? Eu rio na cara do perigo!*- disse Tiago rindo  
-E alem do mais- disse Sirius- nenhum professor entra na floresta. Eles  
deixam isso para os alunos que estão cumprindo detenção. Ou para alunos  
como nós.  
-E de qualquer jeito temos nossos meios para não sermos pegos.- disse Pedro  
trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com Tiago.  
-Façam como quiserem-disse Frank- e boa sorte  
-Tchau-disse Pedro. Ele Tiago e Sirius se dirigiram para os jardins  
-Tchau-disseram os outros em coro.  
Quando eles já haviam desaparecido Pamela se voltou para Lílian  
-Viu Lily, eles não são tão ruins assim.  
-Pode ser-respondeu a ruiva- mas são meio convencidos não? Quer dizer  
Potter e Black.  
-Um pouco-disse Hayla- mas são bem legais  
-Eu já conhecia Black-falou Sabrina-nossos pais são amigos.  
A conversa continuou normalmente até o fim da festa.  
***  
-Então você já conhecia a Hosted?- perguntou Pedro  
-Já sim. Os pais dela freqüentam a mansão Black. São que nem os  
meus...Sabe...Artes das trevas...Essas coisas. Pelo que Andrômeda me fala  
ela não é assim, é que nem eu, ovelha negra da família.  
-Por que você não fala com ela?- perguntou Tiago  
-Digamos que nós não nos damos muito bem-disse Sirius. O que era uma  
mentira, não é que os dois não se dessem muito bem é que eles simplesmente  
se odiavam.  
-Mas vocês se trataram bem essa noite-disse Pedro  
-Tentamos manter a educação quando estamos em público-esclareceu Sirius.  
Haviam chegado a orla da floresta. Pararam a admirando.  
-Vamos?- convidou Tiago já se adiantando  
-Vamos!-se animou Sirius. Era a primeira vez que entravam na floresta  
proibida de Hogwarts  
Os dois começaram a andar. Mal deram alguns passos e pararam. Sentiram a  
falta de Pedro. Voltaram e lá estava ele ainda parado na orla da floresta.  
-Você não vem?- perguntou Tiago  
-Eu a-a-a-acho melhor não-respondeu Pedro gaguejando  
-Poupe-me Pedrinho- disse Sirius- o que pode haver demais numa floresta  
além de árvores?  
-Monstros?- tentou Pedro.  
-Você vem ou não?- perguntou novamente Tiago  
Pedro olhou para a floresta a sua frente e então para seus amigos, estes  
aguardavam sua resposta.  
-Vou-decidiu ele e entrou na floresta.  
Os três ficaram caminhando em silencio por entre as árvores por quase meia  
hora. Cada vez mais para dentro da floresta. Cada vez as árvores ficavam  
mais juntas e tudo ficava mais escuro e cada vez mais Pedro tremia de medo.  
-Afinal, o que estamos procurando?- perguntou ele  
-Nada em especial-respondeu Sirius- queremos apenas ver o que tem aqui.  
Pedro ia falar alguma coisa quando o barulho de algo se aproximando calou a  
todos.  
-Quem está aí?-veio uma voz de trás das arvores próximas  
os garotos não responderam. Tiago e Sirius ficaram de costas um para o  
outro, as varinhas em punho.  
-Abaixem isso-ordenou a voz. Um centauro surgiu por entre as árvores. Tinha  
cabelos ruivos e parecia jovem.  
Os dois obedeceram, não havia problemas com os centauros.  
-Quem são vocês?-perguntou o centauro  
-Alunos da escola.- respondeu Sirius-e quem é você?  
-Isso eu sei-respondeu o centauro- quero saber seus nomes. Chamo-me  
Firenze.  
-Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Pedro Petigreew-disse Tiago apontando quem  
era quem.  
O centauro o encarou por alguns instantes.  
-Potter é?- disse ele e contemplou o céu-uma pena que um destino terrível o  
aguarde.  
-O que?-perguntou Tiago confuso  
-O que fazem aqui?- mudou subitamente de assunto o centauro.  
Tiago e Sirius resolveram insistir, embora fossem criaturas amigáveis os  
centauros deviam ser tratados com enorme respeito.  
-Estávamos apenas explorando a floresta-disse Sirius.  
-A floresta não é lugar para humanos- disse ele sério- muito menos para  
crianças como vocês. Voltem para o castelo. É mais seguro por lá. Não quero  
vê-los novamente aqui.  
Os três se entreolharam e seguiram para o castelo. Naquela noite eles  
dariam por encerrado o passeio na floresta. Somente naquela noite.  
-Uma pena que nosso passeio tenha sido estragado-disse Sirius quando já  
estavam no salão comunal, que há aquela hora já estava vazio.  
-É mesmo-concordou Tiago-vamos lá para fora?-perguntou ele se referindo aos  
telhados do castelo.  
-Vão vocês- disse Pedro- eu vou dormir-era obvio que entrar na floresta  
tinha sido emoção demais para ele.  
-Boa noite-disseram Sirius e Tiago juntos  
-Boa Noite-se despediu Pedro.  
Sirius e Tiago escalaram a parede do castelo e subiram até o telhado.  
Estava se tornando um hábito deles fazerem isso. Uma vez lá, era possível  
ver todo o terreno de Hogwarts e Hogsmead. Era uma linda visão, mas não era  
por isso que eles subiam. Além de ser um lugar onde você tinha a certeza de  
que não seria ouvido por ninguém, caso desejasse ter uma conversa em  
particular com alguém, era arriscado chegar lá, pois se você caísse...bem,  
se você caísse, não haveria mais você para contar a história. E era isso  
que importava aos marotos: o risco. O risco era a diversão para aqueles  
jovens.  
Sirius e Tiago se deitaram nas telhas, de barriga para cima olhando para o  
céu.  
-Remo perdeu uma excelente oportunidade de ver um centauro-comentou Sirius-  
aposto que ele ia gostar.  
-E uma excelente festa também-completou Tiago-já é a terceira vez que a avó  
dele fica doente.  
-É mesmo-concordou Sirius-a última vez foi quando? Há umas quatro semanas,  
não é?  
-É...Ela fica doente de mês em mês...-comentou Tiago suspeito  
-Será que é mesmo a avó que fica doente?- perguntou Sirius-ou será que ele  
está nos escondendo alguma coisa?  
-Por que ele nos esconderia algo?- perguntou Tiago-somos seus amigos.- e  
voltou a contemplar o céu, Sirius fez o mesmo  
-É Lua cheia- comentou ele casualmente.  
Lua cheia, isso lembrou alguma coisa a Tiago que ele não sabia o que era.  
Deu de ombros, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que se importava com esse tipo  
de coisa.  
-Será que é ele que tem algum problema?-perguntou o maroto  
-Pode ser...-respondeu vagamente Sirius-mas por que não nos contar?  
-Vai ver ele não pode...  
-Por que não poderia?- perguntou Sirius, mas não poderia haver resposta,  
Tiago não saberia responder a essa pergunta que também passava pela sua  
cabeça.  
Os dois ficaram ali, o vento frio batendo em seu rosto e despenteando seus  
cabelos. As perguntas e suspeitas dos dois marotos sobre seu amigo foram  
levadas pelo vento. Por enquanto não haveria resposta. E tudo que eles  
podiam fazer era levantar hipóteses, quem sabe não acertavam?  
***  
Em Hogsmead um uivo quebrava o silencio da noite. Os moradores do local se  
encolhiam de medo e diziam uns para os outros que a casa abandonada que  
havia ali era mal assombrada. Lá dentro um garoto de onze anos tinha de  
pagar pelo maior erro de sua vida. Sua única esperança era que no dia  
seguinte poderia rever seus amigos.  
__________  
Bem gente, é o seguinte! Quanto mais vcs comentarem mais rápido eu escrevo,  
então se vcs tão gostando da fic e querem ler os capítulos o mais rápido  
possível é só comentarem!podem falar eu sou má!  
a frase que o Tiago diz na festa:  
"Perigo?Eu rio na cara do Perigo" é do filme rei leão. Para quem ama esse  
filme como eu sabe por quem, para quem, como, onde e pq essa frase foi  
dita, para quem não ama(ou não se lembra) ai vai: foi dita pelo simba, em  
resposta ao zazu(o pássaro) por que eles tavam no terreno das hienas e  
disseram que ia ser perigoso. E definitivamente o Tiago é o simba em  
pessoa, ou o simba seria o Tiago em pessoa????esqueçam!  
comentem please! 


	9. Descobertas no Natal

Capitulo 8- Descobertas no Natal  
Natal. Por que Lua cheia no Natal? No Natal?  
Essas eram as perguntas que passavam pela minha cabeça naquela manhã de  
Natal. Mais uma vez eu tinha acordado cedo e mais uma vez estava sozinho no  
salão comunal pensando na Lua Cheia. O barulho de passos vindos do  
dormitório feminino me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Uma garota de cabelos  
pretos que iam até a cintura e pele morena descia pelas escadas.  
-Olá Remo-ela me cumprimentou- acordado a essa hora?  
-Olá Patrícia-respondi- como vai? Costumo acordar cedo. E você, o que houve  
para estar aqui há essa hora?  
-Nada de mais. Gosto de acordar cedo no natal.  
-Ganhou muitos presentes?  
-Ganhei! Um mais lido que o outro! Um cordão da Lily, um diário da Pam...-  
ficamos conversando durante algum tempo enquanto esperávamos os outros.  
Patrícia era uma excelente companhia embora tivesse um gênio difícil.  
-Bom dia Trisha! Bom dia Remo!- era Pam que havia acordado e ainda tinha  
cara de sono.  
-Bom dia- respondeu Patrícia- dormiu bem?  
-Dormi sim e você? Lily, Alice e Hayla já estão descendo.  
Patrícia concordou com a cabeça e alguns minutos depois, as três já se  
juntavam à conversa.  
-Nossa, mas esses garotos dormem muito!-comentou Alice  
-O Ti sempre foi assim. Me lembro que quando eu ia na casa dele, ele sempre  
estava dormindo- disse Pam  
-O Sirius é outro- eu disse- só acorda com um balde de água na cara.  
-Por que não vamos acorda-los então?-sugeriu Hayla  
-Como assim ir acorda-los?-perguntou Lílian  
-Com uma guerra de travesseiros. Vocês me acompanham?-perguntei já me  
levantando  
-Por que não? Uma guerra de travesseiros é sempre bem vinda-disse Patrícia  
Subimos todos para o dormitório. As cortinas ainda estavam fechadas e todos  
ainda dormiam.  
-Que bonitinho!-debochou Pamela, ela se referia a Pedro que dormia de  
barriga para baixo e de boca aberta.- parece um porquinho!  
Rimos baixinho para não acorda-los.  
-Então o que pretende fazer?- me perguntou Lílian  
-Não sei...Não era uma guerra de travesseiros?-perguntei  
-Tenho uma idéia melhor- disse Pam se adiantando a cama de Tiago- ele odeia  
quando eu faço isso.  
-Isso o que?-perguntou Alice  
-Aguarde e verá-respondeu ela- sugiro que tampem os ouvidos.  
Ela sentou-se na beira da cama de Tiago. Tirou a varinha das vestes e  
murmurou um feitiço sonourus apontando para a sua própria garganta, tomou  
fôlego e gritou:  
-ACORDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mesmo com os ouvidos tampados foi possível ouvir o grito que ela deu. Por  
um momento senti pena de Tiago e dos outros. No segundo seguinte a pena já  
tinha passado, as reações dos quatros foram as mais diferentes possíveis,  
além de hilárias. Um Frank levantava de um pulo na cama e caía de cara no  
chão, Pedro agia quase da mesma forma, exceto pela parte de cair de cara no  
chão, Sirius apenas se mexeu na cama e Tiago acordou gritando,  
aparentemente ele já estava acostumado com isso.  
-PAMELA HERRIECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EU VOU TE MATAR!!!!  
Todos rolavam no chão de tanto rir. Tiago estava indignado sentado na cama  
olhando para Pam e os outros dois ainda se perguntavam o que estava  
acontecendo.  
-O que está acontecendo aqui?- perguntou um atordoado Frank  
-Vocês estavam demorando muito para acordar então viemos fazer o serviço-  
respondeu Alice, pois os outros ainda riam e Pamela tinha de escapar das  
tentativas, frustradas, de Tiago de enforca-la.  
-Pamela Herrieck-começou ele furioso-se você não me deixar mata-la agora eu  
vou...Eu vou...  
-Vai o que? Me matar?-debochou ela caindo na risada.  
-É assim que você me trata?-perguntou ele fingindo indignação- Eu! Justo  
eu! Que dediquei anos da minha vida a sua pessoa! Que me esforcei ao máximo  
para agrada-la! Que fiz de tudo pa- ele não pode continuar a falar, um  
travesseiro atingiu seu rosto calando-o.  
-Guerra de travesseiros!-gritou Hayla.  
Logo estávamos envolvidos em uma furiosa guerra e até Sirius, que tinha  
finalmente acordado, participava da brincadeira. Alguns minutos depois,  
quando o último travesseiro foi destruído e as penas já enchiam o chão e as  
nossas cabeças, a guerra parou.  
-Bela maneira de se começar o dia de natal- falou Sirius- com um bando de  
garotas doidas gritando e jogando travesseiros na nossa cara.  
-Pare de reclamar-falou Pedro- vai dizer que não foi divertido?  
-Divertido foi- admitiu Sirius.  
-Não vão abrir os presentes?-perguntou Alice mudando de assunto  
-Claro que vamos!-respondeu Tiago animado-para que serve o Natal se não  
para ganhar presentes?  
-Para compartilharmos momentos de paz e amor com nossos familiares e com as  
pessoas que amamos?-sugeriu Lílian  
-Não! Isso tudo é invenção que nossos pais põe na nossa cabeça para não nos  
darem presentes!-respondeu ele e se pôs a abrir os presentes junto com os  
outros. Assim que Tiago abriu o presente de Pamela a desculpou na hora pela  
forma como foi acordado. Ele havia ganhado uma coleção de produtos do  
Chudley Cannons.  
Com a demora de todos para abrir os presentes acabamos perdendo o café da  
manhã, de modo que só descemos para o salão principal na hora do almoço.  
Descemos na hora do almoço conversando, ou melhor, nós estávamos  
conversando enquanto Tiago e Lílian quase se matavam discutindo. Eles  
tinham opiniões muito diferentes.  
-Potter, você não pensa no seu futuro? Não estuda, não faz nada! Só quer  
saber de aprontar para cima do Filch!  
-Mas é claro Evans! Eu ainda tenho muito tempo para pensar no meu futuro! E  
nós temos apenas onze anos! E tem coisa melhor do que aprontar com o Filch?  
-Apoiado!-disse Sirius pulando no pescoço de Tiago- Lílian, a vida é curta  
e nós temos de aproveita-la ao máximo!  
-É isso aí! Mas será que você podia sair de cima de mim, Sirius?  
-Ahn? Ah, claro, foi mal-concordou ele saindo de cima de Tiago.  
-Mas e os seus estudos?- insistiu Lílian- como vão ser suas notas nas  
provas?  
-Aposto o que você quiser Evans, que mesmo sem estudar ainda tiro notas  
melhores que você!  
Era uma aposta ousada, Lílian era uma das mais inteligentes da nossa turma,  
mas eu também sabia que Sirius e Tiago conseguiam ser os melhores, mesmo  
sem fazer nenhum esforço para isso. Parece que teríamos um duelo ali, um  
duelo de titãs.  
-Você está me desafiando Potter?  
-Estou- respondeu ele sorrindo.  
Lílian parou de andar e o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.  
-Eu aceito, mas o que eu ganho se você perder?  
Tiago pareceu pensar por alguns instantes.  
-Quem perder será escravo do outro por uma semana. O que você acha?  
-Trato feito!- respondeu ela sorrindo e estendeu a mão para que Tiago  
pudesse aperta-la. Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra até chegarmos no  
salão principal.  
-Como somos muito poucos este ano-começou Dumbledore-achei que seria melhor  
usarmos uma única mesa, ao invés da mesa das casas.  
Eu olhei ao redor, pude avistar apenas duas garotas da Corvinal, uma garota  
e dois garotos da Sonserina e uma garota e uma garoto da Lufa-Lufa. Além, é  
claro, dos monitores chefes, Martin Claus, da Corvinal, e Ametista Shared,  
da Grifinória.  
-Portanto- continuou o diretor- sentem-se e sirvam-se! Bom apetite!  
Nos sentamos todos juntos, exceto Tiago que foi se sentar ao lado do  
diretor e conversava animadamente com ele.  
***  
-Como vai Tiago?-perguntou Dumbledore  
-Vou bem e o Sr?  
-Muito bem. Espero que tenha gostado do meu presente.  
-Adorei!-respondeu Tiago animado-tudo que eu precisava! Um estojo com as  
quatro bolas do Quadribol! Mas bem que você podia ter me dado uma vassoura  
nova...  
-Você sabe que alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras  
particulares...São as regras.  
-E quem se importa com as regras? Mas você vai me dar uma de aniversário,  
não vai?  
-Se você quiser. Quais são seus planos para hoje?  
-Estava pensando em ir visitar Hagrid, já faz um bom tempo que não vou vê-  
lo. E depois...Não posso lhe dizer se não ganho uma detenção.  
-Vai entrar na floresta novamente?  
-Como você sabe que fui lá?-perguntou Tiago surpreso. Dumbledore deu um  
sorrisinho.  
-Assim como você, eu tenho meus meios.  
-Bem, agora que você descobriu vai me dar uma detenção?  
-Não-respondeu Dumbledore calmamente-eu te conheço o suficiente para saber  
que detenções não funcionam com você.  
-Não as daqui. Os castigos da minha mãe sempre funcionam. As daqui são  
apenas limpar o colégio, e com a ajuda de Sirius fica ainda mais fácil!  
-E com ajuda mágica também-completou Dumbledore  
-É...Hey! Como você sabe disso também?-perguntou Tiago atordoado- e não me  
diga que tem seus meios!  
Dumbledore apenas riu.  
-Bem pelo menos vocês podiam mudar as detenções. Podiam separar eu e o  
Sirius.- sugeriu Tiago ainda indignado de que Dumbledore soubesse que ele  
vinha usando mágica nas detenções.  
-Mas as coisas ficariam mais complicadas, não?-perguntou Dumbledore  
curioso.  
-Ah sim! Mas essa é a parte boa. O risco!  
-Tiago!-era Sirius que o chamava, gritando, da outra ponta da mesa- Já  
terminou de comer? Vamos lá para fora!  
-´Tô indo!-respondeu Tiago, também gritando- tchau, profº! Bom Natal  
-Tchau Tiago, e por favor, não apronte muito hoje.  
-Não posso prometer nada-respondeu Tiago sorrindo e indo se juntar aos  
outros.  
***  
-Será que você podia gritar mais baixo?-eu perguntei me encolhendo na mesa.  
Sirius tinha acabado de chamar Tiago, que estava na outra ponta da mesa  
conversando com o diretor. Não que isso fosse problema, o problema foi o  
modo como ele tinha feito isso: berrando. A mesa toda estava olhando para  
nós naquele momento.  
-Não se pode gritar baixo, Remo-rebateu Sirius.  
-Então não grite-falou Pedro  
-Então, vocês vão ficar discutindo os meios de me chamarem ou nós vamos  
fazer algo da vida, como sugeriu a Evans?- perguntou Tiago-Vamos visitar o  
Hagrid?  
-Boa!- disse Sirius-vamos logo então que mais tarde nós temos de dar o  
presente do Filch...Quem vem conosco?- convidou ele  
-Eu vou-disse Pam-vocês vem?- perguntou ela se referindo as garotas e a  
Frank  
-Ah não!- disse Frank-nada de sair do castelo nesse frio.  
-Eu prometi passar o dia com a Sabrina-disse Lílian  
-Eu concordo como Frank-disse Alice  
-Eu vou com vocês-disse Hayla  
-Vou com a Lílian-disse Patrícia  
-Então tchau-disse Sirius-nos vemos mais tarde.  
Eu, Sirius, Tiago, Pedro, Pamela e Hayla nos dirigimos para o jardim do  
castelo, em direção a cabana de Hagrid.  
-O que você e Dumbledore tanto conversaram?- perguntou Pedro.  
-Nada de mais. Estava pedindo a ele uma vassoura de aniversário.  
-Você não acha que pedir uma vassoura de aniversário para o diretor é  
abusar de mais, não?-perguntou Hayla  
-Eu não contei para vocês? Dumbledore é meu padrinho.- esclareceu Tiago  
Com a recente e chocante informação a conversa terminou ali. Todos, exceto  
Pamela que obviamente já sabia, estavam absorvendo o impacto da novidade.  
Chegamos a cabana de Hagrid, e este nos recebeu com grande alegria.  
-Meninos! Pensei que não fossem me visitar no Natal! E você Pam? Há muito  
tempo que não vem falar comigo, se esqueceu do seu amigo aqui? Entrem,  
Entrem.  
-Não esqueci não Hagrid-respondeu Pam sorrindo- mas os professores nos  
passam muitos deveres e não sobra muito tempo...  
-Isso é uma mentira Pam-disse Hayla- Esses quatro conseguem fazer os  
deveres e aprontar pelo colégio- disse ela se referindo a nós.  
-Isso é um dom especial- respondeu Sirius- Acontece que nós somos os  
Marotos e podemos tudo já que somos também muito inteligentes.  
-E modestos.-murmurou Hayla  
Passamos uma tarde excelente em companhia de Hagrid, claro que foi uma  
tarde sem comida, já que a culinária dele não era das melhores.  
Saímos da cabana de Hagrid quando começava a anoitecer. A neve cobria toda  
a propriedade e o lago estava congelado. Andávamos muito juntos por causa  
do frio.  
-Tiago!- Sirius o chamava- olha isso!  
-Isso o quê?-perguntou ele se virando para trás para ver do que Sirius  
falava.- Isso o- não pode terminar a pergunta uma bola de neve o atingiu no  
rosto. Creio que seja desnecessário dizer quem lançara a bola. Sirius  
estava no chão rolando de tanto rir, aparentemente o frio não era problema.  
Tiago, por sua vez, estava vermelho de raiva e eu começava a suspeitar de  
que a neve que estava em seu rosto ia começar a derreter.  
-Sirius Black- disse ele com uma raiva contida- você vai pagar por isso.  
-E o que você pretende fazer?- disse Sirius parando de rir e sentado na  
neve, definitivamente o frio não era problema. Me parecia obvia a resposta,  
Tiago ia revidar a bola de neve que levara com outra bola de neve. Ele se  
abaixou e começou a preparar uma.  
-Tiago-disse Sirius se levantando com as mãos na frente do rosto- não faça  
isso. Vingança é algo muito feio. – disse ele em tom paternal.  
Mas Tiago não estava ouvindo, estava concentrado demais em fazer sua bola  
de neve. Quando esta estava pronta ele se preparou para lança-la, o único  
problema era que Tiago tinha uma péssima mira e Sirius tinha ótimos  
reflexos. A bola de neve foi lançada, mas Sirius se abaixou e ao invés de  
atingi-lo a bola atingiu Hayla que estava um pouco mais atrás.  
-Potter! Você está morto!  
-Hayla, não era para atingir você, me desculpe, era para atingir Sirius!-  
implorou Tiago.  
Isso também não adiantou, Hayla pegou um punhado de neve e atirou na  
direção de Tiago. Este se desviou e o atingido fui eu.  
-Ah! È assim! É guerra, então lá vai-peguei um pouco de neve e taquei na  
direção de Pamela. Em poucos minutos estávamos envolvidos no que Sirius  
chamou de uma furiosa e sangrenta guerra de neve. Quando nossas vestes já  
estavam encharcadas e não nos agüentávamos mais em pé de fome e frio  
resolvemos voltar ao castelo para nos arrumarmos e depois descermos para o  
jantar.  
Já no dormitório masculino nós quatro estávamos nos arrumando.  
-Foi um bom natal, não?- perguntou Pedro  
-Foi sim. Como estou?- perguntou Tiago se referindo as roupas que usava.  
-Laranja.- disse Sirius. De fato Tiago estava vestindo um conjunto de  
vestes do Chudley Cannons, laranjas.  
-Mas eu ´to perguntando se eu ´to bem assim.- respondeu ele.  
-Ah isso, você não explica-respondi- troque a calça...Ponha algo  
mais...Discreto.  
Ele pegou uma calça preta e colocou no lugar da laranja que usava. Ficou  
melhor, eu pensei.  
Descemos para a janta e dessa vez Tiago se sentou conosco. Sabrina Hosted,  
que eu não conhecia, foi convidada por Lílian a fazer o mesmo, Sirius não  
gostou muito da idéia.  
-Não me diga que vou ser obrigado a passar a noite de natal em sua  
companhia, Hosted.  
-Creio Black, que você conhece aquela velha frase: Os incomodados que se  
mudem.  
-Um.-eu ouvi Tiago falar meu lado  
Quem era essa garota que conseguia desbancar Sirius Black? Eu não sabia.  
Mas certamente era alguém de quem você gostaria de morrer amigo.  
-Pensei que me odiasse, Hosted?-perguntou ele irônico.- E que não  
suportasse ficar no mesmo ambiente que eu por mais de cinco minutos.  
-Não te odeio Black, se eu te odiasse seria porque eu estaria lhe dando  
importância demais, e, suponho eu, você deve saber o quão insignificante  
você é. Se não sabe, estou lhe avisando.  
-Dois-continuou Tiago  
-Se eu sou insignificante por que você está falando comigo e está se dando  
ao trabalho de responder?  
-Aprendi que se deve tratar bem qualquer um, e isso inclui cachorros,  
Black.  
-Três-continuou Tiago  
-O que você está fazendo- perguntou Pedro  
-Contando os foras que o Sirius está levando- respondeu Pam.  
-Não me diga- continuou Sirius, ele estava determinado a se sair bem na  
"troca de elogios"- que foram seus pais, tão bondosos eu devo acrescentar,  
que lhe ensinaram isso.  
-Não Black, isso é natural.  
-Quatro- disse Pam.  
-Muito bem, já chega. Já vimos o quanto vocês dois se amam. Não precisam  
continuar-interrompeu Alice.  
-Isso mesmo-apoiou Frank- é Natal, vocês não podem ficar brigando assim.  
-Não?-perguntaram os dois juntos.  
-Não- respondeu secamente Lilian  
A conversa continuou normalmente a partir daí. Os dois não trocaram mais  
nenhuma palavra durante a noite, ainda bem.  
Depois de um tempo, dei uma desculpa qualquer e me dirigi à enfermaria,  
afinal era Lua cheia. Eu estava mais preocupado que o normal naquela noite,  
sabia que Tiago e Sirius estavam desconfiados de alguma coisa. Sabia também  
que eles logo descobririam.  
***  
-Pessoal...-começou Tiago.  
-Vocês vão nos desculpar-emendou Sirius  
-Mas, infelizmente, teremos de deixar a vossa companhia- disse Tiago  
-Teremos?-perguntou Pedro  
-Teremos-respondeu secamente Sirius  
-Aonde vocês vão?- perguntou Pam desconfiada.  
-Temos de resolver umas coisinhas...-respondeu Sirius  
-Tchau, Tchau- disse Tiago puxando Pedro.  
Quando já estavam longe do alcance dos ouvidos dos outros eles voltaram ao  
assunto dos últimos dias.  
-Então você acha que ele estava mentindo?-perguntou Pedro  
-É claro que estava- respondeu Tiago- a avó dele não pode ficar doente  
tantas vezes assim.  
-E com uma doença que ataca uma vez por mês...-observou Sirius  
-O que podemos concluir então?- perguntou, novamente, Pedro  
-Ele nos esconde algo. Provavelmente uma doença que ataca uma vez por mês.-  
disse Sirius  
-Mas não sabemos por que ele não nos diz a verdade-completou Tiago.  
Pedro se apoiou no parapeito de uma janela e ficou observando o céu. Ele  
não via nenhuma ligação no que seus amigos estavam dizendo, para ele, Remo  
estava falando a verdade.  
-É Lua Cheia...-comentou ele casualmente.  
Lua cheia. Isso lembrou algo a Tiago. Mas o que? Lua cheia...  
O trecho de um livro que ele lera certa vez na biblioteca dos Potter veio a  
sua mente  
Uma vez por mês, durante a Lua Cheia, o bruxo ou trouxa afetado, que em  
outros períodos é normal, se transforma numa fera assassina.  
-É isso!- gritou ele- venham comigo.- e saiu arrastando os dois para uma  
sala do sétimo andar.  
-Para que viemos pra cá?- perguntou Pedro.  
Eles estavam novamente na sala do jardim.  
-Precisava falar uma coisa com vocês, mas ninguém podia ouvir.  
-E o que é?- perguntou Pedro  
Sirius se mantinha calado. Observava o amigo. Tiago estava com os punhos  
cerrados, tinha uma expressão séria e até sua voz tinha um tom diferente.  
Andava de um lado para o outro de cabeça baixa.  
-Descobri o que Remo anda nos escondendo.- ele fez uma pausa e encarou os  
amigos.- ele é um lobisomem.  
-Um o quê?- perguntou Pedro espantado  
-Como você sabe?- perguntou Sirius  
-Um lobisomem. Uma fera assassina. Uma vez por mês Remo se transforma em um  
lobisomem.  
-Como tem tanta certeza?-perguntou Pedro  
-Isso explica por que ele sempre some uma vez por mês e na Lua cheia.-  
continuou ele sem dar atenção a Pedro. Sirius tinha a mesma expressão que o  
amigo. Estava juntando os fatos.  
-E também explica o motivo dele nunca ter nos ditos. Ele tem medo que  
deixemos de ser seus amigos. O que não vai acontecer, é claro. Mas como...  
-É...Como?- repetiu Sirius baixinho. Parecia fazer a pergunta mais para si  
mesmo do que para os outros.  
-Como o que?!- berrou Pedro querendo ser ouvido.  
Os dois saíram de seus pensamentos e olharam para o amigo.  
-Como ele está fazendo para se transformar. Não pode estar voltando para  
casa...-respondeu Tiago.  
-Nem se transformando na enfermaria. Seria perigoso demais.  
-Como vocês tem tanta certeza?- perguntou Pedro  
-Se não acredita em nós, veja com seus próprios olhos- disse Tiago se  
adiantando a bacia de Pedra que tinha na sala.  
-Remo Lupin- disse ele tocando a bacia com a varinha.  
Como num filme a bacia passou a mostrar Remo, na sua forma de lobisomem.  
-Parece que amanhã nós teremos uma conversa muito séria com o Sr. Remo  
Lupin- disse Tiago estreitando os olhos.  
-Mas se ele só volta daqui a dois dias...-falou Pedro  
-Não. Ele vai estar na enfermaria. Falaremos com ele lá.- disse Sirius  
***  
Na manhã seguinte a minha transformação em lobisomem, eu estava deitado em  
uma das camas reservadas da enfermaria. Estava pensando por quanto tempo  
conseguiria manter segredo de Tiago e Sirius, o fato de eu ser lobisomem. A  
resposta para essa pergunta entrou escancarando a porta do quarto naquela  
manhã.  
-Muito bem Sr. Remo Lupin- era Tiago que se aproximava e tinha uma feição  
séria. Uma das raras vezes que eu o vi assim.  
-Acho eu- disse Sirius agindo da mesma forma que Tiago- que o Sr. nos deve  
algumas explicações.  
-Muitas explicações- emendou Pedro em uma das raras cenas de coragem que  
ele protagonizava.  
-Desculpe Sr. Lupin- era Madame Pomfrey- mas eu não pude impedi-los.  
-Tudo bem- eu disse- eu resolvo isso.- ela então saiu da enfermaria e me  
deixou a sós com eles.  
-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui- perguntei, provavelmente eu já estava  
branco de medo e nervosismo.  
-Acho que a pergunta é o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui-disse Tiago apontando o  
dedo em minha direção.  
-Pensei que quem estivesse doente fosse sua avó não você.  
-Eu...bem...-e agora? Eu pensei. O que eu falo para eles? Não podia falar a  
verdade, mas não podia mentir...E se eles já soubessem?  
-Estamos esperando.- disse Tiago- E queremos a verdade.  
-Bem é que eu...eu acabei pegando uma gripe e-não pude terminar a frase  
-A verdade Remo-disse Sirius  
-Sabemos o motivo da sua avó ficar doente uma vez por mês- disse Tiago  
-E também o por que dela só ficar doente na Lua cheia.  
Eu engoli em seco. Eles sabiam.  
-Muito bem Sr. Lobisomem. Nos explique tudo, do inicio ao fim- disse Tiago  
-Ou do fim ao inicio- como preferir, disse Sirius já sorrindo  
-Tudo bem-eu disse, a minha voz saiu ligeiramente trêmula- vou falar a  
verdade.  
Eles pegaram algumas cadeiras e se sentaram. Eu não tinha escolha se não  
contar a verdade. Eles eram bons ouvintes e não falaram muito enquanto eu  
contava como tinha me transformado em lobisomem e como Dumbledore tinha me  
deixado entrar no colégio e também as providencias que ele tinha tomado  
para isso  
-Então quer dizer que você conhece uma passagem secreta que leva direto  
para Hogsmead e nunca nos contou?- perguntou Tiago ligeiramente revoltado  
-Eu não podia! Eu não posso, vocês nunca deveriam estar sabendo disso!  
-Relaxe Aluado.- disse Sirius- somos seu amigos, lembra?  
-Aluado?- Eu perguntei.  
-Aluado. Sirius achou que você precisava de um apelido...-explicou Pedro  
-Aluado é o ideal. Afinal, você vive no mundo da Lua.- explicou Tiago.  
-Mas-eu ia argumentar contra esse apelido  
-Acho que ele não entendeu, Tiago- disse Sirius  
-Você não tem poder de escolha, Remo-disse Tiago.  
-Agora ele só precisam achar um meio de te ajudar.- disse Pedro  
-Como assim me ajudar?-perguntei preocupado  
-Te ajudar nas suas transformações- disse Sirius e após olhar a minha cara  
de descrente acrescentou- o que? Você acha mesmo que nós vamos ficar fora  
de uma aventura como essa?  
Eu olhei para aqueles dois malucos. Cada dia eu tinha mais certeza de que  
eles eram malucos. Malucos não, doidos.  
Eu não fazia a menor idéia de como eles iam fazer isso, mas algo me dizia  
que não seria de uma forma prática e que não envolvesse riscos. Mas por  
enquanto, eu havia decidido que não ia me preocupar com isso. 


	10. Uma aposta, uma idéia e o início de uma ...

Capitulo 9-Uma aposta, uma idéia e o início de uma historia de amor.  
Estávamos começando mais uma semana em Hogwarts, mas não era uma semana  
comum, era a pior, a mais aterrorizante, a mais aguardada: A semana de  
provas.  
-Bobagem!- exclamou Sirius no café da manhã- é apenas mais uma semana.  
-Essa semana é a melhor!-exclamou Tiago- não temos de fazer dever, não  
temos de fazer nada!  
-Temos sim.-eu discordei- temos de estudar  
-Aluado olhe para nós-chamou Sirius  
-Nós temos cara de quem vai estudar para as provas?-completou Tiago  
Pedro levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo, uma tentativa frustrada  
de aprender alguma coisa de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, e olhou para  
os dois.  
-Não-afirmou ele categoricamente- vocês tem cara de que vai aprontar alguma  
coisa.  
-Olá garotos- era Pam que havia chegado e estava na companhia de Alice-  
estudando muito?  
-Remo e Pedro estão-disse Tiago- eu e Sirius estamos estudando um pouco  
menos.  
-Vocês estão estudando?-perguntou Alice  
-Estão- respondi- estão estudando quais são os melhores meios para  
enlouquecer o Filch.  
-Sabe Remo...-começou Sirius fingindo estar indignado- não era para você  
falar a verdade. O que vão pensar de nós? Vão achar que somos dois loucos e  
que vivemos em detenção.  
-Nós já achamos isso- falou Alice  
-É bom você estar preparado, Ti. Lily está estudando feito uma condenada-  
alertou Pam- e você tem uma aposta com ela.  
-Eu sei que tenho. Mas ela vai perder mesmo... afinal eu sou o melhor aluno  
da nossa classe. Eu e Sirius.  
-E o mais modesto-disse Patrícia, que havia chegado e se intrometido na  
conversa.  
-Pensei que estivesse na biblioteca com a Lily e a Hayla-disse Pam  
-Estava, mas aquelas duas vão me levar à loucura de tanto estudar!  
-Você não era a inteligente do grupo?-perguntou Pedro desistindo,  
finalmente, de estudar  
-Inteligente, não estudiosa.-rebateu ela- Hayla é a estudiosa, Lily a  
revoltada,, Alice a calma e Pam a otimista.  
-Que seja-disse Sirius- vamos indo para não nos atrasarmos.  
Levantamos todos da mesa da Grifinória e fomos em direção a sala de aula.  
-Então, é Defesa e Transfiguração?- perguntou Pedro para confirmar a ordem  
dos exames.  
-É- confirmou Alice- amanhã tem Feitiços e Poções, depois Astronomia e  
Herbologia, Transfigurações e depois os exames práticos.  
Chegamos na sala e nos sentamos nos lugares de costume. Me sentei entre  
Tiago e Pedro e Sirius ocupou a carteira ao lado de Tiago. Pam se sentara à  
frente de Tiago, Lílian uma das carteiras no meio da sala, Alice e Hayla  
ocuparam as carteiras ao seu lado e Patrícia a carteira ao lado de Pam.  
O professor Josh Stonehangh entrou na sala.  
-Bom dia- cumprimentou ele- como vocês sabem, hoje nós faremos o exame  
escrito de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, espero que vocês todos tenham  
estudado e estejam preparados.  
Eu ouvi Pedro soltar um gemido de desgosto ao meu lado, certamente ele não  
estava preparado.  
O professor Stonehangh tinha por volta dos trinta anos e era um auror  
formado e, conseqüentemente, um excelente professor. Cabelos escuros assim  
com seus olhos era um antigo conhecido da família Black e dos Malfoy. Como  
Sirius mesmo havia explicado: "vive atrás dessas famílias na tentativa de  
provar que estão envolvidas com artes das trevas, coisa que todo mundo  
sabe, mas não tem provas". Isso antes de se dedicar à vida acadêmica.  
-As penas estão enfeitiçadas com feitiços anti-cola-continuou ele andando  
pela sala e distribuído os exames e as penas- portanto será inútil qualquer  
tentativa de cola- seus olhos se demoraram em Pedro. Este engoliu em seco e  
olhou para mim com cara de desesperado.- Podem começar.  
O barulho de folhas sendo viradas ecoou pela sala, eu olhei para Tiago e  
Sirius. Sirius escrevia tranqüilamente e Tiago mantinha uma expressão  
próxima ao entediado enquanto escrevia. Pedro ao meu lado estava  
visivelmente desesperado. O resto da classe fazia o exame com relativa  
tranqüilidade. Olhei para as perguntas a minha frente e pus-me a resolve-  
las.  
***  
-Facílimo!-exclamou Sirius ao sairmos do exame.  
-Confesso que achei que fosse ser um pouco mais difícil-falei.  
-Parem de falar nessa prova!-disse Pedro emburrado, ele já havia dito que  
tinha ido mal no exame.  
-Sinceramente Pedro, como você conseguiu ir mal nessa prova?-perguntou  
Tiago impaciente  
Pedro não respondeu, apenas balançou a cabeça, inconformado.  
-Potter!-chamou uma voz feminina.  
Tiago olhou para trás e se deparou com Lílian e Patricia vindo em sua  
direção  
-Como foi de prova? Espero que tenha ido muito bem por que eu não poderia  
ter feito uma prova melhor-falou ela sem esperar a resposta  
-Não Evans, você poderia ter feito uma prova melhor-falou Tiago provocando-  
bastaria ter feito uma prova que nem a minha.  
Sirius e Patrícia trocaram olhares, ambos sabiam o que estava por vir: uma  
discussão, Potter vs. Evans  
-Você acha mesmo que vai ganhar, Potter?  
-Eu não acho, eu tenho certerza  
-Sonhar é tão bom, não é Potter?  
-Experiência própria, não Evans?  
Quando Lílian ia abrir a boca para responder Alice chegou acompanhada de  
Sabrina. Foi à vez de Sirius amarrar a cara  
-Olá garotos- comprimentou ela- como foram na prova?  
-Bem- respondi- Pedro é que está se lamentando até agora.  
-Boa sorte na próxima, Pedro-desejou ela- Lílian, vamos até a biblioteca?  
Eu preciso consultar algumas coisas antes do teste de Historia da magia.  
Lílian concordou com a cabeça e elas saíram em direção a biblioteca  
-Vamos lá para fora- sugeriu Sirius.  
***  
O resto da semana passou normalmente, ou quase.  
A relação, se é que se podia chamar aquilo de relação, de Tiago e Lílian  
estava muito próxima da guerra, não havia um único dia em que eles não  
batessem um papinho "amigável".  
-POTTER, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!- gritava Lílian no salão comunal da Grifinória  
-VOCÊ QUE NÃO TINHA NADA QUE SE METER NO ASSUNTO, EVANS!- berrava Tiago em  
resposta.  
Lílian tinha sido acertada acidentalmente por uma bomba de bosta que Tiago  
havia lançado, ou melhor, tentado lançar em Filch. Como resultado eles  
chegaram ao salão comunal discutindo.  
-EU NÃO ME METI EM ASSUNTO NENHUM, VOCÊ É QUE NÃO DEVIA FICAR ATORMENTANDO  
OS OUTROS!  
-O QUE EU FAÇO OU DEIXO DE FAZER NÃO LHE INTERESSA EVANS!  
Durante todos os anos que convivi com Tiago eu raramente o vira ficar tão  
furioso, exceto como quando discutia com Lílian. Eles tinham a capacidade  
de irritarem um ao outro profundamente.  
-CALEM A BOCA!- berrou Hayla- JÁ NÃO BASTA TER DE ATURAR VOCÊS DISCUTINDO  
SOBRE O DROGA DAQUELA APOSTA E EU AINDA TENHO DE AGUENTAR VOCÊS BRIGANDO  
POR CAUSA DE UMA BOMBA DE BOSTA IDIOTA?!  
Ela se levantou e rumou para o dormitório feminino deixando um Tiago  
surpreso e uma Lílian raivosa para trás. Lílian se virou para Tiago, o ódio  
estampado no rosto.  
-VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ POTTER? POR SUA CAUSA EU ACABEI DE BRIGAR COM MINHA  
AMIGA!  
-AGORA A CULPA É MINHA? VOCÊ QUE VIVE ME PROCURANDO PARA FALAR DA APOSTA E  
A CULPA É MINHA?  
-CLARO QUE É! SE VOCÊ FOSSE MENOS IDIOTA-ela não pode terminar a frase  
-EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA!-berrou Tiago, que a essa altura da discussão já estava  
vermelho.  
-Chega!-disse Patrícia - já vimos o suficiente por hoje! Vamos Lily- chamou  
ela e saiu arrastando a garota antes que Lílian pudesse dizer alguma coisa.  
Foram seguidas por Alice.  
Tiago se largou em uma das poltronas a frente da lareira, parecia mais  
cansado que o normal, e mais vermelho também.  
-Evans consegue me tirar do sério! Ela me irrita!  
-Que isso!-disse Sirius que estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado de Tiago-  
um dia vocês dois ainda se casam- brincou.  
-E você com a Hosted-alfinetou Tiago  
-O dia que eu e Hosted nos casarmos, podem me internar no St. Mungus!  
-Digo o mesmo sobre eu e Evans. Ela está começando a me irritar!  
-Começando? Não quero nem ver como vai ser quando você estiver irritado!-  
comentei irônico.  
Sirius e Pedro riram, Tiago apenas fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.  
***  
-Eu odeio Tiago Potter, eu odeio Tiago Potter, eu odeio Tiago Potter, eu  
odeio Tiago Potter.  
Lílian estava sentada na sua cama o travesseiro apertado com força entre as  
mãos. Repetia a mesma frase como se fosse um mantra.  
-O que deu nela?- Perguntou Hayla que havia acabado de sair do banho e não  
entendia o comportamento da amiga.  
-Se rebelou-explicou Alice  
-Tudo isso por causa do Tiago- completou Pam.  
"Eu odeio Tiago Potter, eu odeio Tiago Potter"  
-Pare com isso Lily- pediu Hayla- você não pode odiar o Potter.  
-E por que não?  
-Por que ninguém começa a odiar alguém tão rápido. Isso leva tempo-  
esclareceu Patrícia  
-Ok, eu posso não odiá-lo, mas ele está começando a me tirar do sério!-  
respondeu ela indignada.  
-Está te tirando serio?- perguntou Pam- aposto o que você quiser que ele  
está pensando do mesmo jeito! Um dia vocês dois vão acabar se casando!  
-É melhor não Pam- disse Alice rindo- imagina o filho deles, revoltado em  
dose dupla!  
-Com o gênio do Tiago e o gênio da Lílian na mesma pessoa o mundo viria  
abaixo!- disse Hayla também rindo  
-Parem de falar besteira!-gritou Lílian- eu nunca teria nada com o Potter!  
Ele é muito irresponsável!  
-Falou a senhorita responsabilidade- comentou sarcasticamente Patrícia,  
imediatamente recebeu uma travesseirada no rosto.  
-Me internem no dia que eu tiver algo com o Potter-falou Lílian.  
***  
O último dia de provas havia chegado. Lílian e Tiago não trocavam uma única  
palavra, ambos estavam aguardando o resultado dos exames para ver quem  
venceria a aposta. Para compensar a falta de discussões, Sirius e Sabrina  
Hosted haviam se superado naquele dia.  
-Você de novo não!-lamentou Sirius no almoço ao ver que a garota se sentava  
ao lado de Patrícia na mesa da Grifinória, e conseqüentemente a sua frente.  
Sabrina respirou fundo antes de responder.  
-Eu já lhe disse Black, e vou lhe dizer novamente: os incomodados que se  
mudem.  
-Tenha um pouco mais de criatividade e mude de frase Hosted-rebateu Sirius  
-Não-falou Patrícia baixinho a minha frente- já não basta Tiago e Lílian?  
-Sabe Black, eu não vou gastar a minha criatividade com você.  
-Pois deveria, assim você finalmente estaria usando a cabeça para alguma  
coisa.  
-Está insinuando que eu não penso, Black?- disse ela ameaçadoramente e  
estreitando os olhos na direção de Sirius.  
-Estou. Por que? Algo contra?  
-Não responda-falou Patrícia- vamos Sabrina. Tchau Remo.  
-Tchau-respondi e me virei para Sirius- você e Tiago gostam de discutir,  
não?  
-Ela me irrita.-simplificou Sirius.  
Respirei fundo e me levantei  
-Vamos, ainda temos um exame para fazer.  
Seguimos para o último teste, exame pratico de transfiguração.  
-O exame é simples-começou a Profª McGonagall- vocês terão de transformar  
um camundongo numa caixa de rapé. Ganharão pontos pela beleza da caixa e  
perderão se ela tiver vestígios do rato. Chamarei um por um na minha sala.  
Quando terminamos o exame, Tiago estava mais pensativo que de costume. Não  
que isso fosse problema, ele e Sirius sempre ficavam pensativos quando  
estavam tramando algo contra alguém, algo parecido como a calmaria que  
antecede uma tempestade. O que me preocupava era que dessa vez somente  
Tiago estava pensativo.  
-Algum problema?- perguntou Pedro quando chegamos no salão comunal da  
Grifinória.  
-Anh? Não eu só estava pensando...-falou ele vagamente  
-Isso nós sabemos-disse Sirius- queremos saber se você está com algum  
problema?  
-Não, não é isso. É que eu tive uma idéia-disse ele  
-Que idéia?-perguntou Sirius curioso  
Tiago olhou para os lados a procura de alguém que pudesse estar prestando  
atenção na conversa  
-Aqui não, podemos ser ouvidos. Venham comigo- se levantou e rumou para  
fora do salão comunal.  
Eu, Sirius e Pedro o seguimos.  
***  
Estávamos novamente na sala do jardim, só que dessa vez sentados na mesa  
que havia.  
-Qual foi sua idéia?-perguntou Pedro  
-Eu estava pensando sobre o Aluado, e o fato dele ser lobisomem  
-Ah...sobre isso-falei desolado- Por que você estava pensando nisso?  
-Desde que descobrimos que você era lobisomem-começou Tiago- eu e Sirius  
prometemos ajuda-lo nas suas transformações.  
-Não há nada que vocês possam fazer quanto a isso-falei- não há cura  
-Nós sabemos. Então decidimos achar algum jeito de torna-las menos  
sofríveis. Só que não conseguimos descobrir nada.  
-É verdade-falou Sirius- mas não achamos nada Tiago, o que você está  
pensando?  
-Ontem- continuou ele sem dar atenção a Sirius- eu estava conversando com  
Alvo e falei sobre isso. Ele disse que não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer  
sem que corrêssemos grandes riscos. Ele disse também que lobisomens só não  
ofereciam risco para animais.  
-E daí?-perguntou Pedro que estava achando a conversa extremamente  
entediante.  
-E daí que hoje, durante o exame de transfiguração eu tive uma idéia. Se  
podemos transformar animais em coisas e coisas em animais-ele fez uma pausa  
e nos encarou. Seu olhar encontrou o de Sirius e como se uma linha de  
compreensão se instalasse entre os dois Sirius disse:  
-Podemos também transformar gente em animais.-divagou Sirius  
-Podemos NOS transformar em animais!-conclui Tiago  
-O que?- perguntei desesperado quase gritando- onde vocês estão com a  
cabeça? Essa é a idéia mais maluca que já ouvi vinda de vocês!  
-Calma Remo-pediu Tiago. Eu não havia percebido que tinha me levantado da  
cadeira em que estava.  
-Se virarmos animais podemos lhe acompanhar nas suas transformações, e  
torna-las menos sofríveis, se virarmos animagos-mas eu o interrompi antes  
que ele pudesse terminar a frase.  
-Animagos? Vocês estão doidos! Loucos! Vocês tem idéia do que estão  
falando? Precisaríamos nos registrar no ministério, e o tempo que isso ia  
levar, precisaríamos ser maiores de idade e o risco!  
-Acalme-se Remo. Escute-falou Sirius antes que eu pudesse interrompe-lo- eu  
e Tiago somos os melhores da classe em transfiguração. Podemos nos  
transformar sozinhos, quer dizer, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Existem livros  
dizendo como, deve ter algum na biblioteca, se estudarmos conseguiremos. Já  
li um pouco sobre o assunto, existem poções e feitiços para ajudar. E não  
precisamos esperar ficarmos maiores de idade, podemos começar logo e-eu o  
interrompi novamente  
-Começar logo? Vocês estão querendo me dizer que além de se transformarem  
em animagos ainda pretendem fazer isso ilegalmente? VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCOS?  
ESSA É A IDÉIA MAIS ABSURDA QUE EU JÁ OUVI DE VOCÊS DOIS, VOCÊS ESTÃO  
LOUCOS!- berrei. Pela primeira vez em minha vida eu vi Tiago e Sirius  
preocupados.  
-Aluado...-começou Tiago calmamente- sente-se. Podemos tentar, começar a  
pesquisar, se for muito difícil nós...nós desistimos...  
Eu olhei para os dois, ainda estava perplexo. Nunca, até no mais  
mirabolantes dos meus sonhos, eu poderia ter sonhado com uma idéia assim.  
Olhei novamente para os dois.  
-Se for muito difícil vocês param?-perguntei com uma voz que  
definitivamente não era minha.  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam.  
-Paramos-disseram em coro.  
-E eu? Como eu fico?-perguntou Pedro. Eu levei um susto, por um momento  
havia esquecido que ele estava ali.  
-Você...Você pode tentar também-disse Tiago pouco convicto do que estava  
afirmando  
***  
O resultado dos exames saiu na primeira Terça-feira depois do termino  
destes. E apesar da recente idéia de virarem animagos e com Tiago e Sirius  
tentando me convencer que a idéia era boa, Tiago não havia se esquecido da  
aposta que fizera com Lílian.  
-Então Evans? Como se saiu?-provocou ele  
-Muito bem Potter e você?  
-Melhor impossível, veja você mesma- e lhe estendeu m pergaminho com suas  
notas.  
O queixo de Lílian caiu. Tiago simplesmente tinha tirado a nota máxima em  
todas as matérias.  
-Parece que terei uma escrava por uma semana...-comentou ele casualmente  
Lílian começou a se irritar, afinal ele só tinha tirado um décimo a mais  
que ela e em uma única matéria.  
-É realmente uma pena que nem todos tenham a mesma habilidade que eu.  
-Cale a boca Potter!  
-Não fique nervosa Evans, perder faz parte da vida  
-Tudo bem- falou ela se controlando- eu vou honrar a minha palavra. O que  
você quer que eu faça?  
-Estive pensando Evans- começou Tiago- nós vamos entrar de férias depois de  
amanhã, e bem... Não temos uma semana como tínhamos combinado...Então  
resolvi lhe dispensar da aposta...Já provei que sou melhor que você mesmo  
sem estudar.  
-Você o que? Você está me dispensando da aposta????-perguntou ela revoltada  
-Estou, vá passar suas férias em paz-disse ele e deu as costas a garota.  
Lílian ficou algum tempo parada olhando para o nada.  
-O que houve Lily?-perguntou Pam que havia chegado e olhava para a amiga.  
-Eu odeio o Potter-respondeu ela baixinho  
-O que? O que ele te fez dessa vez?  
-Ele ficou me esnobando só por que tirou um décimo a mais em poções do que  
eu!  
-Ah! Foi isso...e quanto você tirou?  
Lílian olhou para ela e disse:  
-9.9  
-E você está reclamando?!-gritou Pam- eu gostaria de ter tirado essa nota!  
-Mas não é só isso- continuou Lílian indgnada- ele também me dispensou da  
aposta que fizemos, disse que já provou o que queria. Ele me esnobou, Pam!-  
concluiu  
-Lílian Evans! Pare de reclamar! Você tira uma nota excelente em poções e é  
poupada de cumprir uma aposta e está reclamando!  
-Mas...-tentou se explicar Lílian  
-Nada de mais!-exclamou Pam- pare de reclamar!- e saiu andando e puxando  
Lílian para o salão comunal da Grifinória.  
***  
Estavamo no salão comuna da Grifinória aguardando Tiago e Sirius. Já era  
mais de meia noite e já fazia uma hora que eles haviam saído.  
O buraco do retrato se abriu, mas ninguém visível podia ser visto passando  
por ele.  
-Vocês demoraram- falou Pedro  
-Não sabíamos que livro trazer...eram muitos-Falou Tiago que tinha saído de  
debaixo da capa da invisibilidade.  
Ele e Sirius tinham ido até a seção reservada da biblioteca para tentar  
achar algum livro que falasse de animagia.  
-Nunca pensei que pudessem existir tantos-falou Sirius- não conseguimos  
trazer nem metade do que pretendíamos. O que foi?-perguntou ele olhando  
para mim. Eu estava com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto e olhava para  
os dois.  
-Nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente para ver Sirius Black e Tiago Potter  
carregando um monte de livros e usando a capa da invisibilidade para entrar  
na biblioteca.  
-Cale a boca Aluado- disse Tiago divertido e abrindo o primeiro livro da  
pilha.  
Eu peguei um livro de capa vermelha e me pus a analisa-lo. Embora nós não  
soubéssemos, estávamos começando a maior aventura dos Marotos. Estávamos  
dando inicio a nossa transformação em animagos.  
__________________________  
Espero que tenham gostado! Eu adorei escrever esse capitulo, só perde para  
o três! Quanto ao titulo talvez vocês não tenham entendido a parte do  
"inicio de uma historia de amor" bem é que é agora que a Lílian começa a  
odiar o Tiago... e o resto dessa historia vocês já sabem né? 


	11. Despedida a la Marotos

Capitulo 10- Despedida a la Marotos  
-Não me admira que tenhamos emagrecido desde que chegamos em Hogwarts-  
disse um ofegante Sirius se apoiando na parede.  
-Nem a mim. Passamos mais tempo correndo dos professores do que fazendo  
qualquer outra coisa- disse Tiago, ele também ofegava e apertava a barriga  
com os braços.  
Estávamos em algum corredor do quarto andar, acabávamos de fugir do Filch e  
era o último dia em Hogwarts.  
-Culpa do Sirius-falei, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava engolir uma grande  
quantidade de ar- ele não tinha nada que ter largado a bomba de bosta antes  
da hora.  
-Agora a culpa é minha?-perguntou indignado- Tiago que deveria ter mentido  
para o Filch!  
-Eu não minto-falou Tiago, já respirando normalmente.  
-Que diferença faz?-perguntou Pedro, sentado no chão- Filch vai nos dar uma  
detenção mesmo.  
-Ele não pode, é o último dia de aula, não tem como nos dar uma detenção.  
-É por isso que eu gosto de você Aluado!-disse Sirius dando palmadinhas nas  
minhas costas- Conhece todas as regras e nos avisa qual a melhor maneira de  
quebrá-las!  
-Não sei não-falou Tiago sombriamente- do jeito que Filch nos ama é capaz  
de ele deixar a detenção para o ano que vem.  
-Ah, ele não vai fazer isso!-exclamou Pedro  
-E por que não?-perguntaram Sirius e Tiago juntos  
-Por que até lá ele já vai ter esquecido, com a confusão que vocês dois  
ainda vão aprontar hoje, ele nem vai se lembrar de uma bomba de bosta  
insignificante!  
Rimos, era verdade, segundo os planos de Tiago e Sirius, hoje nós ainda  
iríamos entrar na floresta, ir a Hogsmead, e fazer alguma coisa que eles se  
recusavam a dizer, mas que parecia ser um pequeno trabalho para os  
professores durante as férias.  
-O que vamos fazer agora?-perguntei  
-Comer. Estou com fome-falou Pedro  
-São onze da manhã, Pedrinho. Não tem comida pronta.-argumentou Sirius  
-Mas tem a cozinha-falou Tiago- o que é bem melhor, já que não é  
aconselhável darmos as caras hoje no salão principal.  
Quando saímos da cozinha, Tiago e Sirius planejavam as atividades para o  
resto do dia.  
-Podemos ir visitar Hagrid-disse Tiago dando uma mordida na maçã- para nos  
despedirmos, depois vamos a Hogsmead e então entramos na floresta. O que  
vocês acham?  
-Acho que você podia parar de fala de boca cheia-irritou-se Sirius- é a  
terceira maçã que você come. Não enjoa disso não?  
-Eu gosto- falou ele simples- mas o assunto não é esse. O que vocês acham  
de visitarmos o Hagrid?  
-Acho uma boa-comentou Pedro- e depois vamos a Hogsmead.  
-Ainda acho que não deveríamos fazer nada disso. Eu já nem deveria ter ido  
com vocês tentar jogar a bomba de bosta no Filch! Assim eu nunca vou  
conseguir ser monitor!  
-Como assim monitor?-espantou-se Tiago  
-Você não está falando sério, está?-perguntou Sirius  
-Estou-falei cautelosamente- eu pretendo ser monitor  
-Você não pode ser monitor! Vai sujar o nome dos Marotos! Onde já se viu  
isso?-indignou-se Tiago. Sirius, por sua vez, optara por uma técnica  
diferente, ao invés de reclamar ficava murmurando palavras sem nexo, mas  
que eu conseguia identificar como "monitor" e "louco".  
-Nós ainda não decidimos o que vamos fazer...-lembrou Pedro  
-Não ainda não...Sirius!-chamou Tiago fazendo com que Sirius parasse de  
resmungar- pare de falar sozinho, ainda temos quatro anos para convence-lo  
do contrario.  
-'Ta bom-falou ele- mas o que você acha de pormos em prática a nossa  
surpresinha para os professores?  
-Excelente idéia!-concordou Tiago  
-O que vocês pretendem fazer?-perguntei preocupado  
-Nada de mais-tentou me tranqüilizar Sirius. Mas eu já o conhecia bem o  
suficiente para saber que quando ele estava com aquele sorriso, boa coisa  
não era.  
-Vai nos meter em alguma confusão?-tornei a perguntar preocupado  
-Não se tudo sair de acordo com o plano-explicou Tiago  
-E se não sair?-perguntou Pedro  
-Então vai-simplificou Sirius. Era impressionante como ele conseguia tornar  
tudo mais simples.  
Tiago e Sirius pararam de repente. Estávamos em algum corredor no térreo da  
escola, próximo as escadas que levavam as masmorras.  
-Acho que podemos começar por aqui...-falou Sirius mirando a entrada para  
as masmorras.  
Por um momento ele adquiriu um ar canino, e eu fiquei me perguntando em  
qual animal ele se transformaria. Fiquei tão concentrado nessa pergunta que  
nem ouvi Tiago me chamar.  
-REMO LUPIN!-gritou ele pela terceira vez  
-O que é?-perguntei assustado  
-E ainda reclama do apelido que ganhou...Em que mundo você estava Aluado?-  
perguntou Sirius.  
-Hã?Que? Ah esquece!-falei ainda meio sem entender  
-Tiago estava querendo saber se você acha uma boa idéia começarmos por aqui-  
me explicou Pedro  
-Qualquer coisa que Tiago e Sirius estejam tramando, na minha opinião, já  
não é uma boa idéia.  
-A pergunta não foi essa, Aluado-argumentou Tiago.-mas não interessa, vamos  
começar por aqui mesmo.  
Eles tiraram a varinha das vestes e apontaram para o chão, uma substância  
de cor bege se espalhou pelo chão, brilhou por alguns segundos e então  
ficou totalmente transparente.  
-O que aconteceu?-perguntei- o feitiço falhou?  
-É o que veremos agora.-falou Tiago olhando para a escada que levava as  
masmorras.  
Por ela vinha subindo um garoto de pele macilenta, cabelos oleosos e nariz  
adunco. Severo Snape lia um grosso livro de capa preta e parecia  
absolutamente concentrado nele para reparar que quatro grifinórios estavam  
parados alguns metros a sua frente. Dois deles parecendo absolutamente  
suspeitos. Eu pensei seriamente em sair dali, mas quando comecei a andar  
Sirius e Tiago me agarraram pela gola da camisa e me puxaram de volta,  
permanecendo totalmente imóveis.  
Olhando mais atentamente o chão eu pude ver que o feitiço dos dois não  
ficara totalmente transparente, ainda era possível ver onde ele começava e  
terminava. Snape, que não prestava atenção em nada, acabou pisando no  
feitiço. Quando tentou continuar andando não conseguiu. Foi então que eu  
percebi que ele estava colado no chão, literalmente.  
Snape também pareceu demorar um pouco para perceber o ocorrido. Quando  
percebeu olhou diretamente para Tiago e Sirius, que tinham sorrisos  
irônicos espalhados pelo rosto.  
-É...Funcionou...-falou Tiago como se observasse o resultado de uma  
experiência.  
-Isso é o que vocês consideram engraçado?-sibilou Snape  
-Não exatamente-falou Sirius jovialmente- engraçado vai ser quando tentarem  
te tirar daí- e deu as costas para ele  
-Vamos gente- chamou Tiago agindo da mesma forma que Sirius.  
-Potter e Black!-chamou Snape- fiquem sabendo que eu vou falar com os  
professores sobre e isso, vocês não perdem por esperar.  
-Claro! Assim que você conseguir sair daí você pode falar até com o  
diretor!-provocou Tiago.  
Deixamos Snape para trás e nos dirigimos aos jardins do castelo. Estava um  
dia ensolarado e algumas pessoas aproveitavam para nadar no lago, outras  
simplesmente se deitavam na grama e ficavam olhando o céu totalmente sem  
nuvens.  
-O que vai acontecer quando tentarem tira-lo de lá?-perguntou Pedro  
-Aguarde e verá-falou Sirius  
-Odeio quando eles falam isso-cochichei para Pedro que concordou com a  
cabeça.  
-Vamos visitar o Hagrid-sugeriu Tiago- depois podemos andar um pouco por  
Hogsmead.  
Batemos na porta da cabana de Hagrid e tivemos uma pequena surpresa ao  
entrar.  
-Olá Hagrid-cumprimentou Tiago- como vai? Olá professor!-disse ele se  
referindo a Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore aparentemente estava tomando chá com Hagrid.  
-Entrem, entrem-convidou Hagrid- querem chá?  
-Queremos sim- aceitou Sirius  
Nos sentamos espalhados pela cabana, Tiago ao lado de Dumbledore, Sirius ao  
lado de Tiago, eu e Pedro numa poltrona perto da mesa.  
-Acho que você vai ter de interromper o seu chá-disse Tiago se referindo a  
Dumbledore  
-Por que?-perguntou o professor erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
-McGonagall deve vim chamá-lo daqui a pouco...-comentou Tiago evasivo.  
-Profª McGonagall-corrigiu Dumbledore- por que ela viria me chamar?  
Me parecia obvio o motivo e aparentemente Dumbledore parecia estar apenas  
querendo ouvir Tiago o dizer.  
-Ah! Não me faça falar!-pediu Tiago- você já vai saber!  
Dumbledore não falou mais nada sobre o assunto e acabamos por conversar  
sobre banalidades.  
Quando o Sol começava a se por e o assunto começava a se esgotar alguém  
bateu na porta e Hagrid foi atender.  
-Acho melhor a gente ir...-nos cochichou Tiago-vocês já podem imaginar quem  
está aí na porta, né?  
-Professor Dumbledore!-chamou uma exasperada professora McGonagall- você  
não faz idéia do que Potter e Bla...-ela interrompeu a frase. Seu olhar  
recaiu sobre Tiago e Sirius  
-Eu já imagino Minerva-falou Dumbledore calmamente visto que a professora  
parecia estar prestes a passar um sermão nos dois- vamos indo que eu  
resolvo isso.  
Eles saíram, não sem antes ouvirmos McGonagall falar algo que envolvia a  
palavra detenção.  
-O que vocês fizeram?-perguntou Hagrid  
-Você não vai querer saber-falou Sirius  
-É melhor nós irmos...-falei  
-Ir aonde?-voltou a perguntar Hagrid desconfiado  
-Sumir do mapa-falou Pedro- antes que a palavra detenção que McGonagall  
mencionou faça parte da frase "detenção para Potter, Petigreew, Black e  
Lupin"  
-Tchau Hagrid-falou Tiago e saiu da cabana, nós o acompanhamos.  
-Vamos a Hogsmead?-perguntou Tiago  
Quando Sirius ia falar alguma coisa uma grande explosão foi ouvida de  
dentro do castelo, as pessoas que ainda estavam no jardim correram para ver  
o que estava acontecendo. Uma névoa começava a sair do castelo.  
-Se formos é melhor irmos logo...-observou Pedro  
-Por que será que eu acho que isso faz parte daquele feitiço maluco que  
vocês dois fizeram?-perguntei irônico  
-Talvez porque seu pensamento lógico seja perfeito...-rebateu Sirius  
-Vamos logo. Como se usa a passagem do Salgueiro, Remo?-perguntou Tiago  
-Por aqui-chamei e comecei a me dirigir ao Salgueiro Lutador.  
O Salgueiro Lutador havia sido plantado naquele ano e por minha causa.  
Guardava uma passagem subterrânea que levava para a casa dos gritos e que  
eu usava nas noites de Lua cheia.  
Me abaixei e peguei um graveto no chão, olhei para os lados para ver se  
alguém nos observava. Com o graveto apertei um nó no tronco da árvore. No  
mesmo instante esta se imobilizou e uma fenda no chão ficou a mostra.  
Entramos por ela. Era uma passagem estreita e úmida, tínhamos de andar em  
fila indiana, Tiago ia na frente, Sirius logo atrás, quase colado com  
Tiago, eu um pouco mais afastado e Pedro bem mais atrás com medo. Durante  
os sete anos que usamos aquela passagem a ordem nunca mudará.  
Chegamos na casa dos gritos, sombria como sempre.  
-Então é aqui que você fica todo mês?-perguntou Tiago  
-É sim...No quarto no andar de cima-falei olhando ao redor. Pedro tremia de  
medo e parecia achar que um lobisomem ia saltar da porta mais próxima.  
-Vamos sair daqui-falou Sirius- nós viemos dar uma volta não ficar  
lembrando de coisas desagradáveis.  
Saímos da casa dos gritos para o anoitecer de Hogsmead. Andamos pelas ruas  
olhando as vitrines, ninguém pareceu se importar que quatro alunos de  
Hogwarts estavam andando pelo vilarejo a àquela hora da noite.  
-Vocês conhecem o três vassouras?-perguntou Tiago apontando para um pub.  
-Já ouvi falar...-respondeu Pedro  
-Vamos até lá-sugeriu Sirius  
Entramos num bar de aparência muito limpa. Poucos foram os que pararam para  
prestar atenção em quatro alunos de Hogwarts. O bar estava lotado e  
acabamos por escolher uma mesa no fundo do bar.  
Uma mulher alta e magra veio em nossa direção.  
-O que vão-parou a frase no meio ao ver nossos uniformes- vocês são de  
Hogwarts?  
-Acho que somos, não?-ironizou Sirius e acabou recebendo um chute meu por  
debaixo da mesa  
-Não era para vocês estarem aqui hoje-observou ela- o que estão fazendo  
aqui?  
-Nada- falou Tiago verdadeiramente  
-Conheço os professores de Hogwarts-falou ela desconfiada- e sei que vocês  
estão quebrando as regras...  
-Nós também conhecemos os professores-falou Sirius agressivamente, ele não  
gostava de ser ameaçado.  
-Escute-começou Tiago olhando feio para Sirius- só queremos tomar alguma  
coisa, estamos aproveitando o último dia de aula, só isso.  
Ela olhou desconfiada para nós, mas pareceu aceitar a resposta.  
-O que vão querer?-perguntou ela por fim  
-Uma água de Gilly para mim-pediu Tiago se recostando na cadeira.  
-Três cervejas amanteigadas para nós-pediu Sirius.  
A garçonete voltou alguns minutos depois com as bebidas.  
-Da próxima vez nos lembre de usar roupas comuns-me pediu Pedro  
-Lembrarei-disse divertido ao olhar para a cara de emburrado de Sirius.  
Após sairmos do três vassouras, voltamos a andar pelo vilarejo. Passamos  
pela Zonko's onde Tiago e Sirius se sentiram no paraíso e saíram comprando  
tudo que viam pela frente. Passamos pelo correio coruja e pela Dedosdemel,  
onde Pedro se sentiu no paraíso. Quando eram por volta das sete da noite e  
o tempo começava a esfriar decidimos que já era hora de voltar.  
-É mesmo- concordou Sirius- quero ver o resultado do feitiço...  
-E eu quero comer!-falou Pedro  
-Pelo amor de Deus, Pedro! Você acabou de sair de uma loja de doces!  
-Esquece Aluado...O Pedrinho aqui só pensa em comida!-falou Tiago  
Pedro amarou a cara e saiu murmurando algo com "não é verdade...". Sirius e  
Tiago riram.  
Voltamos ao colégio. Uma névoa pairava ao redor do castelo. Os sorrisos de  
Tiago e Sirius se alargaram. Quando cheguei mais perto pude sentir o cheiro  
de algo podre misturado com banheiro público mal lavado. Além dos inúmeros  
fogos que pipocavam no céu  
-Isso é obra de vocês?-perguntou Pedro puxando as vestes até o nariz na  
tentativa de respirar um pouco de ar inodoro. Movimento no qual foi imitado  
por nós três.  
-O que você acha?-perguntou um Sirius excessivamente irônico naquela noite  
-Como isso aconteceu? Não era só um feitiço de cola?-perguntei com a voz  
abafada pela roupa  
-Era...-falou Tiago- mas nós descobrimos que se alguém tenta retirar o  
feitiço ele se transforma nessa névoa fedorenta e começa a soltar fogos.  
-Que feitiço é esse?-perguntei tentando me lembrar de algum feitiço que  
produzisse esse efeito.  
-Um que nós inventamos-respondeu Sirius  
-Vocês inventaram esse feitiço?-perguntou Pedro espantado  
-Por acidente...Sirius foi tentar executar um feitiço qualquer lá e não deu  
certo... acabamos por criar esse aí...-explicou Tiago  
-Ah já chega!-falou Sirius e conjurou feitiços cabeça de bolha para todos  
nós. Eu fiquei me perguntando onde ele havia aprendido esse feitiço, já que  
ele só era ensinado no sexto ano.  
Chegamos no salão principal e entramos o mais discretamente possível. O  
salão estava todo decorado de vermelho e dourado, Grifinória tinha ganho o  
campeonato das casas.  
Ao final do banquete Dumbledore se levantou para começar o discurso de  
encerramento.  
-Meus caros alunos-começou ele- chegamos ao fim de mais um ano. Espero que  
com mais conhecimento do que quando começamos.  
"Para alguns de nós esta será a última vez que me ouvirão discursar no  
final do ano. Para outros tantos ainda terão de me ver no próximo ano  
letivo-e deu um sorrisinho."  
"Vocês terão as férias inteiras para esvaziar a mente, mas alguns de nossos  
alunos fariam muito bem em lembrar das regras que regem este colégio"-seu  
olhar se demorou em Sirius e Tiago.  
"Os mesmos fariam bem em lembrar que as férias foram feitas para se  
descansar e não bolar planos para a volta as aulas-alguns alunos riram.".  
"Desejo a todos excelentes férias e uma viagem tranqüila de volta a casa".  
Dizendo isso os alunos se levantaram já exaustos e rumaram para seus  
dormitórios, Sonserinos e Lufa-lufos tomaram caminhos opostos, Sonserinos  
em direção as masmorras, lufa-lufos em direção ao corredor que levava a  
cozinha. Corvinais pegaram a escadaria principal assim como os Grifinórios,  
mas pararam no terceiro andar.  
***  
O trem balançava e rumava a toda velocidade de volta a Londres, a paisagem  
ia mudando conforme passavam-se as horas. O desejo de Dumbledore de que  
tivéssemos uma viagem tranqüila, porém, não se concretizou. Quando era por  
volta do meio dia Snape apareceu na nossa cabine, acompanhado de Lucio  
Malfoy.  
-Então aqui está o grupo Potter-comentou Snape-juntos como sempre  
-Sabe, preferimos ser chamados de Marotos se você não se importar-disse  
Tiago alegremente.  
-Eu já estou me irritando com você Potter-sibilou Snape  
-E eu com você, Seboso- sibilou Sirius e puxou a varinha das vestes  
-Do que você me chamou?-perguntou ele alterando tom de voz  
-De seboso, por que você não gostou?  
Snape puxou a varinha das vestes, Malfoy e Tiago fizeram o mesmo, se  
encaram por alguns minutos e então uma explosão de feitiços inundou a  
cabine. Quando a poeira dos mesmos baixou eu pude ver o resultado.  
Snape estava jogado a um canto da cabine, mas ainda consciente, Malfoy,  
porém, estava jogado no chão inconsciente. Sirius estava com o cabelo  
parecido com o de Tiago e Tiago tinha um corte na face.  
-Eu volto-ameaçou Snape e saiu da cabine deixando Malfoy para trás.  
-Ei! Leve isso com você!-mandou Sirius, mas Snape já estava longe. Sirius  
olhou para Malfoy- me ajudem a tirar isso daqui- e saiu puxando Malfoy de  
qualquer jeito para fora da cabine  
Tiago voltou se sentar no seu lugar. O corte no rosto sangrava um bocado,  
mas ele parecia absolutamente feliz e continuava a não ligar para o  
ferimento.  
-Maravilhoso! Fechamos o ano com chave de ouro!-exclamou ele feliz e se  
serviu de um sapo de chocolate.  
Passamos o resto da viagem conversando sobre o plano para as férias  
O trem parou e uma avalanche de alunos apressados saiu do trem.  
Tiago se dirigiu a um casal de bruxos que estavam acompanhados de uma  
menininha de aproximadamente três anos.  
O homem, que só podia ser o pai de Tiago, abraçava o filho. Nos aproximamos  
mais para nos despedirmos dele.  
-Tiago Potter você sabe quantas cartas de Hogwarts eu recebi de você esse  
ano?-perguntou a mulher de cabelos loiros e pele clara e belos olhos azuis.  
-Deixe ele, Rose. Ele está honrando os Potter!- exclamou o homem que era  
Tiago mais velho.  
-Para você está tudo bem não é Jonh? Você foi igualzinho a ele!  
-Ah mãe! Eu até que me comportei!  
-Deus me ajude para que sua irmã não seja assim!  
-A Bel não vai ser assim não é Bel?-perguntou ele para a garotinha que era  
a copia da mãe de Tiago exceto nos cabelos que eram extremamente pretos-  
Você vai ser pior não é? Diz para a mamãe quem é o seu exemplo diz?  
-Ocê Ti-falou ela com a voz infantil e errando as palavras  
A Sra. Potter apenas balançou a cabeça em descontentamento.  
-Que corte é esse Tiago-perguntou a Sra. Potter  
-Não é nada mãe-respondeu ele e a Sra. Potter conjurou um feitiço pra curar  
o ferimento  
-Como vocês vão para casa-perguntou Tiago  
-Monstro está me esperando- falou Sirius com amargura e apontou para um  
elfo domestico parado um pouco mais distante  
-Onde estão seus pais?-perguntou Pedro  
-Sei lá- falou ele  
-Seus pais não vieram, garoto?-perguntou o Sr. Potter- não ficaram  
preocupados com a quantidade de advertências que você provavelmente levou?  
-Devem estar mais preocupados com a carta de expulsão que não recebram-  
falou ele irônico.  
-Eu vou indo-falou Pedro e sumiu na plataforma ainda apinhada de gente  
-Eu também-falei e me dirigi a minha mãe que já me chamava do outro lado da  
plataforma  
-Não quer que o deixemos em casa?-se ofereceu a Sra. Potter  
-Não, não quero que vocês tenham o desprazer de conhecer minha família.-  
falou Sirius- Tchau Tiago, vê se escreve.  
-Tchau Sirius- disse Tiago apertando a mão de Sirius- ve se você escreve  
também  
-Sirius Black?-Perguntou o Sr. Potter quando Sirius se afastou- parece que  
temos uma ovelha negra entre os Black.  
-Oveia blanca-falou a irmã de Tiago. Os três Potter olharam para ela,  
permaneceram calados por alguns instantes e então começaram a rir  
-Tem razão Bel-concordou Tiago rindo e pegou a garota no colo- ovelha  
branca.  
Assim começaram nossas féria de verão. 


	12. Prologo 2

Prólogo 2  
N/A: Bem eu pensei em fazer uma pausa antes de começar as férias de verão  
deles... é bem pequeno e não tem nada de mais...Espero que gostem!  
-Nunca pensei que Sirius tivesse inventado um feitiço-disse Harry sorrindo  
-Se você chama aquilo de inventar...Eu chamo de trapalhada-disse Lupin  
rindo também.  
-Como se faz aquele feitiço?  
-Ah! Eu não sei!-respondeu Lupin e ao ver a expressão intrigada de Harry  
acrescentou-Eles nunca me disseram como fazer, tinham medo de que eu  
descobrisse os contra-feitiços...Tiago é que não gostava muito dessas  
experiências...  
-Por que não?  
-Harry! Você acha que Sirius testava seus feitiços mais complicados em  
ratinhos? Era sempre em Snape ou em seu pai...o problema é que nem sempre  
Snape estava por perto...  
-Sirius foi mesmo uma peste...Então meu pai morava em uma mansão? Por que  
nunca me contaram isso?  
-Talvez por que você nunca tenha perguntado.  
-E meu pai tinha uma irmã...Nunca me contaram isso também.  
-É...Até Lílian gostava dela, embora odiasse seu pai na época.  
-Como assim? Minha mãe conheceu a minha família antes deles ficarem juntos?-  
perguntou Harry intrigado  
-Entenda, Pam e Lílian eram as melhores amigas e Pam morava ao lado de  
Tiago e era sua melhor amiga. Eles eram obrigados a ficar juntos no colégio  
e nas férias. Ou você achava que seu pai caiu de amores pela sua mãe do  
nada?  
Harry sorriu e olhou para a caixa que tinha a sua frente, seu olhar se  
demorou nas cartas que estavam ali. Esticou o braço e pegou uma.  
-É do meu pai-supreendeu-se  
-Deixe-me ver-pediu Lupin-Claro, foi a primeira carta que seu pai mandou a  
Sirius...Nunca pensei que ele ainda guardasse isso. Foi nas férias de verão  
daquele ano... 


	13. Enfim, Férias!

Capitulo 11- Enfim, Férias!  
"Sirius,  
Do que você está reclamando? Eu adoraria ter algo para fazer! Isso aqui  
está um tédio! Nada aconteceu, nada acontece e, do jeito que está, nada  
acontecerá! Pelo menos você pode se divertir com a quantidade de gente que  
vai na sua casa...Faça alguma coisa contra eles! Algumas bombas de bosta ou  
gás garroteante...  
Mudando de assunto...Você quer vir passar o resto das férias aqui em casa?  
Meus pais disseram que eu poderia convidar quem eu quisesse. Vou chamar  
Pedro e Aluado também. Se você puder venha assim que receber a coruja.  
Eu já te disse, tem uma biblioteca enorme aqui, podemos pesquisar sobre  
animagia, tenho certeza de que tem algum livro falando sobre isso...  
Mande a resposta logo.  
Tiago  
PS: Tem conversado muito com a Hosted?"  
Tiago lacrou a carta, descansou a pena com a qual estava escrevendo e olhou  
a sua volta.  
Estava em seu quarto na mansão Potter. Um quarto amplo e com varanda, o  
chão era forrado por um tapete com o emblema do Chudley Cannons, as paredes  
eram pintadas de uma coloração azul clara, em um canto havia um armário que  
demonstrava toda a riqueza dos Potter, as portas brancas com detalhes em  
ouro e o brasão da família gravado nas maçanetas, ocupava toda uma parede.  
Tiago sempre se perguntara o motivo de um armário tão grande, veio a  
descobrir que ele escondia uma passagem secreta. A escrivaninha onde ele se  
encontrava também era branca, no mesmo estilo do armário. Nela uma coleção  
de penas, de diferentes tipos, que ele tinha ganhado e uma enorme  
quantidade de pergaminho, entre eles deveres de Hogwarts e cartas de seus  
amigos. A cama estava encostada em outra parede perto do armário, seguia o  
mesmo padrão dos outros móveis. Uma mesinha de cabeceira a acompanhava. Um  
puff destoava da decoração, era laranja e possuía o emblema do Chudley  
Cannons, assim como o tapete. No teto em forma de abóbada podia se ver um  
jogo do Chudley Cannons, do último campeonato que ele ganhara. Havia três  
portas no quarto, uma de saída, outra que levava para a suíte e a porta  
dupla de vidro que levava para a varanda e pelas quais entravam uma brisa  
quente indicando o calor que fazia nos jardins.  
Tiago se levantou e rumou para lá, a varanda tinha forma de meia lua e era  
toda de mármore. Tiago se encostou no parapeito da varanda e ficou  
observando o céu a espera de sua coruja para que pudesse mandar as cartas  
para seus amigos.  
Um ponto preto surgiu ao longe, mas logo se aproximou e se revelou sendo a  
coruja de Tiago.  
No parapeito onde Tiago estava encostado uma coruja negra como a noite e de  
olhos amarelado pousou ao lado do dono  
-Olá Nimbus, fez boa caça?-a coruja soltou um pio baixinho que Tiago  
identificou como sendo um sim- preciso que leve essas cartas para Pedro,  
Sirius e Remo, está bem? Passe na casa do Sirius primeiro.  
Com uma bicadinha no dedo do dono a coruja levantou voou e voltou a sumir  
no céu.  
-Tiago! Tiago! TIAGO POTTER!!!  
-O que é?!!!!-berrou Tiago e olhou para baixo. Seu quarto ficava no segundo  
andar da casa, mas como o teto da mansão era muito alto o segundo andar  
ficava há uma distância considerável do chão, o suficiente para causar  
náuseas em Tiago, ele tinha medo de altura. De lá de cima ele pode ver Pam  
parada nos jardins e chamando por ele.  
-Desce!-berrou ela  
-O que você está fazendo aqui?! Pensei que só viesse mais tarde!-berrou  
Tiago  
-Desce! Conversamos aqui em baixo!  
Tiago saiu correndo do quarto, passou pelos amplos corredores da mansão, em  
sua maioria forrados com tapetes de um vinho escuro, alguns possuíam  
quadros dos Potters mais importantes. Pegou um atalho e em menos de cinco  
minutos já estava no hall de entrada e abria as portas que davam para o  
jardim da mansão, onde Pam se encontrava. Ambos vestiam roupas trouxas e  
calças jeans, Pam usava uma blusa de uma manga rosa e Tiago uma camisa  
preta.  
-Três minutos e trinta e nove segundos para chegar do seu quarto até aqui-  
disse Pam olhando o relógio- um novo recorde!  
-Cinco segundos de diferença-calculou Tiago- estou ficando bom nisso! Mas o  
que você faz aqui tão cedo, pensei que só fosse vim mais tarde.  
-Não tinha nada para fazer e resolvi vim te visitar.-explicou ela- e você o  
que está fazendo?  
-Nada...Escrevi para Sirius e os outros. Os convidei para passar o resto  
das férias aqui.  
-Chamei Lílian e Sabrina também-disse Pam andando pelo jardim  
-Sirius não vai gostar dessa informação.  
Passaram algum tempo em silêncio, andando pelo jardim.  
O jardim era dividido em dois lados cortados por uma estrada de pedra que  
ia do portão até a porta dupla de carvalho da entrada, marcada com o brasão  
da família. Contornando a estrada havia várias esculturas de plantas, todas  
em formato de grifo, assim como no brasão. As grades de ferro que  
circundavam a propriedade permitiam aos moradores do vilarejo invejarem os  
Potters. No portão um "P" diferenciava a mansão Potter da mansão Herrieck,  
casa de Pam.  
-Os elfos estão bem atarefados hoje-comentou Pam ao observar alguns elfos  
da mansão correrem de um lado para o outro no jardim cuidando das  
esculturas.  
-É... É por causa daquele banquete que vai ter hoje.  
-Eu sei, meus pais me falaram. Você sabe o motivo?  
-Não, mas deve ser um assunto muito sério. Quer dizer, você sabe, meu pai é  
auror e eu já até me acostumei com as reuniões que ele costuma dar aqui em  
casa, mas em geral só vem aurores e minha mãe não participa. Só que dessa  
vez ela vai participar e vem gente de outros departamentos.  
-Eu sei, meus pais também vem, você sabe né?-perguntou Pam ao que Tiago  
confirmou com a cabeça-pois então o meu pai trabalha na Confederação  
internacional de Magia e minha mãe no Departamento de execução das leis  
mágicas.  
-E Dumbledore também vem-comentou Tiago-estava conversando com meu pai  
outro dia, pela lareira, parecia bem preocupado.  
-O que eles disseram?-perguntou Pam curiosa  
-Não sei direito, peguei a conversa pela metade. Meu pai estava perguntando  
algo sobre alguém ser perigoso ou vir a se tornar muito poderoso. E  
Dumbledore confirmou suas suspeitas, mas disse que conversavam sobre isso  
depois quando todos estivessem presentes.  
-Imagino que seja o motivo da reunião, não?-perguntou Pam  
-Creio que sim-respondeu Tiago- mas você acha que é algo muito sério?  
-Acho. Ouvi meu pai falando com minha mãe que ele não ficava tão preocupado  
assim desde Grindewald. E que outros motivos você acha que eles teriam para  
reunir gente de outros departamentos?  
-Acha que pode ser sobre um novo bruxo das trevas?-perguntou Tiago parando  
de andar. Pam o encarou.  
-Espero que não-falou ela fazendo Tiago voltar a andar- Você sabe quem vem?  
-Não, mas podemos descobrir hoje à noite. Ficaremos de olho nos convidados  
que chegarem.  
***  
Sirius estava jogado em sua cama na Casa dos Black. A janela aberta deixava  
entrar a brisa quente do fim de tarde. No andar de baixo ele podia ouvir o  
abrir e fechar de portas das pessoas chegando para a reunião que teria à  
noite. O bater de asas de uma coruja o tirou de seu torpor.  
Parada na sua janela estava a coruja de Tiago, trazia uma carta amarrada a  
pata. Sirius correu para a coruja, desamarrou a carta e a leu rapidamente.  
Quando estava sentado na escrivaninha e se preparava para responder, alguém  
abriu a porta. Uma garota de cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura, pele  
branca, olhos azuis e óculos que lhe conferiam certo charme abriu a porta.  
-Estão lhe chamando lá em baixo Black-disse ela com visível tom de nojo na  
voz  
-Não entre no meu quarto sem antes bater na porta, Hosted-respondeu Sirius.  
A garota simplesmente deu as costas e saiu batendo a porta. Sirius se  
levantou e colocou uma roupa "adequada" para descer.  
Saiu para o corredor frio e de pedra, como todo o resto na casa, embora  
ostentasse uma beleza medieval e possuísse vários quadros que Sirius  
odiava.  
-Te chamaram também?-perguntou uma voz feminina vinda do fim do corredor  
-Ah...Olá Bellatriz-respondeu Sirius desanimado se virando para olhar a  
garota, ela tinha as mesmas feições que a maioria dos Black possuíam - não  
sabia que você já tinha chegado.  
-Se saísse do seu quarto saberia disso-respondeu uma garota de cabelos  
loiros, irmã de Bellatriz.  
-Isso não vem ao caso-respondeu Sirius, além de ter que suportar Sabrina  
Hosted, que se hospedara na sua casa desde a primeira semana de férias,  
ainda tinha que ouvir suas primas reclamando dele. Deu as costas para as  
duas e desceu as escadas.  
Na sala de visitas ele encontrou os Malfoys, acompanhados de seu filho  
Lúcio Malfoy.  
-Sirius-ouviu a voz dura de sua mãe o chamando. Ela era alta e esbelta,  
além de muito bonita- estes são o Sr. E a Sra. Malfoy, creio que você  
conheça o filho deles, Lúcio.  
-Sim, nós nos conhecemos.-falou Sirius  
Sirius olhou para os pais de Malfoy, idênticos ao filho. Ambos de cabelos  
loiro e com aparência arrogante, ele não se surpreenderia se descobrisse  
que eram primos. Passos vieram do andar de cima da casa. Vindo pelas  
escadas estavam Bellatriz, Narcisa e Andrômeda.  
-Estas são minhas sobrinhas, Bellatriz, Narcisa e Andrômeda-disse a Sra.  
Mágala Black, mãe de Sirius – elas estão passando algum tempo aqui em casa.  
-Seus pais chegarão para o jantar-acrescentou o pai de Sirius, Richard  
Black-e estes são os Hosted, creio que já se conheçam.  
-Naturalmente que nos conhecemos-disse o Sr. Malfoy sorrindo-e sua filha  
também-acrescentou ele olhando para Sabrina. Ela deu um sorrisinho de  
visível falsidade e o cumprimentou também.  
-Acho-começou Nick Hosted, pai de Sabrina-que as crianças poderiam ir para  
outro aposento, para que possamos conversar mais livremente.  
-Uma excelente idéia Nick. Monstro!-chamou o Sr. Black ao que um elfo  
doméstico apareceu quase que instantaneamente na sala-Quero que leve os  
jovens para o escritório-ordenou ele.  
-Sim senhor, meu senhor-respondeu o elfo fazendo uma reverência  
extremamente exagerada.- os senhores, por favor, me acompanhem-disse o elfo  
para os jovens.  
Sirius cruzou os braços e acompanhou-o, não gostava de monstro, mas  
qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar na presença de todos aqueles bruxos  
arrogantes.  
O escritório ao qual o Sr. Black se referira era um aposento redondo e  
pequeno com muitas estantes lotadas de livros, em sua maioria de magia  
negra, um escrivaninha de mogno, algumas poltronas espalhadas pelo lugar e  
uma lareira, no momento apagada, em uma das paredes. O local era escuro  
devido à falta de janelas. No momento em que os seis jovens entraram as  
velas se acenderam e o elfo doméstico se retirou.  
-De todos os lugares que eu poderia pensar em encontra-la, esse era o  
último Hosted-falou Malfoy.  
-Não posso dizer o mesmo, Malfoy-replicou a garota-de fato eu já até  
esperava.  
-Os Snapes vêm?- perguntou Bellatriz subitamente.  
-Sim-respondeu Malfoy-mas só chegarão no jantar.  
-Vocês sabem para que é essa reunião?-perguntou Narcisa  
-Não sei ao certo-falou Malfoy e se sentou em uma das cadeiras-meus pais  
não me deram muitos detalhes, mas parece que é sobre um bruxo das trevas  
que está ganhando poder muito rapidamente.  
-Ouvi dizer que o ministério está preocupado-falou Andrômeda  
-É você está certa-confirmou Bellatriz com um pouco de raiva na voz, ela  
não gostava da prima- mas estão tentando abafar qualquer suspeita.  
Sirius observava a conversa de todos, mas não se envolvia, não estava nem  
um pouco interessado em bruxos das trevas e o que quer que ele pudesse  
fazer. Sentou-se em uma poltrona, ao seu lado Andrômeda fez o mesmo.  
-E então, primo, como vai?- sussurrou ela  
-Bem, e você? Suportando as inutilidades que Bellatriz e Narcisa falam?  
-Quase lançando um feitiço nelas-respondeu Andrômeda divertida-e você como  
anda sua relação com a família?-perguntou ela frizando bem as palavras  
relação e família.  
-Quase falando tudo o que eu acho sobre eles. Que são uns idiotas, que só  
ligam para o sangue que corre em suas veias, e que ainda vão se dar muito  
mal com essa história de pureza de sangue.  
-Faça isso e será expulso da família-respondeu Andrômeda.  
-Não me tente And...Não me dê mais incentivos do que os que eu já tenho-  
respondeu Sirius irônico.  
-Você não toma jeito, não é? Sempre fazendo piado de tudo. Sabe alguma  
coisa sobre o que eles estão falando?- perguntou Andrômeda se referindo a  
Bellatriz Narcisa e Lúcio que conversavam muito baixo e mantinham as  
cabeças juntas.  
-Não e você?  
-Só o que eu já disse.  
-Eu sei.-falou Sabrina que estivera ouvindo a conversa, Sirius e Andrômeda  
se viraram para ela.  
-O que você sabe?- perguntaram um tanto quanto alto demais, fazendo com que  
os outros parassem de conversar e olhassem desconfiados para o outro lado  
do escritório.  
-Falem baixo-pediu Sabrina-posso falar tudo o que eu sei, contando que não  
contem para ninguém que eu lhes disse isso.  
-Não contaremos-garantiu Andrômeda  
-O que eu sei-começou a garota-é que está surgindo um novo bruxo das  
trevas.  
-Essa parte nós sabemos, Hosted-falou Sirius agressivo.  
-Cale a boca e me deixe falar, Black-respondeu ela no mesmo tom.  
-Não discutam. Sirius não a interrompa, por favor-pediu Andrômeda.  
-Como eu estava dizendo. Esse bruxo se autodenomina Lord Voldemort. Parece  
que está ganhando cada vez mais força e está tentando recrutar seguidores.  
O ministério sabe disso, mas está tentando abafar tudo. Pelo que eu entendi  
o objetivo dele é livrar o mundo bruxo de todos aqueles que não são puro-  
sangue.  
-Ele pretende matar todos os nascidos trouxas? Mas isso acabaria com os  
bruxos!-falou Andrômeda.- todos sabem que só sobrevivemos por que casamos  
com os trouxas.  
-Isso explica a reunião de hoje.-falou Sirius-eles vão decidir se vão ou  
não se unir a esse bruxo.  
Os outros dois olharam para Sirius, Sabrina tinha uma expressão levemente  
surpresa e Andrômeda parecia concordar com Sirius.  
-Acha que isso é sério então?-perguntou Andrômeda.  
-Não me interessa.-respondeu Sirius-o que me interessa no momento é  
responder a carta que Tiago me mandou e ir para a casa dele o mais rápido  
possível! Não agüento mais isso aqui!  
A porta se abriu e Monstro entrou por ela.  
-Os senhores pedem a sua presença no jantar-falou o elfo fazendo uma  
reverência.  
-Já estamos indo Monstro-disse Sirius expulsando o elfo do local-Narcisa,  
você me faria o enorme favor de acompanhar Lúcio? Eu quero terminar uma  
conversa com Andrômeda antes de ir.  
-Claro-respondeu ela- Vamos Lúcio? Bella você nos acompanha?  
Os três saíram do escritório em direção à sala de jantar.  
-Sabe Black, eu se fosse você tomava mais cuidado, ou vai realmente ser  
expulso da sua família-falou Sabrina.  
-O que você quer dizer com isso?-perguntou Sirius  
-Quero dizer que se não tomar cuidado e fingir que honra o sangue que tem  
muito em breve não levará mais o nome Black. Todos perceberam o nojo que  
tem dos Malfoys e de tudo ligado a essa nobreza de sangue.  
-Ao contrário de você Hosted. Que deve gostar bastante para ter tantas  
informações secretas assim.  
-Não Black, eu sou apenas inteligente...Não posso vencer meus pais, mas  
posso obter coisas úteis deles, como informações secretas. Finjo ser uma  
boa filha e não me aborreço.  
-Se não pode vence-lo junte-se a ele. Sua filosofia Hosted?  
-Exatamente Black.-disse a garota e saiu do escritório.  
-Você tem razão-falou Andrômeda- no seu lugar eu também estaria doida para  
sair daqui.  
-É...Vamos descer antes que eu seja expulso por não comparecer ao jantar.  
Horas mais tarde Sirius estava novamente em seu quarto, respondendo a carta  
que receber de Tiago.  
"Tiago,  
Claro que eu vou para aí! Me espere amanhã de manhã. Infelizmente não posso  
soltar bombas de bosta nos convidados, embora não tenham me faltado motivos  
para tal.  
Para minha grande infelicidade Hosted está hospedada aqui, e nos  
encontramos todos os dias.  
Lhe darei maiores detalhes das minhas deprimentes férias amanhã."  
Sirius  
-Kain, quero que você leve essa carta para Tiago o mais rápido possível,  
está bem?- perguntou Sirius para uma coruja cinza pálido parada à sua  
frente. Ele amarrou a carta na pata da coruja e esta levantou vou no céu já  
escuro.  
-Amanhã eu me livrarei dessa tortura!-disse ele sozinho e para o teto. Caiu  
na cama e adormeceu rapidamente.  
***  
Tiago e Pam estavam parados na varanda do quarto deste e observavam o  
movimento dos convidados que chegavam para o jantar misterioso, como eles  
tinham apelidado.  
-Você sabe quem é aquele?-perguntou Pam  
-Nunca vi mais estranho-falou Tiago se referindo ao homem que acabara de  
chegar.  
Uma coruja cinza pálido pousou ao lado dos dois.  
-A coruja do Sirius-disse Tiago retirando a carta que ela carregava e lendo-  
ele disse que vai estar aqui amanhã de manhã  
-Legal. Hey! Olhe quem chegou!-disse Pam animada apontando para os dois  
recém- chegados. Pela estrada de pedra, vinham duas figuras altas. Uma  
tinha longas barbas prateadas e o outro cabelos negros e aparência  
carrancuda.  
-Não acredito-disse Tiago e seu queixo caiu ao ver quem estava acompanhando  
Dumbledore.- Alastor Moody!  
-Quem? Eu já ouvi falar dele! É um grande Auror!-disse Pam tão espantada  
quanto Tiago  
Eles se olharam por algum tempo, e quase ao mesmo tempo exclamaram:  
-Vamos descer!  
-Se Alastor Moody está aqui é por que o assunto deve ser sério.-concluiu  
Pam  
-E o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos lá embaixo ouvir a conversa!-falou  
Tiago  
Os dois saíram correndo desabalados pelos corredores e escadas que levavam  
à sala de jantar. Pararam ofegantes na entrada. Encostaram os ouvidos na  
porta na tentativa de ouvir o que os convidados diziam  
- O que ocês tão fazendu?-perguntou uma voz infantil  
-Bel-lamentou Tiago- Bel o que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Eu pelguntei plimeilo, Ti-respondeu a garota que segurava uma boneca de  
pano e usava uma roupa azul  
-Você que andou ensinado isso para ela?-sibilou Pam ao seu lado  
-Cala a boca-respondeu Tiago no mesmo tom- Vem aqui Bel. O Ti tem que te  
explicar algumas coisas. Você sabe que está tendo uma reunião aí dentro,  
não sabe?-perguntou ele se abaixando para ficar da mesma altura que a irmã-  
Então- continuou ele após um aceno de cabeça da garota- Alastor Moody está  
aí dentro e nós queremos ouvir o que eles estão dizendo, só isso  
-Mamãe e papai disselam que ocê não podia ouvi a reunião.  
-Bem...Nem tudo que papai e mamãe dizem a gente deve seguir...-falou ele  
ligeiramente embaraçado com a situação  
-Não diga essas coisas para a garota Tiago-sibilou Pam ao seu lado  
-Não piora a situação!-pediu ele no mesmo tom  
Bel olhava para os dois com um expressão curiosa no rosto.  
-Vou contar pala eles.  
-Não faça isso Bel!-pediram os dois  
-Ocê ta fazendu algo elado. E você me disse que tínhamos que fala pla eles  
tudo que ela errado.  
-O que eu andei ensinando para essa garota?-se lamentou Tiago- Você não vai  
fazer isso vai Bel?  
-Só se vocês blincarem comigo-disse a garota sorrindo e com os olhos  
brilhando.  
Os dois jovens se entreolharam e soltaram um suspiro de resignação.  
-Isso é obra sua!-disse Pam meia hora depois quando os dois estavam no  
quarto dos brinquedos, e Bel tinha saído para pegar uma coisa qualquer no  
quarto ao lado.  
-Eu não fiz nada!-respondeu Tiago sentado no chão ao lado de Pam. Ambos  
tinham bonecas na mão.  
O quarto dos brinquedos, como era conhecido, era um aposento pequeno se  
comparado ao resto dos cômodos. O chão era totalmente coberto por um tapete  
espesso e macio da cor bege, as paredes eram cobertas por um papel de  
parede que tinha vários desenhos como ursinhos, vassoura e outros  
brinquedos bruxo, e enormes janelas ocupavam uma boa parte das paredes e,  
como era de se esperar, estava lotado de todo o tipo de brinquedos, bruxos  
e trouxas.  
-Foi você que ensinou ela a ser assim!-replicou Pam  
-Eu não ensinei nada! Ela é assim desde sempre!  
-Então é a convivência com você!  
-Ah! Não enche!-falou Tiago ao ver que Bel havia voltado.  
***  
Tiago acordou cedo no dia seguinte, vestiu o robe por cima do pijama e  
desceu para o café da manhã. Encontrou seus pais e sua irmã já sentados e  
começando a comer.  
A cozinha era grande e azulejada, porém simples, tinha uma mesa com quatro  
cadeiras no centro e como tudo o mais na casa, os móveis tinham detalhes em  
ouro e o brasão da família  
-Bom dia. Sirius vai vim aqui hoje-informou Tiago.  
-Claro, sem problema nenhum - falou o Sr. Potter, mal acabara de terminar a  
frase e a lareira da cozinha irrompeu em chamas. Um ser de cabelos pretos,  
roupas amarrotadas e cobertas de fuligem caiu no chão extremamente branco  
da cozinha.  
-Droga! Odeio viajar de pó de flu!-Disse o ser, que era Sirius.- Olá Sra  
Potter, olá Sr. Potter. Oi Bel! E aí Tiago, como vai?  
-Olá garoto. Bela maneira de se chegar não?  
-Ah...desculpe pela bagunça-disse ele olhando o chão a volta- não me dou  
muito bem com pó de flu.  
-Nós percebemos-disse a Sra. Potter- já tomou café?- ofereceu ela  
-Ah não! Saí de casa antes que meus pais me expulsassem!  
-Sirva-se-disse o Sr. Potter e conjurou uma cadeira para o garoto.  
-Obrigado-agradeceu ele e se sentou para o café da manhã.  
________________________________  
Olá gente! E aí como vão? Esse foi o primeiro capitulo das férias! Elas  
devem ir, mais ou menos, até o capitulo 14... o próximo capitulo vai  
mostrar as féria da Lily, embora os marotos também apareçam o foco vai ser  
na ala feminina da fic, bem é o q eu vou tentar fazer...não garanto nada...  
Ah! Deixem reviews por favor! Ou eu me rebelo e paro de escrever! 


	14. Reunidos Novamente

Capitulo 12- Reunidos novamente  
Lílian Evans estava trancada no banheiro, supostamente tomando banho. A  
água quente embaçava o basculante e o espelho enquanto o aposento começava  
a ficar abafado. Sentada na borda da banheira e ainda completamente  
vestida, Lílian olhava a água que caia do chuveiro aberto enquanto tentava,  
inutilmente, conter as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. A recente e  
desastrosa discussão com sua irmã Petúnia a deixara abalada, como não se  
sentia há anos e ainda ecoava em sua mente. A cena que ocorrera alguns  
minutos mais cedo voltou a surgir em suas lembranças pela milésima vez  
naquela noite.  
  
Uma coruja entrou voando pela janela enquanto todos na casa jantavam,  
trazia uma carta no bico e pousou ao lado de Lílian, esta estendeu a mão  
para poder ver sua correspondência.  
-Esse bicho outra vez???-perguntou Petúnia agressivamente.  
-É a coruja da Alice-informou Lílian-e está me trazendo uma carta, não há  
nada de mais nisso.  
-Outra anormal?  
-Não há nenhum anormal, Petúnia, já lhe disse que não pode chamar Lílian e  
seus amigos assim-corrigiu severamente o Sr. Evans.  
-Anormais sim! Todos já perceberam! E todos na rua estão comentando como  
ela é estranha! E eu tenho de inventar mil desculpas para justificar!  
Imagine se alguém descobre que ELA-e apontou o dedo para Lílian-é uma  
bruxa? Onde fica a minha reputação?!  
-Você não tem reputação!-gritou Lílian- e ninguém nunca vai descobrir que  
eu sou uma bruxa!  
-Uma anormal! É isso que você é! Fica falando aquele bando de besteiras  
sobre feitiços e professores! Quero ver quando você acordar e perceber que  
isso não vai lhe levar a lugar algum!  
-Chega-soou a voz imponente do Sr. Evans, ele estava ligeiramente vermelho-  
Petúnia, proíbo-lhe de falar assim de sua irmã novamente.  
-É a mais pura verdade-rebateu ela igualmente vermelha  
-Já para o seu quarto. Agora! E só saíra de lá quando eu mandar!-irritou-se  
ele.  
Petúnia abaixou a cabeça furiosa e saiu da cozinha, mas ao passar por  
Lílian falou algo que soava próximo ao "bastarda".  
Lílian olhou para o pai, este estava de pé e passava a mão pelos cabelos  
visivelmente nervoso.  
-Perdoe a sua irmã-pediu ele ainda de costas para Lílian- ela não sabe o  
que diz.  
Lílian murmurou um sim e olhou novamente para o prato a sua frente,  
percebeu, subitamente, que não tinha mais fome e que era como se em seu  
estomago tivesse se instalado uma enorme quantidade de comida, que não  
seria digerida tão cedo.  
-Perdi a fome-informou ela e sua voz saiu mais fria do que pretendia-  
acho...Acho que vou tomar banho.  
Saiu da cozinha e se dirigiu as escada que levavam ao segundo andar da  
casa, no caminho uma súbita vontade de chorar se apoderou dela. Entrou no  
banheiro, se trancou e ligou o chuveiro.  
  
Lílian resolveu, por fim, entrar no banho. Precisava parar de chorar. Havia  
anos que ela não chorava assim e se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava, era  
chorar, para ela isso era sinônimo de fraqueza. E chorar por causa de uma  
briga, era pior ainda.  
Ela jamais esperaria por uma reação assim vinda de Petúnia. Ela ficara  
realmente estranha quando Lílian recebera a carta de Hogwarts, mas achara  
que era somente implicância adolescente e que ela, com seus recém-  
completados onze anos na época, não entendia aquilo. Agora com doze e  
Petúnia com quase quinze, Lílian começava a se perguntar se era inveja o  
que a irmã sentia. De fato elas nunca chegaram a ser grandes amigas, mas na  
medida do possível, se davam bem. E Lílian gostava bastante da irmã.  
-Isso só prova que nós nunca conhecemos bem ninguém-disse ela alto para a  
água que caia sobre sua cabeça.  
Saiu do banho enrolada na toalha e se olhou no espelho.  
"Muita coisa mudou em um ano". Pensou Lílian.  
"Hogwarts muda as pessoas"  
A frase de Hayla veio repentinamente na mente de Lílian.  
"Mas Petúnia não foi para Hogwarts"pensou "e ela mudou"  
"Ou será que quem mudou fui eu?" Uma vozinha impertinente falou dentro de  
sua cabeça. Ela se olhou no espelho. Observou seu corpo atentamente.  
Começava, muito timidamente, a ganhar corpo e calculava que dentro de uns  
dois anos já não fosse mais confundida com uma criança, apesar da pouca  
altura.  
-Eu mudei-falou ela para a sua imagem no espelho.  
"Mas só fisicamente?" A voz voltou a perguntar.  
Lílian olhou seu rosto, as marcas das lágrimas ainda estavam lá e ela  
sentia seus olhos ressecados, efeito do choro.  
"Somos adolescentes, Lily" a frase de Pam ecoou na sua mente como que  
resposta para suas perguntas.  
-Adolescente?-perguntou ela para si mesma-mas o que é ser adolescente?- e  
ergueu a cabeça para sua própria imagem como se a desafiasse a responder.  
"Temos apenas onze anos, Evans" A imagem de um garoto de cabelos rebeldes  
surgiu. Ela balançou a cabeça furiosamente na tentativa de tirar a  
intrometida lembrança de sua mente. Tiago Potter era a pessoa de quem ela  
menos gostava em Hogwarts, embora não chegasse a odiá-lo, não ainda,  
acrescentou mentalmente.  
-Eu mudei-disse novamente para si mesma- Hogwarts me mudou.  
"Hogwarts não muda ninguém, nós é que mudamos por que vamos crescendo" a  
voz de Alice surgiu do emaranhado de pensamentos que estavam em sua mente.  
-Lily!Lily!-a voz de seu pai e as batidas na porta a impediram de continuar  
seus devaneios.- Saia daí! Você já ficou muito tempo trancada nesse  
banheiro!  
-'Tô saindo!-disse ela. Vestiu-se abriu a porta e, com um último olhar para  
o espelho, saiu.  
Lílian entrou no quarto. O teto era pintado de azul e enfeites em forma de  
estrelas e planetas, que brilhavam no escuro, estavam presos nele. As  
paredes eram brancas assim como os móveis. A cama estava lotada com  
bichinhos de pelúcia. O quarto era pequeno, mas Lílian o achava bastante  
aconchegante e, ela teve de admitir, bagunçado.  
Ela sentou-se na escrivaninha e começou a ler a carta de Alice.  
"Lily,  
Como vai? Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Eu estou ótima. A viagem  
está sendo ótima! Já passamos por lugares lindos! É uma cultura bem  
diferente da nossa. Estou adorando!  
A pam lhe convidou para passar o resto das férias lá? Ela me chamou, mas eu  
não vou poder ir... Você vai? Acho que tenho o dever de lhe avisar que a  
casa dela é do lado da do Potter, então pense bem antes de aceitar o  
convite! Não queremos discussão em plenas férias!  
Beijos, Alice  
Ps: Você sabe quem mais ela convidou?  
Ps: E como vai indo sua relação com a sua irmã?"  
Lílian terminou de ler a carta ligeiramente irritada com a brincadeira da  
amiga sobre suas brigas com o Potter. Que culpa ela tinha se ele era um  
babaca imbecil que vivia aprontando?  
"Alice,  
Eu estou bem apesar da, cada vez mais insuportável, convivência com  
Petúnia. È difícil acreditar que nós somos irmãs!  
Pam me convidou sim e eu vou no final dessa semana. Uma pena que você não  
vá poder ir...Acho que ela convidou Sabrina, Patrícia e Hayla também...  
Sinceramente, Alice...Você não precisava me lembrar do detalhe que envolve  
a localização geográfica da casa da Pam. Não precisava lembrar que ela  
ficava ao lado da do Potter! Eu estou(e vinha tendo sucesso) em ignorar  
tais detalhes. Mas tudo bem, ele deve ter algo melhor para fazer nas  
férias...  
Beijos, Lily"  
Lílian terminou de escrever a carta, lacrou-a e amarrou na pata da coruja  
que, miraculosamente, ainda estava ali.  
  
-Isso é muito complexo para a minha mente!-Disse Pedro fechando bruscamente  
um livro.  
-Não é tão difícil...Não na teoria...-Falou Tiago tentando encorajar Pedro  
e olhando o livro que ele vinha lendo.  
-E existem Poções e feitiços que facilitam tudo-Tentei ajudar  
Eu e Pedro havíamos chegado a Mansão Potter naquela manhã e no atual  
momento, estávamos com Sirius e Tiago na biblioteca procurando saber mais  
sobre Animagia.  
-E eu que pensava que as férias eram para se descansar-resmungou Sirius com  
cara de sono. Já eram mais de meia noite e eles estavam desde a hora do  
jantar na biblioteca da mansão estudando animagia e começando a esboçar  
todo o processo que os levaria a se tornarem animagos clandestinos.  
-Quanto tempo será que vamos levar para conseguirmos isso?-Perguntou Pedro  
olhando algumas anotações que eles tinham feito.  
-Pelos meus cálculos...-disse Tiago olhando as suas anotações- uns quatro  
anos...  
-QUATRO?-Assustou-se Pedro  
-É quatro-continuei- então vamos terminar isso no nosso quinto ano...  
-Até lá podemos ir dormir, não?-sugeriu Sirius-Não adianta continuar  
pesquisando hoje.  
Nos entreolhamos e concordamos com Sirius. Fechamos os livros e guardamos  
nas prateleiras.  
Chegamos ao quarto de Tiago e nos jogamos direto nas camas que havia ali.  
-Sirius-chamou Tiago- Pam me pediu para avisar que Hosted chega amanhã-  
disse ele com um leve divertimento na voz.  
-Não me lembre! E eu que achei que tinha me livrado dela!-disse ele  
melancólico e afundou a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.  
Tiago e riu e murmurou um "apagar" para que as velas se apagassem. Um a um  
todos nós fomos adormecendo.  
  
-Sr. Potter. Sr. Potter. Sr. Potter acorde.  
Uma voz fina e irritante chamava por Tiago.  
-O que é Done?-perguntou ele com voz sonolenta para o elfo doméstico que  
tentava acordá-lo. Uma fronha amarrada à cintura cobria o elfo. Tinha a  
pele cinzenta e nariz de batata achatado contra o rosto, como se tivesse  
levado um soco.  
-A senhorita Herrieck está no escritório. A senhorita quer falar com o  
senhor. Eu disse que o Senhor estava dormindo, mas ela insistiu para que eu  
viesse acordar o senhor.  
-Eu já estou indo-murmurou ele-por favor, Done, vá preparando o café.  
O elfo se retirou enquanto Tiago se levantava sonolento e esfregava o rosto  
na tentativa de espantar o sono. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto apenas com a  
calça do pijama. "Pam" ele pensou "já o conhecia a tempo suficiente para se  
importar com a roupa que ele aparecesse"  
Ele entrou no pequeno escritório de seu pai. Alguma almofadas espalhadas,  
uma lareira a um canto e uma mesa a outro. O tapete verde cobria todo o  
chão o lugar era circular e sombrio, ideal para organizar as idéias. Pam o  
esperava, sentada em uma poltrona.  
-Finalmente! Pensei que fosse me deixar aqui esperando!  
-Bom dia para você também Pam-falou ele arrastando uma almofada para perto  
da amiga.  
-Bom dia.- disse ela se levantando e apoiando o cotovelo na cabeça dele.  
-O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?  
-Cedo? Tiago Potter são dez da manhã!  
-Quase madrugada!-rebateu ele provocando. Sabia que a amiga detestava esse  
jeito preguiçoso dele.  
-Nah!- ela desistiu, não ia entrar na provocação de Tiago- ia bater no seu  
quarto, mas Done me disse que Sirius e os outros estavam lá então achei  
melhor esperar aqui.  
-Fez bem, a visão de Sirius Black babando no lençol não é a melhor nem mais  
agradável a essa hora da manhã.  
-Agora você admite que já está de manhã!-provocou ela.  
-E que escolha eu tenho?  
-Nenhuma. Vim aqui para lhe avisar que as meninas chegam hoje.  
-Noticias assim não deveriam ser dadas de manhã cedo. Evans está incluída  
no "meninas"?  
-Claro! Mas enquanto ela estiver aqui, prometeu se controlar e não implicar  
muito com você. Prometa que vai fazer o mesmo.- disse ela quase como se  
fosse uma ordem não um pedido.  
-Eu não implico com ela!- defendeu-se Tiago  
-Implica sim. Agora promete.  
-Tá...Eu prometo.-disse ele desanimado.  
-Tsc, tsc- disse ela balançando a cabeça- não se faz uma promessa  
assim...Ponha a mão no lado esquerdo do peito e repita comigo-falou  
divertida  
-Pam!  
-Foi mal-disse rindo da cara de indignação de Tiago.  
-Mas você não veio aqui só para me dizer isso, veio?  
-Não. Vim convidar vocês para um almoço lá em casa. Papai falou que eu  
podia chamar quem eu quisesse.-disse sentando-se na poltrona perto do  
amigo.  
-Vocês? Eu, Aluado, Pedro e Sirius?-perguntou ele  
-Aluado?-perguntou confusa  
-Remo- corrigiu ele abanando a mão.  
-É vocês.-respondeu ela- Por que?  
-Bem...Não me parece seguro colocar eu, Evans, Sirius e Hosted, debaixo do  
mesmo teto e sentados a mesma mesa...-avaliou.  
-Você prometeu-lembrou ela- mas então, vai ou não?  
-'Tá bom. Nós vamos-disse ele girando os olhos em direção ao teto- agora  
está explicado por que você me fez fazer essa promessa.  
-Claro-respondeu ela se levantando e abraçando Tiago- te vejo na hora do  
almoço então-deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele e saiu.  
Tiago ficou olhando a porta pela qual ela tinha saído.  
-Ainda acho que não é seguro- murmurou ele para o nada.  
Desceu para o café da manhã na cozinha extremamente branca dos Potter, no  
meio do caminho lembrou que tinha que acordar os outros e colocar uma roupa  
decente. Acabou por decidir que iria usar Done para isso.  
Entrou na cozinha e encontrou a mesa já posta.  
-Done-chamou ele- você poderia chamar Remo e os outros para mim? E pode  
pegar uma muda de roupa também?  
-Sim senhor-disse o elfo fazendo uma reverência e saindo.  
-Done-chamou ele de última hora- onde a Bel está?  
-A senhorita Potter está lá fora brincando.  
-Quem está com ela?  
-Uma das elfas. Mindy. Senhor.  
-Obrigado Done. Pode ir.  
Tiago começou a passar manteiga na torrada. Quando seus pais estavam  
trabalhando ele ficava encarregado de cuidar da irmã. Embora seus pais  
tivessem insistido em colocar uma babá, ele os havia convencido de que isso  
não era necessário.  
  
A casa dos Herrieck era tão grande quanto à dos Potter e tão elegante  
quanto. Pamela andava de um lado para o outro ajudando à por a mesa, ela  
sempre gostara disso.  
-Ei! Relaxa Maninha...É só um almoço...  
-É o meu primeiro almoço!-respondeu Pam.  
-Papai tem razão quando diz que você puxou a mamãe...  
-Cale a boca Patrick!  
Um garoto de cabelos longos e pretos e pele morena castigada pelo Sol  
estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar. Sentado, não jogado  
em uma das cadeiras.  
-Só porque você já é maior de idade e já se formou não significa que pode  
ficar me subestimando-disse Pam séria ajeitando a mesa.- você se acha  
melhor só porque já se formou há dois anos!  
-Você falou a mesma coisa duas vezes...-provocou ele brincando com a  
varinha.  
-Não enche!  
Patrick começou a rir, conhecia a irmã bem o suficiente para saber como  
irrita-la.  
-Ok...Ok...Vou subir para o meu quarto. Se precisar de mim estou lá em  
cima.- Pam apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.  
A campainha tocou. E pela porta entraram quatro garotos e uma criança.  
-Oi Pam! Tive de trazer a Bel...Você sabe.- Falou Tiago  
-Oi Ti, tudo bem. Por que você não a deixa com o Patrick, ele está lá em  
cima.  
-Ele está aí? Pensei que estivesse viajando.- disse isso e começou a subir  
as escadas.  
-Você sempre me dispensa nessas horas-falou uma voz infantil.  
-Eu mereço!-disse Tiago colocando a mão na testa- Para reclamar ela até  
fala certo.  
Sirius riu da situação do amigo.  
-E então Pam, como vai?-perguntei  
-Bem Remo, e você?  
-Bem também.  
-As meninas devem chegar daqui a pouco.  
-Você acha que é realmente seguro juntar Tiago e Evans? Na mesma mesa?-  
perguntou Pedro.  
-Bem...Eu gosto de desafios...-no exato momento em que ela disse isso a  
campainha tocou. Uma elfa atendeu a porta.  
-Pam!-uma garota de cabelos pretos que iam até a cintura e morena entrou  
pela porta e correu para abraçar a amiga.  
-Patrícia! Há quanto tempo! Como vai?-perguntou Pam  
-Nós também vamos bem, Pam.-Falou Sabrina- obrigada por perguntar  
-Calma...Eu ia cumprimentar todas vocês-disse ela e foi abraçar a garota de  
olhos azuis.  
-Escute Hosted-começou Sirius- será que você poderia ser um pouco menos  
rabugenta?  
-Eu não sou rabugenta, Black-disse Sabrina se esquecendo completamente de  
cumprimentar a amiga.  
-Não...Hoje não-murmurei  
-Eles devem gostar muito de discutir, não é?-me perguntou Patrícia eu  
apenas concordei com a cabeça  
-Sem discussões hoje!-falou Hayla se colocando entre os dois.  
Sirius olhou para a garota negra e de cabelos pretos que tentava impedir a  
briga.  
-Não posso prometer nada-falou- só vai depender dela-e indicou Sabrina com  
o queixo.  
-Ótimo-falou Lílian- vocês poderiam ficar sem se falar o dia todo!  
-Oi Lílian. Não tinha reparado que você estava aí.-cumprimentou Sirius  
-Oi Sirius. Talvez isso se deva ao fato de você estar mais preocupado em  
discutir com a Sabrina.  
-É talvez...Podemos comer?-perguntou Pedro  
-Vamos esperar o Tiago descer-falei.  
-Mas podemos esperar sentados-disse Pam e escolheu uma cadeira  
-Potter está aí?- Perguntou Lílian  
-Está lá em cima conversando com meu irmão, provavelmente. Deve descer  
daqui a pouco.-falou Pam- Mas Lily, você prometeu não implicar com ele.  
-Vou seguir a atitude do Sirius. Só vai depender dele.-disse ela  
Pam suspirou, parecia que o almoço talvez não tenha sido tão boa idéia  
assim.  
-Nossa quanta gente!-uma voz surpresa veio do alto das escadarias.  
Lílian olhou apenas para se certificar do dono da voz, embora já a  
conhecesse. Tiago Potter vinha descendo as escadarias em direção a eles.  
-Olá meninas, como vão?-perguntou.  
Todas responderam menos, eu reparei, Lílian. Tiago também parecia ter  
notado isso.  
-Sabe Evans, você poderia ao menos ser educada-falou ele sorrindo. Ele  
sempre sorria quando provocava alguém. Sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de  
Pam  
-Minha educação não lhe diz respeito, Potter.-retrucou ela  
-Lily! Você prometeu!  
-Desculpe- falou ela para Pam.  
-Vamos comer-disse Pam-Meca!- chamou ela e uma elfa doméstica apareceu  
instantaneamente ao seu lado.- Meca, você poderia trazer o almoço.  
-Claro senhorita Herrieck- disse fazendo um reverencia e se retirando.  
-Sabe Pam, eu não sei como seu irmão consegue passar tanto tempo com a Bel.  
-Bel?-perguntou Hayla.  
-Irmã de Tiago-esclareci.  
-Ele gosta de crianças-simplificou Pam.  
O almoço foi servido. Cumprindo a promessa, Tiago e Lílian não trocaram  
mais nenhuma palavra, nem implicaram um com o outro durante todo o almoço.  
Depois do almoço, e depois de alguma discussão, decidimos que seria bom  
aproveitar o bom tempo jogando uma partida de quadribol.  
-Certo-disse Pam- eu escolho a Sabrina  
A garota de cabelos longos e óculos, a versão feminina de Sirius, tanto no  
gênio quanto fisicamente, saiu da fila e se postou ao lado da amiga.  
-Então eu escolho o Sirius-falou Tiago. Estávamos todos no campo de  
Quadribol que havia nos fundos da mansão. Pam e Tiago estavam escolhendo os  
times.  
-Boa escolha. Escolho Hayla.  
-Remo-falou Tiago.  
-Meninas contra meninos-avaliou Patrick. Ele havia descido e aceitara ser o  
juiz da partida.- quem será que ganha?  
-O Ti ganha-falou Bel.  
-Seu defeito é ser irmã dele-falou Lílian para Bel. Elas haviam se  
conhecido e, a muito contragosto de Tiago, estavam se dando muito bem.  
-Montem em suas vassouras!-ordenou Patrick bem em tempo de evitar outra  
discussão.  
-Estaremos assistindo dali.-avisou Lílian. Ela, Patrícia e Pedro não iriam  
jogar. E Bel, por ser muito nova.  
Seis vassouras levantaram vôo no céu azul. O apito de Patrick soou pelo  
campo e ele arremessou a goles. Tiago conseguiu pegá-la segundos antes de  
Pam. Passou para Sirius que saiu em disparada com a goles na mão. Hayla  
voou no mesmo instante para defender as balizas. Sirius me passou a goles e  
eu atirei em direção os aros. Hayla agarrou por pouco.  
-Boa Remo!-gritou Tiago do outro lado do campo e saiu em disparada na  
direção de Sabrina que estava com a goles. No momento que ela viu Tiago,  
passou a bola para Pam. Tiago correu para defender os aros, mas não chegou  
a tempo. Pam marcou.  
-Pensei que você fosse melhor que isso!-provocou Pam  
-Meu negócio é ser apanhador!-berrou ele e passou a goles para mim.  
Como havia pouquíssimas pessoas jogando ficara decidido que só haveriam  
artilheiros e todos se revezavam para defender. Tiago me passou a goles. Vi  
Hayla voando em minha direção. Passei a goles para Sirius que imediatamente  
a jogou para Tiago. Ele voou por alguns segundos em posse da goles e a  
devolveu para Sirius, que marcou.  
-É! Dez a dez!- comemorou ele-ainda insiste em dizer que vão ganhar Hosted?  
-Não duvide disso!-respondeu ela passando a goles para Hayla.  
  
-Então Bel, quantos anos você tem?- perguntou Lílian  
-Tês-respondeu ela e levantou os dedinhos.  
-Ela não é fofa?-perguntou Patrícia  
Lilia, Patrícia e Pedro estavam no gramado ao lado de Bel. Pedro era o  
único que prestava atenção na partida.  
-É verdade que você quer ser igual ao seu irmão?-perguntou Lílian  
-É sim-respondeu com vozinha infantil-eu goto muito do Ti e quando crescer  
quelo ser igual a ele!  
-Então você vai ter que aprender a pregar peças-falou Patrícia- se não  
estivéssemos de férias eu lhe ensinaria um feitiço...Você já sabe algum?  
-Vi o Ti fazendo um monte de feitiços.  
-Já usou uma varinha?-perguntou Lily  
-Já. Uma vez peguei a do papai-respondeu.  
-Uma pena que estejamos de férias...Se não lhe ensinava algum  
feitiçozinho...-lamentou Patrícia  
-Mas você pode-uma voz falou atrás dela- pode usar mágica aqui na mansão,  
mesmo estando de férias.  
Patrícia olhou para trás. Um rapaz de aproximadamente dezoito anos estava  
parado de pé com a vassoura na mão.  
-Pensei que você fosse o juiz-falou Lílian.  
-Eles não vão sentir minha falta-falou Patrick.  
-Como posso fazer mágica estando de férias?-perguntou Patrícia.  
-Nas grandes mansões bruxas, há tanta magia em suspensão que fica  
impossível para o ministério detectar atividades mágicas vinda de menores  
de idade no local.-explicou ele  
-Por que isso acontece?-perguntou Lílian.  
-Em geral, as mansões bruxas são muito antigas e foram construídas sobre  
lugares mágicos. É magia demais para o ministério controlar e, se quer  
saber, acho que eles nem tentam.  
-Mas eles poderiam mudar isso, se quisessem, não?-perguntou Lílian  
Patrick deu de ombros.  
-Acho que sim. Mas é assim há séculos. Eles não vão fazer nada até o dia  
que isso os incomodar.  
-Mas posso fazer mágica aqui?-perguntou Patrícia que não estava interessada  
em ministério nenhum.  
-Bel, você quer aprender um feitiço?-perguntou Lílian. A garota concordou  
com a cabeça- venha comigo-disse elas satisfeita e olhando ameaçadoramente  
para o céu.  
-Tudo o que você tem que fazer é segurar a varinha e falar comigo:  
Uediúosi! Ai você aponta para alguma coisa, ta bem?-perguntou Lílian  
baixinho e passou a própria varinha para Bel.  
-Ta...-falou.- Uediúosi.  
-Ótimo...Agora, quando seu irmão pousar com a vassoura você diz o feitiço e  
aponta para ele certo?  
-Não posso fazer isso com o Ti-falou com voz infantil- ele é meu imão...  
Lílian ficou desconcertada, mas respondeu depressa.  
-Ele vai gostar de saber que você aprendeu um feitiço.  
-Você sabia que é muito errado fazer isso com crianças?-sibilou Patrícia a  
seu lado  
-Não enche. Potter só vai levar alguns tropeços.  
-Você está instigando a menina a agir de maneira errada!  
-Ninguém vai morrer por causa disso. E além do mais, ela convive com  
Potter, me admira não saber coisas piores. Então Bel, vamos? Eles estão  
descendo.  
As duas se adiantaram e pararam quando viram Tiago descendo com a vassoura  
pronto para pousar.  
-Certo...Agora!-disse Lílian  
-Uediúosi-disse Bel apontando a varinha de Lílian para Tiago.  
Tiago, ao invés de desmontar da vassoura, saiu tropeçando e rolando por uma  
boa extensão do gramado. Todos riam enquanto ele tentava, aparentemente,  
fazer a cabeça parar de girar.  
-Quem fez isso?!-perguntou quase gritando- Evans!  
-O que é Potter?  
Ele olhou de Lílian para Bel, ao seu lado, e então para a varinha na mão  
dela.  
-Evans, você andou ensinando feitiços a minha irmã?  
-E se tiver feito isso?-desafiou ela  
Ele sorriu de forma debochada.  
-Então tenho duas coisas a lhe dizer. Uma: que você como professora dá uma  
excelente jogadora de quadribol. E Duas: poderia ter escolhido um feitiço  
melhor.  
O queixo de Lílian despencou, certamente ela não esperava por uma resposta  
assim.  
Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça. Tiago sabia como dar o troco em alguém.  
-Potter...-começou ela, mas não pode terminar.  
-Vamos para casa Bel, já está começando a ficar tarde.-e pegou a irmã no  
colo- vamos.  
Nos despedimos de todos e fomos em direção a Mansão Potter.  
Lílian ficou alguns momentos paralisada diante do comportamento de Tiago.  
Só por alguns momentos, alguns minutos depois ela já estava vermelha e  
gritando para quem quisesse ouvir:  
-EU ODEIO O POTTER! EU ODEIO O POTTER! EU ODEIO O POTTER!  
  
-Foi um ótimo jogo-comentou Pedro enquanto andávamos pelo caminho de pedra  
que levava para dentro da mansão.  
-Foi ótimo!- Falou Sirius- há muito tempo que eu não jogava quadribol.  
-Mas quanto foi o jogo?-perguntou Pedro  
-Sei lá!-respondeu Tiago- decidimos por empate. Ninguém sabia mais em  
quanto estava e o juiz nos abandona no meio da partida.  
-Não sabia que Pam tinha um irmão- falei  
-Ah é...Patrick é um cara bem legal. Trabalha como desfazedor de feitiços  
para o Gringotes. Lá no Brasil.-explicou Tiago enquanto entrava no Hall da  
mansão.- Obrigado Mindy-agradeceu a elfa que veio abrir a porta.  
Entramos e nos dirigimos à sala de estar.  
-Profº Dumbledore?-perguntou Sirius estancando ao entra na sala e encontrar  
o diretor de Hogwarts e o Sr. Potter conversando.  
-Tio Alvo!-disse Bel e correu para abraças Dumbledore.  
-Olá princesa, como vai?-perguntou ele colocando-a no colo.  
-Aplendi um feitiço. Foi a Lílian que me ensinou.  
-A Srtª Evans?  
-É-resmungou Tiago se jogando no chão acarpetado da sala- infelizmente  
Evans estava lá para estragar o almoço.  
-Não vejo mal algum em Lílian estar lá. O problema todo foi a Hosted.-falou  
Sirius se sentando em uma poltrona  
-Pois eu não vejo mal algum em Sabrina estar lá-rebateu Tiago  
-O problema de vocês dois-começou Pedro- é que vocês não gostam delas por  
que são dois teimosos, que nem elas!  
Os dois resmungaram alguma coisa e não disseram mais nada sobre o assunto o  
resto da noite.  
Eu fiquei pensando no que Patrícia tinha dito uma vez: Isso ainda termina  
em casamento!  
Decidi que talvez essa não fosse a melhor das idéias.  
  
Ok...Ok...Eu sei que esse capitulo demorou muito a sair...Mas é que semana  
passada eu estava trabalhando e não pude escrever nada e eu tive uma crise  
de inspiração...Então esse capitulo não está dos melhores...Mas dá para  
ler... O próximo capitulo é o último das férias, depois de volta às  
aulas(finalmente!). Bem é isso...Ah! Não liguem se esse capitulo estiver  
entediante...  
Bjs Jessy. 


	15. Compras de aniversário no Beco

Capitulo 13- Compras de aniversário no Beco  
Tiago estava tentando inutilmente acordar Sirius. Travesseiradas e chutes  
já tinham sido usados e ele continuava a dormir pesadamente.  
-Você sabe que é perda de tempo... Por quê continua insistindo?-perguntou  
Pedro.  
-Força do hábito-respondeu ele e continuou a tentar acordar Sirius.  
Estávamos no quarto de Tiago na mansão Potter. Era o aniversário dele e  
para que houvesse alguma comemoração, era importante que todos os  
convidados estivessem acordados.  
-Onde você pretende ir?-perguntei  
-Tem uma cachoeira aqui perto...Vamos fazer um piquenique lá-respondeu  
Tiago desistindo de acordar Sirius e sentando-se na cama.  
-Vai chamar as meninas?-perguntou Pedro  
-Vou-respondeu ele e parou por algum tempo-embora não me agrada a idéia de  
ter a companhia da Evans.  
-Por que você não tenta simplesmente ignorá-la?-sugeri esperançosamente.  
-Não se pode ignorá-la pelo simples fato de que ela faz questão de não me  
ignorar.  
-Tenho certeza de que a opinião dela discorda totalmente da sua-falou Pedro  
-Evans discordaria de mim até mesmo se eu afirmasse que o céu é azul.  
-Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso-disse e olhei para Sirius- Ah pelo amor de  
Deus! Ele não pode continuar a dormir!  
Encaminhei-me para uma suíte que tinha no quarto e enchi um copo com água.  
-Já que é o único jeito-disse me preparando para jogar a água  
-Espere!-pediu Pedro- me dá isso aqui-e pegou o copo das minhas mãos- Nunca  
tive a honra...  
Ele mirou cuidadosamente na boca de Sirius e começou a jogar água dentro  
dela. Quando Sirius bebeu a água ele se engasgou e começou a tossir  
incontrolavelmente. Além é claro de ter acordado. Todos nós estávamos rindo  
dele quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar fôlego suficiente para reclamar.  
-O que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo?-perguntou apertando as mãos contra  
o peito  
-Te acordando-respondeu Tiago  
-ME ACORDANDO? VOCÊS QUASE ME MATARAM!  
-A gente tem feito o possível, mas é como você sabe...Vaso ruim não quebra.-  
falou Tiago divertido.  
Como resposta a sua última frase, Tiago recebeu uma travesseirada no rosto.  
-Calma... Não precisa partir para a violência-respondeu ele rindo.  
-É melhor nós descermos se ainda quisermos comer algo-falei  
-É melhor mesmo... Agora que acordei percebi que estou com fome-concordou  
Sirius  
-Agora que você parou de reclamar, você que dizer.-observou Pedro  
-Também-disse ele dando de ombros e começando a sair do quarto. Nós nos  
juntamos a ele.  
  
-Eu não vou a aniversário de Potter nenhum!-disse Lílian tentando por um  
ponto final na conversa.  
-Mas Lily... Eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha...-falou Pam pela milésima  
vez naquele café da manhã.  
-Juro que não vou me incomodar.-respondeu ela mordendo uma torrada.  
Pam olhou desesperada para Patrícia, à sua frente na mesa, suplicando por  
ajuda.  
-Lily...-começou Patrícia que tinha entendido claramente os olhares de Pam.-  
Seria uma falta de educação te deixar aqui.  
-Já disse que não me incomodo.  
-E nós iríamos nos sentir culpadas. E você pode até não gostar do Potter,  
mas nós nos damos bem com ele e vamos comemorar seu aniversário!  
-Ele não vai querer minha companhia mesmo-falou Lílian- vais ser bom para  
nós dois se eu não for.  
-Lilian-chamou Hayla- ele chamou a todas nós. Esse todas inclui VOCÊ. E  
portanto você vai. Quer queira quer não  
-Não vou- falou Lílian de forma simples  
-E ainda teima em dizer que é diferente do Tiago!-irritou-se Pam- tão  
teimosa quanto e fala exatamente do mesmo jeito quando está determinada a  
fazer algo! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui arranjar dois amigos tão  
cabeças-duras e que ainda por cima não se dão bem?-lamentou-se Pam.  
-Espero sinceramente que em cima do pescoço-falou Sabrina, a única que se  
mantivera calada desde o início da discussão.- Lílian-começou ela- eu  
também não gosto do Black, e vou estar lá. Certamente ele está esperando  
que eu implique com ele, mas vou simplesmente ignorá-lo o que é mil vezes  
pior que a aversão direta. Por que você não faz o mesmo com o Tiago e  
mostra para ele que, ao contrário dele, você é uma pessoa madura e que não  
liga para as suas idiotices?  
Lílian olhou com cara de descrente para Sabrina que mordia calmamente uma  
torrada e olhava para amiga esperando ver qual seria a reação.  
-Excelente idéia!-disse de repente- Assim eu ainda dou o troco de tudo o  
que ele já me fez passar! Muito bem, eu vou!-concluiu a frase com um enorme  
sorriso no rosto  
-Mas o que ele lhe fez-começou Hayla, mas parou ao ver o olhar de Pam.  
-Vou trocar de roupa, já volto- falou Lílian e saiu para trocar de roupa.  
-Como você conseguiu isso?-perguntou Patrícia  
-Usei a mesma técnica que uso com crianças. É só falar as coisas do modo  
que ela queira ouvir.-explicou  
  
Estávamos todos numa cachoeira que havia no vilarejo. Escondida do mundo. A  
água congelante caia fazendo um enorme barulho que abafava nossas vozes.  
-Elas vão demorar muito a chegar?-perguntou Pedro  
-Não sei... Pam não costuma ser muito pontual...-comentou Tiago, mal ele  
disse essa frase alguém o chamou do outro lado.  
-Tiago! Tiago! Chegamos!-gritava Pam.  
-Só para te contariar-comentou Sirius e seus olhos brilharam malignamente  
na direção de Sabrina.  
-Olá garotos-cumprimentou Pam- essa água parece estar ótima, já mergulhou  
Ti?-perguntou ela  
-Ainda não, estávamos esperando por vocês. Vamos?-convidou ele e os dois se  
jogaram na água.  
Sirius estava sentado em uma pedra observando Sabrina enquanto ela parecia  
criar coragem para entrar na água. Seus olhos brilhavam.  
-Por que eu suspeito de que esse brilho nos seus olhos não é felicidade em  
vê-la?-perguntei me sentando ao lado dele.  
-Isso se deve ao fato, meu caro Remo, de você ter uma mente extremamente  
perspicaz.-  
-E porque será que eu suspeito de que você vai pregar uma peça nela?  
-Isso se deve ao fato de que você além de ter uma mente bastante perspicaz  
me conhece muito bem-respondeu ele e se levantou para se jogar na água.  
Ele não voltou a emergir e, por um momento, eu me perguntei se ele sabia  
nadar. Sabrina estava de pé em uma pedra se preparando para tentar entrar  
na água novamente. De repente, Sirius emergiu da água bem na frente dela e  
deu enorme berro. Sabrina gritou de susto, perdeu o equilíbrio e cai  
escorregando pela pedra e direto para dentro d'água. Sirius começou a rir,  
no que foi imitado por todos nós.  
-SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!-berrou Sabrina- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NO LUGAR DESSA  
COISA QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE CÉREBRO?!!  
Ele não respondeu, não estava em condições de responder. Eu poderia dizer  
que, se ele não estivesse na água, estaria rolando de tanto rir.  
-Calma Sabrina- pediu Lílian  
-NÃO ME MANDE TER CALMA!-respondeu ela  
Ninguém mais tentou acalmá-la depois disso. Ela também não falou mais nada  
sobre o assunto se mantendo num silencio sepulcral e ignorando  
completamente Sirius. Me parecia que ela havia decidido que essa era a  
melhor maneira de lidar com o assunto. Quando comentei com Hayla minha  
opinião ela me mostrou outra possibilidade.  
-Ou talvez-analisou- ela não saiba como lidar com a situação.  
-Ou talvez ela não saiba como lidar com o Sirius-ponderou Patrícia  
-Ou os dois-completou Tiago. Tiago era uma pessoa excelente para comentar  
algo. Em geral seus comentários eram totalmente dispensáveis. Para não  
dizer altamente esclarecedores.  
O resto do dia passou muito mais tranqüilo que o imaginado visto que nem  
Tiago nem Lílian haviam discutido e muito menos Sabrina e Sirius.  
Quando voltamos, já ao anoitecer para a mansão Potter, encontramos a Sra.  
Potter na porta nos esperando.  
-Vocês demoraram-comentou ela- As cartas de Hogwarts de vocês já chegaram.  
Tiago-disse ela e se virou para falar com ele- Alvo quer falar com você,  
ele está lá na sala. Eu e seu pai estávamos pensando em ir comprar o  
material amanhã, o que você acha.  
-Por mim tudo bem. E vocês?-perguntou ele sevirando para nós. Todos  
concordamos com um aceno de cabeça.  
-Estamos lhe esperando no seu quarto-falou Sirius  
-Ta bom-disse ele e se dirigiu para a sala onde devia estar Dumbledore.  
  
-Olá professor.-cumprimentou Tiago.  
-Olá Tiago-disse Dumbledore sorrindo- Como foi o dia?  
-Foi bem legal... Fomos naquela cachoeira que tem aqui perto. Sirius pregou  
uma peça na Sabrina. Acho que depois disso as chances deles se darem bem  
são ainda menores...  
-Só me resta imaginar o que ele fez... Me surpreendo a cada dia com o que  
vocês são capazes de aprontar.  
-Estamos tramando algo realmente importante para quando voltarmos a  
Hogwarts.  
-Estou certo ao pensar que não adianta tentar convencê-los do contrário?  
-Certíssimo. Vamos ao Beco amanhã... Você vai conosco?  
-Vou. Estou lhe devendo um presente de aniversário, lembra?  
-Sei que está. O que vou ganhar?-perguntou Tiago  
-Você escolhe.  
-Eu decido amanhã-falou Tiago com um bocejo- Hoje já estou bastante  
cansado.  
-É melhor ir dormir. Vamos, tenho de levá-la para o quarto mesmo.- disse se  
referindo a Bel que dormia profundamente em seu colo.  
  
-Eu odeio o Black- falava Sabrina  
-Nós sabemos-disse Patrícia- Não precisa ficar avisando  
-Ele é um desgraçado!  
-Você também já disse isso- Falou Lílian deitada em sua cama e tentando  
dormir  
-Ele nunca poderia ter feito isso comigo!  
-Nós também já sabemos disso- falou Pam  
-Mas não foi tão ruim assim-comentou Hayla- quer dizer o dia não foi tão  
ruim assim...  
-Não...Por incrível que pareça Potter não me dirigiu a palavra uma única  
vez.-falou Lílian  
-Ainda bem-murmurou Patrícia de modo que somente Pam pudesse ouvir.  
-Acho melhor irmos dormir-falou Hayla- Sabrina você quer fazer o favor de  
vir se deitar?  
-Não posso-lamentou ela- por culpa do Black minhas costas e outras partes  
estão doloridas! Vou ter de dormir de bruços!  
Todas riram.  
-É melhor nós irmos dormir mesmo...-falou Pam.  
  
-Isso sempre acontece quando eu viajo de pó de flu! Sabe... Acho que os  
bruxos podiam inventar algo melhor.-reclamou Sirius ao sair da lareira, ou  
melhor ao cair da lareira.  
Estávamos no Caldeirão Furado, um bar de aparência suja mas que tinha uma  
saída para o Beco Diagonal, onde iríamos fazer nossas compras de material  
escolar.  
-Muito bem meninos- começou o Sr. Potter. Ele, a Sra. Potter e o Profº  
Dumbledore haviam decido nos acompanhar nas compras- Nós vamos comprar o  
material de vocês e nos encontraremos aqui-parou e olhou o relógio- e nos  
encontraremos aqui às cinco da tarde, portanto vocês tem cinco horas para  
fazerem o que quiserem pelo beco.  
Concordamos com a cabeça e saímos para o bem iluminado e lotado Beco  
diagonal  
-Enfim, liberdade!- disse Tiago se espreguiçando em quanto andava  
-O que vamos fazer primeiro?-perguntei  
-Meus pais me deram dinheiro para comprar uma coruja-falou Pedro  
-Então vamos-decidiu Sirius- tem uma loja logo ali na frente...  
Andamos pelo Beco todo. Íamos de loja em loja vendo as novidades. Tiago e  
Sirius paravam em algumas lojas considerando a possibilidade de entrar para  
ver se tinha algo que pudessem usar em Hogwarts contra Filch, mas em geral  
acabavam por desistir. Sirius sugeriu que fossemos até a travessa do tranco  
no qual eu tive o imenso facilidade em faze-lo mudar de idéia  
-Ah vamos!-insistiu ele.  
-Não!- gritei em resposta  
-Por que não?-voltou a perguntar  
-Só se você estiver doido-respondi  
-Mas...  
-Deixa Sirius...Nós vamos quando ele não estiver-falou Tiago e meu queixo  
caiu ao ver tamanha imprudência  
Andamos por mais algum tempo. Parando de loja em loja para ver se achávamos  
algo interessante.  
-Hey! Tem algo realmente interessante aqui!-gritou Tiago  
-O que é?-perguntou rapidamente Sirius  
-Isso-e apontou para um espelho  
-É só um espelho!-falou Sirius- sinceramente não acho que isso possa ser  
útil contra o Filch, a menos é claro que ele se assuste com a própria  
aparência!  
-Embora isso também seja válido-comentei- isso não é só um espelho comum,  
Sirius. È um espelho de duplo sentido.  
-Ah... Como você sabe?-perguntou  
-Está escrito-disse Pedro apontando para uma plaqueta logo abaixo do  
objeto.  
-Ahn...acho que o pó de flu me fez mal-disse Sirius  
-Certamente. Venha vamos entrar-chamou Tiago entrando na loja.  
A loja era bem limpa, eu pude reparar. O dono atrás do balcão não devia ter  
mais de quarenta anos e foi absolutamente simpático quando nos atendeu.  
-Boa tarde, o que desejam?  
-Queremos ver aquele espelho ali da vitrine-falou Tiago  
-Um espelho de duplo sentido... Deixe-me mostrar como funciona...Segure  
aqui meu jovem-pediu ele entregando um espelho a Pedro- Como se chama?  
-Pedro Petigreew  
-Certo-disse ele e pegou outro espelho exatamente igual ao outro- eu já  
volto- e saiu para os fundos da loja  
-O que ele foi fazer?-perguntei curioso  
-Pedro Petigreew-chamou uma voz vinda do espelho  
-O que? Ai!-gritou Pedro deixando o espelho quase cair das suas mãos.  
-Cuidado!-ralhou Sirius que agarrara o espelho no último instante  
-Desculpe...Mas o que o senhor está fazendo aí?-perguntou Pedro para o dono  
da loja. O espelho ao invés de refletir o rosto de Pedro mostrava a imagem  
do dono da loja.  
-Isso é o que um espelho de duplo sentido faz. Permite que você se  
comunique com qualquer um que tenha a outra metade.  
-Brilhante-declarou Tiago- Vai ser extremamente útil. Nós vamos levar!  
Saímos da loja alguns minutos depois, Sirius e Tiago já tramavam as mais  
mirabolantes ultilidades do espelho.  
-Podemos usa-lo quando estivermos na floresta, Você não acha uma boa idéia  
Aluado-me perguntou Sirius  
-Já acho ruiu pelo simples fato de que a idéia inclui floresta proibida.  
-Você não abe curtir a vida Aluado-declarou Tiago  
-Muito pelo contrario, a prezo o suficiente para não entrar na floresta,  
não na companhia de vocês dois!  
-Por que não?-perguntaram ao mesmo tempo  
-Pelo simples motivo de que vocês vão pegar o caminho mais perigoso que  
houver lá-informou Pedro  
-Mas o que há de mal nisso?-perguntou Sirius e sem esperar pela resposta  
entrou na Floreios e Borrões.  
-Voltamos- avisou Tiago a Dumbledore que estava na loja e folheava  
educadamente um livro.- Podemos ir ver meu presente agora. Já sei  
exatamente o que eu quero.  
-Você só pensa nisso-falei- parece criança  
-Não enche!-disse isso e saiu puxando Dumbledore até a Artigos de Qualidade  
para Quadribol, nós fomos atrás.  
-Quero essa-disse apontando para uma vassoura exposta na vitrine.  
-Uma Nimbus 1000?  
-É, último lançamento! A melhor vassoura de corrida do mercado! Com  
velocidades de até cento e sessenta quilômetros por hora, capaz de fazer um  
giro de trezentos e sessenta graus em torno de um ponto fixo. É  
simplesmente fantástica! Além de perfeita para que eu tente a posição de  
apanhador esse ano!-ele descreveu tudo isso se uma só vez, parecia narrar  
alguma partida de quadribol.  
-Está bem-disse Dumbledore sorrindo do modo como Tiago descreveu a  
vassoura.- Eu compro.  
-Eu também quelo uma vassoura-falou Bel  
-Você não pode ter vassouras de corrida-rebateu Tiago- é muito nova  
-Eu já tenho tlês anos!  
-Continua sendo muito nova. E além do mais nem é seu aniversário.  
-Mas eu quero!-teimou ela  
-Venha-disse Dumbledore para Bel- Não posso lhe comprar uma vassoura mas  
posso lhe dar outra coisa- pegou-a no colo e entrou na loja  
-Que absurdo. Quando o aniversário é dela eu não ganho presentes...-disse  
Tiago, mas não parecia estar realmente se importando com isso.  
  
-Então as compras foram boas?-perguntou Pam.  
Nós estávamos no quarto de Tiago, logo após voltarmos das compras e Pam  
tinha ido falar conosco, sozinha, pois as outras estavam arrumando as  
malas.  
-Excelentes! E eu ganhei uma vassoura nova!  
-Você já disse isso-observou Pedro  
-Eu sei que já, mas é que eu preciso falar de novo, e de novo, e de novo, e  
de novo.  
-Nós já entendemos -disse Sirius colocando a mão na boca de Tiago e o  
impedindo de falar  
-Então estamos todos preparados para voltar a Hogwarts?-perguntou Pam  
-Certamente-respondi- Sirius, tudo bem você não querer que o Tiago fala da  
vassoura mas não precisa sufoca-lo por causa disso. Ele já está começando a  
ficar vermelho...  
Sirius olhou para o amigo. Ao tampar s boca de Tiago ele acabara por  
impedir que ele respirasse, tampando também seu nariz.  
-Ih...Foi mal-se desculpou ele e tirou a mão para que Tiago pudesse  
respirar  
-Com...Um...Amigo...Assim...Quem...Precisa...De...Inimigo?-perguntou Tiago  
tentando absorver grandes quantidades de ar enquanto falava  
-Não fiz por mal...-desculpou-se Sirius.  
Passamos um bom tempo da noite conversando sobre a volta as aulas. Quando  
fomos dormir eu olhei para o meu malão semi-pronto a um canto do quarto.  
Só mais alguns dias, pensei, só mais alguns dias e eu retornaria a  
Hogwarts...Menos de uma semana...  
  
Oi! Capitulo 13 saindo muito mais rápido que o 12! Espero q gostem! Eu  
gostei.... E no próximo capitulo(ta parecendo novela...) de volta ao  
lar,Bem vindos a Hogwarts, novamente....Hey! gostei disso, vai ser o nome  
do próximo capitulo!  
Bjs Jessy 


	16. Voltando ao lar

Capítulo 14 - Voltando ao Lar  
Estávamos todos na plataforma nove e meia. O Expresso de Hogwarts, uma  
locomotiva vermelha e a vapor estava parada na plataforma e já dava  
indícios de que em alguns minutos ia sair.  
-Tiago, preste bastante atenção. Eu não quero receber cartas suas de  
Hogwarts, entendeu bem?-ralhava a Sra. Potter com Tiago. A Sra. Potter,  
embora tivesse uma aparência calma, tinha um gênio muito difícil e no  
momento estava especialmente irritada, pois pegara Sirius e Tiago tramando  
mais umas de suas aventuras, e o pior, com o total apoio do pai de Tiago,  
John Potter.  
-Mas mãe! Que graça tem Hogwarts se nós não pudermos entrar na floresta, ou  
algo parecido?  
-Ai meu Deus!-disse a Sra. Potter colocando a mão na testa- Você tinha que  
ter puxado ao seu pai? Isso é culpa puramente sua, John!-falou encarando o  
marido.  
-Esqueça Rose, querida. Tiago é um verdadeiro Potter!-disse orgulhoso e  
passou o braço pelo ombro do filho.- Venha aqui Tiago, quero dar uma  
palavrinha com você antes de ir.- e o arrastou para longe de nossos  
ouvidos.  
-Ai, ai... E vocês meninos? Comportem-se. Não é só por que não são meus  
filhos que isso significa que eu não me preocupe!  
-Tudo bem Sra Potter- eu falei.  
-Remo, eu conto com você para colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça oca  
desses dois.-disse ela piscando para mim.  
-Eu ainda não conheci essa palavra...-falou Sirius- Sinceramente Sra  
Potter, você vai me desculpar, mas eu concordo com Tiago, que graça teria  
Hogwarts se nós respeitarmos as regras?  
-Eu mereço! Vão andando, vão-disse ela nos empurrando para dentro do trem-  
Se não daqui a pouco vocês não acham mais nenhuma cabine...  
  
-Filho, eu quero lhe dar isso.-disse o Sr. Potter estendendo um grande  
embrulho para Tiago  
-O que é isso?-perguntou Tiago olhando o embrulho.  
-Um livro. Sei que você e seus amigos andaram pesquisando sobre isso. A  
magia que este livro contém, é muito antiga e avançada, por isso tome  
cuidado. Não podia lhe dar isso na frente da sua mãe é claro.  
-Mas...-começou Tiago, ele estava se perguntando como o pai sabia sobre  
suas pesquisas. Antes que pudesse completar a pergunta o Sr. Potter  
respondeu.  
-Eu sou um auror lembra? Não é difícil para mim, deduzir o que você anda  
tramando. Mas peço que tome cuidado, muito cuidado.  
-Claro, eu vou tomar-disse Tiago guardando o embrulho.  
-É melhor você ir, se não vai perder o trem. Ah! E vê se não dá muito  
trabalho para o seu padrinho esse ano.  
Tiago sorriu marotamente.  
-Isso eu não posso prometer.  
  
Tiago nos alcançou enquanto guardávamos as bagagens.  
-Vocês não sabem o que acabou de acontecer!-disse exasperado enquanto  
guardava a sua bagagem.  
-O que?- perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.  
-Meu pai! De alguma maneira ele sabe o que nós andamos pesquisando.- disse  
sentando-se, pois o trem começava a partir.  
-Mas como ele poderia saber?-perguntou Pedro  
-Sei lá... Ele disse que é porque é um auror...-explicou Tiago  
-Mas o que ele disse?-perguntou Sirius  
-Nada... Me deu um livro... e disse para tomarmos cuidado.  
-Ele só disse isso? Quer dizer, não brigou, fez um escândalo, ou algo do  
tipo?-perguntei  
-Não... Nada disso, até eu achei estranho...  
-Talvez ele não esteja nos levando a sério- opinou Pedro  
-É talvez, concordou Sirius. Onde está o livro?- perguntou Para Tiago  
-Aqui.-E tirou o livro da bagagem, desembrulhou-o e abriu sobre o colo.-  
Mas como isso nos seria útil?!-perguntou quase gritando  
-O que houve?-perguntou Sirius, levantando-se e sentando-se ao lado dele  
para ver o livro.- Mas o que é isso?-perguntou ao olhar o livro.  
-São runas...Runas antigas-expliquei olhando o livro.  
-Runas?-perguntou Pedro- todo o livro está escrito assim? Como poderemos  
ler?  
-Teremos de traduzir...-falou Tiago  
-Mas será que vai ser útil?-duvidou Sirius  
-Acho que sim, livro assim são bem raros... Podemos usar um dicionário de  
runas antigas e-antes que eu pudesse completar a frase a porta da cabine se  
abriu. Um garoto de cabelos loiros escuros, um pouco mais alto que Tiago  
entrou.  
-Olá pessoal! Como vocês estão?- Tiago e Sirius esconderam o livro o mais  
rápido possível. No mesmo instante um apito começou a soar pela cabine  
-O que é isto?- perguntou Pedro.  
-Meu bibilhoscópio-esclareceu o garoto que era Frank.- Apita toda vez que  
detecta algo suspeito. Comprei quando viajei para o Egito.- disse retirando  
do bolso algo que lembrava um pião.  
-Você foi para o Egito?-perguntou Sirius- Não dá para desligar essa coisa?-  
perguntou e Frank desligou o bibilhoscópio  
-Fui. È realmente bem legal lá.  
-Mas eu acho que esse treco está com defeito-falou Tiago apontando para o  
bibilhoscópio- não há nada de suspeito aqui.  
-Não sei não... Vocês são suspeitos. O que estão tramando dessa vez?  
-Nada-respondi rápido demais.  
-Você é um péssimo mentiroso, Remo-observou Pedro  
-Tenho de concordar com você- disse Frank olhando para Pedro  
-Não estamos tramando nada além do normal-respondeu Sirius  
-Mesmo assim, isso me preocupa-disse Frank sorrindo.  
  
-E aqui temos Lílian Evans, péssima jogadora de xadrez, que acaba de  
receber um brilhante xeque-mate de Patrícia Rayburn!- irradiava Pamela  
Herrieck. Ela estava extremamente feliz por finalmente retornar à Hogwarts  
-Não recebi nenhum xeque-mate!-falou Lílian irritada por estar perdendo- E  
eu não sou uma péssima jogador de xadrez! É você que não sabe a diferença  
entre uma rainha e um bispo! Eu só perdi um bispo!  
-Isso não lhe impede de ser uma péssima jogadora de xadrez.- rebateu Pam-  
quer dizer você está perdendo para a Patrícia, que, depois de você é claro,  
é a pior jogadora de xadrez que eu conheço!  
-Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Pam-falou Patrícia- xeque-mate, Lily,  
você perdeu de novo...  
-Ah! De novo não!-lamentou Lílian  
-E mais uma espetacular vitória de Patrícia sobre nossa, agora consagrada,  
perdedora oficial, Lílian Evans!-voltou a irradiar Pam  
-Ah! Calem a boca!-disse uma garota que estivera calada até o momento,  
óculos de armações quase imperceptíveis moldavam os olhos azuis escuros. A  
pele clara e os cabelos extremamente pretos a faziam uma das candidatas à  
garota mais bonita de Hogwarts, num futuro não muito distante. Sabrina  
Hosted, que até o momento estivera lendo uma revista se levantou.- Olhem só  
isso.- e atirou uma revista no colo das amigas.  
-O que é isso?-perguntou Alice.  
-Leiam a reportagem.  
-Funcionário do ministério da magia desaparece...-Leu Hayla em voz alta- O  
que tem de mais?  
-Como o que tem de mais? Um funcionário que desaparece misteriosamente e  
algumas mortes de trouxas sem explicação, e você me pergunta o que tem de  
mais?-perguntou Sabrina perplexa.  
-Bom...-ponderou Alice- É realmente estranho, mas... Isso tem alguma coisa  
de importante? Quer dizer vai ver o cara ficou doente e não avisou, ou  
então resolveu viajar e não avisou ninguém...Nunca se sabe né?  
-Vocês não percebem? Está acontecendo alguma coisa no mundo mágico, e se  
querem saber a minha opinião, algo bem grave.  
-Tudo bem Sabrina, mas não é coisa para nos preocuparmos agora, é?-opinou  
Lílian  
-Ai! Esse é o problema dos grifinórios, eles NUNCA se preocupam com nada!  
-E esse é o problema dos Corvinais, eles se preocupam com tudo!-rebateu Pam  
-Sabrina- falou Lílian- O que quer que esteja acontecendo não é motivo para  
nos preocuparmos, não agora.  
-Mas- Ela não pode terminar a frase, a mulher que vendia os doces, acabara  
de entrar na cabine. Todas compraram doces e o assunto foi varrido da mente  
de Sabrina.  
-Mas eu não acho Potter irritante, Lily, você que não gosta dele só por que  
é um aprontador.  
-Aprontador? Ele é um perturbador da ordem e do bem estar em escala  
nacional! Mas você não pode falar nada, você odeia o Sirius...  
-Mas isso é uma outra história eu e Black nos odiamos desde o dia em que  
nos conhecemos.  
-Vocês pretendem realmente continuar discutindo a amigável relação de vocês  
quatro?-perguntou Alice  
-Pois eu aposto o que vocês quiserem que no final disso tudo Lílian vai  
estar casada com Tiago, eles terão muitos filhos com gênios terríveis,  
igual ao dos pais e Sabrina vai estar casada com Black e terão vários  
filhos de gênios tão terríveis quanto, então quando esses filhos entrarem  
em Hogwarts o mundo virá abaixo!- falou Patrícia de uma só vez, sem parar  
para respirar. Em seguida caiu na gargalhada ao ver a expressão de  
indignação das amigas.  
-NUNCA!-berraram elas.  
  
-Isso não vai dar certo.- falei afinal.  
-Por que não?-perguntou Sirius  
-Vocês não podem fazer isso no banquete de abertura!-respondi  
-Claro que podemos.-falou Tiago- basta fazê-lo.  
Estávamos na cabine do trem. A mulher dos doces havia acabado de passar e  
Frank tinha ido falar com não sei lá quem da Lufa-Lufa. Tiago e Sirius  
haviam acabado de nos apresentar o plano de boas vindas ao Filch que eles  
pretendiam usar no banquete de abertura. Eu, obviamente havia discordado.  
-Não adianta impedi-los, Remo-falou Pedro- Eles vão fazer mesmo.  
-Mas-fui interrompido no meio da frase  
-É bom saber que podemos contar com você Aluado-disse Tiago dando  
palmadinhas nas minhas costas  
-Nos vemos depois-despediu-se Sirius e saiu da cabine levando Tiago  
consigo.  
-É perda de tempo ir atrás deles?-perguntou Pedro  
-Não, podemos evitar algumas confusões, vamos- respondi e saí puxando Pedro  
em direção ao corredor.  
Encontramos os dois algumas cabines à frente falando com um aluno da  
corvinal.  
-Olá Remo.-cumprimentaram os dois- este é Edgar Bones, da corvinal, quinto  
ano- completou Tiago.  
-Olá...-cumprimentei- o que vocês estão fazendo?  
-Nós?-perguntaram juntos  
-Nada, conversando...-explicou Sirius- pelo menos por enquanto.  
-Vocês dois já vão fazer algo?-Perguntou Edgar Bones- Mas o ano nem  
começou.  
-Como você sabe que vamos fazer algo?-perguntou Sirius  
-Devo dizer que a fama de arruaceiros se espalhou bem depressa.-respondeu  
ele  
-Ah que seja... Tchau Edgar-despediu-se Tiago e saiu andando, nós fomos  
atrás.  
-O que vocês pretendem fazer?-perguntou Pedro  
-Cumprimentar velhos amigos.-respondeu Sirius  
-Que amigos?-perguntei e me apressei para andar mais rápido, já que eles  
passaram a fazer o mesmo  
-Severo Snape e Malfoy, servem como resposta?-perguntou Tiago  
-Vocês não vão sair atrás deles!-eu falei me colocando na frente dos dois  
de modo a impedir a passagem  
-Vocês vão arrumar briga.-falou Pedro  
-Saião da frente.-pediu Sirius  
-Não vamos fazer nada de mais-falou Tiago e me empurrou para o lado. Após  
dar alguns passos, porém a porta da cabine mais próxima se abriu. Dois  
garotos saíram por ela.  
-Ouvimos algumas vozes inconvenientes e viemos ver o que estava acontecendo-  
falou o mais alto de cabelos loiros imediatamente reconhecido por Sirius e  
Tiago como Malfoy, eu o reconheci como problema à vista.  
-Suspeitei que o lixo humano de Hogwarts estivesse transitando pelos  
corredores-falou Snape-mas obviamente não esperava que estivessem  
acompanhados dos carregadores oficiais-completou ele se referindo,  
obviamente, a mim e a Pedro.  
-Escute aqui, Snape. Fale o que quiser de mim e Sirius, mas nunca mencione  
nossos amigos-rosnou Tiago.  
-Ora, ora, ora...O nobre Tiago Potter está tentando defender os amigos-  
zombou Snape- você pensa que me engana, Potter? Você e esse seu ar de  
heróizinho de quinta categoria.  
Não houve muito tempo para que pensamentos fossem transformados em frases  
que depois seriam transformadas em falas de advertência e pedidos de paz,  
alguns segundos depois da fala de Snape, este estava imprensado contra a  
parede do trem, Sirius lhe apertava a garganta e Tiago apontava a varinha  
para o rosto de Snape. Ao mesmo tempo Malfoy encurralava Pedro  
-Deixe ele fora disso!-falou Tiago desviando a varinha da direção de Snape  
e apontando para Malfoy.  
-Um único movimento e o seu amiguinho vai para a ala hospitalar mais cedo  
do que o esperado, Potter.- Ameaçou Malfoy. Sirius e Tiago trocaram um  
rápido olhar, mas eu pude perceber que foi como se eles tivessem tido uma  
conversa.  
-Largue ele e eu largo o Ranhoso aqui.-falou Sirius.  
-Como se pode confiar em alguém que prefere usar modos trouxas de luta a  
uma varinha?-perguntou Snape com a voz rouca devido ao braço de Sirius  
apertando sua garganta.  
-Fique quieto-disse Sirius e apertou-o com mais força contra a parede.  
Malfoy encurralou mais ainda Pedro.  
-Largue Pedro e nós largamos Snape.-disse Tiago- pelo que vocês dizem,  
grifinórios são sempre confiáveis.  
Malfoy e Snape se entreolharam, e com um aceno de cabeça, Malfoy liberou  
Pedro. Este rapidamente se postou ao meu lado. Sirius largou Snape com  
certa relutância.  
-Você é um covarde Malfoy-falou Tiago- envolvendo Pedro nessa briga. Sabe  
muito bem que ele não tem nada a ver com a história.  
-Cale a boca Potter. Você vive bancando o herói. Isso já está me irritando.  
-Potter-começou Snape, os olhos brilhando de malícia- é o aluno preferido  
de Dumbledore, ele acha que pode fazer o que bem entende só porque tem um  
pai idiota influente no ministério e um padrinho dirigindo Hogwarts.  
Novamente não houve tempo para frases de advertência. Tiago já havia  
apontado a varinha para Snape e já lançava um feitiço.  
-Espelliuarmus!  
Snape bateu contra a parede do trem causando um enorme barulho, sua varinha  
voou longe.  
-Nunca mais use sua boca suja para falar do meu pai ou de Dumbledore!-  
gritou Tiago.  
Malfoy apontou a varinha para Tiago e lançou um feitiço em sua direção  
Sirius, jogou Tiago no chão, o feitiço atingiu um vidro e o fez em pedaços.  
-Covarde!-gritou Sirius e sacou a varinha apontando para Malfoy- atacando  
os outros pelas costas- e se utilizando do mesmo feitiço de Tiago jogou  
Malfoy contra a parede. Uma porta um pouco mais a frente se abriu.  
-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?- perguntou uma garota que eu reconheci como  
sendo a monitora da grifinória.  
-Potter e Black...-falou o garoto que a acompanhava e que eu reconheci como  
sendo o monitor da grifinória-  
-EU DEVERIA TER IMAGINADO-gritou a garota-EXPLIQUEM-SE!  
-Joane- começou Sirius- A culpa é deles.  
-Eles falaram do meu pai e de Dumbledore!-jutificou-se Tiago  
-Foram vocês que nos atacaram primeiro!-rebateu Snape  
-Vocês nos atacaram pelas costas!-gritou Sirius  
-NÃO ME INTERESSA QUEM FEZ O QUE! VOU TER DE FALAR COM MCGONAGALL SOBRE  
VOCÊS!  
-E vocês vão ganhar uma detenção-falou o monitor.  
-Não pode fazer isso Mattew-falou Tiago- vocês não podem nos dar uma  
detenção antes de chegarmos em Hogwarts!  
-Não nos diga o que podemos ou não fazer!-disse a monitora já visivelmente  
mais calma- agora-agora vão cada um para suas cabines trocar de roupa que  
nós vamos chegar dentro de algumas horas. E não quero mais ouvir o nome de  
vocês quatro hoje!- dizendo isso voltou para dentro da cabine. O monitor  
que se chamava Mattew cuidou para que todos fossemos para nossas cabines.  
-Ranhoso é um idiota!-disse Sirius se jogando no lugar perto da janela.  
-Ele e seu acompanhante mais idiota ainda, Lúcio Malfoy.-completou Tiago  
-Os dois! Metidos até o nariz em artes das trevas!-continuou Sirius  
-Eles e suas caras de fuinha amassada! Você viu o feitiço q Malfoy lançou?  
Aquilo não é coisa que alunos do segundo ano devam saber! Aposto que eles  
sabem mais feitiços proibidos do que qualquer aluno do sétimo ano!  
-Não duvido nada! Com a família que tem! Fuinhas quicantes, elfos  
domésticos metidos a gente!  
Eu comecei a rir dos dois.  
-Do que você está rindo?-perguntou Pedro  
-Desses dois! Ficam realmente engraçados quando resolvem xingar Snape e  
Malfoy.  
-Pare de rir!-zangou-se Tiago e jogou as vestes que ele havia acabado de  
tirar da mala em cima de mim.  
-Sem violência!-brinquei lhe jogando as vestes de volta.- tenho de admitir  
que a discussão foi bastante engraçada.  
Sirius apenas deu de ombros, mas um pequeno sorriso brotou no seu rosto, eu  
tinha certeza de que ele também se divertira com a discussão. Se tinha uma  
coisa que eu já havia notado nesse tempo de convivência com Sirius é que  
ele adorava uma confusão.  
O resto da viagem passou na maior calma possível, principalmente se fosse  
comparada a primeira parte dela. Tiago e Sirius discutiam entusiasmados  
sobre quadribol, eu lia o livro de feitiços e Pedro se entretia com a  
paisagem.  
O expresso de Hogwarts parou, levantamos de um salto e um silêncio mortal  
se abateu sobre nós. Saímos do expresso apressados e desembarcamos na  
plataforma. O ar frio da noite nos atingiu, rumamos para as carruagens que  
nos levariam para dentro do castelo. Hagrid chamava os alunos do primeiro  
ano e nos cumprimentou quando passamos por ele.  
Subimos nas carruagens enfeitiçadas e logo elas começaram a andar.  
Dentro de alguns minutos já era possível avistar Hogwarts com suas imensas  
torres e torrinhas. Sirius colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e abriu um  
enorme sorriso, por um momento eu tive uma visão canina dele. Tiago agiu  
quase da mesma forma. Eu e Pedro também olhamos, de forma mais discreta  
para fora. E eu sabia que naquela hora só havia um pensamento passando por  
nossas cabeças: "Por melhor que tivessem sidos as férias, por melhor que  
fosse estar em casa, era sempre bom voltar para o lar".  
  
E aí pessoal? Td bem? Valeu pelos elogios e pelos comentários! Para o  
pessoal do fanfiction.net que me perguntaram, eu vou escrever os sete anos  
deles sim, desculpe eu não responder pessoalmente mas é que eu nunca  
consigo deixar rewies lá ou pegar o e-mail de quem comentou... Acho q hj é  
só isso  
Bjs e até a próxima semana!  
Jessy 


	17. Rotina Marota

Capitulo 15- Rotina Marota  
Chegamos em Hogwarts, o salão principal estava lotado, todos aguardavam a  
chegada dos primeiranistas, exceto Pedro, ele aguardava o jantar.  
-Será que ainda vai demorar muito?-perguntou ele  
-Já estão vindo-falei. Eu esquadrinhava o salão principal a procura, não  
dos primeiranistas, mas de Tiago e Sirius que haviam sumido quando chegamos  
no castelo.  
  
-Certo- disse Sirius- conjuramos um feitiço escorregador bem na porta do  
salão.  
-E quando o Filch escorregar nele, lançamos o outro feitiço nele- finalizou  
Tiago.  
-É, vamos-disse Sirius e os cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade.  
Eles andaram até a porta e entraram no salão, cobertos pela capa,  
conjuraram o feitiço e voltaram para a mesa ainda invisíveis.  
-Deixe-nos passar- falou Sirius e eu quase gritei ao ver que não havia  
ninguém ali. Demorou algum tempo para eu perceber que estavam cobertos pela  
capa da invisibilidade.  
Eu e Pedro chegamos para o lado e demos espaço para que eles entrassem  
debaixo da mesa. Demorou algum tempo, mas eles finalmente emergiram de  
debaixo da mesa.  
-Não podiam ter feito isso lá fora?-perguntou Pedro quando o último  
primeiranista era escolhido para a Sonserina  
-Não se pode passar pela porta agora.-falou Tiago  
-Por que não?- perguntei  
-Veja o por que- falou Sirius e apontou para a porta.  
Por ela vinha entrando discretamente Filch, ele continuaria a entrar  
discretamente se Hogwarts não tivesse como alunos Tiago e Sirius. Dois  
passos para dentro do salão e algo inesperado aconteceu. Filch caiu  
estrondosamente no chão, todos os alunos olharam para ele, e após um  
segundo de perplexidade começaram a rir. Uma gata apareceu logo atrás e  
também deslizou pelo salão miando desesperada.  
-Ele arranjou uma gata-comentou Tiago marotamente.  
-Esqueça a gata!-ordenou Sirius- termine o serviço.  
-Ta.-disse ele e sacou a varinha das vestes- Suspendus!-ordenou  
discretamente na direção de Filch.  
Filch, como se estivesse preso por uma corda, flutuou bruscamente até o  
teto e ficou pendurado no nada de cabeça para baixo. Mais pessoas riram.  
-Termine antes que os professores saiam do estado de choque e tomem alguma  
providencia-falou Tiago.  
Sirius fez um movimento com a varinha, acima de Filch, que agora girava  
como um pião de cabeça para baixo no ar, apareceram as palavras: "Pelos  
Marotos, Potter e Black"  
-POTTER! BLACK!-gritou McGonagall da mesa dos professores- MINHA SALA!  
AGORA!  
-Mais uma detenção para a lista de vocês...-falou Pedro.  
-Não se pode quebrar as tradições, não é mesmo?-falou Sirius e saiu junto  
com Tiago em direção a sala da McGonagall, caminho que eles já conheciam  
tão bem.  
-Bem vindos à Hogwarts, todos vocês-disse Dumbledore se levantando- Para os  
novos alunos, que ainda não conhecem este é Argus Filch-e acenou a varinha  
para que ele voltasse ao chão.- O Sr. Filch faz questão de me pedir  
constantemente que não deixe os alunos fazerem o que vocês acabam de ver-  
alguns alunos riram- por isso peço que as exigências sejam atendidas. Agora  
os avisos básicos de inicio de ano. A floresta proibida é, como o nome já  
diz, proibida, à todos os alunos, a não ser os que estiverem cumprindo  
detenção. A mais nova proibição de Hogwarts é o salgueiro lutador.-nesse  
ponto do discurso, eu senti a cor se esvaindo do meu rosto- nenhum aluno  
deve se aproximar dele já que ele é um tanto...Violento. Bom apetite a  
todos-terminou ele.  
  
-Potter, Black...  
-Sim?-perguntaram eles inocentemente à McGonagall  
-O que se passa pela cabeça de vocês?  
-No atual momento não passa nada pela minha cabeça a não ser a informação  
de que meu estomago precisa urgentemente de comida.-respondeu Sirius  
maroto.  
McGonagall olhou para os dois e com um aceno da varinha fez aparecer um  
prato de sanduíches e uma jarra de suco para os dois que trataram de  
começar a comer.  
-Por que vocês insistem em quebrar as regras?-perguntou ela quase  
desesperada.  
-Não quebramos as regras-falou Tiago e a um olhar inquisidor de Mcgonagall  
acrescentou- nossos cérebros que as interpretam de maneira oposta!  
-Vocês já sabem o que os espera, não?  
-Detenção-disseram eles em coro.  
-Sim, mais uma. Vou juntar com a que vocês levaram no trem e transformar  
numa só.  
-Levamos mesmo a detenção do trem?-perguntou Sirius  
-Sim. Vocês cumprirão a detenção amanhã à noite. Vão ter de limpar a sala  
dos equipamentos de quadribol, que foi invadida por pufosos.  
-Isso é trabalho do Filch! Quando ela foi invadida?-perguntou Tiago  
-Ontem à noite.  
-E vocês ainda não limparam?-perguntou Sirius  
McGonagall deu um sorrisinho  
-Sabíamos que vocês iam levar uma detenção, então esperamos vocês chegarem.  
-Não acredito... Hogwarts só está limpa por que eu e Sirius fazemos isso!  
Não podem nos mandar para a floresta nem tão proibida assim?-perguntou  
Tiago esperançoso  
-Não, agora eu preciso voltar para a festa, vocês devem ir direto para os  
dormitórios quando acabarem.  
-Sim senhora Mimi!-disseram eles batendo continência. McGonagall, de  
costas, tentou abafar um riso.  
  
-Então vocês levaram mais uma detenção?-perguntou Pedro.  
Estávamos no telhado discutindo as últimas noticias e os planos para a  
semana.  
-Pois é...Limpar a sala dos equipamentos de quadribol.-falou Tiago  
-Invadida por pufosos-falou Sirius  
-Vocês poderiam, pelo menos nos fazer companhia amanhã, não?-sugeriu Tiago  
-Mas vão estar vigiando vocês, não poderemos ficar lá.-falei.  
-Não vão não, McGonagall vai ficar com nossas varinhas, não haverá  
necessidade.-falou Sirius  
-Então faremos companhia a vocês.-decidiu Pedro.  
-Temos de pensar também na transformação em animagos.-lembrou Tiago  
-E o livro que você ganhou-falei.  
-Temos de traduzi-lo.-disse Sirius.  
-Vai dar trabalho-lamentou Pedro.  
-Mas vai valer a pena...-lembrou Tiago  
Eu olhei para ele, ele e Sirius pareciam realmente decididos a fazer  
qualquer coisa para me ajudar, serei eternamente grato a eles para o resto  
da vida.  
  
O primeiro dia de aula começou como sempre. E como sempre estávamos  
atrasados.  
-Anda mais rápido Pedro!-pedi  
-Não consigo!-reclamou ele  
Andar não era realmente o que estávamos fazendo, na verdade corríamos  
desabalados para a primeira aula do dia. Eu tinha plena consciência de que  
se encontrássemos algum professor no meio do caminho era mais uma detenção  
e rezava para eu isso não acontecesse, infelizmente as coisas em Hogwarts  
costumam não cooperar com suas preces. Ao virar uma curva, acabamos  
esbarrando em Filch, esbarrando não, caímos todos juntos no chão.  
-Mas o que é isso?-perguntou ele bravo  
-Ai...-disse Tiago que ainda tentava se recuperar da queda  
-Sai de cima de mim, Tiago-pediu Pedro.  
-Foi mal -desculpou-se ele e ajudou Pedro a levantar.  
-Correndo pelos corredores da escola, vocês sabem que isso é proibido...Vou  
ter de lhes dar uma detenção  
-Você o que?-perguntou Sirius se engasgando- Não pode nos dar uma detenção  
só por causa disso!  
-Claro que posso-e se retirou.  
Nos olhamos perplexos, mas voltamos a correr para a aula.  
  
-Podemos faltar as duas últimas aulas.-sugeriu Pedro  
-Nunca!-falei- Não podemos faltar a nenhuma aula!  
-É só História da Magia, Aluado-argumentou Tiago.  
-Já chegamos atrasados a de feitiços hoje.-falei  
-É Aluado, não custa, só queremos ir até a floresta!-falou Sirius  
Estávamos no horário de almoço e Tiago e Sirius queriam faltar as duas  
últimas aulas para irmos até a floresta.  
-Vão vocês então, eu não vou faltar à aula!  
Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam.  
-Ta bom-disseram em coro e deram de ombros voltando a comer  
  
-Ai! Isso tem espinhos!-reclamou Sirius  
-Deixa de ser fresco!-falou Tiago se desviando de uma raiz particularmente  
alta.  
Eles estavam na floresta proibida, haviam faltado as duas últimas aulas do  
dia para fazer isso. Embora ainda estivesse claro quando eles entraram na  
floresta, as copas das árvores impediam que a luz do dia entrasse o que  
dava a floresta uma aparência sombria e fantasmagórica.  
-O que será que vamos encontrar por aqui hoje?-perguntou Sirius curioso  
-Sei lá...-respondeu Tiago. Ia completar a frase quando ouviu um barulho às  
suas costas.  
Ambos se viraram rapidamente para ver o que causara o barulho. Por entre as  
árvores um unicórnio saltou na direção deles e fugiu.  
-Vamos atrás!-gritou Tiago e começou a correr na direção do unicórnio.  
Sirius foi atrás.  
Depois de uns dez minutos correndo, eles haviam perdido o unicórnio de  
vista.  
-Estamos perdidos-observou Sirius se se encostando a uma árvore para poder  
descansar.  
-Jura?-perguntou Tiago irônico agindo da mesma forma  
-Para que lado você acha que fica a saída?  
-Para... Para lá?-apontou Tiago indeciso.  
-Vamos tentar...-concordou Sirius e começaram a andar naquela direção  
  
-Onde está o Tiago?-me perguntou Pam na aula de história da Magia. O profº  
Binns estava na frente da sala explicando monotamente sobre a revolta de  
alguém lá. Impressionante como havia revoltas no mundo mágico.  
-Na floresta-eu respondi tentando prestar atenção ao que Binns falava.  
-Que floresta?-perguntou Pam subitamente preocupada.  
-A única que tem na propriedade.-falou Pedro com voz de sono.  
-Ele não pode ter ido para lá! É perigoso!  
-É por isso que ele foi.-expliquei.  
-Eu vou atrás dele!- disse ela se levantando e pegando o próprio material.  
-Você o que?! Não pode ir até lá!-falou Patrícia que estivera prestando  
atenção na conversa.  
-É proibido entrar lá!-falou Alice  
-É perigoso!-falou Hayla  
-Potter não vale tanto!-falou Lílian que já havia desistido de copiar a  
matéria e participava da conversa.  
-Ele é meu amigo, Lily!-rebateu Pam  
-Não pode entrar lá!-falou Frank, agora toda a classe estava mais desatenta  
que o normal.  
-Eu vou, nem que eu vá sozinha-falou  
-Você não vai sozinha!-eu falei- eu não posso deixar você entrar sozinha na  
floresta!  
-Então vamos!-falou ela e começou a me puxar para fora da sala.  
-Esperem!-falou Lílian- eu vou com vocês!  
-Pensei que não gostasse do Tiago-falou Pam  
-E não gosto! Mas você é minha amiga! Não posso deixar você ir sozinha!  
-Eu também vou! -falou Alice  
-E eu!-falou Frank  
-Não precisamos ir todos!-falei- na verdade não precisa ir ninguém! Sirius  
e Tiago sabem se cuidar sozinhos!  
-Vamos logo!-falou Pam.  
Assim nós deixamos a sala de aula. Eu ainda tentando convence-los de que  
nada daquilo era necessário.  
  
Tiago e Sirius estavam andando pela floresta, completamente perdidos.  
-Precisamos de um mapa-falou Tiago  
-Ah claro! Vai aparecer um cara aqui, do nada, como nas copas de quadribol,  
e nos vender um mapa da floresta proibida de Hogwarts! Se toca Tiago! Não  
temos um mapa e nem temos como arranjar um!-falou Sirius irônico.  
-Eu sei! Pense pelo lado positivo...Não vamos precisar cumprir nenhuma  
detenção.  
-Se não sairmos daqui, não vamos poder fazer mais nada.  
-Você é muito dramático-disse Tiago  
-Ai!!!!!!!!-gritou Sirius  
-O que hou- ia perguntar Tiago, mas sua pergunta foi interrompida quando  
ele caiu deslizando por um barranco.  
-Ai! Saia de cima de mim!-reclamou Sirius.  
-Desculpe-falou Tiago se levantando.  
-Onde estamos?-perguntou Sirius  
-No mesmo lugar de antes.-foi a vez de Tiago ser irônico- alguns metros  
abaixo  
-O que é isso?-perguntou Sirius mexendo em um ovo de pura prata que estava  
a alguns centímetros de sua mão.  
-Não sei, mas não acho q seja uma boa idéia mexer-Tiago parou de falar,  
ouvira um barulho parecido com o de um pássaro vindo de lago atrás dele.  
Ele se virou lentamente, pronto para sacar a varinha a qualquer momento.  
Atrás deles estava parado um bicho que tinha corpo de serpente e asas, só  
que ao invés de rastejar, duas pernas faziam com que ele se movesse na  
direção dos garotos.  
-O que é isso?-perguntou Sirius  
-Não estou a fim de ficar aqui para descobrir-falou Tiago  
-Acha que é melhor nós corrermos?-perguntou Sirius ao ver que o animal  
começava a correr na direção deles.  
-Sem pensar duas vezes-disse Tiago e saiu em disparada para o lado oposto  
que o animal vinha.  
Eles correram por muito tempo e o animal, ou o que quer que fosse,  
continuava atrás deles.  
-Não acha que é melhor nós lutarmos?-sugeriu Sirius  
-E só agora que você pensa nisso?-perguntou Tiago ainda correndo, mas já  
retirando a varinha das vestes.  
-Certo-disse ele parando e ficando de frente para o bicho- Expelliarmus!-  
gritou apontando a varinha para o bicho, o feitiço apenas ricocheteou nele  
e voltou.  
-Não deu certo-observou Sirius  
-Me ajude!-pediu Tiago  
-Expelliarmus!-gritaram os dois juntos. Os dois feitiços combinados fizeram  
o bicho parar por alguns instantes  
-Tiago!-chamou uma voz feminina do outro lado.  
De repente um centauro emergiu das árvores e avançou para o animal  
espantando-o.  
-O que vocês fazem aqui?-perguntou o centauro de cabelos loiros e aparência  
jovem que atendia por Firenze.  
-Firenze...Obrigado-agradeceu Tiago  
-Já avisei para ficarem longe da floresta!-falou ele irritado- não é lugar  
para vocês.- dizendo isso nos deixou ali sozinhos.  
-Vocês estão bem?-perguntei.  
-'Tá tudo bem-falou Sirius  
-O que era aquilo?-perguntou Alice  
-Um occami-falou Lílian  
-E o que é isso?-perguntou Frank  
-Um animal mágico, mas não entendo o que ele estava fazendo aqui... São  
nativos do extremo oriente...  
-Não interessa o que estava fazendo aqui, o que interessa era como veio  
parar aqui-rebateu Tiago.  
-O mesmo digo de você Potter.  
-Viemos explorar a floresta!-falou Tiago  
-E se meteram numa baita encrenca!- falou Pam  
-Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-perguntou Sirius- como saíram da aula  
do Binns?  
-Aposto que ele nem notou-falou Alice  
-Vamos sair daqui-falou Pam-não gosto nem um pouco dessa floresta.  
-A atitude mais sensata do dia!-falei  
-Foi você que quis vir-falou Lílian  
-Eu sei. E tinha razão não?-perguntou Pam dando o braço para Tiago e  
começando a caminhar em direção ao caminho que levava para fora da floresta  
-Esqueçam isso-falou Sirius- eu e Tiago temos que ir cumprir uma detenção.  
-É melhor nos apressarmos então.-falou Frank.  
  
Corríamos desabalados pelos jardins de Hogwarts, mais uma vez estávamos  
atarsados, dessa vez para a detenção de Sirius e Tiago.  
-Parece que hoje é o dia de correr-observou Pedro  
-Não teríamos de fazer isso se Tiago não tivesse insistido em passar no  
dormitório para pegar a capa!-reclamou Sirius  
-Pare de reclamar!-falou Tiago já sem fôlego- Como Pedro e Aluado iriam  
entrar sem a capa?  
-Não fazemos a menor questão-falei  
-Vocês prometeram-falou Sirius- promessa é divida.  
-A gente sabe-falei e parei de correr junto com Pedro. Nos deixamos ficar  
para trás enquanto os dois iam em direção de McGonagall .  
-Finalmente! Vocês estão atrasados!-reclamou ela  
-Desculpe-falou Sirius- tivemos um...Imprevisto  
McGonagall levantou as sobrancelhas olhando para os dois. Não havia tido  
tempo após a saída da floresta para que eles pudessem trocar de roupa. Como  
conseqüência suas vestes estavam rasgadas em alguns pontos e sujas de  
terra, o cabelo de Tiago estava mais despenteado que o normal e ele ainda  
insistia em passar a mão por ele, Sirius tinha alguns galhinhos presos no  
cabelo.  
-Me dêem suas varinhas-pediu ela e eles entregaram as varinhas.- as  
devolverei quando tiverem terminado.  
Os dois entraram na sala, esta ficava à um canto do campo de quadribol,  
perto da arquibancada e era onde os equipamentos eram guardados.  
-Isso aqui está um caos!-falou Sirius  
-Quero ver isso aqui brilhando-falou McGonagall e conjurou baldes e  
esfregões para os dois.-voltarei mais tarde.- e se retirou.  
Eu e Pedro entramos na sala cobertos pela capa. Marcas de terra e coisas  
reviradas pelo avesso, uniformes de quadribol, coisas derrubadas, parecia  
que um furacão havia passado por ali,ao invés de pufosos.  
-Vocês vão ter um bocado de trabalho-falei escolhendo uma das poucas  
cadeiras que ainda era possível sentar  
-Não diga! Nós vamos ter de limpar tudo isso-falou Sirius  
-Nós, nada-falei- você vão ter de fazer isso. Eu e Pedro só viemos dar  
apoio moral  
-Belos amigos vocês são-falou Sirius e começou a limpar as coisas  
-Bem, voltamos a velha rotina marota-falou Tiago começando a arrumar as  
coisas- esfregar, limpar, arrumar, esfregar, limpar arrumar, esfregar,  
limpar, arrumar...  
-Já entendemos!-Falou Sirius.  
-O que houve com você? Qual o motivo de tanto mal-humor?-perguntou Tiago  
-Hosted-falou Pedro- ele descobriu que vamos ter aula dupla de Herbologia  
com a Corvinal...  
-Ah isso... Bem se isso lhe serve de consolo eu tenho de aturar Evans em  
TODAS as aulas.  
-Ah calem a boca e limpem isso direito!-falei imitando a voz do Filch  
-Aluado!-gritaram os dois  
-Não nos de tantos sustos!-ralhou Tiago  
Eu ri. Eles ficavam realmente engraçados quando estavam com raiva. Passamos  
boa parte da noite na sala. Quando saímos Tiago ainda insistia em cantar o  
refrão que tinha inventado.  
-Arrumar, esfregar, limpar, arrumar, esfregar, limpar, arrumar, esfregar,  
limpar, arrumar, esfregar, limpar...  
-Cale a boca Tiago!-falou Sirius  
-O que foi? A música não pode estar tão ruim assim...-falou ele  
-Não, que isso. Você como cantor é um excelente Maroto-falei.  
-Obrigado pelo apoio!-agradeceu ele  
-Encare como se estivéssemos apoiando o seu lado maroto-falou Sirius.  
-Grifo de Ouro-falou Pedro quando chegamos ao retrato da mulher gorda.  
Entramos no salão comunal da Grifinória que àquela hora da noite estava  
deserto.  
Tiago se jogou na poltrona mais próxima a lareira.  
-Como foi a detenção?-perguntou Pam  
-Não sabia que vocês estava aí-falou Tiago  
-Estávamos terminando os deveres de Defesa-falou Patrícia que a acompanhava  
-Ainda nem começamos-Falou Sirius  
-Eu já terminei-falou Remo  
-Aluado, Aluado-começou Tiago com aquela cara de mãe decepcionada- Como  
você pode fazer isso?  
-Você trai os Marotos assim!-falou Sirius- fazendo os deveres com  
antecedência!  
-Remo é um aluno aplicado-esclareceu Pedro- ele quer ser monitor  
-Não pronuncie esta palavra na minha frente-falou Sirius encenando, ele  
colocou a mão no peito e fingiu desmaiar como se tivesse sido atingido por  
uma facada.  
-Você fere o orgulho maroto falando desse jeito!-disse Tiago agindo da  
mesma forma que Sirius e caindo em cima do estômago do amigo.  
-Você fere meu estômago desse jeito, Tiago-falou Sirius expulsando o amigo  
de cima dele.  
Pam riu.  
-Do que vocês está rindo?- perguntou Tiago se sentando no chão, ou melhor  
sendo obrigado a isso, já que Sirius se apoderara das poltronas..  
-De vocês dois. Sempre dão um jeito de fazer piada com tudo.-explicou ela  
-Claro-disse Tiago sorrindo de orelha a orelha- pode-se fazer piada com  
tudo, até de um lobisomem.  
Eu perdi a cor naquele instante e olhei para Tiago como quem diz que ele  
estará morto na primeira oportunidade. Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir  
escandalosamente, como de costume. Eu me rendi e comecei a rir também.  
--  
Oi gente! Td bem com vcs? Tipo...pq vcs pararam de comentar? É para  
comentar! Comentem! Por favor! 


	18. O livro de Runas

Capitulo 16- O Livro de Runas  
Sabe aqueles dias entediantes? Aqueles em que você não tem nada,  
absolutamente nada, para fazer? Daqueles que você considera seriamente a  
possibilidade de se jogar pela janela da torre do sétimo andar, aquelas bem  
altas, na vaga esperança de que algo, além da mosca zumbindo no seu ouvido,  
aconteça e mude, ao menos um pouco, o dia? Pois então, era um desses dias.  
E o problema desses dias, além do fato de serem entediantes, é que as  
idéias mais perigosas, mais mirabolantes, mais sem nexo e completamente  
desvairadas surgem. É também quando planos costumam sair do papel e serem  
postos em prática. Mas então você deve estar se perguntando se existia dias  
entediantes na vida dos Marotos, bom existia. E eram realmente entediantes.  
Não é por que éramos Os Marotos que nossa vida era sempre repleta de peças  
e aventura, talvez vivêssemos um pouco mais que a maioria dos mortais, mais  
ainda assim não escapávamos do famoso tédio. Mas voltando ao assunto, foi  
num desses dias que começamos a por realmente em prática o processo para  
nos tornarmos animagos, ou como dissera Tiago, o maior feito dos Marotos e  
provavelmente a maior transgressões de regras que um aluno de Hogwarts já  
ousara fazer.  
-Podemos tentar algo contra o Snape...-sugeri de forma entediada.- Ei! Não  
me olhem assim!-falei ao ver a cara de espanto dos outros três Marotos.-  
Afinal eu ainda sou um Maroto, e ainda odeio o Snape...  
-De qualquer forma já fizemos isso ontem-falou Tiago olhando entediadamente  
para a partida de Snap explosivo entre Sirius e Pedro. Estes dois tinham a  
mesma aparência de tédio e sustentavam a cabeça com as mãos. De fato Sirius  
parecia achar que se não fizesse isso à cabeça despencaria do corpo.  
-Podemos ir a Hogsmead...-sugeriu Pedro  
-Em plena luz do dia e com metade de Hogwarts lá?-perguntou Sirius  
abandonando o tom sarcástico em função do tédio  
-Odeio dias entediantes...-falou Tiago- Aluado?-chamou Tiago  
-Hum?-resmunguei ainda olhando para o lado de fora da janela. Eu estava no  
parapeito da janela e olhava a chuva torrencial que caiado lado de fora. Os  
pingos resvalavam na janela e davam a impressão de que a qualquer momento  
iriam quebrá-la, pareciam ter vida própria.  
-No que 'tá pensando?-perguntou ele  
-Lua cheia-respondi. A conversa poderia ser até levemente engraçada. Nenhum  
de nós fazia uma pergunta completa e as respostas vinham sempre pela  
metade, ou apenas com o essencial de informação.  
-Quanto tempo?-perguntou Sirius seguindo o estilo da conversa.  
-Uma semana-respondi.  
Passaram-se alguns segundos até que mais alguém fala-se alguma coisa.  
-Aluado!-falou Tiago de forma eufórica. Nem de longe parecia o garoto  
entediado de alguns segundos atrás.  
-O que foi?-perguntei curioso com a súbita mudança de humor.  
-Você é um gênio!-exclamou ele  
-Essa parte eu sei-falei de forma convencida e rindo da agitação de Tiago.-  
Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez?  
-Lua Cheia!-exclamou ele se levantando da poltrona em que estava.  
-Ah... Não... Receio dizer que não fui eu quem a inventou...- zombei da  
cara de Tiago  
-Idiota.-falou ele perdendo momentaneamente o entusiasmo.- Quero dizer...  
Ainda não começamos a pensar nas suas transformações.  
-Vocês não tem de pensar nisso-falei  
-E ainda diz que é um gênio-resmungou Sirius para o teto e voltando-se para  
mim- Animagia, Aluado, Animagia...  
-Podemos começar a traduzir aquele livro!-falou Tiago.  
-Podemos ir até a biblioteca... Pegamos alguns livros de runas... E alguns  
de Animagia.-falou Sirius começando a andar de um lado para o outro.  
-Teremos de entrar na seção reservada da biblioteca... Alguém precisará  
distrair Madame Pince-falou Tiago. Ele e Sirius se viraram abruptamente  
para mim e Pedro.  
-Ok-concordou Pedro. Eu me surpreenderia se ele discordasse de alguma  
proposta de Tiago e Sirius.  
-Mas onde vamos fazer isso?-perguntei- não podemos fazer isso aqui, no meio  
do salão comunal.  
-Isso é o de menos-falou Sirius-Tiago, vá pegar a sua capa.  
Tiago subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino o mais rápido  
possível. Em menos de um minuto ele já voltava com a frente das vestes  
estufadas, guardando a capa, e um livro na mão.  
-Podemos ir-falou ele e nos retiramos do salão comunal da Grifinória.  
A biblioteca ainda estava aberta quando chegamos – óbvio – resmungara Tiago  
quando Pedro fizera essa brilhante observação. Alguns alunos transitavam  
por ela indo falar com alguém que estava em alguma outra mesa ou pegando  
esse ou aquele livro.  
-Ranhoso-susurrou Sirius se virando bruscamente e ficando de costas para a  
entrada da biblioteca  
-Ele está aí?-perguntou Tiago subitamente interessado em olhar para dentro  
da biblioteca.  
-Não viemos aqui para isso-falei  
-Não... É... Aluado tem razão-falou Tiago com um tom de voz que anunciava  
que o natal tinha sido cancelado.  
-É-falou Sirius pouco convicto da afirmação que estava fazendo e ainda  
olhando perigosamente na direção de Snape  
-Certo então-falou Tiago- eu e Sirius vamos com a capa até a seção  
reservada e você e Pedro distraem Madame Pince  
-Acho melhor não-falou Pedro  
-Por que não-perguntamos eu e Sirius  
-Sirius é bom em arranjar desculpas mais facilmente que eu e Aluado-  
explicou ele  
-Tem razão-concordou Tiago- então vamos eu e Pedro até a seção reservada e  
vocês dois distraem Madame Pince.  
Concordamos todos e verificando se não havia ninguém olhando Tiago e Pedro  
se cobriram com a capa.  
Eu e Sirius paramos em frente a mesa em que madame Pince estava escrevendo  
alguma coisa  
-Hum, com licença-chamei. Ela levantou os olhos do papel e nos mirou  
-Sim?  
-Estamos procurando alguns livros-falou Sirius  
-Isto é óbvio, se não, não teriam motivos para estarem aqui-falou ela  
-Sobre runas-emendei  
Ela se levantou em direção há uma estante no final de uma fileira eu e  
Sirius a seguimos  
  
Tiago e Pedro andavam, pelos corredores da seção reservada procurando  
livros de animagia.  
-É aqui-informou Tiago ao chegarem em uma prateleira com livros sobre o  
assunto.  
Podiam ouvir a voz de Sirius e Remo mais ao fundo  
"É um livro de capa vermelha" ecoou a voz de Sirius  
Tiago riu, a maioria dos livros da seção de runas tinha capa vermelha.  
Podia-se contar com Sirius para reparar nesses detalhes  
"Com letras douradas" falou Remo  
Voltando-se para as prateleiras eles começaram a separar alguns livros, se  
alguém olhasse para aquele lado naquele momento, veria alguns livros serem  
retirados das prateleiras, flutuarem misteriosamente e então desaparecerem.  
  
Severo Snape parou de ler o livro que tinha a sua frente. Ouvira uma voz  
absurdamente irritante para ele. Não acreditando que o dono da voz pudesse  
entrar na biblioteca, ou se quer soubesse onde ficava. Horas dentro da  
biblioteca fizeram que Severo Snape conhecesse quem passava por lá. E o  
dono da voz não era um dos freqüentadores mais assíduos do local.  
Ele olhou para trás apenas para se deparar com Sirius Black e Remo Lupin  
falando com Madame Pince.  
"É meio que um dicionário" falou Black  
Quando pensava seriamente em se levantar e mandar Black calar a boca ele  
reparou que faltava alguém o grupo. Sirius Black sem a companhia de Tiago  
Potter... Havia alguma coisa errada nisso. Reparando mais atentamente ele  
pode perceber que Lupin olhava constantemente para a seção reservada da  
biblioteca. Virou-se rapidamente para aquele lado, ainda em tempo de ver um  
livro sumir misteriosamente. Observou por mais alguns instantes e pode ver  
outro livro flutuar da prateleira e sumir misteriosamente no ar. Seu olhar  
passou pelo lugar onde se encontravam Black e Lupin e então para a seção  
reservada. A compreensão iluminou seu rosto.  
-Parece que nós temos alguns Grifinórios invisíveis...-falou para si mesmo.  
  
Tiago e Pedro saíram da seção reservada da biblioteca e direção a Sirius e  
Remo. Pedro deu uma pisada no pé de Sirius indicando que eles já estavam  
ali.  
-É esse aqui mesmo-falei e tomei o livro das mãos da bibliotecária. Demos  
as costas para Madame Pince e a deixamos lá com cara de quem não tinha  
entendido nada.  
-Snape ainda esta aí-susurrou Tiago- ainda dá tempo de tentarmos alguma  
coisa  
-Não-sibilei- hoje não  
-Mas você hoje cedo-começou Sirius  
-Agora não!-falei  
Quando estávamos quase na saída da biblioteca e eu começava a achar que  
havia conseguido algum tipo de recorde ao fazer Sirius, Tiago e Snape  
compartilharem o mesmo ambiente sem sequer trocarem uma palavra. Alguém  
chamou Sirius  
-Hey Black!-chamou uma voz que eu e todos os outros conheciam muito bem o  
dono  
-O que você quer Snape?- perguntou Sirius. Era tudo que ele vinha querendo  
nas últimas horas. Uma desculpa para brigar com Snape, este deu um  
sorrisinho irônico.  
-Não sabia que você conhecia a biblioteca do colégio, suponho que esteja  
fazendo um tour por ele e tenha vindo visitar uma das suas principais  
atrações.  
-Sinto lhe informar, Ranhoso-ele frizou bem a última palavra- que eu  
conheço o colégio muito mais do que a sua vã imaginação pode supor. Se é  
que você tem uma... talvez a quantidade de óleo que habita em seu cabelo  
tenha penetrado em seu cérebro e estragado ele.  
-Não que ele tenha tido um -susurou Tiago para Sirius  
-Não que um dia você tenha tido um, é claro-completou Sirius  
-Ao contrário de você, Black-continuou Snape sem se abalar com os  
comentários- eu tenho cérebro e por isso vou ser gentil e lhe dar um  
conselho. Da próxima vez que resolver usar isso que chama de voz faça-o em  
baixo tom. Ninguém é obrigado a suportar seu falatório.  
Sirius deu uma gargalhada escandalosa. O que foi uma sorte, pois Tiago  
começara a rir também.  
-Ranhoso...-falou ele como se estivesse explicando para uma criança de  
cinco anos que dois e dois são quatro. Snape mudou radicalmente a  
expressão, do sorriso irônico para a expressão contraída.- no meu caso é  
apenas a minha voz que incomoda, já no seu caso é a sua mera presença no  
colégio que torna o ar desagradável. Talvez você devesse... Como é mesmo  
aquela expressão trouxa?  
-Tomar chá de sumiço?-sugeri incerto  
-É-concordou Sirius- Talvez você devesse tomar um chá de sumiço, sabe?  
Desaparecer da face da Terra, o mundo iria respirar aliviado.  
-Para isso basta que ele lave os cabelos-susurrou Tiago para Sirius  
-Se bem que para isso deve bastar apenas que você lave os cabelos-falou ele  
Eu tive de abafar uma risada, Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso e, por  
incrível que pareça, Snape também.  
-Apesar de eu conhecer inúmeros meios de se ficar invisível, não posso por  
em prática nenhum deles. Mas talvez você ou Potter conheçam algum, aliás,  
onde está ele agora? Não estaria usando algum desses meios, estaria?-  
perguntou ele cínico.  
Sirius ficou subitamente branco e eu pude supor que Tiago também.  
-Ora, ora... Parece que deixei a dupla sem fala... Ou deveria dizer  
quarteto... Ou como é mesmo que vocês se denominam? Os marotos? Parece que  
não estão muito marotos agora –falou ele, nos deu as costas e voltou para  
a biblioteca com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.  
Tiago esperou Snape voltar a biblioteca e retirou a capa deixando a mostra  
à quantidade de livros que ele e Pedro carregavam.  
-Ele não pode saber, pode?-perguntou Pedro  
-Como ele saberia?-Perguntou Sirius e olhou para a entrada da biblioteca  
-Mesmo que soubesse não teria provas-falou Tiago receoso olhando para a  
entrada da biblioteca  
-E o que de ruim ele poderia fazer com essa informação?-perguntei também  
olhando para a entrada da biblioteca.  
Nos olhamos todos e Tiago deu de ombros  
-Que saiba então-falou ele despreocupado- que se dane o Ranhoso e suas  
indiretas. Não temos tempo para ele.  
Eu sorri, esse era Tiago Potter, sempre despreocupado com a vida e bem  
humorado, as vezes com um humor negro, mas ainda bem humorado.  
-Vamos-falou Sirius- vamos logo dar um jeito nesses livros- e olhou para  
Tiago e Pedro dividindo os livros com eles.  
-Vamos para onde?-perguntou Pedro  
-Como assim para onde-perguntou Tiago- para onde mais Pedrinho?  
-Para a sala do sétimo andar-falei  
-A do jardim?-perguntou ele  
-Essa mesma.  
  
Estávamos na sala do jardim, para se chegar a ele era preciso passar por  
uma passagem secreta em um corredor isolado do sétimo andar. E que eu  
sempre teimava que ficava para um lado e Sirius para o outro.  
-Cuidado com o livro, Tiago-falei- ele é bem antigo  
-Sério?-perguntou ele irônico- eu não tina percebido... Sabe achei que  
essas páginas amareladas pelo tempo e quase despencando significasse que o  
livro acabara de sair da loja.  
-Quis dizer que é raro!-falei  
-Ah! Claro! Você não explica!-falou Sirius com cara de quem agora realmente  
tinha entendido tudo  
-Parem de palhaçada e vamos traduzir logo isso!-falei rindo dos dois e  
pegando um dos dicionários que havíamos pego na biblioteca  
-Hum certo-falou Pedro e olhou o livro que Tiago tinha ganho- talvez... O  
que essa runa significa?-perguntou e apontou o dedo para uma parte da  
página do livro.  
-Parece que significa... Transformagia... O que é isso?-perguntou Sirius  
-Transformagia... É transfiguração... É o nome que recebia antigamente.-  
expliquei  
-Então, isso aqui significa-falou Tiago e parou para consultar o dicionário-  
certo... Significa "Animagia é uma antiga arte da Transformagia"  
-É... Depois de quase cinco minutos conseguimos traduzir a primeira frase  
do livro-falou Sirius irônico- desse jeito quando nos formarmos  
conseguiremos traduzir o livro  
-Não seja pessimista!- falei- acho que se nos esforçarmos podemos terminar  
isso até o inicio da férias  
-De natal, né?-perguntou Tiago  
-Não, as férias de verão- respondi  
-Não faça isso comigo! É muito tempo!-falou Tiago  
Eu olhei para ele. Tiago poderia ter muitas qualidades, mas paciência não  
estava entre elas.  
-É o preço a se pagar. Se vocês querem mesmo virar animagos vão ter de se  
esforçar. Não se pode fazer isso da noite para o dia. Lembrem-se que mesmo  
bruxos que recebem apoio do ministério levam anos para conseguir. Estamos  
tentando fazer isso sozinhos, então vamos passar por algumas dificuldades,  
mas não podemos desistir tão facilmente.-falei olhando o dicionário de  
runas e tentando traduzir alguma palavras- por que vocês estão me olhando  
assim?- perguntei ao ver a expressão perplexa dos três.  
-É que...-começou Pedro  
-Não é todo dia que a gente vê Remo Lupin nos incentivando a quebrar uma  
regra-falou Sirius  
-Uma não-falou Tiago- várias  
-Não só regras-falou Sirius- leis.  
-Ah! Não pertubem!-falei ficando ligeiramente vermelho  
-Esse é o Aluado que a gente conhece!-falou Tiago passando um braço pelo  
meu ombro  
-Nos melhores momentos manda a gente calar a boca!-completou Sirius dando  
palmadinhas nas minhas costas.  
  
Estávamos no três vassouras. Já estava de noite e a chuva havia parado os  
alunos de Hogwarts que estiveram ali mais cedo já haviam ido embora, o que  
significava que podíamos andar por onde quiséssemos. Havíamos passado o  
sábado tentando traduzir o livro de runas, ou como Sirius falava o maldito  
livro que o pai do Tiago deu, e agora tentávamos por em ordem tudo que  
tínhamos conseguido descobrir sobre animagia.  
-O que descobrimos então?-perguntou Pedro  
-Que entender runas pode ser mais complicado do que imaginávamos-falou  
Sirius e Tiago anotou isso em um caderno.  
-Que o Aluado aqui está virando um verdadeiro maroto e aprendendo a  
transgredir as regras- falou ele e anotou isso no que ele tinha eleito como  
"caderno de informações ultra-confidenciais sobre os marotos e seu plano de  
se tornaram animagos", mas que Sirius, ao achar o nome absurdamente grande  
e ridículo, apelidara de apenas "o caderno"  
-E que não vamos precisar cursar a matéria de runas antigas ano que vem-  
falou Sirius e Tiago anotou isso também  
-Parem com isso-falei- descobrimos que para nos tornarmos animagos temos de  
descobrir que elemento nos rege.-expliquei  
-E que existe uma poção para isso-falou Tiago  
-E que vamos prepara-la- falou Sirius  
Tiago anotava tudo que falávamos no caderno.  
-E que existem poções e feitiços que podem nos ajudar-falou Tiago  
-Extremamente perigosos e avançados-ressaltei  
-Quem se importa?-perguntou Tiago e olhou para o caderno.- acho que  
precisamos marcar isso. É um grande feito.-falou ele e assinou o próprio  
nome na parte de dentro da capa do caderno. Todos assinamos nossos nomes e  
Sirius escreveu acima das assinaturas desorganizadas: "Os Marotos".  
-Marotos-ele falou- isso merece um brinde!- disse e ergue o seu copo de  
cerveja amanteigada.  
-Aos Marotos?-perguntou Pedro.  
-Aos Marotos-concordou Tiago e também ergueu seu copo- seremos para sempre  
Os Marotos  
-E estaremos sempre juntos-falou Sirius.  
Eu sorri, sem saber que nenhuma das duas promessas poderiam ser cumpridas.  
  
Olá gente? Td bem? Obrigado a todos os comentários! Eu a partir do próximo  
capitulo vou tentar mostrar mais outros lados da fic, como o do Snape(tipo  
q vcs viram nesse) e tmbém da ala feminina. Para quem sentiu falta do  
Pedro(ele faz falta?) ele não apareceu muito nesse capitulo pq o cap está  
voltado para a inteligência e o raciocínio que são coisas que o nosso  
odiado maroto não possui em grande quantidade, né? Bem é só isso.  
Bjs Jessy  
Ps1: espero que tenham gostado do cap, e comentem, ok? 


	19. Quadribol e Animagia

Capitulo 17- Quadribol e Animagia  
  
-Tiago! Tiago! Terra chamando Tiago! Terra chamando Tiago! Tiago!-chamou  
Sirius pela milésima vez naquele café da manhã.- Será que ele está  
hipnotizado ou alguma coisa assim?-me perguntou ele visto que Tiago não  
atendia aos seus chamados  
-Não diga besteira!-falei ignorando-o e voltando minha atenção para o meu  
café da manhã  
-Hipnotizado pela mesa dos professores, só se for-falou Pedro olhando na  
direção que Tiago mantinha os olhos.  
-Tiago!-chamou ele novamente- Ah! Cansei!- abriu a mochila e tirou de lá o  
livro de História da magia e, antes que eu pudesse me perguntar o que  
Sirius pretendia fazer com o livro mais chato e pesado que tínhamos, ele já  
levantava o objeto acima da cabeça e desferia o golpe contra a cabeça de  
Tiago com toda a força que possuía.  
-AI!!!!!!- gritou Tiago antes de cair desacordado no chão  
-Tiago!-gritou Sirius agora desesperado- Tiago levanta! Tiago!  
-Você o matou!-falei completamente desesperado, visto que Tiago não movia  
um único músculo, e totalmente consciente de que todo o salão principal  
tinha os olhos e a atenção virados naquela direção.  
-Eu não o matei!-falou Sirius desesperado e com o livro ainda na mão-  
Acorde! Falou e começou a sacudir o corpo de Tiago.  
-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou McGonagall que tinha se  
levantado da mesa dos professores e se encaminhado até nós.  
-Ele o matou!-gritei apontando para Sirius.  
-Eu não matei ninguém!-defendeu-se Sirius  
-Ai...-veio um gemido do chão- ai... Essa doeu Sirius...  
-Tiago!-gritou e Sirius e se abaixou para falar com o amigo- Você está  
vivo!  
-Não! Não estou! Isso aqui é uma mera projeção astral minha! Ai...-disse  
sentando-se no chão e segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.  
-Você está vivo!-berrou Sirius e começou a sacudi-lo como fizera alguns  
instantes antes.  
-Me largue!-gritou Tiago e soltou um palavrão que fez McGonagall exclamar  
de forma indignada "Francamente Potter!"  
-Você está vivo-falei com um fiapo de voz, quase como se não acreditasse  
nisso  
-Vaso ruim não quebra-citou Pedro e recebeu um olhar assassino de Tiago  
-Estou...-falou ele e se levantou-mas com um enorme galo na cabeça- ele  
olhou a volta e percebeu que todo o salão principal prestava atenção na  
cena que tinha se formado- O que vocês estão olhando?! Voltem a comer!-  
gritou ele e imediatamente suas ordens foram atendidas.  
-Já que está tudo certo por aqui-falou McGonagall- e já que não houve  
maiores danos, não vou tomar nenhuma decisão quanto a isso- e voltou para a  
mesa dos professores.  
-Sorte sua ter uma cabeça tão dura-observou Sirius- Se não teria morrido.  
-Eu não ousaria morrer sem antes revirar as vestes do Ranhoso pelo lado do  
avesso-falou ele maroto  
-Tiago!-voltou a gritar Sirius que estava excessivamente escandaloso  
naquele dia  
-Tudo bem que meu nome é lindo, mas você não precisa ficar falando ele toda  
hora-respondeu convencido e passou a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Eu não esperava isso de você!-falou Sirius- quer dizer, além de péssimo  
gosto, você é gay!-gritou com uma expressão absurdamente desesperada e de  
total incredulidade.  
Demorou um pouco para que Tiago tivesse absorvido o que Sirius tinha  
acabado de dizer, quando o fez berrou o nome do amigo e várias cabeças  
voltaram a olhar na nossa direção. Eu comecei a rir e pensei que os  
hormônios de Sirius estavam começando a entrar em ação antes do esperado,  
já que ele começava a pensar de modo um maldoso como esse. E eu me lembrei  
que isso era um tanto quanto fora do normal na nossa idade, não que fosse  
surpresa. Tudo em Sirius era fora do normal desde um fio de cabelo ao modo  
como amarrava os sapatos, mas esperava-se que, se sua personalidade era  
completamente louca, a parte física dele se desenvolvesse normalmente.  
Definitivamente não era o que estava acontecendo.  
-Sirius Black-falou Tiago- se você quer continuar vivo acho bom repensar  
seriamente o que disse.  
-Você que quer revirar as vestes do Ranhoso-gritou Sirius e mais cabeças se  
voltaram para nossa direção  
-Vamos sair daqui-falou Pedro numa das suas raras atitudes sensatas. Eu  
mesmo teria sugerido isso se não estivesse muito ocupado rindo da briga dos  
dois.  
-Do que vocês está rindo?-me perguntou ele indignado.  
-De vocês dois-respondi ainda rindo- parecem um casal de namorados  
brigando!  
-Mas será possível que vocês dois podem parar de discutir minha opção  
sexual?!-berrou ele e todo o salão principal caiu num silêncio mortal  
perante essas última palavras. Tiago se encolheu na cadeira.  
-Você poderia ter passado o dia sem essa, Tiago-falei sabiamente.  
-Vamos embora.-falou Pedro- Vamos Sirius- apressou ele já que agora quem  
não conseguia respirar de tanto rir era Sirius e não eu.  
-Da próxima vez que você resolver dar uma livrada em mim, pense nas  
conseqüências-falou Tiago, já calmo, para Sirius.  
E a essa altura já tínhamos saído do salão principal e nos encaminhávamos  
para a aula de feitiços.  
-Desculpe-falou ele sincero-mas eu estava te chamando há anos e você não  
respondia!  
-Fale agora então- disse Tiago se sentando nas carteiras do fundo quando  
chegamos a sala de feitiços.  
-É sobre a poção.-falou ele  
-Que poção?-perguntou ele  
-Em que mundo você tem andado?-perguntei- A que vai nos dizer se nos  
transformaremos em animais aquáticos, terrestres ou voadores!  
-Ah! Essa!-falou ele- o que tem ela?  
-Precisamos de mais alguns ingredientes-falou Pedro- Que só se encontram no  
armário de poções da professora.  
-Vamos ter de entrar na sala da velha cachaceira?-perguntou Tiago com cara  
de nojo e se referindo "carinhosamente" a professora de poções, Marrie  
Trupi.  
-Se quisermos terminar a poção ainda hoje-falei  
-Então nós vamos, né?- falou ele contrariado- é nossa próxima aula mesmo.  
  
Já estava subentendido que a ordem seria sempre essa: eu e Sirius  
distraíamos as pessoas e Pedro e Tiago faziam o trabalho de pegar o que  
fosse necessário. Desde que "pegamos emprestados" os livros da seção  
reservada da biblioteca, ficara decidido que em trabalhos como esse, os  
quais Tiago não se importava nem um pouco de chamar de roubo e que eu  
insistia em chamar por qualquer outro nome já que "roubo" me parecia algo  
absurdamente criminal, a divisão de quem fazia o que seria sempre essa, de  
modo que eu me via no grande dilema de jogar um dos fogos filibusteiros no  
caldeirão do Snape ou do Malfoy.  
-Decida-se logo Aluado-falou Tiago  
-Espere-eu falei- essa pode ser uma decisão que irá alterar completamente o  
mundo mágico  
-A única coisa sendo alterada aqui é o estado de humor do Sirius-falou  
Pedro.  
-Anda logo Aluado!-Apressou Sirius impaciente  
-Está bem... Lá vai...- e lancei o fogos filibusteiro em direção a um dos  
caldeirões.  
  
-Vocês notaram como Potter e o grupinho dele está extremamente quieto hoje?-  
perguntou Lílian.  
-Você quer dizer tirando o incidente de hoje de manhã-falou Patrícia.  
-Esse mesmo-concordou Lílian- e eles nem estão rindo escandalosamente como  
sempre fazem. Falando no incidente de hoje de manhã... Bem que Potter  
poderia ter ido para a enfermaria...  
-Lily!-indignou-se Pam- Não fale assim dele! Ele é meu amigo! E além do  
mais Sirius jamais deveria ter batido nele desse jeito.  
-Devo dizer que simpatizo mais com Black agora do que há algumas horas  
atrás.-falou Lílian maldosa  
-Vocês não tem jeito mesmo, não é?-perguntou Alice divertida-Concordo que  
Sirius pegou um pouco pesado usando o livro de História da magia... Se  
ainda fosse o de feitiços que é mais leve...  
-Vocês devem odiar mesmo o Tiago né?-perguntou Frank que estivera ouvindo  
toda a conversa.  
-A exceção da Lily ninguém odeia o Tiago.-falou Hayla-mas admitamos que foi  
bem engraçado ver como Remo é extremamente dramático.  
-E como Sirius é escandaloso-falou Patrícia  
-'Tá bom... Foi engraçado... Mas Tiago poderia ter se machucado seriamente-  
falou Pam  
-Eles são amigos, eles que se entendam-falou Frank.  
-E Potter tem a cabeça dura demais para que uma livrada o afete, de  
qualquer maneira eu não estava falando do bem estar dele e sim de como os  
marotos estão muito quietos hoje. Na minha opinião isso não pode ser boa  
coisa.-falou Lílian.  
Mal terminara de pronunciar a última silaba da palavra uma explosão se fez  
ouvir do outro lado da sala, algum caldeirão de algum Sonserino havia  
acabado de explodir.  
  
Atirei o "artefato", como Pedro apelidara, no caldeirão de Snape e uma  
grande explosão se fez ouvir, a poção para animar, que era a que estávamos  
fazendo, atingiu a grande parte dos alunos e eles logo começaram a sentir  
os efeitos da poção, começando a rir de forma descontrolada. Tiago e Pedro  
se esgueiraram silenciosamente para dentro da sala da professora Trupi.  
-Você fez um bom trabalho-falou Sirius casualmente-ela está desesperada.  
-Totalmente-concordei olhando para a figura corcunda que ia de um lado para  
o outro na sala tentando consertar o estrago.  
-Você está melhorando bastante-elogiou ele- A propósito... Tem achado mais  
fácil suportar as transformações agora? Quer dizer... Com essa história de  
animagia.  
-Me dá esperanças-falei me lembrando da última transformação que tinha sido  
a pouco menos de uma semana.  
-Fico feliz em saber disso-declarou ele e olhou no relógio- está na hora  
deles voltarem...  
-Eles já vem vindo- disse indicando-os com a cabeça  
-Conseguiram tudo?-perguntou Sirius quando eles chegaram  
-Tudo em ordem-declarou Tiago apontando para as vestes estufadas que  
traziam os ingredientes que faltavam.  
  
-TIAGO!-gritou Pam vindo ao nosso encontro.  
Já era de noite e estávamos no salão comunal da grifinória, havíamos  
decidido que era melhor terminar a poção em outro dia, está bem, não  
havíamos decidido isso, havíamos constatado isso quando colocamos os  
ingredientes e a poção não ficara pronta, descobrimos então que era preciso  
que ela cozinhasse por mais uma semana. Sirius e Tiago enfeitiçavam  
aviõezinhos de papel fazendo-os voar por todo o lugar o que deixava os  
monitores irritados e fazia com que eles já tivessem ido falar conosco pelo  
menos umas três vezes naquela noite.  
-Tiago!-falou Pam sentando-se conosco perto da lareira- você já sabe quando  
serão os testes para a equipe de quadribol?  
-Não... Quando?-perguntou ele  
-Depois de amanhã!  
-Já! Como você ficou sabendo?-perguntou ele surpreso  
-Falei com Panis... O capitão... Ele que me disse-explicou ela  
-Você vai fazer?-perguntou ele  
-Vou. Só tem duas vagas... Artilhera e apanhador.  
-Pam!-chamou alguém do outro lado da sala.  
-Já vou indo.-falou ela- tchau  
-Tchau-falou Tiago  
-Acha que consegue?- perguntou Sirius  
-Acho que sim-declarou ele confiante  
  
Nos dois dias que se passaram até o teste de Quadribol, Tiago e Pam não  
sabiam falar de outra coisa, ambos estavam muito confiantes.  
-Pelo amor de Deus!-falou Lílian quando faltava apenas meia hora para o  
inicio do teste- Vocês dois não podem falar de outra coisa?  
-Não consigo-falou Tiago  
-Nota-se-falou Lílian.  
Eu pude notar que aquele era um dos raros momentos em que eles dividam o  
mesmo metro quadrado e não estavam discutindo. Finalmente quando faltavam  
apenas alguns minutos para o teste começar nos dirigimos todos para o campo  
de Quadribol. Havia mais uns seis candidatos lá. Pam e Tiago se dirigiram  
para a beira do campo e o resto de nós se sentou na arquibancada.  
  
-Muito bem-começou Jorge Panis, o capitão do time de quadribol da  
Grifinória- temos três candidatos a apanhador e cinco a artilheiro. Vamos  
começar então com os candidatos a artilheiro.- e montou em sua vassoura  
voando disparado para onde o resto do time o aguardava, perto das balizas  
do lado direito  
Tiago assistiu o teste de Pam do chão ao lado de mais dois candidatos a  
apanhadores. Uma garota do quinto ano que ele não conhecia e um garoto do  
terceiro ano que ele reconhecia vagamente como Edgar Bones.  
Pam fora à penúltima candidata a fazer e teste e Tiago achava que ela fora  
muito melhor que os outros embora soubesse que ela não tinha dado tudo que  
podia. De dez arremessos acertara sete. Isso era sempre um bom resultado.  
-Ótimo agora os apanhadores!-falou Panis quando desceu. E Tiago sentiu o  
estômago ligeiramente embrulhado.  
Os três candidatos levantaram vôo e o capitão do time veio logo atrás.  
-Certo-disse ele- o treino será da seguinte forma: Soltaremos o pomo três  
vezes e vocês devem agarra-lo em menos de um minuto. Quem quer começar?-  
perguntou ele  
Edgar Bones se adiantou.  
-Quando eu contar até três, então. Um, dois, três, já!- e soltou o Pomo  
Bones voou atrás dele e o capturou sem maiores dificuldades após alguns  
segundos.  
Tiago não prestou muita atenção a partir daí. Era um dos raros momentos em  
que se sentia nervoso. Não viu quando Bones deixou de capturar um dos pomos  
nem quando a garota do quinto ano fizera uma brilhante captura do mesmo.  
-Potter é a sua vez-falou Panis despertando Tiago de seus pensamentos.  
Ele soltou o Pomo e Tiago saiu atrás dele. No momento em que fez isso  
esqueceu-se completamente de seu nervosismo anterior. Estava novamente  
montado em sua vassoura e voava atrás do Pomo.  
Na primeira tentativa agarrou o pomo alguns segundos depois que foi lançado  
e sem maiores dificuldades.  
Tiago esperou que o pomo fosse soltado pela segunda vez, deu-lhe algum  
segundo de dianteira e disparou novamente atrás dele. Avistou-o perto das  
balizas do lado esquerdo, quase tocando no chão. Fez uma curva fechada pra  
continuar atrás do pomo quando este mudou sua direção e terminou com uma  
boa captura do pomo perto de onde começara o teste.  
A terceira tentativa foi mais complicada. O pomo mudava de direção com mais  
freqüência e durante alguns segundos desesperadores Tiago o perdeu de  
vista. Do alto do campo de quadribol Tiago avistou o pomo metros abaixo  
esvoaçando perto das balizas do lado direito. Ele sorriu, teria que fazer  
um mergulho, uma de suas especialidades. Deitou o corpo sobre a vassoura e  
mergulhou.  
O vento batia em seu rosto e despenteava, mais ainda, o seu cabelo,  
enquanto ele fazia um mergulho quase vertical e apanhava o pomo.  
-Muito bem todos!-falou Panis quando Tiago lhe devolveu o Pomo e todos já  
estavam no chão novamente.- Vou me reunir com o resto do time para  
decidirmos tudo e daremos o resultado quando voltarmos para a torre. Vocês  
estão dispensados.  
  
-Você foi fantástico!-declarou Pedro a Tiago.  
-Obrigado!-disse Tiago e passou a mão pelos cabelos.- Você foi bem-falou  
ele a Pam que parecia muito preocupada com o seu desempenho.  
-Acha mesmo?-perguntou ela aflita  
-Acho-declarou ele e passou o braço pelo ombro de Pam. Eu pude perceber que  
ele falaria isso mesmo que não o achasse. Era visível o carinho que sentia  
por Pam.  
-Tomara que eles achem o mesmo.  
-Se não acharem terão de arranjar um novo capitão para a equipe, por que eu  
vou me encarregar pessoalmente de acabar com Panis-falou Tiago divertido  
fazendo todos rirem  
Lílian olhou para os dois que seguiam um pouco mais à frente dela e, teve  
de admitir, que Tiago podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas ele  
realmente valorizava os amigos que tinha.  
-Pensando em alguma coisa?-perguntei a ela  
-Não-falou- Quer dizer... Potter deve ser realmente um bom amigo, não?-  
perguntou incerta  
-Não duvide-falei e olhei para ela- sei que não gosta dele mas, nunca  
duvide do valor que ele dá aos amigos, Lily, ele morreria por qualquer um  
de nós.-falei e olhei para Tiago e Pam que seguiam abraçados um pouco mais  
à frente-mas por que está pensando nisso agora?  
-Por que eu nunca tinha visto uma amizade como a de vocês e deles dois.  
Eu sorri  
-Entre vocês também não é diferente-falei sorrindo e me referindo a amizade  
entre as garotas.  
  
-CONSEGUIMOS!!!!!!!!!- gritou Tiago pela milésima vez naquela noite.  
Havia meia hora que o resultado dos testes haviam sido anunciados e ele e  
Pam haviam conseguido as vagas.  
O salão comunal presenciava a maior bagunça daquele ano. Sirius e Tiago  
haviam providenciado, sabe-se lá como, música e fogos de artifício para  
animar a todos. Eu e Pedro tínhamos pego comida na cozinha e bandeiras da  
grifinória tinham sido espalhadas por todo o local.  
No momento, eu, Lílian, Patrícia, Frank e Alice, estávamos sentados  
conversando, Hayla já tinha ido dormir. Tiago, Sirius e Pam comemoravam no  
meio do salão comunal e Pedro praticamente os idolatrava.  
-Sinceramente-falou Alice-como será que você pode ser amigo desses dois  
desordeiros, Remo?-me perguntou ela, mas não tinha um pingo de  
ressentimento na voz, pelo contrario, parecia achar tudo muito divertido.  
-Não há nada de mal nisso-falei com a expressão culpada.  
Patrícia me olhou com suspeita.  
-Até você Remo!-falou ela- Não esperava isso de você!  
-Eu ainda sou um Maroto!-falei culpado  
-A convivência com Tiago e Sirius anda lhe fazendo mal-falou Frank.  
Uma coruja entrou de repente pela janela e pousou ao meu lado impedindo  
Lílian de falar o que quer que ela pretendesse. Desamarrei a carta da pata  
dela e vi que estava endereçada para Tiago.  
-Tiago!-chamei- Tiago!- chamei um pouco mais alto e ele se virou na minha  
direção.  
-O que é?-perguntou se aproximando  
-Carta para você-disse lhe estendendo o papel. Ele se sentou para ler e nós  
nos postamos atrás para ver o que estava escrito. Não tinha mais de três  
linhas.  
"Tiago,  
Parabéns pela vaga, fico muito feliz que a tenha conseguido, nunca duvidei  
de que o faria. Você fez um excelente teste. Seus pais vão ficar muito  
felizes  
A.D"  
Tiago sorriu, visivelmente feliz em saber que Dumbledore já sabia da  
noticia e estava feliz por isso.  
-Como ele já sabe?-perguntou Pedro.  
-Ele sabe de tudo-falou Sirius- Ele sempre sabe- voltou a afirmar, mas seus  
olhos já não demonstravam a mesma alegria de antes.  
-Eu não o vi lá em canto algum... Como ele pode ter visto o teste?-  
perguntei  
-Alvo tem seus próprios meios de ficar invisível-declarou Tiago com os  
olhos brilhando.  
Eles voltaram a comemorar no meio do salão comunal, mas alguma coisa  
parecia ter abalado Sirius, pois em dado momento da festa ele se recolheu a  
um canto e não falou com mais ninguém durante o resto da festa.  
  
-O que houve?-perguntei me sentando ao lado de Sirius quando todos já  
haviam ido dormir e não havia mais ninguém no salão para ouvir a conversa.  
-Nada-falou ele pouco convincente  
-Eu lhe conheço Sirius Black-declarei- Esse "nada" não me convenceu.  
Sirius me olhou por alguns instantes, mas depois voltou a encarar o chão.  
-Foi a carta de Dumbledore, não foi?-perguntei  
-Não exatamente-admitiu ele  
-Então o que foi?- perguntei. Era visível que Sirius não estava acostumado  
a desabafar com ninguém.  
-Tiago...-falou ele-às vezes... Às vezes eu sinto inveja dele.- declarou  
quase envergonhado.  
-Por que?-perguntei. Essa era uma coisa que nunca me passaria pela cabeça.  
-Bem... Ele... Ele tem uma família e... Bem, os pais dele realmente sentem  
orgulho dele. Não o tratam como se fosse algo que tivessem de suportar.  
Dumbledore realmente gosta dele, não apenas como padrinho... Quase como um  
avô. Dá para sentir isso quando os dois estão juntos... Eu... Eu às vezes  
queria poder saber o que é alguém gostar de você assim.  
Não sei o por que, mas meus pais nunca gostaram muito de mim, acho que viam  
em mim o mesmo que viam em Andrômeda e que nem Durmstrang conseguiu  
estragar. Depois que Régulus nasceu às coisas só pioraram, mas então eu já  
tinha aprendido a lidar com isso. Quando vim para Hogwarts e caí na  
Grifinória meus pais quase me expulsaram da família, creio até que eles  
ficam decepcionados por receber tantas cartas de Hogwarts minhas e em  
nenhuma delas contém minha expulsão.-falou ele ligeiramente irônico.-  
Mas... Às vezes eu gostaria de ter uma família...-falou triste e  
ligeiramente envergonhado por ter de admitir algo assim  
Foi a primeira vez que eu pude perceber que tudo que Sirius mais queria na  
vida era uma família. Ele podia odiar a sua, mas tudo que ele realmente  
queria era uma família, e Tiago tinha exatamente o que ele não poderia ter.  
Foi uma das poucas vezes que o vi tão vulnerável, triste e perdido dentro  
dos próprios pensamentos como estava, invejando todo o carinho que Tiago  
recebia.  
-Sirius-chamei com pena. Ele não se voltou para mim, mas eu sabia que ele  
me escutava-Você... Você sempre terá a nós. Seremos sempre seus amigos.-  
falei e, um pouco receoso, o abracei.  
-Obrigado Aluado-agradeceu ele numa voz rouca.- eu não sei o que faria sem  
vocês.  
Nos separamos do abraço e eu o deixei sozinho, sabia que Sirius era muito  
orgulhoso para chorar na minha frente, como estava preste a faze-lo.  
-Aluado-chamou ele quando eu já começava a subir as escadas que davam para  
o dormitório.  
-Sim?-perguntei sem me virar  
-Não mencione nada sobre isso com o Tiago-falou ele- Não quero que ele se  
sinta culpado.  
-Não mencionarei.-falei tentando demonstrar segurança.- boa noite-desejei,  
mas não houve resposta e eu supus que ele já voltara a se afundar em seus  
pensamentos.  
Sirius e Tiago, eu pensei, todos podiam acha-los muito parecidos, mas eu  
sabia que eles eram as duas pessoas mais diferentes uma da outra que eu  
conhecia. Podiam ter as mesmas ações, mas eram movidos por interesses e  
motivos bem diferentes.  
  
OI gente! Td bem? Espero que sim! Gostaram do capitulo? Agora vamos aos  
agradecimentos:  
Fórum Hogwarts:  
Mari- vc sabe q eu te adoro né? Espero q continue gostando da fic e  
obrigada pelos seus elogios!  
Jeniffer Black- frase de professor??? Não entendi...  
Link- fã nº 1? Eu to podendo né? Hhehehehe, brincadeira! Q bom q vc gosta  
tanto! Não posso prometer 100 capitulos... mas se eu fizer uns 10 para cada  
ano deles e mais uns três por férias vamos ter um bom numero naum?  
Lala sedwick- obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada!  
Thata Black- valeu e continue lendo e comentando!  
Juliana weasley- já lhe expliquei o motivo... espero q continue lendo e  
comentando, seja aqui no fórum ou lá no edwiges! Espero q tenha gostado do  
capitulo 17!  
Edwiges Home page:  
Andromeda- obrigada como sempre pelos elogios e vc e Mari são minhas fãs  
mais antigas!  
Lua quadrada- aposto q a Mione se interessaria por qualquer história! Mas  
espero q vc tb esteja se interessando por essa! ;-)  
Kadu- o objetivo inicial era escrever só os sete anos dele em Hogwarts, mas  
já recebi alguns pedidos para continuar, mostrar a vida deles pós-hogwarts.  
Não sei se conseguiria, provavelmente passaria metade do cap. chorando! A  
história pós hogwarts deles é muito triste! Mas se eu continuar (como estou  
muito inclinada a faze-lo) a fic mudará de nome, talvez eu acrescente um  
"pós-Hogwarts"(Marotos-Uma História/Pós Hogwarts). Se eu fizer isso também  
não sei se paro na morte dos Potters ou onde essa história começou, com o  
lupin conversando com o Harry, e isso envolveria ter de passar pela morte  
do Sirius... Não pularia muitos anos entre a saída deles de Hogwarts e a  
morte de Lily e Tiago, mas teria de pular os doze anos em que sirius esteve  
em azkaban, retornando a história no terceiro ano do harry. Bom ainda não  
sei o q vou fazer, mas por enquanto me concentro nessa parte da historia já  
q ainda estamos no inicio do segundo ano!  
Potterish:  
Carol Black- não há mal nenhum em ser apressadinha! E aqui está o capitulo  
q vc pediu! Espero q goste!  
Nathy Radcliffe- sua lista de favoritas! Obrigada por tantos elogios e  
tanta empolgação!  
Fanfiction:  
Anaisa- o Frank e a Alice apareceram bastante, não? espero que esteja  
gostando da participação deles na fic!  
A todos q eu não citei aqui: desculpa! Mas é q é a primeira vez q eu coloco  
os agradecimentos assim, prometo q na próxima atualização vcs aparecem! 


	20. Notícias de além Hogwarts

Capítulo 18- Notícias de Além Hogwarts  
-Não existe feitiço mais simples para desarmar alguém que o expelliarmus-  
explicava o professor Josh Stonehangh naquela que era a última aula do dia-  
Poderei explicar melhor se os senhores Potter e Lupin pararem com as  
brincadeiras- acrescentou ele com um sorriso amistoso.  
Eu e Tiago nos viramos para frente da sala suspendendo o mini-duelo que  
vínhamos travando.  
-Desculpe professor- falei sem graça  
-Tudo bem Sr. Lupin. Mas já que os senhores sabem tanto da matéria a ponto  
de se darem ao luxo de não prestarem atenção, poderiam me fazer o favor de  
vir aqui na frente para servirem de "cobaia"?- perguntou amigavelmente  
-Eu vou-se ofereceu Tiago e se encaminhou para frente da sala  
Um audível "exibido" soltado por Lílian foi ouvido quando Tiago passou por  
ela.  
-Remo, Remo-ouvi Patrícia falar ou meu lado-você já não é mas o mesmo  
-Aluado está virando gente-falou Sirius atrás de mim. Ele estava inclinado  
para trás na cadeira de modo a ficar apoiado somente nas duas pernas  
traseiras destas.  
-Fica quieto aí, intrometido- falei divertido.  
-Desde que certas coisas começaram a acontecer-falou Sirius ignorando  
completamente o meu comentário  
-Que coisas?-perguntou Patrícia  
-Nada-falou Pedro-Sirius está falando bobagens, como sempre  
-É um dom natural-replicou ele jogando os cabelos para trás  
-O mesmo tipo de dom que faz você arranjar tantas detenções?-perguntou  
Hayla, que estava sentada a frente de Patrícia  
-Esse mesmo-respondeu Pedro ao meu lado  
-Me surpreendo que Remo também esteja nesse time-falou Alice  
-Eu ainda sou um maroto-declarei  
-De santo Aluado só tem a cara-falou Pedro  
-Por que Aluado?- perguntou Pam mudando subitamente o ruma da conversa-Por  
que vocês o chamam assim?  
-Digamos que o Remo aqui vive em função da Lua-falou Sirius divertido.  
Eu peguei o meu tinteiro e joguei para trás na direção dele. Sirius deixou  
a cadeira cair sobre as quatro pernas fazendo um grande estrondo contra o  
piso de pedra. O meu tinteiro se espatifou na parede atrás dele  
-Sr. Lupin!-chamou o professor da frente da sala parecendo aborrecido  
agora.  
-Desculpe!-falei e abaixei a cabeça  
-Sem violência- falou Sirius divertido  
-Você vai ver o que é violência quando nós sairmos daqui-ameacei  
-Está me ameaçando?-perguntou ele  
-Estou-respondi  
  
-Então elas estão curiosas?-perguntou Tiago enquanto andávamos pelos  
jardins de Hogwarts em direção a cabana de Hagrid  
-Estão-falou Pedro-acho que esse apelido anda despertando suspeitas.  
-Então vamos parar de chamá-lo assim em público-falou Sirius-e quando  
tivermos nossos apelidos também  
-Como assim nossos apelidos?-perguntei  
-O que? Você realmente acha que depois de nos transformarmos em animagos  
não vamos ter apelidos?-perguntou Tiago descrente  
-Acredite, não podemos assinar como "Os Marotos- Aluado, Tiago Sirius e  
Pedro"- disse Sirius irônico  
-Não fica bem-observou Pedro  
-Não mesmo-concordou Tiago e começou a bater na porta da cabana de Hagrid.  
A porta se abriu e Hagrid apareceu.  
-Garotos! Há quanto tempo! Vejo que não se esqueceram de seu velho amigo!-  
disse e deu um grande abraço em Tiago e Sirius  
-Não esqueceríamos Hagrid-declarou Sirius com a voz abafada, uma vez que  
ele estava sendo esmagado por Hagrid.  
-Entrem, Entrem. Querem chá, um chocolate quente...Não, não está muito  
quente para isso. Um suco?  
-Aceitaremos um suco-falei e me sentei em uma das cadeiras.  
-Muito bem agora contem-me as novidades-falou ele e serviu quatro copos de  
suco de abóbora.  
-Entrei para o time de quadribol!-falou Tiago entusiasmado e quase  
derrubando o seu copo.  
-Sim eu já sei. Dumbledore me contou-falou Hagrid e abriu um sorriso  
-Ele é um estraga-prazer!-declarou Tiago e Hagrid riu da cara de indignado  
dele  
-Então parece que temos mais um apanhador na família Potter?-perguntou ele  
-O apanhador mais convencido de toda Hogwarts-provocou Sirius.  
Ele adorava fazer isso com Tiago. Desde que Tiago conseguira a vaga de  
apanhador do time de quadribol da Grifinória, Sirius ficava provocando-o  
dizendo que ele seria o apanhador mais convencido da história de Hogwarts e  
que se não tomasse cuidado a sua auto-confiança pegaria o pomo antes dele.  
-E você é o aluno mais intrometido que eu já conheci-rebateu ele  
-Hei! Sem brigas-pediu Hagrid  
-Eles não estão brigando-falou Pedro-fazem isso todo dia  
-Já é rotina-declarei  
-Querem comer alguma coisa?-ofereceu Hagrid  
-Não-recusou Sirius sabiamente  
-Hagrid? Hagrid?-chamouTiago- Hagrid o que você tem aí?  
-Nada-mentiu ele e se postou na frente da pia.  
-Não minta para nós-falou Tiago-o que você tem aí?  
-Não é nada de mais-insistiu ele  
-Rúbeo Hagrid!-exclamou Sirius- Se você não disser agora mesmo o que está  
acontecendo, nós não teremos a menor pena em te azarar e te tirar da frente  
dessa pia!-disse ele e sacou a varinha.  
-Hum...Bem... É apenas uma coisa que eu venho criando  
-O que você vem criando?-perguntou Pedro desesperado. Todos nós sabíamos da  
predileção de Hagrid por monstros perigosos.  
-Algo que eu ganhei-falou. Ele parecia relutante em contar o que era. Isso  
me preocupava.  
-O que você ganhou?-perguntou Tiago sua voz tinha um "quê" de preocupação e  
impaciência  
-Um ovo.  
-Um ovo de que?-perguntou Sirius, a varinha ainda erguida.  
Hagrid encarou a todos nós e saiu da frente da pia revelando o tal ovo  
-Hagrid!-exclamou Sirius e se deixou cair na cadeira- isso é um ovo  
de...De...-ele parecia incapaz de completar a frase  
-Occami-completou Tiago por ele  
Eu olhei para o tal ovo desesperado. Havia uma única vez em que eu tinha  
visto um Occami de verdade. Fora naquele ano mesmo, alguns meses antes,  
quando Sirius e Tiago haviam entrado na floresta. Um animal emplumado que  
andava sobre duas patas, com asas e corpo de serpente. Não fora nem de  
longe uma vista agradável. O Occami estava perseguindo Sirius e Tiago, pois  
estes tinham mexido em seus ovos.  
E ali estava Hagrid. Com um ovo de Occami na pia.  
-Você vai devolver isso, não vai Hagrid?-perguntou Sirius  
-Para quem quer que seja!-falou Pedro  
-E o mais urgente possível!-completei  
-Mas é claro que não!-falou Hagrid- Haroldizinho precisa demim.  
-Haroldizinho?-perguntou Tiago incrédulo  
-É o nome dele-esclareceu Hagrid e pôs o ovo sobre a mesa.  
-E se for fêmea?-perguntou Tiago  
-Tiago!-ralhei  
-Desculpe...Hagrid você não pode ficar com isso! É ilegal! Vai contra as  
leis!-falou Tiago  
Sirius deu uma risadinha irônica. Eu sabia no que ele estava pensando. Quem  
era Tiago para falar de leis quando ele mesmo havia sugerido que nos  
transformássemos em animagos clandestinamente?  
-Não vou devolver nada-falou Hagrid- vou cuidar dele, alimenta-lo, dar  
banho...  
-Coloca-lo numa coleira e leva-lo para passear por Hogwarts?-completou  
Sirius irônico  
-Hagrid-falei-até quando você acha que vai poder manter isso em segredo?  
-Em segredo?-perguntou ele  
-Tenho certeza de que Alvo não sabe-falou Tiago-Mas ele vai descobrir,  
Hagrid. Você tem que se livrar disso!  
-Não posso-falou ele  
Sirius balançou a cabeça desolado. Pegou seu suco e um jornal e se pôs a  
ler, desistindo da briga.  
-Hagrid-falou Pedro-pode ser perigoso e se ele o atacar?-perguntou, a  
memória do Occami ainda estava bem viva em sua mente.  
-Não vai, ele não vai me ata-mas não pode terminar a frase. Sirius deu um  
berro e deixou o copo que segurava se espatifar no chão.  
-O que houve?-perguntou Tiago  
-Leiam isso!-falou ele e atirou o exemplar do profeta diário para todos  
nós.  
  
"Bruxo das trevas declara guerra ao Mundo Mágico"  
  
Ontem, 15 de outubro um novo bruxo das trevas declarou Guerra ao mundo  
mágico.  
Em um ataque a uma família bruxa que morava ao norte de Londres, seguidores  
do bruxo, que se autodenomina Lord Voldemort, disseram que seu "Lord", como  
eles chamam, estava declarando guerra ao mundo mágico.  
O ataque à família foi feito durante a madrugada enquanto todos dormiam. O  
dono da casa, Mozart Cleary, foi alertado por feitiços protetores que havia  
em torno da porta e se levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo. No andar  
de baixo, cinco bruxos encapuzados o aguardavam. O senhor Cleary lutou  
bravamente contra os cinco bruxos, mas não conseguiu dete-los deixando  
apenas um gravemente ferido.  
Quando os aurores chegaram encontraram apenas um grande crânio com uma  
serpente saindo de sua boca sobre a casa. Os atacantes (conhecidos como  
Comensais da Morte) haviam ido embora deixando para trás um comensal  
agonizando e todos os Cleary mortos.  
Nos seus últimos minutos de vida , o comensal disse rindo que Lord  
Voldemort declarava guerra ao mundo mágico e que todos que tentassem  
impedir seus objetivos seriam destruídos como aquela família. Ao ser  
perguntado sobre qual seria esse objetivo o comensal não resistiu e morreu.  
Em entrevista, o Ministro da Magia disse que não havia motivos de pânico e  
que provavelmente era só mais um bruxo querendo aparecer.  
Entrementes, pequenas parcelas da população bruxa começam a se desesperar  
temendo uma possível guerra como a ocorrida há alguns anos contra o então  
bruxo Grindewald.  
Quando perguntado sobre o assunto, o diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria  
de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, declarou que Voldemort é extremamente  
poderoso e que não deve ser ignorado, pois isso seria dar a ele a chance de  
conseguir mais seguidores (comensais da morte) e de se fortalecer.  
Acrescentou ainda, que Voldemort não declarou guerra apenas ao mundo bruxo,  
como também pretende atingir o mundo trouxa.  
Saiba mais- página 4  
A guerra contra Grindewald-página 6  
O que a população bruxa pensa- página 8  
Os boatos que vinham surgindo- página 10"  
-De quando é esse jornal?-perguntei atordoado  
-De ontem-falou Tiago no mesmo tom.  
-Vocês ainda não sabiam?-perguntou Hagrid- Não se fala em outra coisa.  
Dumbledore está absurdamente preocupado. Ele vinha temendo que algo assim  
acontecesse desde o ano passado.  
-Ele está preocupado?-perguntou Tiago incrédulo.  
-Sim-falou Hagrid pesaroso- haviam boatos de que um novo bruxo das trevas  
estava se erguendo. Dumbledore tentou alertar o ministro, mas ele não lhe  
deu ouvidos. Agora esse bruxo declara guerra. Muita gente está começando a  
ficar apavorada com a idéia de uma nova guerra tão cedo. Dumbledore acha  
que isso pode piorar as coisas.  
-Então a coisa é séria mesma?-perguntou Pedro  
Hagrid confirmou com a cabeça  
-Está até tentando montar uma organização contra ele.  
-Organização?-perguntei- que tipo de organização?!  
-Esqueçam o que eu falei, vocês jamais deveriam saber disso-falou ele  
desesperado- esqueçam!  
-Agora me lembro-falou Sirius calmamente- durante as férias... Meus pais  
resolveram fazer uma reunião lá em casa, estavam falando de se unir ou não  
há alguém. Me lembro também que Hosted disse saber sobre esse tal bruxo-  
falou ele tentando se lembrar de tudo.  
-É...-falou Tiago- Meus pais também... Deram uma reunião, mas eu não  
descobri o porque. Seria sobre isso? Muitos aurores estavam lá, e muita  
gente de outros departamentos também. Imagino que seja algum plano para  
combater Voldemort e que faça parte dessa tal organização. Creio que o  
ministério não sabe de nada.  
-Vocês não poderiam estar sabendo disso!-falou Hagrid- Vocês jamais  
deveriam saber qualquer coisa sobre essa organização!-falou exasperado-  
Tiago você tem que me prometer que não vai contar isso a mais ninguém.  
-Está bem, mas por que?  
-Isso é assunto de Dumbledore, não lhe diz respeito, nem a crianças como  
vocês-falou ríspido  
-Não somos crianças-falou Sirius- e de qualquer maneira podemos descobrir  
do que se trata.  
-Não se intrometam nisso-falou Hagrid agressivamente- não é assunto de  
vocês  
-Podemos saber tudo sobre essa guerra nos jornais, não pode nos impedir-  
falei  
-Vão embora, vocês já tiveram muita informação por hoje. E nada de comentar  
a conversa que tivemos-falou ele e nos empurrou para fora da cabana batendo  
a porta quando saímos.  
-Parece que o assunto é sério-falou Pedro, uma nota de pânico podia ser  
notada em voz - tem organização secreta e tudo o mais.  
-Se Alvo está preocupado-falou Tiago- então a situação é pior do que  
podemos imaginar.  
  
Estávamos mais uma vez na sala do jardim. A poção que havíamos deixado  
cozinhando na semana anterior tinha finalmente ficado pronta e nós nos  
preparávamos para usa-la. Depois que saímos da cabana de Hagrid, havíamos  
resolvido que era melhor começar a trabalhar realmente na transformação.  
-Espero que não tenhamos que tomar isso-declarou Tiago ao ver a cor que a  
poção atingira-não pretendo tomar nada que contenha vermes carnívoros do  
pântano.  
-Não precisa tomar nada-falei.- por enquanto  
-Por que por enquanto?-perguntou Pedro.  
-Algumas poções fazem parte da transformação-expliquei- depois que  
conseguirem se transformar pela primeira vez não precisarão de mais nada, é  
claro.  
-Certo-assentiu Tiago- Por que está tão calado?-perguntou ele para Sirius  
-Estava pensando-respondeu o maroto  
-Ainda sobre aquela reportagem?-perguntou Tiago-também estou preocupado,  
mas não podemos fazer nada.  
-Não é bem isso... Nós não conhecemos alguém chamado Cleary.  
-Já ouvi falar, o nome não me parece estranho...-falei  
-Eu conheço-falou Tiago- Fee Cleary, é artilhera do nosso time e-parou de  
falar. A compreensão seguida pela total incredulidade se espalhou pelo seu  
rosto  
-Eram os pais dela?-perguntou Sirius perplexo  
-Acho que sim-falou Tiago  
Eu olhei para o dois, abismado, a imagem de uma garota de cabelos vermelhos  
passou pela minha mente.  
-É melhor voltarmos para a poção-falei incerto ao mesmo tempo em que  
tentava desviar daquele assunto nada agradável.  
Voltamos a poção, embora todos nós estivéssemos tão perdidos em nossos  
próprios pensamentos que não prestávamos suficiente atenção ao que  
estávamos fazendo.  
Coloquei poção em três cálices e ofereci a cada um.  
-Você não vai fazer também?-perguntou Sirius saindo momentaneamente do  
estado de torpor em que se encontrava.  
-Hum...Bem... É que...  
-É que?-perguntou Tiago  
-Eu sou um lobisomem, entendem-comecei cauteloso- e bem.... Lobisomens não  
podem se transformar em animagos...  
-Não?-perguntou Sirius desolado  
-Não...-falei baixinho  
-Estávamos contando com você, Aluado-falou Tiago tristemente  
-Parece que não vai ser possível, não é?-disse tentando amenizar o clima  
mórbido que estava se criando  
-É... Parece que não-falou Sirius- Quando você descobriu isso?  
-Semana passada-informei.  
Houve alguns segundos de silêncio em que todos ficarmos perdidos em nossos  
próprios pensamentos, novamente.  
-O que nós tínhamos de fazer mesmo?-perguntou Sirius-com a poção?  
-Ahn? Ah claro-falei- temos... Vocês têm de colocar um fio de cabelo dentro  
da poção e então... E então vai aparecer um símbolo... É acho que é isso-  
falei consultando o livro que Tiago ganhara- esse símbolo que vai dizer que  
tipo de animal vocês se transformarão... Se é aquático, terrestre ou  
voador.- falei aquilo tudo quase mecanicamente.  
-Certo então-falou Pedro.  
Todos eles arrancaram alguns fios de cabelo e jogaram dentro dos três  
cálices que eu tinha oferecido anteriormente.  
Pequenas explosões se fizeram ouvir vindas dos três cálices e fumaças  
marrons se desprenderam das poções.  
-Acha que funcionou?-perguntou Tiago olhando para dentro do seu cálice. A  
poção tinha evaporado e um símbolo havia se formado no fundo do cálice.  
-Espero que sim-falei olhando para dentro do cálice dele  
-Certo, vejamos-falou Sirius e pegou o livro.-É o mesmo símbolo que o meu e  
o do Pedro-declarou ele- parece que vamos nos transformar no mesmo tipo de  
animal.  
-Deixe-me ver o que isso significa-pediu Tiago pegando o livro das mãos de  
Sirius.- parece que significa terra.  
-Isso quer dizer que vamos nos transformar em animais terrestres?-perguntou  
Pedro  
-É-afirmei- melhor assim, é mais prático. Agora já podemos passar a outra  
parte da transformação-disse folheando o livro- teremos de fazer um feitiço  
para que possamos continuar...Não entendi muito bem o que é, mas parece que  
serve para continuarmos com a mente humana enquanto nos transformamos.  
-Humanus Menti?-perguntou Tiago, enquanto tentava traduzir o livro.  
-É muito difícil?-perguntou Pedro  
-Aqui diz que é-falou Sirius  
-Podemos começar agora-falei e olhei o relógio-ainda não está tão tarde  
assim.  
-Está bem-concordou Tiago.  
Nos dispusemos a trabalhar no feitiço que se provara mais difícil de se  
executar que o esperado. Em determinado momento gotas de suor brotavam da  
testa de Tiago e Sirius e Pedro já havia desistido.  
Durante um curto e sublime momento a varinha de Tiago produzira um vapor  
avermelhado, além do zumbido que vinha acompanhando as varinhas desde que  
começamos a praticar, mas o fraco feitiço se desmanchara alguns segundos  
depois.  
-Tem de pairar sobre a sua cabeça-informei ao reler pela milésima vez a  
página do livro que continha essa informação  
-'Tá bem-falou Tiago cansado e voltando a tentar produzir o feitiço  
  
-Péssimo dia-falou Sirius.  
Estávamos todos no telhado da torre da Grifinória. Havíamos acabado de  
voltar da sala do jardim sem conseguir nenhum resultado no feitiço que  
estávamos tentando. Uma brisa fresca anunciava que em breve o tempo  
começaria a mudar.  
-De mal a pior-concordou Tiago.  
-Primeiro descobrimos que Hagrid está com um ovo de uma criatura nada  
amigável escondido em sua cabana-falei  
-Depois que existe um maníaco assassino louco que quer fazer sabe-se lá o  
que com o mundo mágico para conseguir sabe-se lá como alguma coisa  
positivamente péssima e que ele começou a sua onda de terror assassinando  
uma família bruxa.-falou Sirius  
-Família esta que um dos membros é do nosso time de quadribol.-falou Pedro  
-Depois descobrimos que nossa transformação em animagos está indo de mal a  
pior e que se não conseguirmos realizar aquele maldito feitiço podemos  
desistir de tudo-falou Tiago- Não pode ficar pior, pode?  
-Pode- declarou Pedro- Pode se o bichinho de Hagrid nascer.  
Sirius suspirou cansado e Tiago se pôs a mirar o céu pensativo.  
Eu pude entende-los. Uma possível guerra estava se formando bem diante de  
nossos olhos, e nós não podíamos fazer nada para ajudar, Hagrid estava se  
metendo em uma grande confusão e nada parecia faze-lo voltar ao bom senso,  
mas o que mais nos atormentava era que a morte nunca estivera tão perto.  
Nenhum de nós havia conhecido alguém que perdera a família toda e quando  
isso acontece é realmente assustador.  
-Eu vou dormir-anunciou Sirius- preciso descansar. Boa noite- desejou ele  
-Boa noite-desejamos juntos  
Eu olhei para a figura que descia o telhado da torre e em seguida mirei  
Tiago e Pedro. Pedro não parecia pensar realmente em muitas coisas, mas  
Tiago mirava o céu com o cenho franzido e a expressão preocupada. Milhares  
de pensamentos pareciam passar por sua mente e, assim como na minha, todos  
mais preocupantes e desesperadores que o anterior.  
Eu suspirei. O que o futuro nos aguardava afinal?  
  
Olá gente! E aí gostaram? Espero q sim... Pq, definitivamente, eu não  
gostei muito.  
Sobre o titulo do capitulo.... Noticias de além mar, alguém conhece essa  
expressão? Quem conhece entendeu o nome do capitulo, para quem não conhece  
as pessoas usavam essa expressão para se referir a uma noticia que vinha de  
muito longe. Agora os agradecimentos:  
Edwiges Home Page:  
Forum Hogwarts:  
Potterish: 


	21. A Primeira partida

Capitulo 19- A primeira Partida  
Desde os acontecimentos sobre Voldemort, o mundo parecia conspirar contra  
ele mesmo. As coisas estavam começando a entrar no estágio crítico.  
Voldemort, ao que parecia, não se contentaria com pouca coisa. Mais  
atentados haviam ocorrido, em menor escala é verdade, mas já começavam a  
preocupar. Algumas famílias trouxas haviam sido atingidas e parte da  
população bruxa começava a entrar em pânico.  
-Algo me diz que o Profeta Diário anda nos contando menos do que realmente  
sabe- falou uma garota de cabelos pretos, sentada à mesa da Corvinal. Ela  
acabara de ler o último exemplar do profeta diário, o qual continha uma  
matéria falando do último atentado a uma família trouxa que vivia ao sul do  
país.  
-Por que você acha isso, Sabrina?-perguntou Pam, que se juntara à amiga no  
café da manhã daquele dia.  
-Essa história está muito mal contada.-esclareceu ela- depois daquele  
alarde inicial parece que eles estão tentando tratar isso com a maior  
naturalidade possível. Isso é, definitivamente, estranho.  
-Talvez... Talvez Voldemort não seja tão poderoso assim-falou Hayla  
incerta.  
-Não creio-se manifestou Lílian- Dumbledore não estaria a tanto tempo  
examinado o jornal se não achasse que Voldemort é perigoso.  
-Como você sabe que ele está analisando o jornal?-perguntou Alice surpresa  
-Andei observando-respondeu Lily, que agora mantinha os olhos fixos na  
notícia- está assim há uns vinte minutos.  
-Acha que é o ministério que está censurando o jornal?-perguntou Patrícia-  
por que eu realmente acho que isso está mal contado.  
-Quem mais seria?-respondeu Sabrina e jogou o jornal em cima da mesa-  
Voldemort sozinho não me preocupa-falou ela- ele pode ser poderoso, mas  
sozinho nunca conseguirá grandes coisas. Mas teremos de tomar cuidado se  
ele começar a reunir seguidores realmente poderosos.  
-O que você considera como seguidores poderosos?-perguntou Pam  
-As grandes famílias bruxas-respondeu Sabrina- como os Malfoy, Black e...  
Os Hosted. Todos eles têm muita influência no ministério.  
-Sua família se uniria a ele?-perguntou Alice intrigada  
-Nunca duvide disso-falou Sabrina desgostosa.  
  
-Bem... Parece que temos mais um atentado do Maníaco-falou Sirius jogando o  
jornal sobre a mesa.  
-E parece que novamente a história está mal contada...-analisei.  
-Muito... O que Alvo tem a dizer sobre isso?-perguntou Tiago mais para si  
mesmo do que para os que estavam a sua volta.  
-Vai saber. Mas ele está há um bom tempo analisando o jornal-falou Pedro e  
Tiago olhou para a mesa dos Professores  
-De qualquer forma-falou ele dando de ombros- o assunto mais urgente não é  
o maníaco doidão e sim o jogo de quadribol amanhã! É o primeiro da  
temporada! Grifinória contra Corvinal! Vocês vão assistir, não é?-perguntou  
animado  
-Quantas milhares de vezes nós vamos ter que repetir que vamos assistir a  
esse maldito jogo!?-falei impaciente. Afinal a única coisa que Tiago vinha  
falando no último mês era nesse tal jogo. E agora, no final de novembro, o  
assunto já começava a irritar.  
-Potter!-chamou alguém do outro lado da mesa.  
-O que é!?-gritou Tiago  
-Vem aqui!-ordenou o garoto que eu reconheci como sendo o capitão do time  
de quadribol.  
Tiago se levantou e andou até o outro lado da mesa.  
-Ele tem que ser sempre tão escandaloso?-perguntei  
-Aluado,-falou Sirius- se ele não fosse tão escandaloso não seria um  
Potter.-observou ele e enfiou a última torrada na boca  
-E admita Sirius-falei- se ele não fosse tão escandaloso você não seria  
amigo dele  
-Nem você-se manifestou Pedro.  
-Vamos indo para a aula-falei visto que aquele assunto não ia nos levar a  
lugar algum.  
-Temos mesmo que sair com esse tempo?-lamentou Sirius olhando para o teto  
encantado do salão principal. Eu também olhei  
O céu estava cheio de nuvens cinzentas e pesadas, que relampejavam e  
trovejavam ameaçadoramente no céu. Uma grande tempestade estava preste a  
cair.  
-Temos-falei decidido  
-Deveriam cancelar as aulas nas estufas-opinou Pedro, mas nos seguiu quando  
levantamos e fomos em direção ao jardim.  
  
-E então, o que ele queria?-perguntou Sirius quando Tiago se juntou a nós  
nas estufas, já devidamente encharcado pela chuva que começara a cair  
minutos depois que saímos do salão principal.  
-Ele descobriu quem é o novo apanhador da Corvinal.  
-Com muita antecedência-falei- quer dizer...o jogo é amanhã...  
-Antes tarde do que nunca-falou Tiago  
-E quem é o apanhador?-perguntou Pedro  
Tiago deu um sorriso maroto e olhou de esguelha para Sirius  
-É uma garota-falou ele- Sirius a conhece muito bem.  
-Conheço?-perguntou o maroto- Quem é?  
-Sabrina Hosted-falou Tiago num tom de juiz que anuncia a sentença.  
-HOSTED?????-berrou Sirius se levantando inconformado.  
-Ela mesma-falou Tiago  
-ELA NÃO PODE ESTAR NO TIME!-gritou, novamente, Sirius.  
-E por que não?-perguntou Tiago- só por que você não gosta dela?  
-Sr. Black e Sr. Potter-falou a professora Sprout- eu gostaria muito de  
poder iniciar a minha aula.  
Sirius voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira. Tiago parecia se divertir com a  
indignação, sem motivo, do amigo de modo que lançava olhares divertidos  
para ele e murmurava algo que lembrava muito a palavra apanhadora.  
De fato, em determinado momento, Sirius se irritou tanto que disse que se  
Tiago não calasse a sua grande e inútil boca a grifinória teria um  
apanhador sendo mandado para a ala hospitalar na véspera do jogo. Tiago não  
duvidou da afirmação de Sirius e não falou mais nada sobre o assunto.  
  
O dia da primeira partida do campeonato de Quadribol havia, finalmente,  
chegado. E o tempo não poderia estar pior. As nuvens pesadas e cinzentas do  
dia anterior tinham conseguido, se é que isso era possível, ficar ainda  
mais pesadas e de cinza elas passaram a exibir uma coloração que beirava o  
negro.  
-O tempo não poderia estar melhor-falou Tiago irônico enquanto nos  
encaminhávamos para o salão principal  
-Está excelente!-falou Sirius exultando alegria enquanto a chuva atingia a  
janela como balas de um revolver.  
-Excelente para quem?-perguntou Tiago  
-Para Hosted!-declarou Sirius  
-Que súbita mudança de opinião foi essa?-perguntou Pedro- você está sendo  
irônico, não?  
-Nunca falei tão sério-declarou Sirius  
Eu, Tiago e Pedro nos olhamos descrentes. Sirius NÃO poderia estar falando  
sério.  
-Hum... Você dormiu bem esta noite?-perguntou Tiago incerto  
-Tive sonhos maravilhosos-declarou Sirius.  
-Sirius-falei- você quer parar de enrolar e explicar o que está  
acontecendo?  
-É que eu andei pensando...  
-Pode parar-falou Tiago com um sorriso maroto brotando nos lábios- se você  
andou pensando, boa coisa não pode ser-terminou ele rindo.  
-Cale a boca-falou Sirius- É que eu andei pensando que, com esse tempo, o  
campo estará parecendo mais um lamaçal.  
-E vai mesmo-concordou Tiago  
-Bem, e vai ser bem difícil levantar vôo, não?-perguntou ele  
-Definitivamente-respondeu Tiago  
-Pois então!-falou Sirius animado e virou de frente para nós, de modo que  
começou a andar de costas.  
Alguns alunos que passavam pareciam olhar para ele como que dizendo  
"maluco". Não que já não achassem isso antes, estavam apenas confirmando as  
suas suposições  
-Se vai ser difícil levantar vôo, tem chance de Hosted não conseguir  
levantar vôo e ficar encalhada no chão, se ela não conseguir levantar vôo  
pode ser que um grande raio caia sobre a cabeça dela. Mas se por um milagre  
ela conseguir levantar vôo, ainda tem a chance de o raio atingi-la em pleno  
ar e ela cair da vassoura!-falou ele sorrindo de orelha a orelha.  
Tiago parou de andar e olhou para o amigo abismado.  
-Cara... Você a odeia tanto assim?-perguntou ele incrédulo  
-Não é questão de odiar é apenas questão de não querer ver a cara dela  
nunca mais-respondeu ele voltando a andar normalmente, ao nosso lado.  
Havíamos chegado ao salão principal, tudo parecia excessivamente animado.  
As pessoas andavam de mesa em mesa para conversar. Algumas não se davam a  
esse trabalho, de modo que conversavam aos berros. Alguns setimanistas se  
juntaram e agora recolhiam dinheiro das apostas. O Time da corvinal estava  
cercado pelos alunos de usa própria casa e pareciam todos bem confiantes.  
Já tínhamos sido informados que dois alunos do quinto ano, um da Grifinória  
e outro da Corvinal, tinham ido parar na ala hospitalar devido a um  
desentendimento nos corredores. Em outras palavras, reinava o clima  
amistoso que prevalecia nos dias de jogos de quadribol.  
-E você chama isso de amistoso?-me perguntou Pedro ao ver que duas pessoas  
pareciam prestes a sacar as varinhas na mesa da Lufa-Lufa  
-Isso é amistoso-respondi me sentando na mesa da Grifinória- ou você não se  
lembra de como as coisas ficam quando vamos jogar contra a Sonserina?  
-Vendo por esse ângulo, até que as coisas estão bem calmas-falou Sirius  
-Concordo com o Remo-falou Pam surgindo do nada e se sentando ao nosso  
lado. Ela trazia a sua Nimbus 1000, igual a de Tiago, no ombro.  
-Preparada para o jogo?-perguntou Tiago de boca cheia  
-Tiago! Falar de boca cheia é falta de educação-ralhou Pam  
-Desculpe-disse ele engolindo forçadamente o café da manhã- mas e então,  
preparada para o jogo  
-Não-declarou ela, a voz tremendo ligeiramente.  
-Por que não?-perguntou Sirius  
-Por que não estou-respondeu e olhou para Tiago comia como se isso fosse a  
coisa mais importante do mundo- como você consegue comer numa hora dessas?-  
perguntou ela  
-Preciso de energia-repondeu Tiago  
-Continue comendo assim, Potter, e a vassoura não conseguirá levanta-lo do  
chão.-falou Snape que tinha surgido do nada e agora se postava atrás de  
nós.  
-Pelo menos, Ranhoso, eu não vou sair do chão por que comi demais, já você  
não sairia do chão devido a grande quantidade de óleo que tem esse seu  
cabelo e nessa coisa que você chama de nariz.-respondeu Tiago  
venenosamente.  
-Mandou bem-falou Sirius  
-Você realmente se acha muito esperto, não? Mas quero ver o que vai  
acontecer com você quando cair dessa sua vassoura. Acha que realmente  
consegue usa-la? Ouvi dizer que é apenas para grandes pilotos.  
-Nesse caso, não terei nenhum problema-declarou Tiago cínico.  
-E eu acho, Snape-se manifestou Pam- que você não deveria meter esse nariz  
anormalmente grande no que não é da sua conta.  
Eu, Sirius e Pedro olhávamos para ela embasbacados enquanto Tiago soltava  
um "viva" e dizia que aquela era a Pam que ele conhecia. Quando Snape  
parecia ter finalmente arranjado argumentos suficientemente bons para  
responder, Panis se levantou e mandou que todo o time rumasse para os  
vestiários. Pam soltou um "animado até mais, Ranhoso" antes de dar as  
costas e se dirigir, junto com Tiago, para os vestiários.  
Quando Snape já estava voltando para a mesa da Sonserina, Sirius o chamou.  
-Ei Snape!-gritou ele- Não se esqueça do que Pam disse! E aproveite essa  
chuva para lavar os cabelos!  
A porção do salão principal que ouviu a fala de Sirius riu enquanto Snape  
simplesmente ignorava o comentário e sentava-se à mesa da Sonserina.  
  
O time da Grifinória estava todo reunido nos vestiários. As vestes  
encharcadas já tinham sido trocadas pelo uniforme do time. O capitão Jorge  
Panis andava de um lado para o outro murmurando palavras sem nexo e os  
jogadores tinham se espalhado pelo vestiário  
-Muito bem time-falou ele parando no centro e olhando para todos-não há o  
que temer. A Corvinal pode ter um bom time, mas nós treinamos feito  
condenados e não poderíamos estar em melhor forma.  
-Eu que o diga-falou David Mechler, o goleiro do time- ainda posso ouvir  
Filch reclamando das poças de lama que eu deixava para trás quando voltava  
dos treinos.  
Todos riram o que acabou por descontrair o ambiente.  
-Eu não tenho muito o que dizer- falou Panis- apenas peço que dêem o melhor  
de si e lhes desejo boa sorte.- disse e se sentou no banco para esperar a  
hora da partida.  
Os jogadores voltaram a prestar atenção em outras coisas. Michael Timos e  
Panis conversavam sobre algumas táticas de jogo Megham Storte e David  
Mechler pareciam se divertir falando mal da professora de poções. A única  
pessoa que parecia não prestar atenção em nada a sua volta era Fee Cleary.  
-O que houve Cleary?-perguntou Tiago se aproximando da garota- Está muito  
quieta hoje.  
-Não é nada-falou ela olhando para o lado de fora dos vestiários.  
-Está... Está pensando na sua família?-perguntou o maroto cauteloso  
-Hum...Bem... É acho que sim-admitiu a garota  
-Entendo que esteja triste-falou Pam que estivera ouvindo a conversa- mas  
não pode ficar se lamentando. Você parecia tão bem nos nossos dois últimos  
treinos...  
-É que...Eles sempre me mandavam cartas de boa sorte antes dos jogos... E  
bem... Eu senti falta disso hoje, não receber nenhuma carta...  
-Não fique triste-falou Pam, que agora enlaçava Tiago pela cintura,  
enquanto este passava o braço pelos ombros da amiga- Seus pais não  
gostariam de vê-la assim  
-É... Vocês têm razão...-falou a garota tristemente e saiu para se sentar  
ao lado de David Mechler.  
-Deve ser realmente difícil passar por algo assim-comentou Pam para Tiago-  
espero que a gente nunca passe por nada parecido.  
-Eu também-falou Tiago abraçando mais a amiga.  
-Hey!Hey! Vamos parar com esse papo mórbido! Meu casal de pombinhos!-falou  
Michael Timos animadamente se apoiando nos dois.  
-Não somos um casal de pombinhos, Michael!-falou Tiago contrariado  
-O que eu posso fazer se vocês parecem um casal de pombinhos?-perguntou ele  
divertido  
-Não parecemos um casal de pombinhos-falou Pam.  
-Claro que não-respondeu Michael irônico- podem parecer um casal de águias,  
de leão, de peixes, mas vão continuar parecendo um casal.  
-Não somos, nem parecemos um casal!-falou Tiago  
-Não, claro que não! Mas vamos encerrar esse assunto por que 'tá na hora do  
jogo! Portanto deixemos de lado o papo furado e mãos a luta!-disse ele indo  
pegar sua vassoura e deixando para trás Pam e Tiago com expressões  
idênticas de "o que deu nele?".  
-A expressão não era mãos à obra?-perguntou Pam  
-Acho que era...-concordou Tiago- ele está bem animado não?  
-Está-concordou Pam e se preparou para entrar em campo.  
  
-E aí vem o time da Grifinória!-narrava Mattew Lewis, um aluno do segundo  
ano da Lufa-Lufa.- Em ordem: Panis, capitão e batedor do time!Cleary,  
Storte e Herrieck!As artilheiras! Timos e Mechler! Batedor e goleiro! E...  
Potter!! Como apanhador!  
-Os dois Times se dirigem para o centro do campo onde Madame Hooch os  
aguarda!  
  
O Time da Grifinória entrou em campo sob uma saraivada de palmas. Apesar da  
pesada chuva que caía, a escola comparecera em peso ao estádio e fazia o  
maior barulho possível.  
O vento estava tão forte que era quase impossível se manter no mesmo lugar  
por muito tempo, a chuva impedia a visão, mas não era difícil ver o time  
adversário à frente.  
Madame Hooch fez sinal para que os capitães apertassem as mãos e logo  
depois pediu para que todos montassem em suas vassouras.  
Tiago levantou o pé que pingava lama e o passou por cima de sua Nimbus  
1000. Pode ver, mais do que ouvir, Madame Hooch soprar o apito indicando o  
inicio da partida.  
Catorze vassouras levantaram vôo. Tiago foi o mais alto que pode, tentando  
ficar acima da confusão de artilheiros e batedores que se formava no campo.  
Era difícil enxergar alguma coisa, mesmo com seus óculos protegidos por um  
feitiço.  
-Olá Tiago!-falou Sabrina quase berrando para ser ouvida. Ela emparelhara  
com ele e agora o seguia de perto.  
-Olá Sabrina-cumprimentou ele- espero que esteja preparada para perder.  
-Não vou perder Tiago-respondeu Sabrina- Mas em todo caso só vim aqui para  
lhe desejar boa sorte e que vença o melhor  
-Digo o mesmo para você, mas que o melhor seja eu.  
-É o que veremos-rebateu a garota e virou a sua vassoura para o lado oposto  
ao qual Tiago estava indo.  
Tiago tentava manter sua atenção nos comentários de Lewis, já que era quase  
impossível tentar ver alguma coisa.  
-Grifinória tem a posse da goles. Cleary passa para Storte que manda direto  
para Herrieck. QUE MANOBRA! ESSA GAROTA PROMETE! DEIXOU PARA TRÁS O GOLEIRO  
DA CORVINAL E ABRE O PLACAR DO JOGO!  
Tiago deu um loop no ar para comemorar, mas logo em seguida voltou a  
procurar o pomo. A chuva ficara mais forte. E Era quase impossível ouvir os  
comentários de Lewis, pelos fragmentos que ouvia, deduziu que o placar  
estava apertado e que a Corvinal não estava sendo um adversário tão fácil  
assim.  
-E A POSSE É NOVAMENTE DE HERRIECK! ELA DISPARA EM DIREÇÃO AS BALIZAS COM A  
SUA IMPRESSIONANTE NIMBUS 1000! SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM VAI CONSEGUIR PARA-LA?  
PARECE QUE ESSA É A INTENÇÃO DO BATEDOR DA CORVINAL! ELE LANÇA UM BALAÇO EM  
SUA DIREÇÃO! HERRIECK PERDE A POSSE DA GOLES! VITZ RECUPERA E DISPARA NA  
DIREÇÃO DAS BALIZAS DA GRIFINÓRIA E... MARCA!!! SETENTA A CINQUENTA PARA A  
GRIFINÓRIA. MAS O QUE É ISSO!? PARECE QUE HOSTED VIU O POMO!  
Tiago olhou para o outro lado do campo. Sabrina voava disparada para alguma  
coisa perto do chão. Ele mudou de direção rapidamente e deitou o corpo  
sobre a vassoura.  
-Anda mais rápido-falou para a vassoura- mais rápido!  
A vassoura o atendeu, em poucos segundos ele já estava emparelhado com  
Sabrina e ambos perseguiam o pomo que estava alguns metros acima do chão.  
O pomo mudou de direção, o que desfavoreceu Sabrina e permitiu que Tiago  
passasse alguns centímetros a sua frente.  
-CUIDADO! UM BALAÇO!-gritou Lewis  
Tiago olhou para o lado, um balaço atirado sabe-se lá por quem, voava ao  
encontro dos dois apanhadores. Ele desviou bruscamente procurando escapar  
da colisão. Sabrina fez o mesmo. Quando conseguiu recuperar a direção o  
pomo tinha sumido.  
-Essa foi por pouco Tiago-falou Sabrina.- Se Lewis não tivesse avisado eu  
teria pego o pomo e você nem teria se dado conta disso  
-Eu se fosse você não teria tanta certeza disso, Sabrina-falou Tiago e  
disparou a procura do pomo novamente.  
Tiago continuava a procurar o pomo. Começava a anoitecer. Se ele não  
achasse o pomo logo as coisas começariam a se complicar. A chuva ficara  
ainda mais gelada e Panis já tinha pedido tempo umas duas vezes. Desde a  
primeira e última tentativa de pegar o pomo, em que ele e Sabrina haviam  
sido obrigados a desviar por causa de um balaço não conseguira mais ver o  
pomo. Foi quando já estava quase desistindo que ele o viu. O Pomo esvoaçava  
metros acima da baliza da Corvinal. Virou a vassoura naquela direção e  
disparou atrás do pomo. Viu Sabrina pelo canto do olho. Tiago acelerou,  
Sabrina fez o mesmo. Ele olhou para o pomo, estava quase lá, tirou uma das  
mãos do cabo da vassoura e esticou. Sentiu seus dedos se fecharem sobre o  
metal frio. Madame Hooch ergueu os braços e a última coisa que ele viu  
foram seis borrões vermelhos voando em sua direção. Depois se viu sendo  
conduzido de volta ao chão enquanto Panis gritava com toda força que eles  
haviam vencido.  
Toda a turma da Grifinória corria em direção ao centro do campo, onde  
estava o time. A torcida já havia invadido o campo. Ele viu Sirius e Remo  
totalmente encharcados tentando passar pelo monte de estudantes para vir  
falar com ele.  
-Foi uma excelente captura- Tiago ouviu alguém falar para ele. Ele se virou  
e reprimiu um grito de surpresa.  
-Professor Dumbledore?-perguntou Tiago incrédulo olhando para o padrinho.  
Ele estava milagrosamente seco apesar da tempestade que caía  
Dumbledore sorriu e deu as costas para o garoto, saindo tranqüilamente da  
multidão.  
  
-O que Dumbledore queria?-perguntou Sirius quando nós conseguimos  
finalmente alcançar Tiago.  
-Ahn..Nada-respondeu ele- apenas disse que eu fiz uma boa captura.  
-Não interessa-falei- vamos que tem uma grande festa esperando por nós lá  
na torre.  
-Vão indo-falou Tiago- eu já volto e saiu em disparada pelo campo de  
quadribol.  
-Volta aqui!!!-berrou Sirius- Não vai ter festa sem você!!! Droga! Por que  
ele tem sempre que fazer isso?-perguntou ele indignado  
-Não sei-falou Pedro- Vamos voltar para a torre e espera-lo lá. Já estamos  
suficientemente molhados. Não precisamos ficar mais tempo aqui.  
  
Tiago entrou no escritório de Dumbledore completamente encharcado.  
-Não me lembro de ter lhe dado à senha-falou Dumbledore ao vê-lo embora não  
parecesse surpreso de ver Tiago ali.  
-Consegui a senha com um monitor-chefe no caminho. Prometi emprestar a  
minha vassoura para ele se me dissesse qual era a senha do escritório do  
diretor-falou Tiago maroto.  
-Imaginei que fosse fazer isso. De fato seu pai fez isso tantas vezes que  
em determinado momento desisti e dei a senha para ele.  
-Não achou perigoso que meu pai tivesse livre aceso ao seu escritório?-  
perguntou Tiago e se dirigiu para o poleiro de Fawkes.  
-Fiquei mais preocupado com os métodos que ele utilizaria para conseguir a  
senha-falou Dumbledore divertido.  
-Não duvido.-falou Tiago- Como conseguiu ficar seco com essa tempestade?-  
perguntou Tiago ao olhar para Dumbledore e constatar que ele estava  
miraculosamente seco.  
-Tenho meus meios-disse ele e retirou a varinha das vestes. Murmurou um  
feitiço e fez com que as vestes de Tiago secassem,  
-Obrigado-agradeceu ele- estava mesmo precisando disso.- e sentou-se em uma  
cadeira, ficando de frente para Dumbledore. Passou a observar os estranhos  
objetos que enfeitavam a escrivaninha do professror. Sempre gostara deles,  
embora Dumbledore nunca lhe dissesse para que serviam. Mas o que chamou a  
sua atenção não foi nenhum dos objetos estranhos e sim o profeta diário do  
dia anterior. Estava aberto na página que continha a matéria sobre o novo  
ataque dos comensais.  
-Está preocupado?-perguntou ele.  
Dumbledore seguiu o olhar de Tiago.  
-Não vou lhe dizer que não estou-declarou ele- o que mais me preocupa não é  
Voldemort e sim qual é a capacidade dele de conseguir aliados realmente  
poderosos. Voldemort não será capaz, por mais poderoso que seja, de  
conseguir qualquer coisa sem aliados.  
-E o que me diz de o Profeta não estar nos contando tudo o que sabe?-  
perguntou Tiago.  
-Pode ser perigoso ou não.- falou Dumbledore misteriosamente- Se o jornal  
publicar tudo o que vem realmente ocorrendo a população entrará em pânico.  
E isso deixaria Voldemort imensamente feliz. Grande parte dos aliados que  
conquistou ata agora foi através do medo. Se não publicar, porém, não  
estaremos preparados se houver realmente uma guerra.  
-Uma faca de dois gumes?-deduziu Tiago astutamente- Você parece conhecer  
Voldemort muito bem...-comentou Tiago voltando a se levantar e ficar de  
costas para o diretor.  
-E conheço-afirmou Dumbledore  
Tiago encarou-o rapidamente, mas logo deduziu que ele não falaria mais nada  
a respeito desse assunto.  
-O que acha que ele quer?-perguntou Tiago observando Fawkes novamente.  
Estendeu-lhe o braço e esta aceitou de bom grado a oferta- quais são seus  
objetivos?  
-Infelizmente, só posso imaginar.-assumiu o diretor se recostando na  
cadeira.  
-O que você pretende fazer em relação a ele?-perguntou Tiago voltando a  
encarar o diretor.  
-Acho, que isso já não lhe diz respeito-falou Dumbledore, mas não parecia  
ofendido com a pergunta- mas se quer tanto saber tenho planos, dentre os  
quais incluiu aguardar.  
-Aguardar?-perguntou Tiago confuso.- Esperar o que?  
-Esperava que eu saísse por aí tentando deter Voldemort? Você estava certo  
quando disse que eu conheço Voldemort. Sei que qualquer que seja o objetivo  
dele, ele não medirá esforços para conseguir. Me resta esperar para ver o  
que ele deseja. Voldemort está em vantagem. E, como você já deve ter  
percebido, o Ministério vai fazer o possível para esconder essa guerra.  
-O que você está pretendendo fazer enquanto isso?-perguntou Tiago mesmo já  
sabendo que não obteria resposta  
-Se já sabe a resposta, por que me pergunta?-indagou Dumbledore com os  
olhos brilhando  
-Odeio quando você faz isso!-falou Tiago indignado-Odeio quando lê minha  
mente.  
-Não usei legilimencia com você-falou Dumbledore divertido com a indignação  
de Tiago.- conheço-o suficientemente bem para saber o que está pensando.  
-Você é um estraga-prazer-falou Tiago tentando fingir indignação quando na  
verdade estava achando graça na situação.  
-Acho melhor você ir agora.-falou o diretor- Se eu muito me engano tem uma  
festa acontecendo agora mesmo no salão comunal da Grifinória e o time não  
pode comemorar sem o herói do jogo não é mesmo? É melhor você aproveitar a  
festa antes que Minerva apareça por lá e mande todos para a cama. E seus  
amigos, já devem ter acabado com o estoque de comida da cozinha a essa  
altura.  
Tiago sorriu marotamente e deixou o escritório de Dumbledore indo em  
direção a torre da Grifinória.  
  
Tiago voltou ao salão comunal da Grifinória meia hora depois do término da  
partida. Assim que ele pôs os pés dentro do salão, Sirius e Pam pularam em  
seu pescoço gritando que eles haviam vencido. Todo o salão Grifinório  
explodia em vivas, a música tocava alta e fogos de artifício explodiam pelo  
lugar. Entrementes eu tentava convencer Patrícia, Lílian e Alice de que eu  
não tinha MUITO haver com a baderna que se instalara ali e a professora  
Mcgonagall já viera avisar que não queria que a festa fosse até tarde. Em  
outras palavras, era uma noite perfeita.  
  
oi gente! E aí gostaram? Obrigada a todos os coments... e agora os  
agradecimentos...  
Fórum Hogwarts:  
Lala- oi! Espero q a loucura na sua casa melhore! Q bom q vc gostou. E  
espero q vc tenha gostado desse tb... e se possível, repita sempre "eu mal  
posso esperar pelo proximo capitulo!!!!" vc naum sabe como é bom ouvir  
isso!  
Link- naum exatamente... eu vou continuar abordando o tema, é claro, mas  
naum vai ser com tanta ênfase, até mesmo por que a vida deles não se resume  
a isso. Esse ano(o segundo) é voltado para animagia, o próximo, para outro  
assunto, entende? Se não realmente ia ficar enjoativo.  
Juliana- que bom q vc gostou do último capitulo... não precisava me lembrar  
de um detalhe tão triste! Eu tento naum pensar nisso! Mas obrigada pelo  
elogio.  
Mari-repitindo a resposta... aqui no forum mesmo tem, ou ), ou na ) ou  
no ) só q esse último tá temporariamente fora do  
ar  
Tatha- falei um pouco sobre a garota como vc pediu....naum há muito a dizer  
sobre ela  
Juliana weasley- aqui estão as garotas de volta....  
Edwiges Home Page:  
Andromeda- eu estou adorando essa fase de Remo bagunceiro! Obrigada, como  
sempre, pelos elogios  
Pat wood-o final? Xi.... ta longe... quer dizer a fic vai até o sétimo ano  
deles em hogwarts....ta longe de chegarmos a um final...  
Potterish- ainda fora do ar...  
Espero naum ter esquecido ninguém.....  
Bjs Jessy 


	22. Promessa e Popularidade

Capitulo 20- Promessa e Popularidade  
Tiago! Potter! Tiago! Potter! Essas eram as palavras que eu mais ouvia nas  
últimas semanas.  
-Potter!-eu ouvi gritarem no fim do corredor  
-PeloamordeDeus!-exclamei impaciente- eu entendo que seu nome tem uma  
pronuncia agradável! Mas será possível que ele possa ser ouvido tantas  
vezes em um mesmo dia?!  
-Não é culpa minha-se justificou Tiago e saiu para falar sabe-se lá com  
quem.  
-Não demore ou vamos nos atrasar para a aula!-gritei tarde demais, pois ele  
já estava longe e não podia mais me ouvir.  
-Eu entendo que Hogwarts seja muito grande e se demore em ir de um lugar ao  
outro. Mas isso já é exagero!-falou Sirius tão impaciente quanto eu.  
-Está ficando impossível conviver com o Tiago-falou Pedro- a cada cinco  
minutos alguém chama por ele e nós temos de ficar esperando... esperando...  
-Cinco minutos ou dez passos-eu falei- o que vier primeiro.  
-Voltei-falou Tiago parando ao nosso lado- desculpe a demora.  
-Tiago-começou Sirius- você sabe há quanto tempo estamos tentando chegar na  
aula da McGonagall? Há meia hora! Pelo amor de Deus! Isso deve ser algum  
tipo de recorde!  
-E para melhorar- falei completando o pensamento de Sirius- nós saímos do  
salão principal! Que fica só três andares abaixo da sala de transfiguração!  
-E nós ainda estamos no segundo andar!-falou Pedro  
-Tiago-chamou Sirius- está impossível andar com você! Do jeito que as  
coisas vão vamos ter de sair dos lugares uma hora antes!  
-Ou andar debaixo da capa de invisibilidade vinte quatro horas por dia!-  
sugeriu Pedro  
-Não é culpa minha-falou Tiago começando a andar em direção a sala de  
transfiguração- As pessoas querem falar comigo! Não posso ignora-las!  
-Não estamos pedindo para ignora-las.-falei- só que esta realmente difícil  
andar pelo colégio com você.  
-Andar?-perguntou Sirius irônico- a gente mal consegue andar! Não se pode  
chamar isso de andar!  
-Eu já disse que não posso fazer nada!-falou Tiago parecendo realmente  
irritado agora.  
-Tiago!-chamaram novamente  
-De novo não!-me irritei e me virei para trás.- Patrícia?-perguntei ao me  
deparar com a garota.  
-Algum problema Remo?-perguntou ela receosa ao ver a minha reação.  
-Nenhum, desculpa-falei sem graça.  
-Hum... Ta.-respondeu ela  
-Você queria falar comigo?-perguntou Tiago impaciente.  
-É que a Pam me pediu para avisa-lo de que o Panis marcou treino para essa  
sexta.  
-Tá bom-falou Tiago-mas ela mesma não podia ter avisado?-perguntou ele um  
tanto quanto confuso  
-Ela é sua amiga há mais tempo. Você que a entenda.-declarou Patrícia e  
saiu andando na direção oposta.  
-Hei!-chamou Pedro- Temos aula de transfiguração agora! Mas o que está  
acontecendo com esse mundo?-perguntou perplexo  
-E eu que sei?-respondeu Sirius- Venham. Tenho certeza de que tem uma  
passagem secreta em algum lugar por aqui. E que ela dá perto da sala de  
transfiguração.- e saiu arrastando Tiago pela gola da camisa  
-Por que temos de usar uma passagem secreta?-perguntou Tiago tentando se  
livrar de Sirius  
-Por que a sua popularidade está em alta e não nos deixa andar por Hogwarts  
decentemente-respondi  
-Mesmo assim. As passagens secretas de Sirius nunca são boas saídas.-falou  
Tiago- em geral são estreitas e desconfortáveis.  
-Te garanto que essa é melhor-falou Sirius maroto e parando em frente a uma  
parede. Tocou-a com a varinha e atirou Tiago lá dentro assim que a parece  
se abriu. Eu e Pedro o seguimos.  
Eram uma passagem cheia de buracos e feita de terra, a nossa frente uma  
ladeira se erguia.  
-Estou vendo como essa é melhor-falou Tiago olhando a sua volta e se  
deparando com teias de aranha  
-Pelo menos é iluminada-observou Pedro apontando para as tochas nas paredes  
-Filch a conhece-falou Sirius- Por isso é iluminada.  
-Vamos ter de subir isso?-perguntei olhando para a ladeira.  
-Vamos-declarou Sirius- algum problema?-perguntou cínico.  
-Além do fato de ela ser excessivamente íngreme, feita de terra e pedras  
soltas? Não nenhum-respondi irônico  
-Você esqueceu o esburacada-completou Tiago com uma voz de pouco  
satisfeito.  
-Deixem de ser frescos-falou Sirius e começou a subir a ladeira. Ele  
precisava da ajuda das mãos para isso e tinha de andar agachado para evitar  
que sua cabeça batesse no teto.  
-Se chegarmos limpos na aula vai ser um milagre-falou Pedro e saiu atrás de  
Sirius  
Eu segui os dois com um suspiro de resignação.  
-Como Hogwarts consegue se manter de pé tendo tantos buracos nas paredes?-  
perguntei inconformado por estar usando aquela precária passagem secreta.  
Tiago murmurou algo como mágica as minhas costas. Eu olhei para trás e me  
deparei com um Tiago totalmente atrapalhado com as próprias vestes ao subir  
a ladeira. Acabei deixando escapar um risinho de ironia.  
-Não ria Remo Lupin-falou Tiago revoltado atrás de mim enquanto tentava  
subir a ladeira, falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Eu não estou fazendo isso, eu não estou fazendo isso, eu não estou fazendo  
isso. Me digam que eu não estou aqui, e que eu não estou fazendo isso.  
-Você está fazendo isso Aluado.-falou Tiago  
-E definitivamente você está aqui-completou Sirius  
-Eu falei para vocês não me dizerem!-reclamei  
-Pare de reclamar, vai que o Filch aparece por aqui?-perguntou Tiago.  
-Não poderá nos ver.-observou Pedro.  
Estava de noite e grande parte do castelo adormecia profundamente debaixo  
das cobertas quentinhas de seus dormitórios. De fato as únicas pessoas  
acordadas no castelo deviam ser nós, escondidos pela capa da invisibilidade  
de Tiago, e Filch.  
-Vocês têm certeza de que querem fazer isso?-perguntei já sabendo a  
resposta.  
-Absoluta.-falou Tiago tentando encerrar a questão  
-Mas... Pintar a sala dos professores de... Rosa? Vocês não acham isso um  
certo exagero?-comentei  
-Não vai ser rosa-falou Sirius- Verde florescente combina mais.  
Paramos em frente à porta da sala dos professores. Tiago a abriu lentamente  
e sem fazer o menor barulho. Ele era mestre nisso.  
-Viu como isso aqui é excessivamente cinza?-ironizou Tiago ao entrar na  
sala.  
-É claro que é cinza!-falei indignado- é tudo feito de pedra! Você queria  
que fosse que cor?  
-Hum... Acho que eles queriam que fosse multicolorida-falou Pedro.  
-Hogwarts está precisando de mais vida!-falou Sirius parando no meio da  
sala sorrindo e de braços abertos.  
-Hogwarts precisa dar um jeito em vocês se quiser continuar inteira-  
sibilei.  
-Anime-se Aluado. Não vai acontecer nada de mais.-falou Tiago maroto-  
Sirius... Eu estava aqui pensando... Acho que se botarmos tudo verde vai  
ficar algo meio...Meio...  
-Verde?-sugeri  
-É, verde.-concordou ele. Eu revirei os olhos num típico gesto de  
impaciência.  
-O QUE vocês pretendem fazer?-perguntei realmente preocupado naquela hora  
-Seguir a sugestão de Pedro.-anunciou Sirius  
-Ah! Não!-falei me jogando em uma das cadeiras.- Multicolorida não!-mas  
minha reclamação não adiantou. Eles sacaram as varinhas das vestes e  
começaram a colorir a sala.  
  
-Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso!-falei quando saímos da sala dos  
professores.- E vocês ainda assinaram! E vocês ainda colocaram o meu nome!  
E vocês...  
-Chega Aluado-falou Tiago sério- Não vai acontecer nada de mais. No máximo  
uma detenção.  
-E a minha futura carreira de monitor?  
-Você é um Maroto. MAROTO! Entendeu bem? Não pode ser monitor!-esclareceu  
Sirius de forma bem simples.  
-Vocês me apóiam tanto...-comentei ironicamente  
-Você está um tanto quanto irônico esta noite, Aluado-falou Tiago.  
-Aprendi com vocês-respondi  
-Dumbledore não é louco de lhe nomear monitor.-falou Pedro- Não com amigos  
como esses-disse apontando com o queixo para Tiago e Sirius.  
-Isso não vem ao caso-começou Sirius, mas parou a frase no meio. Olhou para  
o fim so corredor como se farejasse algo. Pensando agora, ele sempre teve  
um jeito meio canino de ser.  
-O que foi?-perguntou Tiago inutilmente, pois naquela hora Madame Nor-r-ra,  
a gata de Filch, apareceu no fim do corredor.-Entendi-completou ele com um  
sorriso Maroto  
-Coitada da gata-falei enquanto os dois se livravam da capa da  
invisibilidade e andavam em direção a Madame Nor-r-ra, que não se moveu.  
-Vem aqui gatinha-chamou Tiago.  
A gata tentou arranhar a mão que Tiago estendia.  
-Calma aí!-falou Sirius e, num gesto rápido, imobilizou a gata.  
-Isso é maldade-falei parando invisível ao lado deles  
-E se Filch os pegar?-perguntou Pedro que também estava invisível.  
-Ninguém vai nos pegar-falou Tiago sacando a varinha. A gata começou a miar  
alto.  
-Cala a boca!-falou Sirius para a gata- que cor devemos usar?-perguntou  
para Tiago.  
-Acho que ela e a sala dos professores podem combinar-respondeu Tiago.  
-Você está machucando a gata!-falei.  
-Não enche Aluado.-respondeu Sirius e começou a colorir a gata que miava  
cada vez mais alto.  
-Você vai machuca-la!-falei com um tom de voz mais alto do que deveria.  
Nos viramos rapidamente. O som de passos no fim do corredor fez com que  
olhássemos naquela direção. Filch estava parado lá com uma total expressão  
de incredulidade no rosto. Não era para menos, a gata dele estava parecendo  
um arco-íris ambulante de uma tarde de primavera.  
-Corre.-falou Sirius largando a gata.  
-Potter! Black! Voltem aqui agora! Vocês vão pagar pelo que fizeram!-gritou  
ele correndo atrás da gente.  
Eu e Pedro já havíamos nos livrado da capa e corríamos tanto quanto Tiago e  
Sirius. "Impressionante o que o medo não faz" pensei enquanto corria.  
-Onde estamos?-perguntou Pedro quando paramos ofegantes. Já bem distantes  
de Filch.  
-Pelos meus cálculos, no quarto andar-falou Sirius olhando a sua volta.  
-Seus cálculos nunca são precisos-falou Tiago e parou para se olhar em um  
espelho que tinha na parede.  
-Quem colocaria um espelho no meio do corredor?-perguntou Sirius ignorando  
o último comentário de Tiago.- Hei Tiago! Cuidado para não quebrá-lo!  
-Cala a Boca Sirius!-indignou-se ele.  
-Calem a boca vocês!-falei e me sentei apoiando as costas no espelho.  
Deixei minha cabeça bater pesadamente nele o que me causou um galo  
posteriormente.  
Tiago agiu exatamente como eu, mas sua cabeça era tão dura que ele não  
ficou com nenhum galo. Ao invés disso, o espelho se deslocou para trás  
revelando uma passagem secreta.  
-Mais uma?-perguntou Sirius surpreso- Hogwarts está sustentada com o que?  
-Aparentemente... Vento-falou Pedro.  
-Tudo bem que as paredes são grossas...-falei-mas não é possível que  
câmaras, jardins, corredores, ladeiras e tudo o mais esteja escondida  
dentro delas!  
-Ao que parece os fundadores devem ter tido muito trabalho usando mágica  
nisso tudo-falou Tiago  
-Os fundadores não fizeram nada disso-falei- Vocês vão sair entrando assim?-  
perguntei ao ver que Tiago e Sirius já estavam entrando na passagem sem  
tomar nenhuma precaução antes.  
-Não fizeram?-perguntou Pedro. Nenhum dos três deu atenção a minha  
pergunta.  
-Claro que não!-falei indignado- Será que vocês nunca leram Hogwarts-Uma  
História? Lá diz que o castelo foi construído muito antes dos fundadores o  
usarem como escola.  
-Só duas pessoas leram Hogwarts uma escola-falou Sirius  
-História-o corrigi.  
-Sim História. Só duas pessoas leram esse livro no mundo. Você e quem o  
escreveu-falou Sirius.  
-Não é verdade-respondi contrariado.  
-Vocês sabem para onde estamos indo?-perguntou Pedro subitamente e  
interrompendo a discussão.  
-Ahn... Não-admitiu Tiago. Que guiava o grupo pela passagem secreta.  
-Ótimo! Agora nós estamos perdidos!-falou Sirius  
-Sirius-começou Tiago- não podemos estar perdidos pelo simples fato de que  
a passagem é uma linha reta. Sem bifurcações. Ninguém, nem mesmo o ranhoso,  
é capaz de se perder assim.  
-Que seja-falou ele e tomou a dianteira do grupo.  
  
-Potter!-chamou alguém no fim do corredor.  
-Vai começar tudo de novo!-falei ao ver Tiago se dirigir a quem o tinha  
chamado- não vamos conseguir chegar a aula de feitiços desse jeito.  
-Eu conheço uma passagem, se for o caso-falou Sirius maroto. Ele sabia o  
quanto odiávamos as suas passagens, embora fossem úteis.  
-Prefiro não chegar a aula a ter que usar outra de suas passagens.-falou  
Pedro  
-Não são tão ruins-falou ele- a de ontem era boa.  
-A de ontem fui eu que descobri.-reclamei.  
-Seja como for levava direto a Hogsmead.-falou ele  
-Mais uma-falou Pedro- quantas mais será que existem?  
-Não sei.-admitiu Sirius- mas nós vamos descobrir. É nosso objetivo,  
lembram?  
-Nosso objetivo no momento é ir até a sala dos professores-falou Tiago  
chegando de surpresa.  
-Já estivemos lá ontem-falou Pedro-O que vamos fazer lá de novo?  
-Encontrar com McGonagall.-falou Tiago.  
Ele e Sirius se entreolharam como se lessem os pensamentos um do outro.  
-Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!-falei- Agora nós vamos ser expulsos!-  
dramatizei.  
-Deixe de drama Aluado-falou Sirius completamente feliz com a perspectiva  
de encarar McGonagall  
Demos meia volta e nos dirigimos a sala dos professores que continuava  
multicolorida, exatamente do jeito que havíamos deixado na noite anterior.  
Em uma das paredes a frase: "Os Marotos estiveram aqui" brilhava em  
vermelho.  
-Muito bem, Marotos-falou McGonagall ameaçadoramente sentada em uma das  
cadeiras multicoloridas da sala. Para meu completo desespero, Dumbledore  
também estava lá, mas ao contrario de McGonagall, parecia achar a situação  
toda muito engraçada.- Expliquem-se. Por que fizeram isso?  
-Por que somos os Marotos!-falou Tiago exultante. Os olhos de McGonagall se  
estreitaram malignamente.  
-Achamos que isso aqui precisava de um pouco mais de vida!-falou Sirius da  
mesma forma que Tiago- estava tudo tão...Cinza.  
-E vocês acharam que por bem deveriam colorir a sala?-perguntou ela  
incrédula com a honestidade dos dois.  
-Hum... é!-falou Tiago animadamente- Você não gostou das cores, Mimi?  
Achamos que era a sua cara!  
A face de McGonagall passou por vários tons diferentes. Ela parecia  
realmente furiosa ao ser chamada assim na frente de Dumbledore, este por  
sua vez foi incapaz de reprimir o sorriso.  
-Íamos colocar verde-falou Sirius como se continuasse uma conversa sobre  
ações na bolsa de valores- mas achamos que ia ficar muito...verde.  
-Detenção-falou McGonagall vermelha de raiva- é só o que tenho a dizer para  
vocês. Para os quatro.  
-Tá bom-falou Tiago tranqüilamente  
-Separados.-completou ela  
-Como assim?-perguntou Sirius descrente, os olhos arreagalados.  
-A profª McGonagall chegou a conclusão-começou a falar Dumbledore  
calmamente e parecebdo se divertir com a situação- que a detenção de vocês  
deveria ser separada, já que juntos vocês se divertem ou fogem da detenção.  
-Você é um estrago prazer-ouvi Tiago murmurar ao meu lado.  
-Vocês receberão a notificação de quando será a detenção de vocês. Agora  
podem ir-falou McGonagall parecendo realmente aliviada de Dumbledore ter  
tomado as rédeas da situação.  
Saímos da sala. Tiago e Sirius estavam totalmente indignados com a detenção  
em separado e eu me preocupava seriamente com o que eles iriam aprontar,  
Pedro por sua vez, parecia conformado.  
  
Estávamos mais uma vez na sala do jardim. Treinando alguns feitiços para a  
transformação em animagos.  
-Em separado! Em separado! Como ela pode nos dar detenção em separado?-  
perguntou Sirius pela milésima vez.  
-Esquece Sirius-falou Tiago tentando se concentrar no feitiço- depois a  
gente resolve isso.  
-Mas em separado! Tiago! Em separado!-falou ele totalmente indignado.  
-Esquece Sirius-falou Pedro  
-Vamos nos concentrar nesse feitiço, agora que ele está começando a  
funcionar.-falou Tiago  
-Tá bom.-falou ele resignado e tirou a varinha do bolso.  
-Você está calado, Aluado-observou Tiago- O que houve?  
-Nada.-respondi  
-Mentira-acusou Sirius  
-Só estava pensando-falei  
-Em que?-perguntou Pedro  
-É que bem...Na popularidade de Tiago.  
-Juro que vou tentar não atrasar vocês para a aula-falou ele brincalhão.  
-Não é isso. É que talvez... Isso pode afastar você da gente.-falei sem  
graça.  
-Aluado-chamou Tiago sério. Eu me surpreendi. Era raro ve-lo sério- Eu  
nunca vou me afastar de vocês. Estaremos sempre juntos. Para sempre. É uma  
promessa. Uma promessa marota!  
-Existe promessa Marota?-perguntou Pedro  
-Agora existe-disse Tiago fazendo pose de escoteiro.  
Eu sorri.  
-Não se preocupe, Remo-falou Sirius- Não vai se livrar da gente tão  
facilmente.  
-Não pretendo-falei sorrindo- Mas é melhor voltarmos a nos concentrar nesse  
feitiço.  
-É...-falou Sirius- E a detenção vai ser em separado!-reclamou ele  
novamente  
-Cale a boca Sirius!-falamos juntos e começamos a rir.  
  
Bem pessoal, é isso aí.  
Esse capitulo já está para sair a séculos, mas finalmente achei o lugar  
certo dele!(nossa! To parecendo a jk falando assim!) ele foi originalmente  
bolado para o primeiro ano, mas não se encaixava. Então pensei em colocar  
antes da primeira partida de quadribol, mas tb naum gostei... de modo que  
aqui está ele.  
Vcs notaram q naum teve dia das bruxas? Sinto informar. Me esqueci  
completamente dele. De modo q só teremos natal....hehehe foi mal. Me  
perdoem. Não vou repetir o erro! Prometo! Promessa marota!  
Agora os agradecimentos:  
Fórum Hogwarts:  
Lala-Sim, ainda vai ter muitos capítulos pela frente, não se  
preocupe....e.... obrigada, como sempre!  
Juliana Weasley- o remo está bem debochado nesse capitulo. Definitivamente  
está. Vc tem razão, essa é a graça da vida. E como sempre: obrigada!  
Luninha- e fica difícil agradecer sempre, mas como sempre obrigada! E  
continue lendo e comentando, nem que seja para dizer sempre a mesma coisa!  
Mary- então diga q está muito bom! É sempre bom ouvir isso, não importa  
quantas vezes vc o diga.ah! e obrigada!  
Thata- eu estou falando c/ vc agora.... pelo menos uma nota alta né? Pq as  
minha notas andam de mal a pior! Aqui está o cap. espero q goste. E valeu  
pelo elogio(cansei do obrigada)  
Blood Mary- adorei todos os seus comentários! Desculpa se não coloquei vc  
aqui! Mas tenho certeza que falei de vc em algum lugar! Foi mal!  
Edwiges Home page-  
Andromeda- pombinhos....admitamos, eles parecem pombinhos. E a Lily, bom, ela  
ainda não sabe dessa história... naum quero nem ver o que vai acontecer  
quando souber.... e o Sirius, bem ele é um tapado! E o Tiago consegue tudo  
o que quer. De qualquer um, é um dom q ele tem.  
Moony(moonlight)- AEEEEEE! Vc leu minha fic! To tão feliz! Já continuou a  
ler? Eu tb me diverti escrevendo as brigas dos dois. E a professora de  
poções, bom não sei de onde ela saiu, mas foi certamente uma mistura de  
todos os professores ruim q eu tive!  
Juliana- claro q eu lembro! Obrigada!  
Pedro black- assim q eu entra de féria eu leio ok? E obrigada!  
Tchau pessoal!  
Bjs Jessy! 


	23. Implicância Natural

Implicância Natural  
  
População teme novo ataque  
  
Grande parte da população bruxa começa a temer o mais novo bruxo das  
trevas.  
No dia de Natal, a população teme que um novo ataque possa acontecer. O  
novo bruxo das trevas que se autodenomina Lord, anda espalhando o caos no  
mundo mágico. Ataques cada vez mais freqüentes andam acontecendo, tanto no  
mundo bruxo como no mundo trouxa. A população começa a entrar em desespero  
e teme que neste dia de festa Lord Voldemort esteja tramando um grande  
ataque ao mundo bruxo e ao ministério.  
"Não sabemos o que se passa na cabeça daquele... daquele monstro!"declarou  
o sr. Mostez indignado "o ministério não lhe dá a devida atenção! Quando  
perceberem o quanto ele é perigoso vai ser tarde demais!"  
Entrementes, funcionários do alto escalão do ministério da magia declararam  
que não há o que temer e que a situação está sob controle.  
"Resta saber, controle de quem? Do Ministério ou de Voldemort?" Indagou um  
dos muitos bruxos que ouviram a declaração.  
Resta a população bruxa esperar para ver o que acontece.  
-Quem vai dar um ataque sou eu se o Potter não parar de se exibir!-irritou-  
se Lílian ao terminar de ler o profeta diário daquele dia e ver que Tiago  
continuava a se exibir no meio do salão comunal da Grifinória.  
-O que o Ti te fez de tão mal para você odiá-lo tanto Lily?-perguntou Pam  
que jogava xadrez de bruxo com Alice.  
-Potter Nasceu!-respondeu Lily  
-Além disso?-perguntou Patrícia que ainda examinava o seu exemplar do  
profeta diário.  
-Ele existe?-arriscou Lílian.  
-Além disso-falou Hayla que observava o jogo de Pam e Alice- Pam eu se  
fosse você mandava o bispo para lá-disse apontando uma casa no tabuleiro.  
-Ele é arrogante, metido, esnobe e se acha o máximo só por que é capaz de  
voar numa vassoura e descer dela com os cabelos mais despenteados do que  
quando subiu. E vive desrespeitando as regras! Vocês sabem qual foi à  
última dele?  
-Sabemos Lily.-falou Patricia entediada- você já nos disse umas trezentas  
vezes que ele pintou a sala dos professores. O que há de errado nisso?  
-Como assim o que há de errado?-perguntou Lily incrédula  
-Eles já levaram a detenção deles.-falou Frank.  
-E ele não se acha o máximo só por que consegue montar numa vassoura, Lily,  
ele realmente voa bem.-falou Pam  
-E ele não é arrogante.-falou Patrícia.- Lily, você já percebeu que é a  
única pessoa no colégio todo que não gosta do Tiago?  
-Eu e toda a Sonserina-rebateu Lily  
-Os Sonserinos não gostam de ninguém.-falou Hayla- e você se dá bem com  
Sirius. Por que odeia o Tiago?  
-Sirius é diferente-falou Lílian- Potter é insuportável.  
-Antipatias violentas são sempre suspeitas e revelam uma afinidade secreta-  
filosofou Alice divertida.  
-Alice Mcfarland!-gritou Lily- se você não retirar imediatamente o que  
acabou de dizer eu não respondo por mim e atiro esse livro na sua cabeça!-  
disse pegando o primeiro livro que viu na sua frente.  
-Duvido-desafiou Alice  
Pam olhou para a discussão das amigas, deu de ombros e se encaminhou para  
onde os marotos estavam.  
  
-Olá garotos-cumprimentou Pam.  
-Pam!!!!!!-gritou Tiago parando de tentar agarrar o pomo com que estivera  
brincando e abraçando a amiga.  
-Já vou avisando que eu não tenho nenhum doce, Ti-falou Pam, quase sufocada  
pelo abraço de Tiago  
-Então é assim que você me trata? Acha que eu abraçaria você só por causa  
de um doce?-perguntou ele com fingida indignação.- e além do mais, já temos  
doces suficientes.- disse mostrando os doces sobre a mesa  
-Claro.-respondeu ela se sentando ao lado de Tiago- mas se não é isso o que  
é então?  
-Só queria lhe agradecer-falou ele- pelo presente de Natal.  
-Ah isso. Então essa animação toda é só para ganhar um tão bom quanto no  
Natal seguinte.  
-Pam!-gritou ele indignado- você realmente acha que eu sou assim?  
-Bem...-começou ela  
-Acha-completou Sirius mal-humorado que tentava espantar o pomo que  
sobrevoava sua cabeça como uma mosca impertinente.  
-Não pedi sua opinião, Sirius-falou Tiago.  
-Nah! Dá para você guardar isso?!-falou ele irritado se referindo ao pomo.  
Tiago o apanhou e guardou em um dos bolsos da calça.  
-Mas o que lhe traz a nossa ilustre presença?-perguntou Tiago fingindo  
cavalheirismo.  
-Alice e Lílian estavam discutindo.  
-Sobre o que?-perguntou ele  
-Você-respondeu ela  
-E você veio me contar?-perguntou ele presunçoso- vejo que minha  
popularidade anda em alta  
-Não. Só não queria mais ouvi-las discutindo.-disse se servindo de um dos  
doces  
-E se era Lílian falando de você-comecei- certamente não era boa coisa.  
-Remo, você tem o dom de animar as pessoas-falou Tiago irônico.  
-Falo a verdade-respondi cínico.  
-Não duvidamos disso-se pronunciou Pedro pela primeira vez desde que Pam  
chegara.  
-De qualquer maneira-falou Tiago- Duvido que Evans seja capaz de falar bem  
de alguém. Pam! Esse é o último! Você sabe que são meus preferidos.-falou  
ele tentando arrancar um sapo de chocolate da mão de Pam.  
-Não fale assim dela, Ti-falou Pam- são meus preferidos também! Você já  
comeu um monte!-disse fazendo força para não deixar Tiago pegar o doce da  
mão dela.  
-Me diga algum de nós que ela goste-desafiou ele- e daí que já comi um  
monte? Esse é o último! É meu! Por direito!-disse ainda disputando com Pam  
o sapo de chocolate. Ele agora tentava abrir um por um os dedos da amiga.  
-Ela gosta do Remo-falou Pam.- Que direito? É só um doce, Ti!  
-De mim?-perguntei surpreso  
-É, e do Sirius também.-explicou ela- me devolve!-falou quando Tiago  
conseguiu arrancar o doce da mão dela  
-Encare a realidade, cara-falou Sirius- o problema dela é com você.  
-Eu sei-falou Tiago engolindo o sapo de chocolate- não que eu me importe.  
Contando que ela não venha me perturbar hoje, está tudo bem para mim.  
-Pam!-chamou Lílian vindo na nossa direção  
-Falou na assombração e olha o que apareceu-resmungou Tiago  
-Tiago!- ralhou Pam.- O que é Lily?  
-Estamos descendo para o almoço. Você vem com a gente?-perguntou ela  
-Vou sim. Vocês vêm?-perguntou se referindo a nós.  
-Vamos-falou Sirius  
Descemos para o Salão Principal para o que eu sabia que não seria um almoço  
tranqüilo. Quer dizer, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter sem a costumeira  
distância mínima, uns cem metros, era briga na certa.  
Chegamos no salão Principal. Pouquíssimos alunos haviam ficado para o Natal  
daquele ano. Apenas cinco sonserinos que incluíam, eu constatei preocupado,  
Severo Snape, Lucio Malfoy e a prima de Sirius, Bellatriz Black. Uns quatro  
alunos da Lufa-Lufa e, aqui eu me preocupei novamente, apenas Sabrina  
Hosted da Corvinal. Éramos, de longe, a casa que mais alunos tinham ficado  
para o natal. Além da turma de segundo ano, Michael Timos, do quarto ano e  
que era batedor da Grifinória e Edgar Bones, do terceiro ano.  
Nos sentamos à mesa da Grifinória. Eu e Lílian discutíamos animados as  
matérias que iríamos cursar no ano seguinte. Tiago e Pam ainda falavam do  
sapo de chocolate. Hayla, Frank e Alice falavam sobre qualquer coisa que eu  
não prestava atenção, Sirius observava a minha conversa com Lily de forma  
entediada enquanto Pedro se concentrava apenas em comer.  
-Claro que não!-discordou Lily- Runas antigas não é nem de longe tão  
interessante quanto Aritmancia.  
-Pois eu acho que é-falei me servindo de suco de abóbora- Você não pode  
saber por que não conhece nenhuma das matérias.-acrescentei calmamente.  
-E você conhece?-perguntou Lily desconfiada  
-Claro que não-interveio Sirius- Remo está ficando doido, ele não pode  
saber como é nenhuma das duas matérias- disse ele e me lançou um olhar  
assassino de quem diz "mais uma palavra e você não viverá tempo suficiente  
para saber se aritmancia é mais interessante ou não que Runas antigas."  
Eu concordei com um sorriso e disse que era apenas o que eu achava. Mudei  
de assunto rapidamente, não podia deixar escapar que eu, Sirius, Tiago e  
Pedro vínhamos traduzindo um livro de runas, principalmente por que iriam  
querer saber o motivo.  
  
-Olá a todos!-cumprimentou Sabrina que tinha saído da mesa da Corvinal e se  
juntava a nós.- quais são as novidades?  
-Pam e Tiago ainda estão discutindo sobre sapos de chocolate-informou Alice  
divertida  
-Desde de manhã, quando ele comeu o último.-completou Frank  
-O que há para se discutir sobre sapos de chocolate?-perguntou ela- eles  
são tão sem-graça! Se ainda fossem feijõezinhos de todos os sabores...  
-Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores são horríveis!-discordou Tiago.- Qual a  
graça que você vê neles?  
-A mesma que você e Pam vêm nos sapos.-respondeu Sabrina.  
-Tenho de concordar com o Tiago-falou Sirius- Feijõezinhos são horríveis.  
-Eu sabia que você ia discordar de mim, Black-falou Sabrina-mas então me  
diga, o que você prefere?  
-Penas de algodão doce-respondeu ele  
-E a sem-graça sou eu! Black o seu mau gosto me surpreende!-falou Sabrina  
de forma irônica.  
-Eu tenho mau gosto, Hosted? Pelo menos não sou eu que gosto daquelas  
comidas francesas esquisitas.  
-Para sua informação, esquisito é você.  
-Hosted você consegue responder melhor que isso.- disse Sirius rindo- Vamos  
lá é só tentar.  
-Não vou gastar meu repertório com você Black.  
-Claro que não, a princesinha mimada dos Hosted não desceria do altar para  
discutir comigo.  
-Eu não sou uma princesinha mimada!- respondeu ela irritada.  
-Então prove!- desafiou Sirius malicioso.  
Eu vi a pele de Sabrina passar do branco para o vermelho berrante. Ela  
pegou um prato de torta que havia em cima da mesa e se preparou para lançar  
em Sirius.  
-Sem violência!- interveio Hayla desesperada e pegando a torta da mão de  
Sabrina- Há outro meio de resolvermos isso.  
-Que meio?-perguntou Pedro.  
-Guerra de neve.-respondeu Alice animada.- Vamos lá para fora e aí vocês  
podem resolver esse impasse pacificamente.  
-Sinto muito pessoal-se pronunciou Tiago.- mas eu tenho coisa melhor para  
fazer do que participar de uma guerra de neve.- disse já saindo  
-Está com medo de perder, Potter?-provocou Lílian  
-Eu jamais perderia uma guerra de neve, Evans,- falou dando meia volta-  
ainda mais se o adversário for você.  
-Não parece. Parece que está fugindo.  
-Não estou-falou desafiadoramente.  
Nos direcionamos para fora do castelo. Do lado de fora a neve branca e  
espessa cobria a tudo. A falta de ventos e um Sol fraco davam ao dia um  
clima agradável.  
-Muito bem Black-falou Sabrina- eu e Lily ficamos de um lado e você e Tiago  
do outro, certo?  
-Fechado Hosted-disse Sirius e arrastou Tiago para longe das duas.  
Em alguns poucos minutos os quatros já se envolviam em uma furiosa guerra  
de bolas de neve e alguns minutos depois todos nós também entrávamos na  
guerra.  
-Você tem péssima pontaria Potter-zombou Lílian.  
-Cale a boca Evans!-disse Tiago furioso e tacou mais uma bola de neve na  
direção de Lily  
  
-Devo dizer que você é melhor do que o que eu esperava, Black-falou Sabrina  
tacando mais uma bola de neve na direção de Sirius  
-Digo o mesmo, Hosted- falou Sirius desviando da bola de neve.  
  
-Levante-se Potter- não posso atacar um adversário se ele estivar caído no  
chão.  
Tiago passou a mão pelo rosto para retirar a bola de neve que tinha  
atingido-o em cheio.  
-Eu não conhecia esse seu lado, Evans-disse Tiago.- devo dizer que você me  
surpreendeu.-acrescentou ele e enfeitiçou uma bola de neve para voar na  
direção de Lily, ela foi atingida bem no rosto.  
-Vai jogar assim agora, Potter?-perguntou ela sacando a varinha  
  
-Então estamos partindo para o jogo bruto?-perguntou Sirius depois de  
receber uma bola de neve enfeitiçada no rosto.  
-Se você considera assim-falou Sabrina com fingida inocência.  
-Jogarei de acordo com as suas regras então. Mas não vá se arrepender  
depois Hosted.-disse Sirius sacando a varinha e atirando varias bolas de  
neve seguidas na direção de Sabrina.  
  
-Ora, ora... Mas o que temos aqui?-perguntou uma voz irritantemente  
conhecida.  
-Parece que a turminha da Grifinória resolveu voltar no tempo e brincar de  
guerra de neve-falou Severo Snape. Ele estava acompanhado de Lucio Malfoy,  
Bellatriz Black e Dolohov.  
-Cale a boca, Ranhoso-falou Tiago que havia interrompido a brincadeira no  
exato momento que avistara o quarteto Sonserino.  
-É o máximo que sabe falar, Potter? Você deveria ser capaz de algo melhor  
já que anda se exibindo pelo colégio desse jeito.  
-Eu não me exibo, Snape-falou Tiago.  
-Vá embora Ranhoso-falou Sirius ameaçadoramente.  
-E o que vocês vão fazer se não formos embora?-perguntou Malfoy  
-Tem certeza de que querem descobrir?-perguntou Sabrina- Vocês aprenderam a  
contar? Se aprenderam, já devem ter reparado que estamos em número muito  
maior do que vocês.  
-Ora, ora... Não esperava ver você aqui Hosted.-falou Bellatriz pela  
primeira vez- eu já havia me conformado com meu querido priminho.-disse e  
lançou um olhar para Sirius- mas não esperava que você fosse se juntar aos  
mesmos elementos com os quais ele anda. Sangue-ruins.  
-RETIRE O QUE DISSE!-gritaram Sabrina e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.  
Bellatriz começou a rir. Uma risada cruel e gélida.  
-Vocês não gostaram?-perguntou ela cínica-mas é claro que não. Vocês são a  
vergonha dos puros-sangues.  
-Vão embora.-falou Tiago se interpondo entre Bellatriz, Sabrina e Sirius.  
Ele mantinha a varinha na mão, faiscando.- Vão embora- repetiu ele no mesmo  
tom calmo, calculado e ameaçador de antes.  
-Vai nos enfeitiçar Potter?-era Snape quem perguntava.  
-Eu se fosse vocês já teria ido embora. Eu não estou sozinho-disse ele-  
erguendo a varinha. Snape olhou por sobre o ombro de Tiago e se deparou com  
mais nove Grifinórios e um Corvinal de varinhas em punho.  
-Vão embora-falou Alice, a varinha em punho-a menos que queiram passar o  
resto da semana na ala hospitalar.  
Os quatro olharam para todos nós. Deram de ombros e voltaram para o  
castelo. Devia ser mesmo uma visão impressionante. Onze pessoas com as  
varinhas em punho olhando ameaçadoramente para você.  
Tiago esperou que eles desaparecessem dentro do castelo para falar.  
-Vamos embora-falou ele.  
-Vamos-falou Sirius andando em direção ao castelo e começou a me puxar pelo  
braço. Pedro nos seguiu  
-Está fugindo, Potter?-Gritou Lílian quando já estávamos a uma certa  
distância.  
-Terminamos isso outro dia Evans!-gritou ele em resposta e sem se virar.  
-O que eles vão fazer?-perguntou Hayla, só por perguntar.  
-Boa coisa não vai ser-respondeu Frank  
-Começo a sentir pena de Malfoy e dos outros-falou Patrícia.  
-Pois eu não-falou Sabrina- o que quer que aconteça com eles será muito bem  
merecido.  
-Você acha?-perguntou Pam  
-Acho-falou Sabrina- só pelo que eles falaram hoje.  
  
-Lá vem eles-informou Pedro.  
-Quando eles passarem-falou Sirius.  
Estávamos em um corredor perto das masmorras. Snape, Bellatriz, Malfoy e  
Dolohov estavam vindo naquela direção. Bombas de bostas flutuavam no teto.  
Uma armadilha preparada, obviamente, por Sirius e Tiago.  
-Agora-falou Tiago e Sirius baixou a varinha fazendo com que todas as  
bombas de bosta enfeitiçadas caíssem sobre os quatros sonserinos.  
-Guerra de neve não é tão inútil agora, não é mesmo?-perguntou Sirius se  
postando diante dos quatros fedorentos sonserinos.  
-O que é isto?-perguntou Malfoy  
-Se chama Bomba de Bosta-respondi irônico  
-E o que nós fizemos com elas recebe o nome de vingança-falou Tiago  
-Por vocês terem insultado nossos amigos-respondeu Sirius  
Bellatriz sacou a varinha e conjurou um feitiço na direção de Sirius. Uma  
lufada de vento passou por ele. Um filete de sangue escorreu de seu  
pescoço.  
Tiago conjurou imediatamente um feitiço que amarrou os quatros sonserinos.  
-Você continua uma excelente duelista, priminha-falou Sirius irônico e  
secando o sangue.- pena que não tão boa quanto eu.  
-Vamos deixa-los aí-sugeriu Pedro- esse fedor já está me enjoando.  
-Tem razão- concordei.  
-Não que o Seboso possa ficar mais fedorento do que já é. Com esse  
cabelo...-acrescentou Pedro.  
Sirius e Tiago riram e eu percebi que todos tentavam manter uma distância  
segura de Snape.  
Nos viramos e voltamos para o salão comunal da Grifinória.  
  
-O que vocês fizeram?-perguntou Alice preocupada quando entramos no salão  
comunal.  
-Nada de mais-respondeu Sirius se jogando em uma poltrona.  
-Digamos que dessa vez o Snape vai ter de lavar o cabelo.-respondeu Pedro.  
-Assim eu espero-falei- não vai dar para agüenta-lo desse jeito.  
Sirius e Pedro riram  
-Onde está o Tiago?-perguntou Pam  
-Gostaríamos de saber-respondi  
-Como assim?-perguntou ela  
-Ele disse que tinha um assunto para resolver e simplesmente sumiu.  
-Só que ele se esqueceu que nós tínhamos uns assuntos para resolver e que  
precisamos dele-respondeu Sirius.  
-VOCÊS NÃO SABEM O QUE ACONTECEU!!!!-Berrou Frank entrando correndo no  
salão Comunal. Seguido de perto por Lílian e Hayla.  
-O que?-perguntou Patrícia.  
-Leiam- disse ele estendendo um jornal para ela. Nos agrupamos em torno  
dela para ver o jornal. Era um exemplar do profeta diário. Uma edição  
extraordinária. Em letras enormes uma manchete brilhava:  
ATAQUE AO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA.  
Em baixo a foto de uma caveira com uma cobra saindo da boca. Os olhos  
negros e vazios da caveira faiscando na foto preta e branca.  
Li rapidamente a reportagem. Falava sobre o ataque de Voldemort ao  
Ministério da magia naquela tarde. O artigo citava, dentre outras coisas, a  
possibilidade de haver espiões no ministério da magia.  
-Mas... Como?-Patrícia fez a pergunta que passava pela mente de todos.  
-Ninguém sabe-respondeu Frank.  
Eu olhei para todos. Pedro tinha no rosto a expressão de puro terror e era  
impossível dizer o que se passava na mente de Sirius. Todos os outros  
pareciam divididos entre o choque e o medo.  
Voltamos a nos sentar nas poltronas. Cada um imerso em seus próprios  
pensamentos. Tiago chegou alguns minutos depois  
-Olá a todos!-cumprimentou ele animado-Hey! O que houve?-perguntou ele ao  
ver que ninguém respondia.  
-Cale a boca, Potter-respondeu Lily.  
-Eu não fiz nada Evans!-respondeu ele indignado.  
-Vocês não vão discutir de novo!-exaltou-se Pam- o que há com vocês dois  
para brigarem tanto?-perguntou ela.  
Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, deram de ombros e falaram ao  
mesmo tempo:  
-Implicância Natural.  
Pam revirou os olhos num gesto que demonstrava ao mesmo tempo impaciência e  
derrota.  
-Leia o jornal, Tiago-falou Patrícia.  
Tiago pegou o jornal. A cada linha que lia sua expressão demonstrava cada  
vez mais descrença e surpresa. Ao terminar de ler ele olhou para todos nós,  
mas não disse nada. Apenas se jogou na poltrona ao lado de Sirius e ficou a  
contemplar o chão.  
Aos poucos fomos subindo para os dormitórios em silêncio murmurando boas  
noites que eram respondidos com outros boas noites desanimados.  
Levantei-me para ir em direção ao dormitório. Só restávamos eu, Sirius e  
Pam no salão comunal  
-Vocês vêm?-perguntei.  
-Eu vou-respondeu Sirius- e você Pam?  
-Vou daqui a pouco-respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos da lareira.- boa noite  
-Boa noite-respondemos.  
Deixamos Pam sozinha e subimos as escadas que davam para o dormitório  
masculino.  
  
Pam ficou contemplando a lareira por mais algumas horas. Quando deu meia-  
noite e ela já não conseguia mais pensar em nada. Resolveu se levantar e  
subir para o dormitório.  
Entrou no quarto. Todas já pareciam estar dormindo. Trocou-se e abriu o  
cortinado de sua cama. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que tinha uma caixa sobre ela.  
Abriu-a curiosa. Dentro vários sapos de chocolate.  
-Mas, como?-perguntou ela para o nada.  
Olhou a tampa. Um cartão estava preso nela.  
"Por hoje de manhã  
T"  
Ela sorriu ao ver a assinatura que Tiago sempre usava nas cartas que  
escrevia para ela e virou o cartão  
"Não pergunte como, saiba apenas que nunca se deve duvidar da capacidade de  
um Maroto"  
-Você não tem jeito mesmo, Ti-falou. Lílian se mexeu na cama ao lado.  
Ela guardou a caixa de sapos de chocolate e o cartão sorrindo.  
"obrigada Ti, você é o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter." pensou.  
Deitou-se e dormiu rapidamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
Olá a todos! e aí gostaram? Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu!  
Eu fui indicada ao premio asa de ouro do Edwiges )!  
To concorrendo a melhor fic! Vcs não sabem como eu estou feliz! Eu sabia q  
o premio tava acontecendo, mas nunca pensei que a minha fic fosse  
concorrer! Eu quase caí da cadeira quando vi o nome da fic lá! Imaginem,  
eu, aqui, quieta na minha, escrevendo esse capitulo entro no edwiges, vejo  
a noticia de que já tem os indicados, vou lá ver para ver em quem eu vou  
votar e vejo o nome da minha fic lá! Eu quase tive um treco! Juro! Por  
sorte não caí da cadeira! Falo sério! Nunca pensei que pudesse ser  
indicada! Eu estou tão feliz!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu seria capaz de cantar, mas não  
vou fazer isso pq prezo muito os ouvidos do resto da humanidade(e os meus  
também). Votem na minha fic pessoal! Ela está concorrendo à categoria de  
melhor Fic. Por favor(propaganda é a alma do negócio!)! Agora pondo os pés  
no chão. Eu não acho que vá ganhar, tem fics realmente boas concorrendo com  
a minha, mas (acho que são dez fics) eu ficaria muiiiiiiiiitoooooooo feliz  
de estar entre as cinco primeiras! Pensando bem... to feliz pelo simples  
fato de ta concorrendo!!!! Podem me chamar de doida, mas eu abro a página  
de votação e fico olhando para o nome da minha fic lá, no meio das outras.  
EU TO TÃO FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!! Quantas vezes eu já disse isso? Bem... Chega de  
enrolação! Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
Mas antes de eu começar a agradecer, eu quero primeiro agradecer a todos  
que indicaram minha fic e a todo mundo que comentou ela até hj e a todo  
mundo q lê! Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer! EU TO MUITO FELIZ!!!!!!  
Agora sim, os agradecimentos:  
Fórum Hogsmead:  
Blody Mari- OI! Amiga! Que bom que você gostou. O remo se preocupa com  
tudo! É claro que eu vou continuar escrevendo... e eu não esqueci de vc! EU  
TO TÃO FELIZ!(esqueçam, eu vou ficar falando isso direto agora)  
Marcelo Black- q bom! Q bom! Q bom! Q bom que vc ta gostando da história!  
Obrigada! E continue lendo! E comentando! E espero que tenha gostado desse  
capitulo!  
Juliana Weasley- eu tb to gostando dessa nova fase do remo. Seria  
impossível ele não ficar assim convivendo com Sirius e Tiago.  
Thata- o sirius naum é um fofo, esse adjetivo naum combina com ele. Ele é  
lindo! Tudo de bom! Ele realmente sabe como aprontar uma.  
Juliana- Obrigada! Gostou desse capitulo? Espero que sim!  
Aninha- é a primeira vez q vc comenta né? Continue lendo e comentando!  
Obrigada pelo elogio!  
Mili-Obrigada! Os capítulos costumam sair de semana em semana.... eu deixo  
vc por uma propaganda da minha fic na sua(afinal, propaganda é a alma do  
negócio() mas qual a sua fic? E como vc faria isso, vc realmente precisa me  
explicar... mas eu deixo sim!(  
Edwiges-  
Andrômeda- eu realmente gostei daquele capitulo! Pobre remo, não chama ele  
de reclamão naum... tadinho, o sirius é doido de natureza, aquilo lá não  
tem jeito naum... e Tiago... Ah Tiago é Tiago!  
Flavi-Obrigada! Esse capitulo não demorou nadinha, viu! Continue comentando  
e lendo, ok? Obrigada!  
Moony- Que bom q vc ta gostando...vc não vai ler isso aqui tão cedo, mas eu  
agradeço da mesma forma! O objetivo da sala é esse mesmo! Tiago é um cara  
de pau por natureza, apesar dele nunca mentir.Obrigada! e continue lendo!  
Fanfiction:  
Ana Malfoy Riddle-obrigada! E eu vou continuar não duvide! E você continue  
lendo, ok?  
Potterish-  
Ainda ta fora do ar....  
Bem é isso. Vcs devem estar estranhando o fato desse capitulo chegar tão  
cedo...Sabem como é, férias.... Doces férias... Vou ter duas semanas de  
férias, ou seja, até dia dois de agosto... Enquanto isso os capítulos devem  
sair mais cedo! E é claro: EU TO TÃO FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bjs Jessy  
PS: obrigada, de novo, a todo mundo que indicou a fic! Vcs não tem noção de  
como é bom estar indicada, mesmo que eu não ganhe nada, ser indicada para  
mim já está muito bom! 


	24. O Cão

Capitulo 22- O Cão.  
-E é mais um gol da Grifinória!-narrava sem o menor entusiasmo Mattew  
Lewis. Ele era irremediavelmente parcial.  
Era o segundo jogo da temporada de Quadribol, Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa,  
e Grifinória estava ganhando de sessenta a dez. Mattew não conseguia se  
manter imparcial e demonstrava claramente sua insatisfação com o time de  
sua casa.  
-Tempo!-anunciou ele.  
-Está ótimo time-falou Panis quando todos os jogadores se reuniram a sua  
volta na beirada do campo.- Só precisamos acertar mais algumas coisas.  
Pamela. Passe mais a goles. Você perdeu alguns gols assim. Megham e Fee,  
vocês precisam ficar mais perto dela, ok?-perguntou ele e as três  
assentiram.- Michael, quero que você preste mais atenção no batedor deles.  
Roger impediu Tiago de pegar o pomo naquela jogada. David, tome cuidado com  
as trocas de passes deles, foi assim que marcaram o gol. E Tiago, por  
favor! Não fique olhando só para o pomo! Não quero perder um apanhador só  
por que ele não percebeu que um balaço vinha na direção dele!  
O apito de Madame Hooch soou e todos os jogadores voltaram ao campo.  
Estava um dia ensolarado, o céu azul e sem uma única nuvem. Uma brisa  
refrescava a todos, jogadores e torcedores. As aulas haviam recomeçado  
fazia pouco tempo e os exames ainda eram uma possibilidade um tanto quanto  
distantes. Grifinória fazia uma excelente partida ganhando facilmente da  
Lufa-Lufa.  
-Herrieck passa para Cleary que marca! Setenta a dez para a Grifinória-  
narrou Mattew, totalmente desolado com a derrota de seu time.  
Tiago avistou o pomo pela segunda vez naquele jogo. Estava a alguns metros  
de distância dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, disparou naquela direção. Sentiu  
sua mão se fechar no metal gelado do pomo. O jogo estava ganho. Uma enorme  
quantidade de gente disparou em sua direção quando ele pousou com sua  
Nimbus 1000. Todas elas vibravam com a vitória. Mais tarde, Tiago se  
lembraria apenas de que fora arrastado, junto com o resto do time, para  
dentro do salão comunal da Grifinória.  
-Parece que teremos mais uma festa-falei para Sirius e Pedro ao meu lado.  
-Ótimo!-respondeu Sirius com entusiasmo.  
  
-Muito bem-falei- Está pronta. Essa poção vai nos dizer em que animal nos  
transformaremos.  
-O que temos de fazer com ela?-perguntou Pedro.  
Estávamos na sala do jardim. Havíamos descoberto uma poção que nos diria em  
que tipo de animal nos transformaríamos.  
-Nada de mais-respondi colocando a poção em uma bacia de pedra- nos  
concentrar e então conjurar um feitiço.  
-Tão simples?-perguntou Tiago. Eu confirmei.  
-Sirius você pode ser o primeiro-falei  
-Ta bom-concordou ele e se aproximou da bacia.  
-Me de sua mão-pedi  
-Para que?-perguntou ele desconfiado  
-Como para que? Você tem que deixar cair uma gota de sangue na poção!-  
expliquei  
-Como assim uma gota de sangue! Você não tinha falado nada sobre sangue!-  
falou ele quase gritando.  
-Falei sim! Você que não prestou atenção!-respondi impaciente- pare de  
enrolar. O que há de mal em uma gota de sangue?!  
-Anda logo Sirius-falou Tiago- Qual o seu problema?  
-Eu tenho medo de agulhas-falou Sirius tão baixo que foi quase impossível  
entender o que ele tinha dito.  
-VOCÊ O QUE?-berrou Tiago  
-Eu tenho medo de agulhas!-gritou Sirius- E eu não posso ver sangue!  
-Eu. Não. Acredito.-falei perplexo.  
-Como assim não pode ver sangue?-perguntou Pedro- e nas aulas de poções?  
Você ve o sangue daqueles insetos que a gente vive cortando!  
-É diferente-falou ele- Eu não posso ver o MEU sangue. Não faço objeção  
quanto ao resto.  
-Nem o Pedro tem medo de sangue-falou Tiago tão perplexo quanto eu.  
-Eu não tenho medo de sangue!-irritou-se Sirius- tenho medo de agulhas! O  
que é muito diferente!  
-Que seja-falou Tiago e agarrou a mão de Sirius.- Anda logo Aluado-falou  
ele impaciente enquanto tentava manter a mão de Sirius sobre a bacia.  
Eu tirei uma pequena agulha do bolso e espetei o dedo de Sirius.  
-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Berrou ele- OLHA O QUE  
VOCÊS FIZERAM!-falou puxando sua mão de volta- EU ESTOU SANGRANDO! ESTOU  
TENDO UMA HEMORRAGIA! EU VOU MORRER! E A CULPA É DE VOCÊS!-Disse se jogando  
em uma cadeira.  
Eu olhei para Tiago no exato momento em que este revirava os olhos  
impacientemente.  
-Eu vou morrer! Levem-me para o St. Mungus! Não! Esqueça! Já é tarde  
demais! Eu sinto a vida se esvaindo do meu corpo! Sinto o sangue jorrar de  
minha mão! È tarde de mais! Eu vou morrer sem nem ter tido a oportunidade  
de pendurar o ranhoso de cabeça para baixo!  
-Sirius-chamou Pedro.  
-Não! Esqueça Pedro. Deixe-me morrer em paz.  
-Sirius, já não está nem mais sangrando!-falou Pedro.  
-Não?-perguntou ele olhando para a própria mão.- Um milagre! Um milagre  
aconteceu! Eu estou vivo! Vivo!-falou pulando.  
-Patetico-ouvi Tiago falar ao meu lado  
-Totalmente-concordei vendo a deprimente cena que era Sirius correndo e  
pulando pela sala.  
-Sirius-chamou Tiago.- Venha até aqui.  
-O que é?-perguntou ele escondendo as mãos nas costas.  
-Desde quando você tem medo de sangue?-perguntou Tiago.  
-Não é de sangue! É de agulhas! Desde que Andrômeda me contou uma história.  
-Que história?-perguntei  
-Uma história terrível!-falou ele- Uma princesa espetava o dedo em uma  
agulha e dormia por cem anos! E uma terrível bruxa das trevas lançava  
feitiços sobre ela! Era uma história horrível! O nome da historia era A  
bela adormecida! Nunca ouvi nada tão terrível assim.-terminou ele  
dramaticamente  
-Deixe-me ver se eu entendi-falei- você tem medo de agulhas só por que  
ouviu uma história trouxa sobre uma princesa que espetava o dedo numa roca  
e dormia por cem anos?-perguntei incrédulo- Sirius! Essa história não tem  
nada de tão terrível assim!  
-Eu. Não. Acredito.-falou Tiago.  
-É terrível quando contada numa noite de temporal-se justificou ele  
-Eu não acredito-falou Tiago cada vez mais incrédulo  
-Para mim chega!-falei- Sirius, pegue sua varinha e termine logo esse  
feitiço.  
-Ta bem, mas é assustador.  
-Anda logo!-falamos juntos.  
Ele sacou a varinha das vestes e voltou a se aproximar da bacia. Concentrou-  
se e conjurou o feitiço necessário. A poção mudou de cor atingindo a cor  
negra em poucos segundos. Uma imagem começou a se formar na bacia. Parecia  
ser feita de minúsculas estrelas. Depois de alguns minutos observando a  
imagem, Tiago se pronunciou.  
-Parece um cão.-falou ele  
-É um cão-confirmou Pedro  
-Um cão negro-falei  
-Não pode ser um cão!-falou Sirius indignado  
-Por que não?-perguntei  
-Por que... Por que eu devia me transformar em algo mais poderoso! Algo  
forte! Corajoso! Algo com um leão!  
-Você não poderia ser uma leão-falou Pedro- Leões não tem medo de agulhas-  
-Mas... Mas eu sou forte, corajoso e...e-ia dizendo ele quando foi  
interrompido  
-E tem medo de sangue-falou Tiago irônico- encare a realidade totó, leões  
não tem medo de sangue.  
-Agulhas! Eu tenho medo de agulhas!-corrigiu Sirius- e não me chame de  
totó!  
-Que seja totó, contente-se em ser um cão. Eu achava que você ia se  
transformar em uma linda borboleta saltitante.  
-Borboletas não saltitam Tiago-falei.  
-Força de expressão, Aluado-rebateu ele.  
-Quem vai se transformar em uma linda borboleta saltitante vai ser você!-  
irritou-se Sirius.  
-Ah, calem a boca!-falei- temos um problema para resolver.  
-Qual?-perguntaram os três juntos  
-A poção só dura uma dose.  
-Como assim?-perguntou Tiago  
-Quer dizer que temos de fazer mais para sabermos em que animal vocês dois  
vão se transformar-respondi indicando Tiago e Pedro com o queixo. Os três  
me olharam em silêncio.- Vocês não vão falar nada?-perguntei  
-Estamos esperando você ir fazer a poção-respondeu Pedro  
-A poção demora meses para ficar pronta! Não posso faze-la agora!-respondi  
-Meses?-perguntou Tiago- Eu vou ter que esperar meses para saber no que vou  
me transformar?  
-Eu não estaria ansioso para descobrir que vou me transformar numa  
borboleta saltitante-falou Sirius irônico.  
-Cale a boca!-falou Tiago irritado e se jogou em uma cadeira.  
  
-Detenção-falou a professora de poções Marrie Trupi  
-Não fizemos nada!-respondeu Tiago  
-E menos trinta pontos por me responder-falou ela com um sorriso vingativo  
nos lábios.  
Tiago e Sirius sempre aprontavam na aula dela, mas, por algum tipo de  
milagre, nunca levavam detenção. Dessa vez, porem, eles não haviam feito  
realmente nada e ganharam detenção. Fazer o que? Era a vida.  
-Velha cachaceira-sibilou Sirius atrás de mim  
-Pare de reclamar-falei- é mais que justo, por tudo que vocês já fizeram  
com ela.  
-Não fizemos nada de mais-falou Tiago  
-Explodiram um caldeirão...-falou Pedro  
-Foi Preciso-falou Tiago  
-Derramaram poção em cima dela.-continuei  
-Acidentalmente-falou Sirius  
-Roubaram ingredientes...-falei  
-Isso foi você-falou Sirius  
-É tem razão.-admiti-Mas vocês já fizeram muitas coisas... Bombas de  
bosta...  
-Fogos Filibusteiros-lembrou Pedro  
-Vocês estão do nosso lado ou do dela?-perguntou Tiago indignado  
-Do de vocês-falei-só estamos lembrando de tudo que vocês fizeram.  
-Que seja-falou Sirius amassando uma folha e atirando na direção da lata de  
lixo- ai... não.-murmurou ele se encolhendo na cadeira ao ver que a folha  
amassada atingira a professora.  
-Black-sibilou ela venenosamente se voltando para Sirius.  
  
O Salão Principal estava na baderna de sempre. Um pouco mais calmo, uma vez  
que apenas Sirius estava fazendo o tradicional estardalhaço no meio do  
salão.  
-Primeiranistas são mesmo um bando de idiotas.-falou Tiago  
-Potter!-ralhou Lílian  
-Estou falando a verdade! Sirius faz o que quer com eles e eles continuam  
venerando-o-falou ele  
Sirius estava no meio do salão principal fazendo o que Patrícia costumava  
chamar de "se mostrar", Pedro estava com ele. Lílian, Patrícia, Alice,  
Hayla, Frank e eu estávamos sentados em confortáveis poltronas conversando  
sobre banalidades. Tiago e Pam dividiam o mesmo sofá. Ela sentada afagando  
os cabelos de Tiago e Tiago deitado com a cabeça no colo dela. E até aquele  
momento não estavam participando dos acontecimentos a sua volta,  
conversando apenas entre si. Lembravam-me, irremediavelmente, um casal de  
namorados.  
-Já fomos primeiranistas, Ti.-falou Pam me tirando dos meus delírios sobre  
namorados.  
-Mas nós fomos diferentes.-falou ele- Nós fomos especiais. Não éramos tão  
idiotas.  
-É tão bom ver o meu casal de pombinhos favoritos assim.-falou Michael  
Timos chegando de surpresa.  
-Não somos nenhum casal, Michael- falaram os dois como se já estivessem  
acostumados.  
Michael era o batedor do time da Grifinória, me lembrei enquanto me  
perguntava de onde Tiago o conhecia.  
-Tentem me convencer do contrario.-falou ele  
-Estão parecendo mesmo-falou Hayla  
-Não comece você também, Hayla-falou Tiago. Ele agora mantinha os olhos  
fechados, quase dormindo.  
-Adimitam.- falou Michael- vocês dois vão terminar se casando  
-Cale a boca, Michael- falou Pam embora um sorriso começasse a brotar em  
seus lábios.  
-Não vão não-falou Patrícia- Tiago vai se casar com Lily.  
Timos olhou de um Tiago quase adormecido para uma Lílian quase assassina  
que tentava enforcar Patrícia.  
-Eles não me parecem um casal-analisou ele.  
-Não são... Mas sabe aquela história de amor e ódio?-perguntou Alice  
-Entendo...-falou ele- Pode ser, nunca se sabe  
-Calem a boca!-Falou Pam- Tiago não vai se casar com Lílian.  
-Ciúmes?-perguntou Frank  
-Não!-respondeu Pam ligeiramente vermelha.  
-Já decidiram com quem eu vou me casar?-perguntou Tiago sonolento- Então  
podem calar a boca e me deixarem dormir?  
-Irritado ele não?-perguntou Timos divertido. Deu as costas e rumou para o  
outro lado do salão.  
-Até que vocês dois ficam bem juntos, Pam-observou Hayla.  
-Chega!-falou Tiago- Eu vou lá para cima. Boa noite.-disse se levantando  
-Hey! Remo! Vem aqui!-chamou Sirius no meio do salão.  
Levantei-me e fui em direção a ele.  
-Pam...-começou Lily séria- você está se apaixonando pelo Potter?  
-Lilian! De onde você tirou esse absurdo?-perguntou ela  
-Foi só uma idéia que me passou...-respondeu Lily.- mas você não está,  
está?  
-E se estivesse?-perguntou Pam  
-Você não pode!-falou Lílian- ele é Tiago Potter! Você não pode se  
apaixonar por ele! Ele em um Maroto!  
-Ora, Lílian! Faça-me o favor! Quer dizer que eu não posso me apaixonar por  
alguém se ele for um Maroto?  
-Não é isso!-tentou se justificar Lily  
-Boa noite.-falou Pam deixando o salão comunal e se dirigindo para os  
dormitórios.  
  
-Pare de reclamar e continue limpando!-reclamou Tiago  
-Quem está reclamando aqui é você!-reclamou Sirius  
-Não estou. Você é que está aí falando toda hora que eles não podiam ter  
roubado nossas varinhas.  
-E não podiam mesmo.  
-Eles não roubaram, Sirius, apenas confiscaram. Para que não usássemos  
mágica durante as detenções.  
-A decisão mais acertada que eles já tomaram.-falei.  
-Aluado? O que você está fazendo aqui?-perguntou Tiago perplexo.  
-Vim ver como vocês estavam se saindo limpando as janelas, sem mágica.-  
respondi divertido.  
-Muito mal-respondeu Sirius mal-humorado.  
Sirius e Tiago haviam conseguido mais uma detenção. Segundo eles, haviam  
finalmente atingido a média de uma detenção a cada dois dias. Eu não me  
surpreendia nem um pouco. Eles não faziam o menor esforço para não de serem  
pegos, pelo contrario, pareciam gostar disso. Naquela noite a tarefa era  
limpar as janelas do quinto andar. A última detenção havia sido limpar as  
janelas, do quarto andar. Pedro dizia que Hogwarts só estava limpa por que  
Sirius e Tiago vinham fazendo isso nos últimos meses.  
-Quantas são agora?-perguntei.  
-Trezentas e oitenta e nove detenções-respondeu Sirius- uma a cada dois  
dias.  
-Vocês podem fazer melhor que isso.-falei divertido- do jeito que vai, até  
terminarmos Hogwarts a média será de três detenções por dia.  
-Não duvide-falou Tiago- Onde está Pedro?-perguntou  
-Disse que ia passar na cozinha.-respondi  
-Como sempre. Será que ele não se cansa de comer?-perguntou Sirius  
-Será que vocês não se cansam de aprontar?-respondi com outra pergunta  
-Entendemos o recado, Aluado-falou Tiago e voltou sua atenção para a  
janela.  
-Assim não dá!-falou Sirius irritado atirando o pano que viera usando-  
Temos de arranjar um jeito de usar nossas varinhas!  
-Mas como?- perguntou Tiago.  
-O que vocês pretendem fazer?-perguntei.- McGonagall confiscou as varinhas  
de vocês. Vão fazer o que? Da próxima vez irão entregar varinhas falsas?-  
perguntei irônico.  
Os dois pararam de limpar as janelas e me olharam com sorrisos marotos  
idênticos.  
-Aluado!-exaltou-se Sirius pulando do parapeito da janela e andando na  
minha direção  
-Você é um gênio!-falou Tiago agindo da mesmaforma  
-O que eu disse?-perguntei preocupado. A expressão dos dois não me agradava  
nem um pouco.  
-Varinhas falsas!-falou Sirius  
-Faremos varinhas falsas e entregaremos para McGonagall!-falou Tiago e  
voltou a limpar a janela com Sirius, que agora cantarolava uma música.  
-E como vocês pretendem fazer as varinhas?-perguntei desconfiado  
-Damos um jeito-falou Sirius dando de ombros  
Eu dei um suspiro de derrota e inclui mentalmente mais um tópico na minha  
lista de Coisas que nunca se deve dizer a Tiago e Sirius: Nunca lhes dê uma  
sugestão que parece impossível. Eles vão arranjar um meio de torna-la  
realidade.  
  
Olá a todos! e aí td bem com todo mundo? Espero q sim!  
Gostaram do cap.?  
Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
Fórum Hogsmeade:  
Remo J. Lupin- Acredite será uma surpresa se eu ganhar o premio. Há fics  
realmente boas concorrendo com a minha. Eu fico feliz de estar concorrendo.  
P/ mim já é excelente, se eu ganhar, acho q tenho um treco. Obrigada pelo  
comentário! Eu realmente gostei.  
Potterzinha- Obrigada! E continue lendo e comentando, ok? Ler é sempre  
muito bom. Eu tb adoro!  
Thata Black- Obrigada! Não sei se está perfeito como vc diz, mas obrigada  
pelo comentário!  
Juliana Weasley- vcs me impressionam com a confiança que tem em mim.  
dizendo que vou ganhar! De qualquer maneira, Obrigada pelo coment. E pelo  
apoio!  
Edwiges-  
Andrômeda- como eu já te disse, não me ofendi quando vc chamou ele de  
reclamão! Sirius e Tiago são impagáveis mesmo. Aqueles dois não tem  
jeito....Obrigada! fiquei muito feliz com os seus dois coments.! Obrigada  
por dizer q a hist. Ta ótima! Valeu!  
Pat Wood- Obrigada. A pam tb adorou receber uma caixa de doces. Quem não  
gostaria? Q bom q o meu Sirius e o meu Tiago te agradam! Faço o possível p/  
q isso aconteça!Obrigada de novo!  
Fanfiction.-  
Thaisinha- Não demora 24 horas não...eu já vi seu comentário! Obrigada! O  
remo não é meu maroto favorito mas q bom q vc ta gostando da historia!  
Potterish- bem pessoal, é o seguinte. Não tenho como agradecer a todos vcs  
de uma vez. Por isso vou agradecendo aos poucos! Me desculpem!  
Naru-pq vc naum pode comentar no ? que coisa de doido.... bem....  
obrigada pelo elogio! E continue comentando sempre! Mesmo q seja p/ falar  
sempre a mesma coisa! Eu não me incomodo!  
B.P- de quem eu mais gosto? Acho q do Ti.... eu gosto muito dele, mas o  
Sirius? Eu amo ele! Ah sei lá! Acho q eu gosto de todos eles! Eu não parei  
de atualizar não, é que eu só atualizo de uma em uma semana. Que é quando  
eu escrevo! Obrigado pelo comentário! E eu tb adoro aquela imagem!  
Carol Black- Continue comentando sim? Não suma não! e valeu pelos  
comentários!  
Nathy Radiclieffe- Oi! Valeu pelos vários comentários! E continue  
comentando!  
Espero não ter esquecido ninguém!  
Bjs Jessy 


	25. A Grande Final

Capitulo 23- A Grande Final  
A grande final do campeonato de Quadribol estava se aproximando.  
-Certo, pessoal, é amanhã-falou Panis- Só tenho de fazer um pedido. Joguem  
como jogaram hoje, e Sonserina não chegará nem perto da vitória.  
O resto do time concordou em silêncio. Estavam todos demasiadamente  
nervosos para falar  
A final do campeonato de quadribol havia sido marcada para o primeiro fim  
de semana depois das férias de Páscoa. E, desde que estas terminaram, a  
atmosfera entre Grifinória e Sonserina tinha atingido o seu auge.  
As provocações eram cada vez mais constantes, e não era para menos,  
Grifinória e Sonserina não disputavam a final havia mais de dez anos. Os  
alunos da Sonserina andavam a espreita nos corredores na tentativa de pegar  
algum jogador Grifinório desprevenido e impedi-lo de jogar, como  
conseqüência, os jogadores Grifinórios andavam cercados de colegas que se  
ofereciam para acompanha-los as aulas, ou onde quer que fossem.  
Os Grifinórios, apesar de não recorrem a meios brutos, não ficavam para  
trás. Tinha se tornado comum ouvir discussões no meio dos corredores entre  
Sonserinos e Grifinórios. Muitas delas terminavam com a chegada de algum  
professor descontando pontos das casas. O ápice de tudo isso tinha sido no  
dia anterior. Um quintanista da Grifinória e um setimanista da Sonserina  
haviam discutido e ido parar na Ala Hospitalar com mudas de erva daninha  
crescendo no lugar dos cabelos. Desde então ambas as casas haviam parado  
com as discussões, como um leão, ou cobra, se comportam antes de um ataque.  
Um silêncio havia se instalado no lugar das brigas. O que nem de longe era  
um bom sinal ou representava uma atmosfera amigável.  
-Como foi o treino?-perguntou Pedro quando todo o time voltou ao salão  
Comunal da Grifinória.  
Tiago apenas deu um aceno de cabeça e se jogou na poltrona. Pam agiu da  
mesma forma.  
Todos pararam com o que estavam fazendo e se concentraram em torno do time.  
Até eu havia largado os livros. A costumeira algazarra no meio do salão  
estava ainda mais intensa. Tiago se uniu a Sirius e eles extravasavam a  
tensão fazendo mais barulho que o de costume. Não que Sirius estivesse  
tenso, ele era apenas mais um torcedor, mas aproveitava a desculpa para  
fazer mais algazarra que o habitual.  
Panis estava debruçado sobre uma maquete empurrando bonequinhos para lá e  
para cá, mas que no final voltavam para o lugar onde tinham começado. O  
resto do time ria das piadas de Sirius e Tiago, agora ajudados Michael  
Timos.  
  
O dia da final amanheceu com um céu azul e um Sol forte. Não havia uma  
única nuvem.  
Tiago e o resto do time da grifinória entraram no salão principal sob uma  
tempestade de aplausos. Não pude conter um sorriso ao ver que as mesas da  
Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal aplaudiam também, a mesa da Sonserina vaiava alto.  
Eu reparei que Malfoy parecia mais pálido que de costume.  
Panis passou o café inteiro dando instruções aos jogadores e insistindo  
para que eles comessem sem nem ao menos dar oportunidade para isso.  
-Como você quer que a gente coma se você não deixa?-perguntou Megham, uma  
das artilheiras do time.  
-Você não para de buzinar no nosso ouvido!-falou David, o goleiro.  
-Desculpem-pediu Panis, mas após alguns minutos de silêncio ele voltou a  
agir da mesma forma.-Certo Time. Vamos.  
Eles se levantaram e rumaram para o campo sob uma nova onda de aplausos.  
-Boa sorte!-desejamos a Tiago e Pam.  
-Está tudo certo!-falou Tiago- Nós vamos vencer! Vocês vão ver!  
-Convencido-murmurou Lílian.  
Panis examinou o campo atentamente. Batia com o pé no chão para ver se o  
solo estava firme. Olhava as nuvens e voltava a examinar o chão. Parecia  
absurdamente nervoso. Pam teve de avisa-lo umas três vezes de que as portas  
do castelo já tinham se aberto e os torcedores já se encaminhavam para o  
campo.  
-Vestiário.-declarou ele.  
Todos entraram no vestiário. Ninguém falava nada. Tiago tinha a impressão  
de comera alguma coisa que estava criando vida dentro de seu estomago. Até  
Michael Timos havia parado com as costumeiras brincadeiras.  
-Certo time.-falou Panis- sei que a Sonserina é favorita. Mas temos um bom  
time. Temos um goleiro imbatível.-falou ele e olhou para David. Três  
artilheiras excepcionais.-falou olhando para Fee, Pam e Meghan- Dois  
batedores-foi interrompido  
-Incríveis-falou Michael, de forma convencida.  
-E um apanhador-falou olhando para Tiago-que eu nuca vi igual. Temos tudo  
para vencer. Treinamos duro.  
-E como-falou Tiago  
-Mas temos de tomar cuidado, Sonserina vai jogar sujo.  
-Sonserina sempre joga sujo, Jorge-falou Fee Cleary- Mas nós vamos vencer.  
-É isso aí!-apoiou Michael  
Panis sorriu.  
-Vamos Time.  
O time entrou em campo altamente aplaudido. Três quartos da torcida vestiam  
vermelho e estendiam faixas e bandeiras com frases de ordem como:"VIVA  
GRIFINÓRIA!" e " VAMOS LEÕES". Atrás das balizas da sonserina, porém,  
duzentos torcedores vaiavam e vestiam verde. A serpente prateada refulgia  
ao Sol.  
-"E aí vem o time da Grifinória!-bradou Mattew Lewis, da Lufa-Lufa, que  
irradiava os jogos- Potter, Herrieck, Storte, Cleary, Mechler, Timos e  
Panis!  
"E aí vem o time da Sonserina! Liderados pelo capitão Brissart!".  
Tiago olhou para o time adversário à frente. Ele se perguntou se os  
jogadores eram tão bons quanto eram pesados já que Malfoy era, sem dúvida,  
o menor jogador do time.  
-Capitães, apertem as mãos-disse Madame Hooch.  
Brissart e Panis deram o costumeiro aperto de mãos entre Grifinórios e  
Sonserinos. Pareciam querer quebrar os dedos um do outro.  
-Montem nas vassouras-ordenou Madame Hooch- Quando eu contar até três.  
Um...Dois...  
O som do apito foi abafado pelo estrondo que as torcidas fizeram quando as  
catorze vassouras levantaram voou em direção ao céu azul. Tiago sentiu o  
vento batendo em seu rosto. O nervosismo anterior à partida o abandonou no  
mesmo instante. Estava de volta aos céus. Ali, ele era imbatível. Nada  
poderia derrota-lo. Olhou para os lados. Malfoy estava em seu encalço.  
-Olá Malfoy-cumprimentou ele- Como vai?-perguntou irônico.  
-Vou muito bem, Potter-falou ele-ao contrario de você, que vai terminar  
esse jogo muito mal.  
-Você é melhor que isso, Malfoy-falou Tiago-pode dar respostas mais  
inteligentes. Mas, me diga, quanto teve de pagar para que lhe deixassem  
entrar no time?-perguntou sarcástico  
-Não tive de pagar nada, Potter-disse Malfoy com os olhos brilhando de  
malícia.  
-Ah não?-perguntou Tiago cínico-Sonserina deve estar mesmo desesperada  
então. Para aceitar você como apanhador...  
-Cale a boca Potter.  
Tiago riu e saiu em disparada pelo campo.  
"Grifinória com a posse da bola, Cleary com a goles voando direto para as  
balizas da Sonserina! Ah! Não- a goles foi interceptada por Colfer, Colfer  
da Sonserina partindo em velocidade pelo campo- BAM! Uma boa rebatida de um  
balaço por Panis, Colfer deixa a goles cair que é apanhada  
por...Por...Herrieck. Grifinória com a posse da goles. Cuidado! Um balaço!-  
ELA MARCA! DEZ A ZERO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"  
Pam deu um soco no ar ao sobrevoar o extremo do campo fazendo a torcida  
berrar de felicidade.  
"Sonserina com a posse da bola. Delinsk voa em direção as balizas da  
Grifinória! Timos erra o balaço! Delinsk está de cara com o goleiro! ELE  
LANÇA E... MECHLER AGARRA!"  
A torcida da Grifinória soltou um "ufa" de alívio ao mesmo tempo em que a  
parte verde da arquibancada xingava.  
"Grifinória com a posse novamente. Storte, passa para Herrieck que devolve  
para Storte e... AH NÃO! Um balaço lançado por um dos irmãos Coster!  
Sonserina com a posse novamente, não Grifinória, não Sonserina!".  
"Benter voa em direção as balizas da Grifinória, mas é interceptado por um  
belo balaço lançado por Michael Timos da Grifinória! Cleary com a posse.  
Bela manobra! Ela escapa do balaço e... DESGRAÇADOS!".  
Boris Coster, um dos batedores da Sonserina, havia cruzado a frente de Fee,  
desequilibrada, Benter aproveitara para empurra-la contra o cabo da própria  
vassoura.  
O apito de Madame Hooch soou. Ela apontava um pênalti contra a Sonserina.  
Cleary se preparou e um minuto depois convertia em mais um gol para a  
Grifinória.  
"VINTE A ZERO! TOMEM SEUS SUJOS! DESLEAIS!".  
-Lewis, mantenha o nível!  
-Sonserina já baixou o nível, professora!  
Tiago mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Grifinória estava na frente. Ele  
continuava a sobrevoar o campo a procura do pomo. Malfoy estava em seu  
encalço. Foi quando ele viu. O pomo. Refulgia ao pé de uma das balizas da  
Grifinória. Ele disparou naquela direção.  
"MAS O QUE É ISSO! OS DOIS APANHADORES PARECEM TER AVISTADO ALGUMA COISA!  
ELES ESTÃO EM UMA CORRIDA DESESPERADA ATRÁS DO POMO. NÃO HÁ DIFERENÇA ENTRE  
AS VASSOURAS! UM BALAÇO! CUIDADO!".  
Tiago sentiu um dos balaços passar voando perto de seu cotovelo direito,  
arremessado por uma dos batedores da Sonserina. O segundo balaço foi mais  
certeiro e o obrigou a mudar de rota. Foi então que ele sentiu seu coração  
parar. Malfoy voava direto para o Pomo. Um sorriso de vitória no rosto. A  
mão esticada. Seu coração parou. Estava acabado. Ele ia perder.  
-ABAIXE-SE!!- gritou Michael e o empurrou para baixo.  
"ISSO QUE É QUALIDADE!!!!"-Urrou Mattew-"UM BELO BALAÇO LANÇADO POR PANIS  
IMPEDE O APANHADOR DA SONSERINA DE AGARRAR O POMO!"  
-Obrigado-agradeceu Tiago quando passou por Panis e Michael  
-Preste mais atenção da próxima vez pombinho-brincou Michael-se eu não  
estivesse lá o apanhador atingido ia ser você!  
Tiago sorriu e voltou a procurar o pomo  
-Essa foi por muito pouco Potter-falou Malfoy malicioso ao seu lado- sorte  
sua os batedores estarem lá.  
-Digo o mesmo, Malfoy-falou Tiago emburrado e tentou se afastar ao máximo  
de Malfoy.  
"E Grifinória tem a posse da Goles mais uma vez. Herrieck com a posse.  
Benter emparelha com ela! Bate nele!".  
-Lewis!  
-Seria mais que justo, professora!  
"AH NÃO! BENTER TOMA A POSSE DA GOLES! VOCÊ DEVIA TER BATIDO NELE!-  
brincadeira professora!- BENTER PASSA PARA DELINSK QUE PASSA PARA COLFER!  
AGORA É COM VOCÊ MECHLER! AGARRA! E SIM! MAIS UMA ESPETACULAR DEFESA DO  
GOLEIRO DA GRIFINÓRIA!  
Tiago respirou aliviado. Houve uma grande explosão de vivas e ufas da  
torcida Grifinória e mais xingamentos da parte Sonserina.  
"SONSERINA COM A POSSE DA GOLES NOVAMENTE! DELINSK VOA PARA AS BALIZAS!  
AGARRE MECHLER!  
Mas Sonserina marcou. Uma explosão de vivas da parte verde da arquibancada  
foi ouvida. Mattew xingou Delinsk com todos os nomes que conhecia. A  
Professora McGonagall tentava em vão arrancar o megafone mágico de suas  
mãos.  
-Professora!-reclamava ele- Não falei nada que não fosse verdade!  
"Mas então, Grifinória está à frente! Vinte a dez! Grifinória tem a  
posse!".  
O jogo estava ficando o mais sujo que qualquer um já tinha visto. Os  
jogadores sonserinos estavam furiosos porque Grifinória estava na frente.  
Os adversários recorriam aos meios mais ilícitos possíveis para roubar a  
goles e, se possível, retirar um dos jogadores do campo. Bruce Coster  
atingira Meghan com o bastão, Michael ficara furioso e devolvera na mesma  
moeda ao atirar o próprio bastão contra Coster. Madame Hooch puniu os  
times. E nenhum dos dois goleiros conseguiu agarrar. O placar agora estava  
Trinta a vinte.  
Tiago não avistara o Pomo desde que Panis e Michael haviam impedido Malfoy  
de agarra-lo da última vez. Ele sobrevoava o campo a procura do Pomo.  
Malfoy largara de seu encalço e agora procurava o pomo por conta própria.  
"Storte com a posse da Goles! BRILHANTE LANCE! ELA DESVIA DE UM BALAÇO!  
CUIDADO! É ISSO AÍ! PANIS IMPEDE QUE O OUTRO BALAÇO ATRAPALHE SUA  
ARTILHEIRA! STORTE VOA EM DIREÇÃO AS BALIZAS E... MARCA! QUARENTA A VINTE  
PARA OS LEÕES!!!  
Tiago deu um loop no ar para comemorar. Panis e Michael escoltaram Meghan  
para evitar que algum jogador Sonserino tentasse algum tipo de agressão  
contra ela. Então Tiago o viu novamente. O Pomo brilhava alguns metros  
acima dele. Imprimiu velocidade na vassoura. Podia ouvir o vento em seus  
ouvidos. Ele estendeu a mão, mas, quando estava quase alcançando, sentiu  
Malfoy empurra-lo para fora da vassoura. Sentiu que despencava no ar.  
Fechou os olhos.  
-'Güenta aí, Pombinho!-falou Michael divertido e segurando-o pelo pulso-Não  
morre não!  
-Ainda precisamos de um apanhador-falou Pam sorrindo e segurando o outro  
pulso do garoto.  
Tiago estava suspenso no ar. Seguro pelos dois amigos.  
O apito de Madame Hooch soou.  
-Pênalti! Nunca vi nada igual! Empurrar o apanhador dessa forma!  
"SEU FILHO DA...".-Urrava Mattew Lewis, ele saltara para fora do alcance de  
McGonagall. Não que fosse necessário, ela já tinha perdido toda a dignidade  
e berrava apontando o dedo para Malfoy e xingando-o de tantos nomes quanto  
Mattew.  
-Não se larga uma vassoura boa dessas assim-falou Meghan sorrindo e  
devolvendo a vassoura de Tiago.- Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.  
-Não vai ter mais próxima vez-falou Tiago furioso com a manobra de Malfoy-  
da próxima eu pego o Pomo.  
-Assim que se fala, pombinho!-falou Michael.  
Todos voltaram as suas posições e Fee cobrou o pênalti. A torcida da  
Grifinória explodiu de felicidade quando ela marcou.  
"É ISSO AÍ! MOSTRA PARA ELES QUEM MANDA!".Berrou Mattew. "CINQUENTA A VINTE  
PARA GRIFINÓRIA!".  
O time da Grifinória havia se enraivecido com o golpe de Malfoy e agora  
atacava o time da Sonserina impiedosamente. Sonserina recuava assustada.  
Tiago tentava procurar o Pomo e ignorar Malfoy ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha  
voltado a voar em seu encalço. Tiago decidiu adotar uma técnica diferente.  
Ao invés de deixar Malfoy bloqueá-lo ele iria bloquear Malfoy.  
-Sai da frente, Potter-falou Malfoy furioso quando Tiago o bloqueou  
novamente.  
Enquanto Malfoy estava de costas para o campo. Tiago o viu pela terceira  
vez no jogo. Sobrevoava o campo alguns metros acima de Panis. Ele encarou  
Malfoy a sua frente. Teria de se livrar dele no caminho  
-Adeus, perdedor-falou irônico. Virou a vassoura e disparou atrás do Pomo.  
Depois de alguns segundos de aturdimento, Malfoy o seguiu.  
Tiago viu Malfoy o seguindo pelo canto do olho. O pomo continuava no lugar  
em que ele avistara. Viu Panis olhando os dois.  
-Panis!-gritou Tiago quando passou veloz por ele.  
-Você não vai a lugar nenhum-falou Panis para Malfoy. E rebateu o balaço  
mais próximo na direção do Sonserino.  
Tiago viu quando Malfoy teve de fazer um grande desvio para escapar do  
balaço ficando metros atrás dele. Mirou novamente o pomo. Estava tão perto.  
Tirou a mão da vassoura. Sentiu seus dedos se fecharem.  
"PEGOU! ELE PEGOU!!!"  
Colocou a vassoura na horizontal novamente. A mão erguida no ar em triunfo.  
Tiago sobrevoou a arquibancada como já estava acostumado a fazer. Passou  
tão perto da torcida Sonserina que por pouco alguns torcedores não bateram  
nele. Tiago riu da provocação. Olhou para a própria mão. A bolinha de ouro  
batia as asinhas inutilmente contra seus dedos. Estava bem segura.  
No momento em que ele terminou de fazer isso, Panis veio voando em sua  
direção, os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas. Agarrou Tiago de qualquer  
maneira e começou a berrar em seu ouvido. Tiago sentiu dois grandes baques  
quando Michael e Pam colidiram com ele. Depois ele pode ouvir as vozes de  
David, Meghan e Fee gritando:  
-GANHAMOS A TAÇA! GANHAMOS A TAÇA! GANHAMOS!  
Embolados num grande abraço, o time da Grifinória desceu ao campo, berrando  
loucamente.  
Centenas de torcedores vestidos de vermelho saltou das barreiras que  
separavam o campo das arquibancadas. Tiago foi abraçado e empurrado por  
várias mãos. Então quando ele menos esperava, ele e o resto do time foram  
erguidos nos ombros dos torcedores. Do alto ele pode ver Sirius pulando e  
quase enforcando Remo de tanta alegria. Lílian e Patrícia pulavam que nem  
malucas. Alice, Frank e Pedro deixaram toda a dignidade de lado e pulavam  
junto com todos os outros. A Profª McGonagall estava abraçada a uma  
bandeira da Grifinória e enxugava as lágrimas com ela.  
Tiago e o resto do time foram carregados até a arquibancada onde Dumbledore  
os aguardava, com a taça.  
Panis recebeu a taça das mãos do diretor, mas não a ergueu. Todos se  
calaram esperando para ver o que aconteceria. Ele olhou para a taça e então  
a passou para Tiago. Tiago mirou-a por alguns segundos e então olhou a  
torcida silenciosa logo abaixo. Deu um sorriso e a ergueu no ar.  
O estádio explodiu em berros enquanto Sirius e Remo conjuravam papéis  
picados e faziam cair sobre todo o time. Se alguém perguntasse a Tiago,  
naquele momento, qual fora o melhor dia de sua vida, ele responderia sem  
pensar: O dia em que ganhamos a taça.  
  
Oi! E aí gostaram? Os outros marotos não apareceram muito pq era uma  
partida de quadribol! Eles naum jogam, naum é mesmo? Mas no próximo cap.  
eles tão de volta! Aliás... as aulas tão no fim... o próximo capitulo deve  
ser o último... Antes das férias!  
Ah! E não deixem de comentar!  
Agradecimentos:  
Edwiges:  
Pat wood-Obrigada! Eu não sou criativa, os marotos são... vc não acha  
realmente que eu tenho controle sobre eles, acha? Sinto informar que não...  
Andrômeda- pois é... a história do totó... Sirius está me ameaçando até  
agora por causa disso... pq vc acha q ele apareceu pouco? Brincadeira...  
mas ele não gostou muito da história do totó... quanto ao escândalo do  
medo... sou eu quando vejo uma agulha... não foi realmente difícil  
descrever... eu só exagerei um pouco... eu acho... a Pam não vai sofrer  
muito não...amor adolescente pode não ser fácil, mas isso não via durar  
muito...eu acho... como vc sabe, eu não tenho controle sobre eles...  
Obrigada pelos elogios e continue comentando!  
Fórum:  
Jennifer Black-Obrigada. Vamos mudar um pouco de assunto e esquecer, pelo  
menos por enquanto, esse concurso? Ok... obrigada por comentar! E não deixe  
de comentar!  
Malu Granger- Obrigada! Obrigada!Obrigada, e então o q achou desse  
capitulo?  
Thata- Bom... o Sirius não podia ser perfeito, né? Ele tinha que ter medo  
de alguma coisa! Nem que fosse de sangue, quer dizer, agulhas! A borboleta  
saltitante é uma antiga invenção minha, minha e dos meus amigos.... sabe,  
aquelas coisas que você fala quando o assunto acaba! Algo entre o Ti e a  
Pam... não sei... quer dizer...tem q rolar, nem q seja um fora... eu não  
posso deixar os dois nesse chove não molha...  
Aninha-Da próxima vez comenta! Por favor! é importante q vcs comentem!  
Fanfiction:  
Ana Malfoy Riddle-Obrigada! É bom ver q vc não desistiu de lê-la! Pensei q  
tivesse pois não vi vc comentar mais...Obrigada... Mas para escrever é só  
preciso um pouco de imaginação... se melhora com a pratica! 


	26. Perigo em Hogsmeade

Capitulo 24- Perigo em Hogsmeade  
  
-Fim! Finalmente!-disse Tiago se jogando na grama de braços abertos. O material jazia esquecido perto do tronco da árvore que havíamos escolhido, atirado para alto quando ele se jogara.  
  
-Fim para você-falou Sirius ranzinza sentado com as costas encostadas no tronco- Inicio da minha tortura.  
  
-Que mau humor-observou Pedro  
  
Os exames de fim de ano haviam acabado naquele dia. Estava um fim de tarde claro e quente e todos comemoravam o término das aulas. Namorados passeavam de mãos dadas pelos jardins da propriedade. Amigos riam e conversavam animadamente sob a sombra de alguma árvore. Os mais empolgados mergulhavam no lago e nadavam em companhia da Lula gigante. De onde estávamos eu podia avistar Lílian e as garotas sentadas à beira do lago, os pés na água, conversavam animadamente. Um garoto, que eu reconheci como sendo Mattew Lewis, da Lufa-Lufa e que narrava os jogos, se aproximou delas e começou a conversar com Pam. Tiago estava deitado ao meu lado, os braços e pernas esticadas, os cabelos habitualmente desarrumados, as vestes amassadas, mirava o céu. Sirius havia se encostado no tronco da árvore, uma das pernas dobrada, o braço apoiado nela, a cabeça descansava no tronco, os olhos fechados. Pedro abraçava os joelhos e observava o movimento dos alunos. Resolvi seguir o exemplo de Tiago e me joguei na grama.  
  
-Onde vocês vão passar as férias?-perguntou Pedro quebrando o silêncio que se instalara desde a nossa chegada aos jardins.  
  
-Não sei. Meus pais querem viajar, mas eles ainda não têm certeza...-respondi-e você Tiago?  
  
-Em casa.-respondeu ele  
  
-E você totó?-perguntei para Sirius  
  
-Cale a boca seu lobisomem desgraçado-respondeu ele meio mal humorado meio divertido.  
  
-Eu sei que vocês se amam-falou Tiago-mas, por favor, nada de demonstrações de afeto em público.-terminou divertido  
  
Como recompensa, recebeu um punhado de terra e grama, atirados por Sirius, no rosto. Tiago riu.  
  
-Alguém já te disse que eu te odeio?-perguntou Sirius  
  
-Sim, eu sei que você me ama. Mas, por favor, não faça esse tipo de declaração em público.-brincou novamente  
  
-Seu desgraçado-falou ele atirando mais terra.  
  
-Meu caro, pare com os elogios, eu fico sem graça-provocou novamente.  
  
Mais terra. Mais risos. Eu sempre me surpreendia com a capacidade de Tiago de provocar alguém e se manter sério, mas naquele dia, ele estava se superando.  
  
-Já te disseram que você é insuportavelmente insuportável?-perguntou Sirius raivoso. Ele havia abandonado o mau humor e agora estava irritado com as brincadeiras de Tiago, o que, em se tratando de Sirius Black, era um grande avanço.  
  
Tiago riu.  
  
-Dá para vocês decidirem se o totó aí vai ficar com o Aluado ou com o Tiago?-perguntou Pedro. Provavelmente aquele escândalo todo estava atrapalhando a sua concentração em observar as pessoas.  
  
Mais risos da parte de Tiago. Sirius desistiu de tentar argumentar alguma coisa e sorriu também. Não valia a pena discutir se até Pedro havia conseguido dar uma boa resposta.  
  
-Eu fico com o Potter-respondeu ele  
  
-O que?-perguntou Tiago se levantando bruscamente  
  
-Sabe-começou ele-é que eu adoro esses seus cabelos de porco espinho...  
  
Mais terra. Dessa vez foi Tiago quem atirou um punhado de terra e grama em Sirius. Eu comecei a rir.  
  
-Do que você está rindo?-perguntou Tiago.  
  
-Vocês são dois palhaços!-falei rindo  
  
-É disso que nós realmente precisamos-falou Tiago fingindo estar ofendido-Um amigo que nos apóia e destaca nossas qualidades.- pegou mais um punhado de terra e tacou na direção de Sirius  
  
-Hey!-reclamou ele- eu não fiz nada!  
  
-Só para não perder o costume-respondeu ele  
  
-O melhor é vocês pararem, antes que no lugar de um jardim tenhamos um buraco...-falei divertido  
  
-Ta bom... Mas eu não gostei da história do porco espinho-lembrou Tiago  
  
-Ok porquinho....-provocou Sirius- vamos esquecer esse assunto e arranjar o que fazer.  
  
-Ok totó-concordou Tiago.  
  
Eu sorri divertido. Aqueles dois não tinham jeito.  
  
-Sirius, você ainda não me respondeu onde vai passar as férias-lembrei.  
  
-Na minha casa-Tiago respondeu por ele  
  
-Eu vou?-perguntou Sirius  
  
-Seus pais já sabem?-perguntou Pedro  
  
-Não. Depois eu aviso-falou Tiago- vamos fazer alguma coisa... Estou entediado  
  
-É melhor mesmo-concordei- antes que você resolva acabar com o seu tédio provocando o Snape.  
  
-Eu não estava pensando nisso, mas você me deu uma excelente idéia-falou Tiago.  
  
Ao contrario da passagem guardada pelo salgueiro lutador, a que se escondia atrás do espelho do quarto andar tinha suas paredes cobertas de pedras brutas e pontiagudas, a escada tinha degraus estreitos que eram recobertos por uma pedra lisa. Do teto pingavam goteiras que com o passar dos anos haviam favorecido o crescimento de limo no chão e nas paredes, tornando a escada escorregadia. A única luz vinha de nossas varinhas e o som de nossos passos ecoava ao nosso redor. Sirius ia à frente, guiando. Tiago logo atrás, a capa da invisibilidade caída por sobre um ombro de modo que somente parte de seu corpo era visível. Eu e Pedro fechávamos o grupo. Eu havia conseguido convencer Tiago e Sirius a passar o resto do dia em Hogsmeade ao invés de torturar Snape e, embora já fosse noite quando entramos na passagem, Tiago e Sirius estavam animados. Fazia um bom tempo que não visitávamos o povoado. Sirius parou.  
  
-O que houve?-perguntou Pedro.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça em sinal de discordância.  
  
-Chegamos-anunciou ele- Tiago vá lá em cima e veja se podemos sair.  
  
Tiago concordou com a cabeça. Jogou a capa por cima do corpo e subiu os últimos degraus que nos separavam do porão da Zonko's. Alguns segundos de silencio e espera até que Tiago dissesse que podíamos subir.  
  
O porão da Zonko's era empoeirado, o que era uma sorte, pois abafava nossos passos. Caixas e mais caixas empilhadas ao longo das paredes e em prateleiras espalhadas que formavam corredores estreitos e desconfortáveis. Dentro das caixas, todos os tipos de logros e brincadeiras que satisfaziam até os sonhos mais mirabolantes e fantasiosos de Tiago e Sirius.  
  
-Não toque nisso, Pedrinho-advertiu Tiago quando Pedro esticara a mão para uma caixa próxima.-Não é a coisa mais sabia a se fazer.  
  
Tiago nos cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade.  
  
-Ai-reclamou Sirius- Tiago essa capa está encolhendo.  
  
Andávamos muito juntos e de forma desconfortável. Os corredores estreitos dificultavam e a capa se tornava quase um empecilho, dificultando nossos movimentos.  
  
-Deixe de ser idiota, Sirius-falei divertido-Capa nenhuma está encolhendo, nós é que estamos crescendo.  
  
-Alguns para o alto outros para o lado, não é Pedrinho?-brincou Tiago  
  
-Hãn?-perguntou ele  
  
Tiago revirou os olhos, impaciente.  
  
Atravessamos a loja ainda cobertos pela capa. Algumas poucas pessoas transitavam por lá, olhando as prateleiras ou pagando algum produto no caixa. Saímos para o ar fresco da noite e Tiago tirou a capa de cima de nós.  
  
Andamos pelo povoado, visitando as lojas. Passamos um bom tempo na Dedosdemel e quando saímos tínhamos os bolsos bem mais leves. Sirius e Pedro carregavam duas sacas de doces cada um enquanto eu e Tiago dividíamos uma.  
  
-Exagerdos-falei para os dois- Para que tanto doce?  
  
-Nunca se sabe. Pode ocorrer uma emergência-explicou Pedro  
  
-E o que vocês vão fazer com duas sacas de doces se acontecer uma emergência?-perguntou Tiago irônico.  
  
-Não enche-declarou Sirius abrindo a porta do três vassouras. Escolhemos as costumeiras mesas no fundo do bar.  
  
-Vocês novamente?-perguntou Madame Rosmerta.  
  
Ela já se acostumara a nos ver ali e parara de implicar ou de ameaçar contar aos professores, claro que essa conquista envolvia em grande parte ao poder de persuasão de Tiago e Sirius.  
  
-Rosmerta querida-começou Tiago sorrindo- Estamos comemorando o fim das aulas!  
  
-Clandestinamente, eu devo acrescentar-falou ela.  
  
-Rosmerta-começou Sirius- Admita que você gosta quando estamos aqui.  
  
Ela fez uma careta.  
  
-O que vão querer?-perguntou tirando um bloco de dentro de um bolso do avental.  
  
-Quatro cervejas amanteigadas-pedi.  
  
O bar estava lotado, barulhento e quente. Rosmerta parou no caminho para anotar os pedidos de uma mesa de desordeiros no outro canto.  
  
-Aqui estão-falou ela quando voltou com as bebidas.  
  
-Sente-se-convidou Tiago- comemore o inicio das férias conosco.  
  
-Férias para vocês-falou ela- eu vou continuar trabalhando.  
  
-Esse é o ruim de ser adulto-falou Pedro- Não há férias escolares.  
  
-Para que ano vocês vão?-perguntou  
  
-Terceiro.-respondi  
  
-Mas já?-indagou surpresa- Já decidiram que matérias vão cursar?  
  
-Vou fazer Runas, Aritmancia e Trato da Criaturas Mágicas-Falei  
  
-Aluado é doido-explicou Sirius- Não sei para que fazer Runas.  
  
-E o que você vai fazer?-perguntei  
  
-Trato das criaturas mágicas, Adivinhação e Aritmancia-respondeu.  
  
-Você vai fazer aritmancia?-perguntou Rosmerta-me surpreende, e você Tiago?  
  
-As mesmas matérias-respondeu Tiago.  
  
-Vou fazer Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação-declarou Pedro.  
  
-As mais fáceis-falou Sirius.  
  
-Fique quieto borboleta-falou Pedro amargo.  
  
Deixamos o bar já tarde da noite. Rosmerta nos expulsou de lá alegando que já estava muito tarde para menores de idade permanecerem em bares e que ela não queria encrenca.  
  
-Um absurdo-declarou Sirius  
  
-Absurdo é você-falei-pretendia passar a noite lá? Sirius você só tem doze anos!  
  
-Deixe isso para mais tarde-falou Tiago- daqui há uns dois anos, quem sabe...  
  
-Daqui há uns dois anos, Sirius vai ser um bebum incontrolável-falou Pedro  
  
Todos rimos. Andávamos a esmo pelo povoado, havíamos nos desviados da rua principal e seguíamos por uma ruela lateral, alguns becos escuros cortavam a pequena rua. As casas esparsas mantinham suas luzes apagadas, seus moradores estavam provavelmente dormindo ou curtindo a agradável noite passeando pelo povoado. Apenas algumas tochas espalhadas iluminavam a noite.  
  
Um grito de dor cortou o silencio da noite. Nos assustamos, Pedro ficou subitamente imóvel e deixou cair uma das sacas de doces que segurava.  
  
-O que foi isso?-perguntou Sirius alerta  
  
-Veio de lá-disse Tiago apontando para um ponto em que não havia tochas e tudo permanecia no mais absoluto breu-Vem daquele beco.  
  
Ele saiu correndo em disparada para o lugar de onde viera o berro. Sirius tentou segura-lo, mas não conseguiu.  
  
-Seu louco!-gritou ele para Tiago e saiu correndo atrás dele.  
  
Agarrei Pedro pelo braço e saí atrás dos dois. Tiago parou subitamente, se abaixou e engatinhou para trás de um muro semi-derrubado, alto o suficiente para esconder uma pessoa que estivesse agachada.  
  
-Você é louco?-perguntei sussurrando quando estávamos os quatro escondidos pela mureta.  
  
Ele me olhou com uma cara feia e fez sinal para que ficássemos calados. Levantou a cabeça para ver o que acontecia. Nós o imitamos.  
  
A nossa frente quatro homens encapuzados cercavam um quinto, as varinhas na mão, apontando para o quinto homem, também encapuzado, que estava caído no chão, a varinha jazia há alguns metros.  
  
-Você estragou tudo!-falou um dos vultos, a voz grossa tinha um nítido tom de raiva.  
  
-Me desculpe. Não foi culpa minha.-falou o que estava caído, a voz tremia de medo.  
  
-Crucio!-gritou um terceiro.  
  
O homem no chão se contorceu e gritou de dor. Abaixamos rapidamente. Pedro tapou os ouvidos, Tiago fechara os olhos e cerrara os punhos como se isso pudesse abafar o berro. Sirius tinha os punhos e os dentes cerrados. Eu tapei os ouvidos e fechei os olhos. O homem parou de gritar, mas o som ainda ecoava pela rua deserta. Tiago abriu os olhos e voltou a observar cuidadosamente o que acontecia.  
  
-Grite. Isso não é nem metade da dor que você vai sentir quando o mestre souber de tudo.-falou um segundo homem. O sarcasmo enchia sua voz.  
  
O que estava caído não respondeu. A respiração ofegante podia ser claramente ouvida de onde estávamos.  
  
O que tinha falado primeiro se aproximou e deu um chute nas costelas do outro. Este gemeu de dor e se revirou no chão ficando de barriga para cima.  
  
-Era tão simples. Bastava incendiar algumas lojas-disse um terceiro que até então não tinha se pronunciado- e você fracassou! Como pode ser tão obtuso!- disse chutando também.  
  
O homem deu mais um gemido de dor. Pedro deixou escapar um soluço de medo. A saca de doces caiu no chão. Os quatro homens se virarão rapidamente. Tiago nos cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade. Ele e Sirius tinham as costas coladas contra o muro, as respirações ofegantes. Eu tampava a boca de Pedro com a mão, para impedir que ele fizesse mais algum barulho, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar o ruído da minha própria respiração. Meu coração batia acelerado e eu tinha a impressão de que qualquer um poderia ouvi-lo.  
  
-Lumus-falou o quarto homem que se mantivera calado, apenas observando a cena.  
  
Ouvi o barulho de seus passos vindo em nossa direção, senti a luz da varinha cair sobre nós e pude ver com mais clareza o rosto dos outros. Tiago tinha uma expressão que misturava raiva e descrença ao mesmo tempo. Sirius tinha a face banhada em suor, os cabelos grudando na testa. Pedro tinha a expressão de puro terror estampada claramente na face.  
  
-Não há nada aqui-declarou ele. A voz soava firme e segura.  
  
-Você tem certeza?-perguntou o que lançou a maldição, tinha a voz áspera e cruel.  
  
-Se duvida, venha ver você mesmo.-falou asperamente.  
  
Ouvi os passos do homem se aproximando. Um barulho de algo se arrastando o fez parar.  
  
-Onde você pensa que vai?-perguntou o que tinha falado primeiro.- Crucio!  
  
A voz que eu reconheci como sendo a do que estava caído voltou a ecoar pelo beco. Mais um berro de dor, dessa vez mais fraco, como se a pessoa que gritasse já não tivesse mais forças para isso. O som de mais passos chegou aos meus ouvidos. Olhei para o fim do beco, vultos vinham correndo naquela direção, mesmo de longe e com a pouca claridade, vinda somente da varinha ainda acesa de um dos homens, eu pude divisar umas cinco pessoas correndo em direção onde estávamos, as varinhas em punho.  
  
-Vamos embora.-falou um dos homens. O barulho de três pessoas desaparatando foi ouvido.  
  
A comitiva que estivera vindo na nossa direção chegou. Cinco pessoas vestidas com roupas normais de bruxo apareceram no meu campo de visão. Eram apenas moradores.  
  
-Eles fugiram-falou a voz de uma mulher.  
  
-E levaram o outro junto-falou outro alguém.  
  
-Mas deixaram isso-falou uma terceira voz.  
  
Um homem alto e loiro mostrava uma varinha. Esquecida durante a fuga.  
  
Fiz menção de me levantar para ver melhor o que acontecia, mas Sirius segurou a manga da minha camisa e me fez ficar abaixado.  
  
-Quem eram eles?-soou uma voz nova  
  
-Quem mais? Seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem-respondeu a mulher.  
  
-Comensais?-perguntou o que achara a varinha, sua voz tremeu levemente.  
  
-Vocês não acreditam nessa besteira, não é?-perguntou um dos homens  
  
-Você não lê jornal? Não vê o que está acontecendo?-perguntou a mulher.  
  
-Façam-me o favor! Todos sabemos que o Profeta adora aumentar os fatos!-respondeu ele  
  
-Aumentando ou não, eu creio que dessa vez ele esteja nos dizendo a verdade-falou outro homem.  
  
-Se não acredita nos jornais, Philippe-falou a mulher- o que me diz do que viu aqui hoje?  
  
-Um evento isolado. Coisa de vândalos, apenas isso-respondeu o homem chamado Philippe.  
  
A mulher soltou um muxoxo de impaciência.  
  
-Vamos-chamou Sirius me agarrando pelo braço e me puxando.  
  
Andamos alguns metros ainda cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade, quando já estávamos longe o suficiente e já havíamos retornado a rua principal, Tiago nos livrou da capa.  
  
-O que foi aquilo?-perguntou Pedro.  
  
Tiago, Sirius e eu nos entreolhamos. Sirius balançou a cabeça em negação.  
  
-Aqui não-falou ele- conversamos quando voltarmos a Hogwarts-disse e começou a se encaminhar para a casa dos gritos.  
  
Voltamos a Hogwarts utilizando a passagem que era guardada pelo salgueiro lutador. Não falamos durante todo o percurso de volta e, antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, já estávamos no salão comunal da Grifinória.  
  
-O que foi aquilo?-Pedro voltou a repetir a pergunta, sua voz demonstrava um pouco menos de medo. Provavelmente ele estava aliviado por voltar a segurança de Hogwarts.  
  
Tiago olhou para todos os lados antes de responder. O que era totalmente indispensável. Já eram mais de meia-noite e o salão estava deserto.  
  
-Comensais da morte-respondeu ele.  
  
-Seguidores de Voldemort-completou Sirius.  
  
O rosto de Pedro ficou mais branco que o de costume.  
  
-O que eles estavam fazendo lá?-perguntei. Eu tive a impressão que a minha voz saiu mais fraca do que o de costume.  
  
Tiago me encarou por alguns segundos antes de se jogar na poltrona e passar a mão no cabelo. Uma tentativa de manter a calma.  
  
-Estavam programando um atentado. Iam incendiar algumas lojas. Você não os ouviu falando?-perguntou ele  
  
-Ouvi...-respondi- Mas, Voldemort...Quer dizer eles... Não seria muito ousado atacar o povoado com tanta gente lá?  
  
Sirius deu de ombros.  
  
-Não creio que Voldemort esteja preocupado com isso-respondeu ele.  
  
-E o que aqueles moradores falaram?-perguntei  
  
-O que têm eles?-perguntou Tiago  
  
-Parece que tem gente que ainda não acredita no poder de Voldemort-falei.  
  
Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.  
  
-Vamos dormir-falou Tiago.-é o melhor que fazemos por hoje.-disse já se levantando.  
  
Acordamos no dia seguinte ainda com o mesmo clima da noite anterior. Pouco falávamos além do essencial.  
  
-O que deu em vocês?-perguntou Frank- Estão tão quietos.  
  
-Não houve nada, Frank-respondeu Tiago.  
  
-Hum, sei-falou desconfiado.  
  
Deixamos o dormitório carregando nossas malas. Havia o costumeiro alvoroço para o embarque dos alunos na plataforma. Os monitores e professores tentavam organizar tudo o mais rápido possível.  
  
-Onde vocês estiveram à noite toda?-perguntou Pam, aparecendo subitamente na nossa frente.  
  
-Erm, Ham... Não estivemos em lugar nenhum-respondeu Tiago de forma pouco convincente  
  
-Não minta para mim Tiago Potter. Vocês perderam o banquete de fechamento. Isso por si só já é estranho. E também não aprontaram nada. O que vocês andaram fazendo? Onde se meteram?  
  
-Já dissemos, não fizemos nada demais.-respondeu Sirius de forma mais confiante que Tiago.  
  
-Hum, sei.-falou ela e se afastou nos deixando sozinhos novamente.  
  
Entramos no trem e escolhemos uma das últimas cabines. O trem começou a andar, Tiago e Pedro jogavam Snap Explosivo, eu lia um livro e Sirius lia mais uma carta que ele chamava de "as amigáveis cartas da minha querida mamãe".  
  
-Muito bem Tiago Potter!-falou Pam invadindo nossa cabine- Conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada. Frank me contou que vocês voltaram muito tarde ontem.  
  
-Você está parecendo a minha mãe Pam!-reclamou Tiago.  
  
-Deixa eles, que diferença faz onde estavam? Não estão vivos?-indagou Sabrina. Foi só então que eu percebi, que acompanhando Pam, estavam Lílian, Sabrina, Patrícia, Hayla, Alice e Frank.  
  
-A coisa mais sabia que você já disse em toda a sua vida Hosted.-provocou Sirius.  
  
Sabrina lançou um olhar mortal a ele.  
  
-O que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?-perguntei- Não tem espaço para todo mundo.  
  
-Nos expulsando, Remo?-perguntou Alice.  
  
-Não-falei- só que você tem que admitir que é meio estranho seis pessoas invadirem a sua cabine.  
  
Ela riu.  
  
-Só estamos acompanhando essa doida aí-falou indicando Pam.  
  
-Não sou doida-rebateu Pam- Se o seu amigo sumisse durante horas você não ficaria preocupada?  
  
-Se fosse um de vocês-começou Lílian- eu ficaria preocupada. Mas estamos falando do Potter! Não há motivos para se preocupar com ele!  
  
Tiago começou a rir escandalosamente. Lílian nos olhou de forma interrogativa. Sirius deu de ombros.  
  
-Não olha para mim não-falou ele-Sou amigo dele mas não sou obrigado a entende-lo.  
  
-Ok...-falou Tiago quando conseguiu parar de rir- Vocês podem ficar aqui. Dêem seu jeito e se acomodem.  
  
-Não pedimos para ficar aqui, Potter-falou Lílian  
  
-Deixe de ser orgulhosa Lily-falou Patrícia-Não tem uma cabine só nossa mesmo- disse e se acomodou em um pedaço da poltrona. Os outros tentaram seguir seu exemplo, mas a cabine era demasiadamente pequena para tanta gente, de modo que alguns tiveram de sentar no chão.  
  
O clima ruim que estava pairando entre nós se dissipou com a chegada deles e o resto da viagem passou o mais normalmente possível. Jogamos Snap Explosivo e xadrez de bruxo. Tiago e Lílian discutiram mais ou menos cinco vezes perdendo para Sirius e Sabrina que discutiram a viagem inteira. Ou seja, tudo na mais perfeita paz.  
  
O expresso começou a diminuir a velocidade até parar completamente. Houve o habitual tumulto do desembarque o que acabou por exterminar o pouco de paciência que Sirius ainda possuía. Finalmente conseguimos avistar os pais de Tiago  
  
-Olá meninos-cumprimentou o Sr. Potter.-Como vão? Olá Pam.  
  
-Vamos bem-respondi.  
  
-Olá tio Jonh! Como o Sr. está?-perguntou ela dando um breve abraço nele após cumprimentar seus próprios pais.  
  
Pam havia nos acompanhado embora Lílian e os outros tivessem se dissipado quando desembarcamos.  
  
-Bel!-disse Tiago abraçando a irmã e colocando ela no colo.- Como você está, meu anjinho? Você cresceu! Quase não te agüento mais no colo!-disse ele  
  
-'Tá me chamando de gorda, Ti?-perguntou ela na habitual voz infantil.  
  
Tiago riu.  
  
-Eu jamais faria isso-respondeu divertido.- No que diz respeito a isso você puxou o gênio da mamãe.  
  
-O que você quis dizer com isso, Tiago Potter?-perguntou a Sra. Potter- Por que fique sabendo que eu posso lhe botar de castigo.-terminou divertida.  
  
-Eu não falei nada de mais, mãe.-respondeu ele sem graça.  
  
Nós rimos.  
  
-Eu vou indo.-falou Sirius.  
  
-Você não ia para casa do Tiago?-perguntou Pedro.  
  
-Minha querida mamãe faz questão da minha presença em casa o mais rápido possível. Vocês sabem como ela me ama-falou irônico.  
  
-Vê se escreve-falei enquanto me despedia dele.  
  
-Pode deixar-respondeu Sirius.  
  
Pedro foi embora logo depois e quando eu fiz menção de ir embora também, pois já havia avistado meus pais, Tiago me chamou em um canto para perguntar da poção.  
  
-Quando vai ficar pronta?-perguntou ele  
  
-Demora para ficar pronta-respondi- achei melhor deixarmos para terminar ano que vem.  
  
-Hãn...-falou ele um pouco desanimado- Então tudo bem. E ve se escreve Aluado.  
  
-Tchau!-respondi já me encaminhando para onde meus pais se encontravam.  
  
-Vamos?-perguntou Pam quando Tiago voltou da despedida com Remo.  
  
-Vamos-respondeu Tiago.  
  
-Ah Ti!-chamou Pam- Parece que vai ter um parque de diversões trouxas lá na cidade! Você quer ir?  
  
-Claro!-falou ele- Essas férias prometem!  
  
OI! E aí gostaram? Espero q sim! Dêem suas opiniões principalmente sobre a parte lá em Hogsmeade! É importante p/ mim. Para quem ainda naum sabe, sobre o concurso q a minha fic tava concorrendo: eu fiquei em oitavo lugar de catorze! Fiquei bem feliz com o resultado!  
  
Ah! E como vocês já notaram....férias, doces férias... eles entraram de férias e antes das férias a habitual conversa entre o remo e o Harry...o cap. mais a conversa deve sair domingo...  
  
Agora aos agradecimentos:  
  
Fórum:  
  
Alastor Moody- Valeu! Se vc quiser os primeiros capítulos vc me fala que eu posso te passar por e-mail ou algo parecido ok? Ou vc pode ver no site !  
  
Juliana Weasley-Concordo no que você disse com relação entre a Pam e o Ti...mas muita água ainda vai rolar debaixo dessa ponte. Como você disse pode sim existir amizade entre um homem e uma mulher sem segundas intenções, o problema é q adolescência é uma parada complicada e os sentimentos se confundem...vamos ver no que vai dar, não? a Pam pelo remo? Não! Sem chance... mas uns beijinhos fariam muito bem ao nosso maroto! Engraçado? Certamente seria, mas acho que não é bem por aí...  
  
Thata-Obrigada... O narrador é a versão anterior do Lino... Mas a diferença é que ele responde a McGonagall, coisa que o Lino não faz... Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!.  
  
Tata Granger- Que bom q vc ta gostando! Como vc deve ter lido eu fiquei em oitavo lugar, e considerando q essa é a minha primeira fic. Eu acho q me saí muito bem! e continue lendo ok? E comentando!  
  
Mary Kate Bell- Que bom q vc ta gostando! Obrigada! Mas vc ta acompanhando a fic pelo edwiges? Vc pode ler os primeiros cap. lá!  
  
Marcelo Black- Nossa! Há quanto tempo vc naum comenta? Vide comentário para Juliana Weasley. Acho q consegui dividir a opinião do pessoal no que diz respeito ao Ti e a Pam não? nunca pensei que fosse conseguir fazer isso, mas como eu já disse, muita água ainda vai rolar debaixo dessa ponte e tanto vc como ela estão certos...vamos esperar ok? Mas tirando isso...Obrigada! e não suma de novo e volte a comentar!  
  
Lala- vc é outra que não comenta há muito tempo! estou esperando seu comentário! Mas é claro q vc está desculpada.  
  
Edwiges  
  
Luana Weasley- obrigada! Mas fale tb as partes q vc gostou, ou não gostou! E eu continuo postando, como vc pode ver.ï  
  
Jewel-Acredite...tenho pena do Tiago...só de pensar no que ele vai se transformar....mas tb! Q tipo de pessoa se transforma em um cervo? Ele que escolhesse algo melhor para se transformar... o remo se transforma num lobisomem nas noites de lua cheia e o Tiago em um vea...cervo! Obriga pelos elogios! Continue lendo!  
  
That Potter- vc faz parte dos q apóiam Tiago e Pam. Nossa esse casal ta dando o q falar! Mas como eu já disse, duas vezes só aqui nessa N/A, muita água ainda vai passar por debaixo dessa ponte... leia as minhas respostas para o Marcelo black e para a Juliana weasley!Ah! e obrigado pelos elogios!  
  
Pat- é sempre bom xingar o malfoy. Quem naum gosta? Obrigado pelo elogio ao modo de escrever! Gostei bastante. E o q achou desse cap? não esqueça de comentar!  
  
Andrômeda- Ti... tem um pessoalzinho aqui da fic q ta ficando com ciumes...num tão gostando dessa historia dos outros chamarem o Ti de Ti...ïïï onde já se viu um pombinho que não sabe voar? Teve de ser resgatado.... q coisa feia... e como vc deve ter lido...aí está nossa querida Bel... De volta! Quanto a poção...vc tb teve sua resposta! Ah! E no próximo capitulo...a sua sugestão envolvendo um Tiago cantor deve aparecer! Bjs e até la´  
  
Bem é isso pessoal...espero que tenham gostado do cap.! e comentem, certo? 


	27. Prologo 3

Prólogo 3

-Então... Voldemort começou a ganhar forças naquele ano?-perguntou Harry, a voz dividida entre a curiosidade, a raiva e a desesperança.

-Foi... –respondeu Lupin- Mas os Marotos não ligavam para isso.

-Não?-perguntou Harry surpreso

-Não-confirmou Lupin categoricamente- Eu diria até que foi por causa dessa guerra que Sirius e Sabrina viraram amigos.

-Eles viraram amigos?-perguntou Harry cada vez mais surpreso.

-Viraram e, é claro, acabaram se apaixonando.

-Então eles não demoraram muito tempo para ficar juntos, como meu pai e minha mãe?-perguntou Harry, cada vez mais interessado na conversa.

Lupin deu uma sonora gargalhada. Olhou a caixa sobre a cama e tirou um álbum de fotos de lá de dentro. Folheou o livro por alguns instantes até parar em uma página. Contemplou-a por alguns instantes antes de mostrá-la para Harry.

Haviam quatro fotos ali e, reparou Harry, todos eram casais.

-Estes eram seus pais-disse Lupin apontando para a foto no canto esquerdo da página-foi tirada assim que eles começaram a namorar. Sirius disse que era melhor registrar o momento antes que Lílian mudasse de idéia.

Harry riu. Na foto seus pais estavam de mãos dadas. Tiago despenteava os cabelos com a mão livre enquanto fazia pose de garanhão, Lílian olhava para ele pelo canto do olho e fazia cara de quem não suportava tudo aquilo, mas então sorria e beijava Tiago.

-Meu pai parecia um tanto 

-Ele nunca conseguia fazer poses decentes para fotos. Era uma negação nesse assunto.-respondeu Lupin divertido-Mas Lily costumava dizer que ele era adoravelmente convencido.

-Minha mãe?-perguntou Harry incrédulo- dizendo isso?

Lupin riu novamente.

-Sim ela disse isso. Logo que começaram a namorar. Estes eram Sirius e Sabrina-disse Luin apontando para a segunda foto, no canto direito da página.

-Não me parecem namorados.-observou Harry.

-Não eram-respondeu Lupin.- Eles não chegaram a ficar juntos.

-Por que não?-perguntou Harry surpreso

Lupin ficou subitamente sério. Sua expressão se tornou tensa e triste.

-Acho melhor-começou ele, mas sua voz não tinha o mesmo tom divertido de antes- eu lhe contar primeiro como eles pararam de brigar. Foi nas férias de verão do nosso terceiro ano.


	28. Tentando de Novo

Capitulo 25-Tentando de novo

Sirius estava deitado em seu quarto na Casa dos Black. Mantinha os olhos fechados, uma tentativa completamente inútil de ignorar sua prima, Andrômeda Black, que estava provocando-o.

-Estamos novamente na Mui Antiga e nobre Casa dos Black. Chamada por mim e pelo meu priminho de Casa da tortura. Sirius fale alguma coisa!-pediu Andrômeda.

-Não enche, And.-falou ele mal-humorado.

-Esse é Sirius Black. Em seu comum mal-humor Blackniano.-brincou ela

Andrômeda era uma garota de seus dezoito anos. Os tradicionais cabelos pretos e lisos dos Black lhe batiam na cintura, os olhos cinzas e grandes não eram frios como o da maioria de seus parentes. A pele mais morena que o do resto de sua família. Baixa e magra, Andrômeda recebera o apelido de formiguinha, por ser a menor da classe. Agora com seus dezoito anos recém completados, Andrômeda, ou And, como chamavam os mais íntimos, provocava Sirius se utilizando de um gravador e gravando sua rotina de férias na Casa dos Black.

-Onde conseguiu esse negócio?-perguntou Sirius abrindo finalmente os olhos e se sentando na beira da cama.

-Esse negócio se chama gravador e eu ganhei do Ted.-respondeu

-Quem é Ted?-perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Ah... Ted.-disse ela sonhadora e ocupou o lugar na cama que o primo tinha deixado vago

-Ah... Ted-imitou Sirius sarcástico numa voz falsa de mulher- Algo me diz que esse _Ted_ não é só um amigo.

-Repete isso-falou ela se sentando abruptamente na cama e abandonando o ar sonhador de antes.

-Isso o que?-perguntou Sirius dividido entre o riso e o susto perante a reação de Andrômeda- Que ele não é só um amigo?

-Não. O que você disse antes.-explicou ela.

-Ah... Ted-imitou ele novamente- o que tem de mais.

Andrômeda começou a rir escandalosamente.

-Que lindo!-falou ela- Meu priminho favorito não consegue mais imitar voz de mulher! Está engrossando a voz! Você está crescendo!-disse ela apertando as bochechas de Sirius como faz uma avó que não ve os netos há muito tempo.

-Para com isso And!-falou ele indignado se levantando e se afastando da cama.

-Que lindo-continuou ela na mesma voz fingida de emoção de antes-quanto tempo será que demora para começar a nascer barba?-perguntou e se aproximou perigosamente de Sirius.

-Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe!-respondeu Sirius.- E não venha me apertar de novo!-falou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Andrômeda voltou a rir e a se jogar de braços abertos na cama.

-Você ainda não me respondeu... Quem é Ted?-perguntou Sirius retornando cautelosamente a cama.

-Ted... É um garoto-disse Andrômeda e, ao ver a expressão de ironia no rosto de Sirius acrescentou- de um povoado ali perto.

-Vocês têm permissão para visitar o povoado?-perguntou Sirius surpreso. Ele sabia que perto da escola de Durmstrang havia um povoado trouxa.

-Não.-respondeu Andrômeda dando de ombros-Mas uma vez eu e uns amigos conseguimos sair. Sabe com é... Sempre dá para fugir do colégio. Então eu o conheci.

-E ele sabe que você é bruxa?-perguntou Sirius-quer dizer... Ele é trouxa, não é?

-É sim-respondeu ela ficando subitamente séria- Mas ele sabe sobre nós, bruxos. O primo dele é bruxo-respondeu Andrômeda- Mas por favor. Não conte isso para ninguém! Se alguém souber, eu estou ferrada.

-Vocês estão...

-Namorando?-perguntou ela e sorriu ao ver a cara de desgosto do primo- Estamos. Mas não faça essa cara-brincou- um dia você também vai querer namorar.

-Não vou não-respondeu Sirius com veemência-passar horas e horas com a mesma garota! Deve ser irritante!

-Você acha irritante passar horas e horas comigo?-perguntou ela fingindo estar ofendida

-Você é diferente.-falou Sirius simples.

Andrômeda riu

-É o que você diz agora.

-Você está apaixonada?-perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

-Ele é lindo! Alto, moreno, simpático, engraçado, corajoso, bondoso, lindos olhos azuis... Ah! Ele é perfeito! Ele não se importa com o fato de eu ser bruxa... Ah Sirius! Ele é tudo.

Sirius a olhou com uma nítida expressão de descrença estampada no rosto.

-Cara... Eu nunca vou me apaixonar... As pessoas ficam idiotas de mais!

-Sirius Black!-gritou Andrômeda atirando o travesseiro nele.

-Hey!-reclamou ele- é verdade!

Andrômeda riu.

-Você já sabe das novidades?-perguntou ela- Sabrina vai passar as férias aqui, novamente.-acrescentou com um sorriso irônico se espalhando pelo rosto.

-Já fui devidamente alertado.-falou Sirius voltando ao seu habitual mau-humor de férias.

Mal acabara de pronunciar a última palavra, passos e vozes se fizeram ouvir no andar de baixo.

-Falando nela...-comentou Andrômeda.

-É um prazer tê-lo novamente em nossa casa-Sirius ouviu a voz de seu pai ecoar.

-O prazer é nosso-respondeu o homem que Sirius supunha ser o pai de Sabrina.

Sirius podia imaginar a cena. Cordialidades forçadas e sorrisos de desdenho estampados no rosto. Como odiava tudo aquilo, sabia que eles só se reuniam para discutir questões sobre Voldemort.

Voldemort, um arrepio frio percorreu sua espinha ao lembrar do nome do bruxo das trevas. O ataque em Hogsmeade ainda estava bem vivo em sua mente. Que tipo de pessoa era capaz de fazer aquilo? Mesmo que Sirius soubesse que nenhum dos homens era Voldemort, ele imaginava que tipo de pessoa podia exercer tanto poder, mesmo a distancia.

-Sirius!-chamou Andrômeda impaciente fazendo com que ele despertasse de seus devaneios.

-O que é?-perguntou ele assustado.

-Temos de descer-respondeu Andrômeda impaciente-Vamos logo-apressou ela já amarrando o sapato.

Sirius e Andrômeda desceram a escadaria até chegarem a sala onde os Hosted e os pais de Sirius estavam.

-Quantas vezes já lhe disse que você tem de estar presente quando recebermos visitas?-perguntou rispidamente a Sra. Black a Sirius.

-Desculpe-pediu Sirius a contragosto.-Não os ouvi chegando.

-Como sempre.-falou uma voz arrastada. Um garoto alto para a idade, olhos cinzas e cabelos extremamente pretos saiu das sombras e projetou sua imagem a vista de todos.

Sirius revirou os olhos. Seu irmão, Régulo Black, havia voltado de uma temporada na suíça recentemente. Seus pais alegavam que Régulo merecia umas férias.

Férias, pensou Sirius indignado, Régulo nem começara os estudos ainda e já ganhava férias no exterior. Foram essas férias o motivo da abençoada ausência do irmão nas últimas férias de Sirius.

Sirius deu um sorriso irônico.

-As férias não mudaram você em nada, não é maninho?-perguntou irônico- Por que você continua o mesmo branquelo metido a gente de antes.

Régulo ficou vermelho de raiva. Sirius sorriu, tinha conseguido seu intento.

-Calem-se-ordenou o Sr. Black- Se você não tiver mais nada a dizer-tornou ele se referindo a Sirius- acompanhe a jovem Srtª Hosted.

-Eu quero falar com vocês-declarou Sirius- Tiago me chamou para passar o resto das férias na casa dele.

Seu pai o olhou de cima a baixo, como se avaliando-o. Sirius mantinha uma postura reta, o queixo levantado, os olhos desafiadores.

-Era só isso?-perguntou sua mãe-Você não vai.

-O que?-perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

-Não vou deixar que você fique pior do que já está. Convivendo com mestiços e amadores de trouxas.-respondeu ríspida.

-Sua mãe está certa-falou o Sr. Hosted- Embora os Potter sejam uma família de puro-sangue convivem com quem não deve.

-Você não se meta nisso-falou Sirius ameaçador. Pelo canto do olho ele viu Sabrina conter uma careta de surpresa- Por que eu não posso ir?-perguntou Sirius revoltado

-Por que não-respondeu o Sr. Black.

-Vocês não podem me impedir-falou Siris raivoso- Se vocês me prenderem aqui eu vou... Eu vou...

-Vá-falou sua mãe-fuja de casa. Eu sei que é isso que está prestes a dizer. Vá e tente se sustentar sozinho, já que você é tão dono de si.

Sirius estava prestes a soltar um sonoro palavrão quando Andrômeda o agarrou pelo braço e o puxou para fora da sala murmurando um cale a boca, Sirius.

-Me largue!-falou Sirius se livrando do aperto de Andrômeda quando eles finalmente voltaram para o quarto

-Onde você estava com a cabeça?-perguntou Andrômeda exaltada.

-Você fala de mim! Não sou eu que estou namorando uma trouxa! Ou você acha que eles vão aceitar tudo isso numa boa?

Andrômeda se sentou na cama, a cabeça entre as mãos. O quarto de Sirius era o último no fim do corredor do segundo andar. O mais afastado do resto da casa, a fim de evitar o convívio com o resto da família. Era todo decorado com pôsteres de times de quadribol nacionais e internacionais, em destaque o pôster do United Puddlemere. O lençol preto com o brasão da família Black bordado contrastava com o excessivo colorido das paredes. A cama, uma escrivaninha e um armário eram os únicos móveis que compunham o local.

-É diferente Sirius-falou ela desesperada ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer Sirius entender as coisas.-EU posso trabalhar! Posso me sustentar! Mas e você? Você só tem TREZE anos!

-E daí? Isso significa que não posso ir? Você mesma não agüenta mais essa casa!-respondeu Sirius indignado

-Vê-se bem que não possui nenhum tipo de diplomacia, Black-falou Sabrina entrando no quarto.

-O que você faz aqui, Hosted?-perguntou Sirius- Não lhe dei permissão para entrar no meu quarto.

-Garotos!-resmungou Sabrina- Black, não me despreze. Estou aqui em missão de paz.

-Paz?-perguntou Andrômeda incrédula.

-Paz, And-respondeu Sabrina- Infelizmente me encontro na mesma má situação do seu amado priminho embora, devo dizer, não tão má assim. Não costumo sair distribuindo patadas para aqueles que podem me prejudicar-explicou ela.

-E daí?-perguntou Sirius, ele não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado em ouvir os discursos de Sabrina.

Sabrina soltou um suspiro de impaciência, se adiantou e se sentou na cama ao lado de Sirius e de Andrômeda.

-Black... Como você demora a entender as coisas... Eu posso lhe ajudar a sair dessa.

-Pode?-perguntou Sirius incrédulo.-Como?

-Posso. Mas não sei se devo.-falou Sabrina pensativa.

-O que você quer em troca?-perguntou Sirius entendendo a jogada da garota

-Quando conseguir a permissão dos seus pais para ir para a casa do Tiago, quero que me leve junto.

-Você o que?-perguntou Sirius surpreso.

-Meu amado pai, aquele que você mandou calar a boca, disse que eu só posso sair de férias se for acompanhada de você.-explicou Sabrina desgostosa.

-Agora eu entendi-falou Sirius- Você precisa da minha ajuda para passar as férias na casa da Pam. Mas por que seu pai disse isso?

-Para inicio de conversa, quem precisa de ajuda aqui é você.-respondeu Sabrina-Mas, ele impôs essa condição achando que eu não seria capaz de me dar bem com você, ou pelo menos fingir isso, a ponto de você me levar junto nas férias. Confesso que sua discussão agora pouco ajudou muito nos meus planos

-Deixe-me ver se eu entendi-falou Sirius-Você quer fingir que nos tornamos amigos para que você possa sair de férias. E o que eu ganho com isso?

-Você não entendeu nada, Black.-falou Sabrina impaciente- Eu tenho como convencer seus pais a deixa-lo sair, mas em troca, você me levará junto e teremos de fingir que somos "amigos". Não há vitória sem sacrifício.-filosofou.

Sirius permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes avaliando a proposta. Ele não tinha nada a perder.

-Ok, Hosted. Eu aceito sua proposta-disse Sirius estendendo a mão para que Sabrina apertasse- Mas, que isso não dure mais que uma semana.

-Trato feito Black-respondeu Sabrina- E para começar, eu se fosse você, pediria desculpas à sua família.

-Você não manda em mim, Hosted. Nem vai começar a mandar.-respondeu Sirius ríspido.

-Black, se vai aceitar minha ajuda, aceite meus conselhos também.-Disse Sabrina saindo do quarto.-Até a hora do jantar, Black.

Sirius suspirou resignado.

-Só estou fazendo isso por que odeio mais essa família do que a Hosted.

-Sabrina-corrigiu Andrômeda e perante a careta de incompreensão de Sirius explicou-Se vocês vão ser amigos, tem de se chamar pelo primeiro nome.

-Ah não!-resmungou Sirius.

-Eu não entendo...-falou Andrômeda-Vocês eram amigos quando crianças. O que aconteceu para se odiarem tanto?

Sirius não respondeu e Andrômeda não insistiu mais na questão.

Duas crianças de aproximadamente cinco anos brincavam na calçada com uma bola. A garota rias das tentativas inúteis de seu companheiro de brincadeiras ao tentar se equilibrar em cima da bola. Ele caiu estrondosamente no chão. Uma terceira criança se aproximou. Um garoto, provavelmente um ano mais velho.

-Posso brincar?-pediu ele.

As duas crianças assentiram e passaram a bola para o novo integrante. Ele logo conseguiu se equilibrar.

-Vocês são muito ruins se não conseguem fazer isso!-zombou

-Não fale assim da gente!-se irritou o outro garoto

-E o que você vai fazer?-perguntou ironicamente o mais velho

O mais novo partiu para cima do recém chegado. Logo os dois estavam envolvidos numa briga.

-Sirius Black! O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui fora?!-Um homem alto apareceu na porta de uma das casas- Para dentro agora! Já lhe disse que não deve se misturar com esses trouxas imundos!

As duas crianças voltaram rapidamente para dentro de casa.

-O que você estava fazendo lá?-perguntou o homem furioso

-Não o castigue Sr. Black-pediu a garota- Ele estava me defendendo.

O homem olhou para os dois por um longo tempo.

-Saiam da minha frente-ordenou ele ríspido-E não quero saber de vocês dois lá fora nunca mais!

As duas crianças se entreolharam com sorrisos no rosto e subiram rapidamente a escadaria, apostando uma corrida.

---

Sabrina acordou intrigada. Por que havia tido aquele sonho? Sonho? Ela sabia que não era exatamente um sonho e sim uma lembrança de sua infância. Do tempo em que ela e Sirius costumavam ser amigos. Sabrina riu. Alice provavelmente diria que era seu inconsciente tentando fazer com que ela e Sirius voltassem a ser amigos. Um monte de baboseiras para ela. Sabrina olhou para o relógio, quase hora do jantar. Olhou-se no espelho. Vestia uma típica roupa trouxa. A calça branca meio larga, com detalhes em rosa, o tênis branco e a blusa rosa bebe justa, combinavam lhe dando uma aparência meio desleixada meio arrumada. Sorriu, seus pais iam lhe matar quando a vissem assim. Mirou-se novamente no espelho e se deu conta, com um lapso de perplexidade, de que estava muito bonita. Os cabelos extremamente pretos contrastavam com a pele branca. Os olhos de um azul, quase violeta, mantinham um certo mistério, ajudado por óculos de armações quase imperceptíveis. Como ouvira de alguns garotos de sua casa em Hogwarts certa vez: Anjo infernal. Agora entendia, anjo por causa da aparência, infernal por causa da personalidade explosiva e difícil. Sorriu, sem perceber, o que Black diria se soubesse disso?

-Mas no que você está pensando, Sabrina Hosted?-perguntou ela alto em tom de reprovação para si mesma-Não lhe interessa a opinião que Black tem ou deixa de ter sobre você! Você o odeia! Lembra-se disso? Você o odeia! E mesmo que não o odiasse, ELE te odeia. Entenda isso Sabrina Hosted! E vocês não vão voltar a ser amigos. Nunca!

-Sabrina?-perguntou Andrômeda entrando no quarto.

-Anh? Ah... Oi And...-cumprimentou Sabrina ainda meio desorientada.

-Você está bem?-perguntou Andrômeda ligeiramente preocupada-estava falando com alguém?

-Com ninguém. Estava pensando alto. Só isso. Vamos descer?-despistou rapidamente.

Andrômeda deu de ombros e saiu da frente da porta para que Sabrina pudesse passar.

-Faça uma cara melhor, Black-ordenou Sabrina quando saiu do quarto e encontrou Sirius no corredor.-Que mania de se vestir de preto, não conhece outra cor, não?-implicou novamente ao ver as vestes de Sirius. Uma calça preta cheia de bolsos, um tênis, visivelmente trouxa, preto, e uma blusa preta com detalhes...Em preto. Além é claro dos cabelos pretos

-Me visto de acordo com meu humor, Hosted.

-Ei, ei, ei.-se pronunciou Andrômeda-Vocês são amigos, lembram?

-Não me lembre.-falou Sirius desgostoso.

A sala de jantar da casa dos Black era ampla e bem iluminada. A mesa de madeira maciça mantinha o brasão da família Black ao centro e que brilhava com a luz das velas, as cadeiras de espaldar alto e confortável levavam o brasão da família Black na parte de trás. Naquela noite, em especial, os mais jovens acompanhariam os mais velhos na refeição. A tensão no ar era quase palpável.

-Então, você e a Srtª Hosted voltaram a se falar?-perguntou o Sr. Black de forma extremamente formal a Sirius.

-Voltamos-respondeu Sirius tentando esconder o desagrado em sua voz

-Quando isso aconteceu?-perguntou a Srª Hosted

-No Natal.-declarou Sirius

-No dia das bruxas.-falou Sabrina ao mesmo tempo

Os dois se entreolharam rapidamente. Os adultos olharam desconfiados para os dois jovens.

-Entre o dia das bruxas e o Natal.-corrigiu Sabrina nervosa

-Mais perto do Natal-emendou Sirius no mesmo estado.

Os dois se entreolharam novamente e Sirius teve de conter um sorriso.

-Acho que precisamos combinar alguns fatos.-declarou Sabrina entrando em seu quarto, sendo imediatamente seguida por Sirius e Andrômeda, que apenas observava o diálogo-discussão dos dois.

O jantar havia acabado há pouco tempo. E por pouco não havia sido um desastre completo. Com informações desencontradas sobre a sua suposta amizade retornada, Sirius e Sabrina só não haviam estragado tudo graças a grande capacidade dos dois de arranjar desculpas rapidamente.

-Certo-concordou Sirius sentando-se na beira da cama da garota. Sabrina o olhou desconfiada, mas se manteve calada-Temos de decidir como voltamos a nos falar.

-Podemos dizer que você veio se redimir-atalhou Sabrina

-Nunca!-se revoltou Sirius- Por que não dizemos que você veio se redimir

-Nem morta!-declarou Sabrina.

-Por que vocês não dizem que fizeram uma aposta e voltaram a se falar?-sugeriu Andrômeda.

-Como assim?-perguntou Sirius

-Digam que vocês fizeram uma aposta e, como conseqüência, tiveram de voltar a se falar.-explicou

-E acha que vai funcionar?-perguntou Sabrina duvidosa, mas não esperou pela resposta- E o que ganhamos de Natal? Já que fizemos as pazes antes dele.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando no assunto.

-Já sei!-exaltou-se Sabrina. Levantou e remexeu em alguma gaveta da penteadeira.- Fique com isto.-disse estendendo a Sirius um cordão com um pingente em forma de meia Lua, dentro estava escrito a palavra Amigos.

-O que é isto?-perguntou Sirius recebendo o objeto das mãos da garota.

-Um cordão Black-respondeu Sabrina impaciente- A outra metade fica comigo-disse mostrando um outro pingente que se encaixava perfeitamente na parte de Sirius. Dentro as palavras "para sempre" estavam gravadas.-Esse será o nosso "presente de Natal".

-Eu não vou usar isso-revoltou-se Sirius- é tão... Esdrúxulo.

-Isso ou nada Black-falou Sabrina.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa, mas aceitou o cordão.

Duas crianças brincavam animadamente fingindo participar de um duelo bruxo conjurando feitiços desconexos

-Te peguei!-falou o garoto triunfalmente- Levante-se homem! Aproveite essa oportunidade que lhe cedo!-disse apontando a varinha para a garota deitada de costas no chão

-Mulher-retrucou ela- E não pense que um bruxo de meia tigela como você vai me vencer com um golpe tão simples!-disse e inventou um feitiço qualquer.

O garoto fingiu ser atingido por um feitiço poderoso e se jogou para trás largando a varinha.

-Te peguei!-comemorou a garota e pegou a varinha dele.

-Devolve isso!-exigiu o garoto

-Vem pegar-provocou a menina saindo correndo do quarto e descendo as escadas que a levariam para o primeiro andar. O menino foi atrás

-Sabrina!-vociferou um homem alto de cabelos extremamente pretos- O que você está fazendo com essas varinhas?! O que o seu pai vai dizer?!

-Eu... Eu...-gaguejou Sabrina

-Ela estava vindo lhe devolver, papai-falou o garoto.

O homem olhou desconfiado para o garoto. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e fez sinal para que ele se explicasse.

-Eu peguei as varinhas-admitiu ele- Sabrina só estava vindo lhe devolver.

O homem olhou desconfiado para as duas crianças, mas esticou a mão para receber as varinhas. Sabrina se adiantou temerosa e devolveu as varinhas. O homem os deixou sozinhos novamente.

-Obrigada, Sirius, você me livrou de uma.-agradeceu ela

-É para isso que servem os amigos.-respondeu ele sorrindo

-------

Sirius balançou a cabeça impacientemente, na última semana uma lembrança vinha lhe assaltando a mente toda vez que se encontrava sozinho. E por mais que ele insistisse em desvia-la, ignora-la, a imagem nítida e clara dele e Sabrina brincando o importunava.

-Pensando na vida?-Abordou Andrômeda ao entrar no quarto do garoto.

-Não exatamente-admitiu Sirius

-Relembrando?

-Pode-se dizer que sim-respondeu incerto. Não confiava na reação da prima, ou melhor, no que a prima ia pensar se contasse que estava relembrando os tempos em que ele e Sabrina eram amigos.

-Relembrando o que?-perguntou Andrômeda. Ela olhava para o lado de fora da janela, parecia relembrar algo também.

Sirius hesitou. Deveria falar? Decidiu por deixar a mensagem implícita.

-Relembrando os tempos em que essa casa era suportável.

Andrômeda desviou os olhos da paisagem ensolarada do lado de fora e o encarou rapidamente, por alguns segundos Sirius achou ter visto um brilho maroto em seu olhar.

-Entendo-falou ela voltando a admirar a paisagem.- Essa casa talvez ainda possa voltar a ser agradável. Se você deixasse.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. Não dependia dele, pensou, muita coisa não dependia dele.

-Já é muito tarde. Há muito ressentimento.

-Você acha?-perguntou Andrômeda subitamente-Acho que nunca é tarde demais. Para nada. E não acho que haja também não acho que haja tanto ressentimento assim. Tem é muito orgulho. Uma típica herança de família-parou por um momento dando um sorrisinho irônico-que não deu para escapar.

Sirius olhou estupefato para a prima sentada no parapeito da janela, mas Andrômeda não voltou a encara-lo e ele voltou à atenção para os próprios pensamentos. Confusos demais após a declaração de Andrômeda.

-Você me traiu!-berrou um garoto de seus aproximadamente oito anos.

-Não, Sirius, eu não...-tentou explicar a garota que tinha aparentemente a mesma idade. Lágrimas tentavam rolar de seus olhos, mas ela as impedia.

-Me traiu! Me traiu!-berrou novamente o garoto. O rosto vermelho de raiva e indignação.

-Me deixa explicar. Não fui eu...Eu...Eu não...-gaguejou.

-Saia daqui!-gritou ele- E não fale mais comigo! Eu nunca mais quero olhar para você, Hosted!

Sabrina manteve, a muito custo, a expressão séria.

-Se é assim que você quer-falou ela, a voz fria como gelo-Nunca mais fale comigo Black.

----------

Sabrina olhou para o teto. Os gritos de um Sirius mais jovem ainda ressoavam em seus ouvidos e a lembrança parecia saltar-lhe nos olhos mais vívida do que nunca.

Relembrou novamente a cena, dessa vez lembrando-se com detalhes do que tinha acontecido antes. Uma confusão. Tudo não passara de uma confusão. Uma grande confusão. Que Sirius, Black, corrigiu-se, não a deixara explicar.

Milhares de noites passadas em claro. Horas e horas pensando sobre o ocorrido. O que teria acontecido se ele tivesse deixado-a explicar? E o que teria acontecido se ELA não tivesse sido tão cabeça dura depois? Seriam amigos até hoje?

"A vida nos oferece sempre dois caminhos. Quando escolhemos um caminho, o outro se apaga. Podemos no máximo imaginar como seria percorrer o outro. Mas nunca teremos certeza. Nunca saberemos".

A frase que Lily dissera certa vez relampejou em sua mente e, com uma certa surpresa, Sabrina se viu intimamente concordando.

Olhou o relógio de pulso trouxa que usava. Não gostava do relógio bruxo, era por demasiado complicado. Quinze para às oito. Hora do jantar e, se ela ainda quisesse ir dormir sem ter que ouvir uma bronca dos pais, era melhor descer.

-Sabrina-chamou o garoto de cabelos extremamente pretos.

A garota que ele chamava virou-se bruscamente. A expressão zangada.

-O que você quer?-perguntou numa voz cortante.

O garoto engoliu em seco.

-Sobre ontem...Eu... Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas.

-É tarde demais Black-respondeu ela seca- o que você fez foi imperdoável.

Ela deu as costas para o garoto e subiu para o quarto. Trancou a porta e se jogou na cama, chorando.

------------

Sirius admirou mais atentamente o teto. O jantar havia acabado há alguns poucos minutos e as lembranças voltavam a assaltar a sua mente desocupada.

E, relembrando tudo, ele via que o errado fora ele e não Sabrina, como julgara, como quisera acreditar durante anos. É tarde demais...A frase ressoou em sua mente.

-Nunca é tarde demais-repetiu ele e tomou uma decisão.

Naquele jantar seus pais haviam finalmente deixado ele sair de férias para a casa de Tiago. E ele devia isso a Sabrina. No dia seguinte ele estaria livre daquela casa e aproveitaria para agradecer a garota.

A lareira finalmente parou de girar e dois jovens caíram no chão limpo e brilhante de uma casa bruxa.

-Odeio pó de flu-falaram os dois juntos.

-Pensei que não viessem mais!-exclamou um garoto de olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos extremamente pretos que apontavam para todos os lados.- E aí cara, tudo bem?-perguntou apertando a mão do garoto.

-Melhor agora-respondeu Sirius.

-E você Sabrina?-perguntou virando-se para a garota.

-Bem Tiago-respondeu ela ainda retirando a fuligem das vestes.

-Vou chamar Pedro. Ele ainda está dormindo, mas vai gostar de ve-los-falou Tiago e saiu correndo da cozinha.

Sirius e Sabrina passaram alguns minutos em silencio. Observando o aposento até que Sirius resolvem falar.

-Hosted-chamou a garota emitiu um som que ele considerou como sendo um sinal para que continuasse- Obrigado. Por tudo.-disse olhando para o chão.

Sabrina olhou para o garoto ao seu lado. Lhe parecia sincero.

-De nada-falou ela seca.

-Hosted-chamou ele novamente e ela fez apenas um sinal com a cabeça para que continuasse- Será... Será que... Será que podemos ter uma trégua... Quem sabe... Quem sabe as coisas não voltam a ser como antes? Antes... Antes de tudo aquilo acontecer?

Sabrina olhou para Sirius um pouco surpresa. Ele o encarava fixamente.

-Não acha que está um pouco tarde para isso, Black?

-Nunca é tarde. Para nada.-Disse Sirius repetindo a frase da prima.

-Há certas coisas que não voltam Sirius-falou Sabrina

-Não se pode tentar?-perguntou ele.-Pelo menos... Você me desculpa?

-Já lhe desculpei. Na verdade, nunca lhe culpei.

Sirius suspirou resignado. Estava sendo mais difícil do que ele supunha.

-Podemos tentar?-insistiu ele.

-Não sei Black. Muita coisa foi dita. Coisas que jamais deveriam ter sido ditas.

Sirius suspirou derrotado. Mas pelo menos, ele tentara.

-Mas ainda assim, Sirius-voltou a falar- Não custa tentar.

-Vai me dar uma chance-perguntou ele incrédulo.

-Vou ME dar uma chance Black-respondeu.

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo até Tiago aparecer com um Pedro totalmente sonolento.

-Sabrina-avisou ele- Pam queria que você fosse direto para casa dela, assim que chegasse, parece que ela quer falar com você.

-Obrigada Tiago.-respondeu Sabrina a expressão séria se dissolvendo em um sorriso- eu vou agora.-disse se despedindo de todos e carregando a mala para fora. Tiago designou um elfo para acompanha-la.

-É impressão minha...-começou o garoto maroto- mas vocês dois estão um pouco... diferentes.

-Cale a boca Tiago-falou Sirius e Tiago não ousou contrariar. Não se discutia com um Sirius Black quando ele usava AQUELE tom.

Ok, eu tenho plena noção de como esse capitulo demorou, mas não foi por escolha minha. Eu estive doente, realmente doente, de ir parar no hospital e, obviamente, não pude escrever. Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo nas últimas semanas e ainda não voltou ao normal. Por isso a demora. Peço desculpas. O próximo cap. não deve demorar tanto, mas não sei se sai esse fim de semana. Como eu disse as coisas ainda não voltaram ao normal. No mais... espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo!

Agradecimentos:

Ao pessoal do fórum Hogsmeade- vcs sabem o que aconteceu...sorry, mas realmente não lembro o nome de todo mundo e peço desculpas! Lembro do pessoal com quem eu falo no msn...Mary, Thata, Andrômeda! Valeu meninas!

Edwiges: fora do ar e sem receber capítulos, mas aí vai:

Jewel- demorei não é? Desculpa! Pam e Tiago. Mas o casal para dar o que falar! E a pam não ta tão assanhadinha assim naum...tadinha! obrigada pelos elogios! Espero q o tamanho do cap. tenha compensado a demora

Pat- acho que vc boio quando disse q o pai do Sirius era comensal. Na verdade, nenhum comensal ali era importante...Obrigada pelos elogios

Andrômeda-já te agradeci ali em cima naum? Mas aí vai: a Bel... no próximo, esse tinha q ter essa historia toda, essencial p/ a história da fic. E concordo com vc no que disse sobre o cervo ser bonitinho...mas será q a Jk se inspirou mesmo nisso?

ThatPotter- Obrigada! Como eu disse no comentário acima...a Bel só no próximo capitulo... esse capitulo tinha de ser assim. Precisava dessa história para a fic rolar...

Potterish-fora do ar


	29. Diversão Trouxa!

Capitulo 26- Diversão...Trouxa!

Bel abriu a porta do quarto o mais silenciosamente que pode. Em uma das mãos trazia uma boneca de pano que seu irmão insistia em dizer que lhe lembrava terrivelmente Minerva McGonagall. Na outra mão, grande de mais para que ela pudesse segurar direito, trazia um megafone mágico, conselho que ela ganhara de Pam para essas situações.

Ela olhou o quarto à volta. Três garotos dormiam com os cobertores puxados até a cabeça, apenas os cabelos aparecendo, mas Bel não via a menor dificuldade em reconhecer seu irmão, era só ver qual estava com o cabelo mais despenteado. Aproximou-se na ponta dos pés, não que isso fosse necessário, o tapete abaixo dela abafaria até o som de um elefante correndo, mas hábito era hábito.

-Ti...-chamou baixinho-Ti acorde.

-Me deixa dormir-murmurou ele com a voz embargada pelo sono.

-Já é tarde Ti...-falou ela- E você prometeu me levar no parque.

-Ta Bel...-Falou ele virando-se para o outro lado e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

-Ti...-chamou- Ti?

Não ouve resposta.

-Foi você que pediu...-falou ela com um sorriso maroto, herança de família, nos lábios.

Subiu na cama, alta demais para seu gosto, e se sentou perto dos pés de seu irmão, colocou a boneca de lado e segurou o melhor que pode o megafone mágico em frente à boca.

-ACORDEM!!!!!!!!!

Os três garotos pularam imediatamente da cama, porém, enquanto Tiago ficava paralisado de choque, Sirius gritava todos os palavrões que seus treze anos e a convivência com Filch lhe permitiam conhecer e Pedro parecia apenas ligeiramente atordoado. Bel, por sua vez, rolava na cama de tanto rir.

-Isabelle Potter-falou Tiago naquela sua voz controlada que significava perigo iminente. Até Sirius parou de xingar para prestar atenção.

-Sim?-perguntou ela se fazendo de cínica.

-O que você pensava que estava fazendo?

-Acordando vocês?-perguntou na sua melhor voz angelical

-Você estava tentando nos matar?!-perguntou Tiago exasperado

-Eu chamei e você não acordou...-falou inocentemente

Tiago pareceu considerar seriamente essa resposta.

-'Tá bom...O que você quer?-perguntou impaciente.

-Você prometeu me levar no parque!-respondeu ela animadamente.

-Você me acordou só para isso?!-perguntou Tiago incrédulo-Me deixe dormir!-e se jogou novamente na cama, o travesseiro cobrindo novamente a cabeça.

Bel estreitou os olhos na direção dele, ficava extremamente parecida com o irmão quando agia assim. Sirius observou calmamente a cena adivinhando o que viria a seguir. Era a expressão de Tiago quando ele tinha uma carta na manga.

-Se você não levantar agora e me levar no parque eu vou lá embaixo contar para a mãe e o pai que você levou mais de dez detenções durante as aulas.-falou numa voz incrivelmente séria para uma garota de quatro anos.

Tiago levantou mais rápido do que quando Bel gritara em seu ouvido.

-Eu já estou levantando-falou ele se pondo de pé.-Já estou de pé. Afinal eu estou sempre pronto para levar minha irmãzinha predileta ao parque.

-Eu sou sua única irmã, Ti-observou ela.

-Han...Não deixa de ser predileta não é mesmo?-perguntou levantando Bel no colo e saindo do quarto para tomar café da manhã.

Sirius e Pedro seguiram os cantarolando, Sirius admirava Bel por conseguir controlar tão bem Tiago.

Um parque trouxa havia resolvido se instalar durante as férias na cidade. Como conseqüência, todas as crianças trouxas passavam boa parte do tempo livre implorando a seus pais para que as levassem no parque. Algumas crianças bruxas chantageavam seus irmãos mais velhos para fazer o mesmo.

-Por que não entramos?-perguntou Bel já impaciente.

-Estamos esperando a Pam-respondeu Tiago também impaciente.

-Por que estamos esperando ela?-perguntou Bel.

Tiago olhou exasperado para Sirius em de uma ajuda que ele sabia que não ia receber, podia ver a cara de divertimento do amigo.

-Acho-falou ele levantando uma das sobrancelhas- que essa é aquela fase da infância em que as crianças questionam tudo-opinou Sirius.

Tiago deixou escapar um suspiro de impaciência.

-Ti!-gritou alguém do meio da multidão-Tiago!

Tiago e Sirius olharam naquela direção. Pam vinha correndo na direção deles acompanhada de mais duas cabeças, uma de cabelos extremamente pretos e uma ruiva.

-Evans não...-lamentou Tiago ao avista-las

-Evans sim-falou Sirius divertido, as discussões de Tiago e Lily eram sempre divertidas.

-Pensei que nunca íamos conseguir passar por essa gente toda-ofegou Pam quando se aproximou-vamos entrar?

-Vamos ter de esperar esse pessoal todo entrar?-perguntou Tiago apontando para o mar de gente que tentava entrar no parque.

-Isso mesmo-concordou Sabrina.

-Ah não!-reclamou Tiago- Vamos furar fila!

-Isso é anti-ético Potter-falou Lílian

-Isso é pratico Evans-falou Tiago impaciente- Vamos Bel.

Os cinco amigos entraram rapidamente no parque, Sirius e Sabrina haviam conseguido furar a fila e todos os seguiram.

-Aonde vamos primeiro?-perguntou Lily animada.

Sendo a única filha de trouxas do grupo, Lily era a única que conhecia os parques trouxas e seus brinquedos e adorava a todos eles, principalmente a montanha russa. Ela se virou procurando o brinquedo e o avistou perto do que ela supunha ser o carrossel.

-Vamos lá!-sugeriu e apontou na direção da montanha russa.

Tiago e Sirius olharam naquela direção. Estruturas de ferro se erguiam imponentes bem no meio do parque enquanto um carrinho com pessoas dentro andava deslizando em cima delas.

-Tem pessoas dentro daquilo?!-perguntou Tiago incrédulo ao acompanhar com os olhos o carrinho fazer um looping.

-Não Potter, tem animais!-falou Lily impaciente-Vamos logo-disse puxando Pam e Sabrina pelo braço.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam.

-Vamos ter de ir?-perguntou Sirius meio duvidoso

-Acho que sim-Falou Tiago desesperado.-mas acho que podemos...

-Você vai comigo não vai, Ti?-Perguntou Bel esperançosa

Sirius e Tiago olharam para baixo. Bel tinha um brilho nos olhos e parecia ansiosa por entrar no tal brinquedo.

-Vou-falou Tiago desesperançoso. Sirius começou a rir.

-Vamos, você não pode decepcionar a sua irmãzinha predileta... E além do mais, não pode ser pior que um vôo de vassoura.

-É não pode-concordou Tiago e começaram a correr na direção das garotas que já os aguardavam na fila.

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi-falou Sirius. Eles já estavam quase no final, prestes a entrar no brinquedo- As pessoas entram nisso para sentir medo?

-Basicamente isso-falou Sabrina.

-Isso é doideira!-falou Tiago.

-Para você Potter-falou Lily- Que já está sentindo medo antes mesmo de entrar.

-Eu não estou com medo Evans! Estou apenas me precavendo...

-Sei.-resmungou Lily.

Lily estava explicando a Sirius e Tiago o que era a tal montanha russa. Ela já havia explicado na noite anterior a Pam e Sabrina que haviam adorado a idéia. Aparentemente o mesmo não se aplicava a Tiago e Sirius, eles estavam brancos, mais do que o normal. Pareciam dois fantasmas com a pele extremamente branca contrastando com os cabelos pretos. A DD, como chamava Sabrina, Dupla Dinâmica, estava se borrando de medo.

O carrinho parou na plataforma, Pam ouviu Tiago engolir a própria saliva atrás dela e teve de reprimir um riso. O carrinho totalmente pintado de vermelho e amarelo os aguardava.

-Ela não pode entrar-falou o homem que cuidava dos que entravam na montanha Russa.

-Mas ela é minha irmã-falou Tiago.

-Ela é muito pequena. Não pode entrar.

-Eu quero entrar!-opinou Bel.

-Bem...Eu não posso deixar minha irmã sozinha pelo parque...Então acho que não vou poder ir...-falou Tiago subitamente sorridente.

-Acho que este senhor não vai se importar de tomar conta dela enquanto você está lá conosco-opinou Pam. O homem concordou com a cabeça

Tiago lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Lily riu e Sabrina e Sirius se entreolharam.

-É Potter-concordou Lily- Afinal, você não está com medo, está?

-Claro que não Lily, veja só se um maroto vai ter medo de uns carrinhos trouxas.- falou Sirius, mas não parecia muito convencido disso.

-Com que reputação vocês vão ficar se alguém descobrir que os dois maiores Marotos de Hogwarts estão morrendo de medo de um brinquedo trouxa...-ajudou Sabrina.

-Bel.-falou Tiago- Você fica com ele. Eu já volto.

-Eu quero ir com vocês!-exigiu ela. Tiago a entregou para o homem.

Os cinco entraram nos carrinhos. Sirius e Sabrina iam a frente com mais algum trouxa, Tiago estava sentado entre Pam e Lily no vagão de trás, mais branco que um fantasma. Lily parecia prestes a cair na gargalhada toda vez que o olhava. Pam se concentrava em olhar para frente, parecia levemente ansiosa. Sirius e Sabrina conversavam sobre um assuntou qualquer.

-Quem diria que vocês dois teriam medo disso-falou Sabrina

-Não estamos com medo, Sabrina-falou Sirius num tom de voz que o desmentia totalmente.

-Não banque o durão Sirius-falou Sabrina- Eu ainda te conheço...

Os cintos de segurança baixaram. Dessa vez foi Sirius quem teve de engolir a própria saliva. Tiago estava com a boca seca demais para fazer isso. O carrinho começou a andar e a subir devagar.

-É só isso?-perguntou Tiago ,a cor voltando lentamente ao rosto.

-Espere Potter-falou Lily maldosa- a diversão está só começando...

-O que você quer di-parou no meio da frase ao ver a queda que o aguardava.-Me tirem daqui!-berrou ele desesperado.

Lily começou a gargalhar ao seu lado. A Montanha começou a descer.

Tiago berrou o máximo que seus pulmões permitiam. Já estava pensando que ia morrer quando sentiu ficar de cabeça para baixo, olhou para o lado e viu Pam gritando, embora sua expressão fosse de divertimento e não de terror, ao seu lado Evans ainda não havia conseguido se recuperar totalmente do ataque de riso e tentava gritar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Quando achou que aquilo nunca ia acabar o carrinho parou novamente na plataforma. Ele estava ofegante e tinha a impressão de que suas pernas tinham virado geléia. Os cintos de segurança voltaram a se soltar. Tiago se levantou cambaleante, viu o mundo girar ao seu redor e sentiu que o seu café da manhã queria sair urgente do estomago. Correu em direção a saída e se ajoelhou perto da planta mais próxima.

-Ti, você ta bem?-perguntou Pam se aproximando.

Tiago não respondeu.

-Lá se foi um café da manhã-observou Sabrina

-Meu irmão não ta nada bem, não é Lily?-perguntou Bel de mãos dadas com Lílian. Lily não respondeu ainda tentava se recuperar do seu segundo ataque de risos que começara quando tinha visto Tiago sair correndo da plataforma de desembarque.

-Nada bem-concordou Tiago quando conseguiu se levantar.

-Pelo menos você ganhou um pouco mais de cor-falou Sirius

-É...-concordou Lily-está verde-e voltou a cair no riso.

-Até que não foi tão ruim-opinou Sirius- acho que poderíamos ir de novo...

Tiago se virou de costas e se ajoelhou novamente no chão.

-Falei algo que não devia?-perguntou Sirius

-Não.-falou Pam divertida- Só acho que o Ti não vai querer ver nunca mais uma montanha russa.

-Acertou em cheio-falou Tiago se levantando novamente- vamos sair daqui.

-Já está melhor?-Perguntou Sabrina

-Estou. Vamos.

-Eu quero ir ali, Ti-apontou Bel para um brinquedo em que cavalos giravam em um circulo.

-O carrossel-falou Lily.- Acho que ali o Potter não vai passar mal.

Todos riram, menos Tiago.

-Por que o Pedro não veio?-perguntou Pam para Tiago

-Ele ficou com medo-respondeu.

-Igual a você?-perguntou Sabrina sarcástica.

-Vocês podem parar com isso?!-exigiu ele contrariado

-Ok Ti...-falou Pam divertida e passando um braço pela cintura do moreno.- vamos comprar um sorvete.-disse se dirigindo para um quiosque de sorvetes que ficava perto do carrosel.

-Até que isso aqui é tranqüilo.-Opinou Tiago.

-Isso é chato-opinou Bel ao seu lado.

Eles estavam no carrossel, Tiago, Pam e Bel sentavam cada um em um cavalo enquanto Sirius, Sabrina e Lily iam a uma carruagem mais a frente.

Tiago mordeu mais um pedaço do seu picolé de morango.

-Quer dizer, é bem tranqüilo. Nada comparado à aquela montanha assassina.

-Não tinha nada de assassino naquela montanha-Falou Sirius mais a frente

-Agora você vai dar uma de valentão-provocou Sabrina-Estava morrendo de medo quando nós entramos.

-Mas passou...-disse ele dando de ombros.

-O que é isso agora?-perguntou Tiago olhando o barco a sua frente.

-Chama-se Barco Viking.-esclareceu Lily.

-Viking?-perguntaram Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

-Viking-confirmou Lily- Porque antigamente existiam bárbaros que viajavam em barcos assim.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam.

-Vamos lá meninos-falou Pam- Não pode ser pior que a montanha russa.

Tiagou olhou novamente para o barco. Ele ia de um lado para o outro, chegando a ficar quase na vertical.

-Isso é seguro, não é?-perguntou ele.

-É-falou Lily- a menos que...

-A menos que?-indagou Tiago preocupado

-A menos que você caia lá de cima e o barco esmague o seu cérebro e voe titica de galinha para todas as direções!-disse ela rindo.

-Muito engraçado Evans.-falou Tiago contrariado- Vamos logo-disse pegando Bel no colo- Nesse ela pode ir, mão pode?

-Deve poder-falou Lily parando de rir.

Pam voltou a enlaçar Tiago pela cintura e os três começaram a andar na direção do brinquedo.

-Sabrina-chamou Lily séria

-O que é?-pergunto Sabrina

-Não parece uma família feliz passeando?-disse apontando para Bel, Tiago e Pam.

-Parecem mesmo-concordou Sirius, o sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

-Algo me diz que Tiago vai sofrer quando chegar em casa.-falou Sabrina olhando para o sorriso maroto de Sirius- e a Pam também-acrescentou ao ver a cara de Lily.

-Devagar...-falou Tiago- aquela maldita montanha também começou devagar.

Eles haviam entrado no barco. Tiago estava sentado ao lado de Sirius, que parecia bem mais tranqüilo, logo depois dele vinha Sabrina, Bel, Lily e Pam.

-Já vai começar Potter?-perguntou Lily divertida- siga o exemplo da sua irmã. Ela está adorando tudo isso.

Tiago olhou rapidamente para Bel, no exato momento em que o barco começou a balançar mais rápido, ele se encostou novamente no banco.

-Honre os Grifinórios-sussurou Sirius ao seu lado.

-Juro que estou tentando.-respondeu ele e o barco deu um novo tranco para balançar mais rápido.

Foi melhor que o esperado, pensou Tiago, pelo menos ele gritara bem menos. Mas isso não impedira Evans de tirar um sarro da cara dele.

-Francamente Potter-falou ela irônica quando desceram do barco- você voa em uma vassoura há quinze metros de altura e morre de medo ao entrar num brinquedo trouxa que só vai até uns dez?

-Evans,-falou ele- Vassouras são coisas seguras! Sustentadas por M-A-G-I-A e não por pedaços de ferro!-exaltou-se

Algumas pessoas próximas olharam para eles com desconfiança.

-Sejam mais discretos-ralhou Pam.-estão olhando para a gente.

-O que é aquilo?!-perguntou Sabrina apontando para um dos brinquedos e interrompendo a discussão dos dois

-Roda gigante-esclareceu Lily

-Vamos até lá!-disse e saiu arrastando todo mundo.

-Mais coisas que giram não-lamentou Tiago. Sirius riu.

-Rodas gigantes são para casais de namorados-falou Lily maldosa olhando para Tiago e Pam abraçados mais a frente, Bel estava de mãos dadas com Pam.

-Você está muito maldosa hoje, Lily-falou Sirius brincando.

-Acho que estou convivendo muito com você-brincou ela.

-Ou com a Sabrina-revidou ele.

-O que eu tenho a ver com esse assunto?-perguntou ela meio perdida. Estivera olhando a roda gigante e não prestava atenção a conversa dos dois.

Os dois riram.

-Nada-falou Lily cínica.

-Eu não sou idiota, sei que vocês estavam falando de mim.-acusou ela.

-É que nós te amamos e não conseguimos ficar um minuto sem falar de você.-brincou Sirius.

-O que não significa que estejamos falando bem-completou Lily

-Ah! Eu desisto-falou Sabrina fingindo indignação- vocês dois quando se juntam ficam impossíveis!

Os dois se entreolharam sorrindo.

-Dá para ver todo o parque!-falou Pam. Eles haviam subido na roda gigante. Somente dois em cada vagão. E agora haviam chegado ao topo de onde era possível ver todo o parque.

-Está bem cheio-falou Tiago olhando para baixo.

-Desse aqui você não tem medo, não é?-brincou Pam.

-Não começa, Pam-advertiu Tiago, mas sua voz não tinha nenhum tom de ameaça, pelo contrario, parecia se divertir.

-Está bem-concordou ela e se recostou no garoto-Ti?

-O que?

-Você sabe como o Sirius e a Sabrina voltaram a se falar?

-Não...Ele não me disse. Só falou que resolveram dar uma trégua.

-E pensar que há algumas semanas essa cena seria impossível-falou Sabrina olhando para o parque.

-Que cena?-perguntou Sirius

-Nós dois convivendo pacificamente.

-É...Me desculpe por tudo.-pediu Sirius

-Tudo bem...Não foi culpa sua. Acho que no final foi um grande mal-entendido.

-Mas eu não lhe deixei explicar-continuou Sirius.

-Quanto a isso não se pode fazer nada...Mas, deixa para lá... Talvez tenha sido até melhor assim.

-Você acha?-perguntou Sirius meio incrédulo.

-Talvez... Mas agora está tudo bem, não está? E é isso o que importa.

-Também senti sua falta-admitiu Sirius-

-Ora...Você está ficando muito sentimental, Sirius Black-zombou ela.

-Vai começar?-Falou Sirius fingindo estar ofendido

-Já é hábito discutir com você-respondeu Sabrina rindo.

-Vou perdoar, mas só hoje-falou ele.

Saíram da roda gigante e aproveitaram os outros brinquedos do parque. Havia um brinquedo que Bel chamou de "carrinho de Bate-Bate". Vários carrinhos deslizavam por uma pista e a diversão era bater nos outros. Foi a primeira vez que Tiago se saiu melhor em um brinquedo do que Lily. Ele passou a maior parte do tempo batendo no carrinho dela, para total desespero de Lily que tentava contrariar as regras do brinquedo e dirigir sem bater em ninguém.

-Não se irrite comigo, Evans, não é culpa minha se o objetivo do jogo era sair batendo em todo mundo.

-Você é ridículo Potter! Ficou batendo em mim de propósito.-respondeu ela

-Que provas você tem?-perguntou Tiago cínico.

Lily se irritou, pegou o suco que estava tomando e despejou em cima da cabeça de Tiago. Todos começaram a rir.

-Nenhuma Potter, mas essa é a minha vingança.

-Ei Lily, você não quer se juntar aos Marotos?-Perguntou Sirius ainda rindo.

-Você não perde por esperar, Evans-falou Tiago ainda ensopado pelo suco de maracujá.

-Aproveite o suco e se acalme Potter.-falou Lily rindo- Você não pode fazer nada agora...

Esses e outros comentários, assim como umas e outras brigas foram trocadas ao longo do dia no parque, mas apesar de tudo a convivência foi relativamente pacifica.

A mansão Herrieck ficava praticamente ao lado da mansão Potter e era tão imponente quanto. E assim como na mansão ao lado, três jovens se sentavam em uma sacada para apreciar o por do Sol e comentar o dia que tiveram.

-Pam?-chamou Lily- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Já fez.-brincou Pam.

Lily ignorou a brincadeira da amiga.

-Você está apaixonada pelo Potter?-perguntou

Pam se engasgou e começou a tossir sem parar, já estava vermelha quando conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para responder.

-De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca, Lily?!-perguntou ela ainda ligeiramente vermelha.

-Não interessa, só responda a pergunta.-falou Lily. Sabrina acompanhava a discussão com crescente interesse.

-Claro que não Lily...Não sei de onde você tira essas suas idéias malucas. Tem uma imaginação muito fértil.-respondeu Pam.

-É que vocês estão sempre juntos...Andam abraçados...Sabe como é...fiquei curiosa, só isso...-falou Lily na defensiva.

-Somos apenas amigos, Lily. Não invente história.

Lily levantou as mão e deu de ombros como quem diz "não ta mais aqui quem falou". Sabrina olhou de uma amiga para outra e tomou o um gole do seu chá, no fundo concordava com Lily e achava que era só uma questão de tempo até Pam perceber a verdade.

Pam olhou fixamente para o pouco do Sol que ainda era visível. Lily havia tido uma idéia absurda, completamente absurda. Ela e Tiago eram apenas bons amigos. Nada além disso. Ela nunca poderia gostar de Tiago porque ele era seu AMIGO, apenas isso. A-M-I-G-O.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro estavam sentados na varando do quarto de Tiago tomando suco de abóbora. Sirius se divertia em contar todos os ataques histéricos de Tiago para Pedro enquanto este rolava de rir.

-Então nós fomos em um tal de barco Viking, você tinha de estar lá Pedrinho-falava apressadamente Sirius- O Tiago aqui se borrou de medo.

-Você fala de mim, mas tem que admitir que você não foi nenhum herói-rebateu Tiago calamamente.

-Isso não vem ao caso-falou Sirius.-Até a Bel foi mais corajosa.

-Eu gostaria de ter visto...-falou Pedro-mas ainda acho mais seguro ficar em casa.

-Perdeu uma grande diversão, Pedrinho, apesar de tudo.-disse Tiago olhando fixamente para o por do Sol por dois motivos. O primeiro é que sabia que Pam estaria fazendo o mesmo, provavelmente bebendo alguma coisa e vestindo o robe azul claro que ele lhe dera certa vez e o segundo motivo é que avistara uma coruja vindo naquela direção e só haviam duas casas bruxas na região.

Uma coruja parda pousou no parapeito da varanda trazia um envelope pardo preso na pata. Tiago se levantou e desamarrou a carta da pata da coruja que imediatamente levantou vôo contra o céu tingido de vermelho e dourado.

-De quem é?-perguntou Pedro.

-Aluado-respondeu Tiago abrindo a carta.

"Marotos,

Estão sentido falta do gênio do grupo? Pois então tenho boas noticias! Estarei de volta na manhã seguinte que vocês receberem esta carta. Trago noticias muito interessantes sobre minhas andanças pelo país com meus pais... Noticias sobre o bruxo das trevas celebridade do século.

Vocês andaram pesquisando sobre animagia durante esse período de separação? Aposto que não... É para isso que o Aluado aqui serve, salvar a pele de vocês... Tenho novas informações sobre o assunto e uma idéia para o apelido do nosso Totó favorito... Sirius me aguarde! Vou vingar o apelido que você me botou...

Abraços,

RJL."

-Então, os marotos voltam a se unir-falou Sirius com o olhar Maroto

Outro capitulo que demorou para sair....sorry....Mas pensem pelo lado bom...os capítulos tão maiores! Vou tentar não demorar três semanas p/ atualizar...quem sabe de duas em duas? Acho que assim fica melhor não? Mas e aí gostaram? Comentem!

Agradecimentos:

Ao pessoal do fórum que lia a fic lá... a história é a seguinte como o hogsmeade não tem mais essa seção no fórum vou passar a fic para a seção no SITE que eles criaram ok?

Edwiges Home Page-

Isinha Black- aqui está o novo capitulo...e eu não torturo ninguem naum, se demoro p/ postar é por pura falta de tempo, pq idéias naum faltam!

Érika- se vai rolar algo entre eles...aguarde e verá! Obrigada pelos elogios e como eu já disse...se demoro p/ atualizar é por pura falta de tempo!

Butterfly Granger- se nunca comente passe a comentar! Comentários são sempre bem vindos! Obrigada pelos elogios!

Potterish-

FanFiction-

marcelinha madden-Obrigada pelos elogios. Relaxa eu tb tenho esses ataques de possessividade!

Cacau- não, eu não sabia q minha fic naum aparecia no topo da pagina...hahaha, não acertou em nenhuma das duas suposições para a Sabrina...mas a segunda está um pouco mais perto da verdade...obrigada pelos comentando!


	30. A Câmara

Capítulo 27- A Câmara

-Circulando...Circulando...Essa reunião não é para vocês!

-Mas pai...

-Nem mais nem menos...Circulando- disse o sr. Potter enxotando os garotos da sala.

-Essa reunião não é para vocês... é o que nós vamos ver-disse Tiago depois que o pai fechou a porta.

Estavam quase no meio de Agosto e o Sol sufocava a mansão Potter, apesar de todas as tentativas mágicas e trouxas de manter o calor afastado. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro haviam passado a última meia-hora escondidos atrás da porta na vã tentativa de escutar a "reunião de bruxos velhos e caquéticos embora incrivelmente poderosos e sábios" da semana. Embora nem todos os bruxos fossem velhos e nem todos fossem sábios, fora assim que Sirius apelidara.

Obviamente os três haviam sido pegos, novamente, em flagrante e obviamente, eles não iriam desistir.

Tiago disparou pelo corredor seguido imediatamente pelos outros dois marotos que corriam em seu encalço. Viraram em alguns corredores, que como de costume eram enfeitados por quadros de Potters já falecidos ou de alguma guerra mágica, até terminarem em um que era exclusivamente vermelho e sem nenhuma moldura nas paredes. Sirius sacou a varinha das vestes e apontou para algum lugar no teto fazendo abrir um alçapão com uma escada. Pedro subiu primeiro, por ser o menor.

-Não demore-pediu Tiago enquanto o maroto mais baixo se esgueirava para dentro.

Alguns instantes de silencio e ouviram Pedro gritar com uma voz abafada devido a distancia.

-Podem vir!

Tiago se precipitou pela escada subindo-a rapidamente. Em alguns segundos alcançou uma pequena câmara toda feita de pedra e grande o suficiente para que apenas uma pessoa ocupasse o seu interior por vez. Em sua lateral um corredor estreito feito de terra se abria. Pedro se encontrava mais à frente esperando por eles. Tiago se virou naquela direção e começou a engatinhar.

-Ande logo Lerdo-reclamou Sirius logo atrás.- Esta fazendo o que aí parado?

-Já estou andando apressado-rebateu Tiago- Você tem que entender que é realmente difícil me mover aqui dentro.

-Andem logo ou vamos perder toda a reunião-apressou Pedro.

Embora Pedro não fosse corajoso, o que rendia longas horas de discussões entre Remo, Sirius e Tiago de como ele havia ido parar na Grifinória, era curioso o suficiente para enfrentar algumas teias de aranha e até um ou outro rato para escutar uma boa conversa ou obter alguma boa informação. É claro que essa curiosidade toda fazia dele o jornal oficial do grupo sempre trazendo as ultimas informações sobre o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts, quando estavam lá, é claro.

-Já estamos indo!-falou Tiago rabugento e engatinhando o mais rápido que podia- Todo mundo resolveu mandar em mim hoje!

Os três percorreram o corredor, que não era exatamente um corredor. Tiago descobrira quando tinha uns nove anos que todos os cômodos da mansão podiam ser vistos "de cima". Entre o teto da mansão e o telhado havia uma galeria de corredores que abriam ocasionalmente para os cômodos. Não que abrir fosse a palavra mais adequada, uma janelinha de alguns poucos centímetros não poderia ser considerada uma abertura, mas era o suficiente para escutar certas reuniões. Havia as saídas, é claro, a que eles haviam usado era uma delas e existiam apenas mais cinco em toda a mansão, o que era um numero completamente desproporcional ao numero de cômodos. .Algumas vezes ele se perguntara se seu pai sabia dessas galerias e chegava a conclusão de que se sabia, não se incomodava.

Os três já haviam passado por três aberturas quando pararam finalmente na que dava para a sala de reuniões, onde os bruxos estavam reunidos. Pedro ficou de um lado e Tiago se postou a sua frente enquanto Sirius o empurrava para poder ver também, quando chegaram finalmente a um consenso, pararam para escutar a conversa.

-Estamos em número reduzido.-falou um bruxo alto e magro, parecia ter pouco mais de trinta anos.

-Poucos acreditam em nós.-falou outro homem que ao contrario do primeiro era baixo e atarracado, sua voz soava como uma triste melodia.

-Novamente o homem musica tirando grandes conclusões-ironizou Sirius.

-Cale a boca totó-provocou Tiago- eu quero ouvir.

-Calem a boca vocês-pediu Pedro. Ele ficava realmente bravo quando atrapalhavam a sua árdua tarefa de espionar.

Tiago sorriu, era uma verdadeira sorte que a janelinha fosse enfeitiçada. Nenhum dos bruxos que se sentavam àquela mesa podia vê-los ou ouvi-los. Não que eles tivessem uma visão muito privilegiada do ângulo em que estavam. Era bem provável que se Tiago cruzasse com um dos homens na rua não reconhecesse seus rostos, mas certamente lembraria de seus cocorutos.

-São apenas quinze agora.-disse Sirius contando- Parece que mais desistiram.

-Brilhante observação-ironizou Tiago.-Mas quem foi que se acovardou?

Ele e Sirius haviam tirado o dia para implicar um como o outro.

-Parece que aquele ruivo metido a gente-falou Sirius

-E aquele gordo com um capacete de gel no lugar do cabelo-observou Pedro.

-Não me surpreende...-falou Tiago indiferente.

-Quietos, Dumbledore vai falar.-avisou Sirius.

O velho bruxo se levantou e olhou para todos que estavam sentados à mesa.

-Sei que estamos em menor numero. Sei também que poucos acreditam em nós. Mas não é por isso que devemos nos dar por vencidos. Voldemort está ficando mais forte, é verdade, e os recentes ataques que tem acontecido a trouxas e os quais o ministério se recusa aceitar impedindo inclusive o acesso da população bruxa a essas informações podem nos desanimar, fazendo-nos achar que esta é uma batalha perdida. Mas eu posso lhes garantir, e o que vou dizer agora pode assustar alguns de vocês, Voldemort ainda não esta usando metade do poder mágico que tem e muito menos metade da sua capacidade para conseguir aliados e disseminar o medo, a raiva e a desconfiança. Felizmente só houve um ataque a uma família bruxa, o que talvez reforce as convicções do ministério de que essa não é uma guerra nossa. Mas eu repito, Voldemort está apenas sondando o terreno, ganhando poder e novos aliados, ele irá atacar quando menos esperarmos, quando menos estivermos preparados, por isso se enganam os que pensam que ainda é cedo. Voldemort esta reunindo forças desde o ano passado. E vem conseguindo mais aliados, inclusive dentro do ministério. Temos de estar prontos para um ataque e não devemos pensar somente em nós. Somos poucos agora, mas podemos conseguir mais aliados. Se os bruxos de hoje fecham os olhos para a verdade tenho certeza de que algumas mentes mais jovens e abertas não o fazem.

Nessa hora Tiago teve a mais absoluta certeza de que Dumbledore levantara os olhos na direção deles.

-O que quer dizer com isso?-perguntou uma mulher. Tinha intensos cabelos vermelhos e longos e uma voz firme.

-Pretende envolver jovens nisso?-perguntou um homem que Tiago reconheceu como sendo o pai de Pam.

-Não ouviu direito, Bruce-falou Jonh Potter.- Essa não é uma guerra de um só dia.

-Pare de rodeios e vá direto ao ponto, Jonh-falou novamente a mulher.

-O que eu quero dizer Marie,-começou o Sr. Potter com a calma de sempre, a qual Tiago tinha puxado, não deixando nada para Bel que tinha o mesmo temperamento explosivo da mãe.- Que talvez não possamos convencer os bruxos mais velhos, mas certamente podemos abrir os olhos dos mais novos. Eles são o futuro. Mostre a verdade a eles e eles a seguirão.

-Não todos-opinou um homem narigudo sentado a um canto.

-Nem todas as maçãs de uma macieira são comestíveis, mas todas podem ser colhidas-falou o homem-música.

Houve alguns segundos de silencio nos quais os bruxos presentes ficaram apenas a refletir.

-Não entendi...-falou Pedro- o que ele quis dizer com maçãs?

Sirius deu um suspiro de impaciência.

-O que ele quis dizer Pedrinho-explicou calmamente Tiago- é que nem todos os jovens se aliarão a eles quando souberem da verdade, mas que não custa falar a verdade para todos.

-E o que você pretende fazer, Alvo?-perguntou novamente o homem magro. Tiago o achava altamente antipático, principalmente no que dizia respeito ao modo como ele pronunciava o nome de Dumbledore. _Alvo._ Como se tivesse nojo de dize-lo.- Pretende sair nos jornais e espalhar tudo aos quatro ventos?

Treze cabeças se voltaram na direção do diretor.

-Uma idéia tão absurda jamais passou pela minha cabeça, Rodolph.-falou Dumbledore calmamente, os olhos azuis brilhando por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua.- Digo que contar a verdade aos poucos é uma boa solução. O choque não convence ninguém e quando o faz amedontra. Precisamos conscientizar as pessoas, principalmente os jovens, de Voldemort, e não fazer com que o temam. Isso não nos ajudaria em nada.

-E depois que você os conscientizar?-perguntou pela primeira vez o homem de cabelos grisalhos que estava sentado ao lado do pai de Tiago.

-O depois virá depois-falou o Sr. Potter- A única coisa que eles precisam e podem fazer agora é ver a verdade e se conscientizar.

-O resto é o resto-falou a única mulher da reunião.

-Do resto nós cuidaremos mais tarde, minha cara Marie-falou Dumbledore.

-Mas de que adiantara?-perguntou novamente o homem narigudo sentado a um canto- Se voldemort atacar amanhã de nada adiantarão esses jovens.

-Como já foi dito, não é uma guerra de um só dia. Já discutimos aqui os planos em curto prazo. Esses são os a longo prazo-falou Dumbledore encarando o homem seriamente.- E posse lhe garantir que Voldemort não tem apenas os planos que foram mostrados. Tenho absoluta certeza, mas gostaria imensamente de estar errado, de que ele possui também seus investimentos em longo prazo, e posso lhe garantir que não são poucos nem banais.

Mais alguns momentos de silencio.

-Acho-disse o homem-musica se levantando- que podemos encerrar a reunião por enquanto.

-Concordo plenamente Ralph-falou Dumbledore se levantando. Imediatamente todos os outros se levantaram e se dirigiram em direção a porta. Um por um todos foram deixando a sala só sobrando o Sr. Potter e Dumbledore.

-Acho que acreditaram-falou o Sr. Potter- De qualquer maneira não acho que tenham escolha.

-Sempre se tem escolha, Jonh-falou Dumbledore observando a porta aberta por onde nenhum bruxo mais podia ser visto.

Jonh Potter arqueou as sobrancelhas no que era uma nítida imitação de um "dar de ombros'

-Seja o que for-falou o Sr. Potter- Somente o futuro dirá. Apesar de possuir uma bola de cristal não confio muito nela. Janta conosco, Alvo?-perguntou ele mudando o tom da voz para um muito mais alegre e jovial.

-Seria um prazer-falou Dumbledore- Onde está Bel? Não perguntarei por Tiago, pois consigo ter uma boa idéia de onde ele esta.

-Consegue?-perguntou o Sr. Potter- Nunca sei onde aquele garoto se mete... E vive aparecendo nos lugares mais improváveis....

Os dois se encaminharam para a porta deixando para trás três marotos, ou pelo menos dois, mais confusos e perturbados do que quando entraram.

-Aluado está demorando...-observou novamente Sirius

Tiago acenou com a cabeça e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, consultando ocasionalmente o relógio.

-Vai abrir um buraco no chão se continuar fazendo isso- observou Sirius com a voz entediada.

Tiago concordou novamente com a cabeça sem no entanto parar para dar atenção a Sirius.

-Já esta quase na hora do jantar...-falou Sirius.

Tiago também confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu estou com fome...-declarou Pedro.

Sirius soltou um muxoxo de impaciência.

-Quando você não esta com fome Pedrinho?-perguntou ele irônico.

-Olha quem fala, até parece que você não está-rebateu ele- esta falando isso tudo para o Tiago só por que quer ir jantar logo...Não é, Tiago?-perguntou Pedro.

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça e continuou andando de um lado para o outro. Sirius e Pedro se entreolharam impacientes.

-Tiago.-Chamou Sirius

-Hãn?-perguntou Tiago sem parar de andar

-Você quer parar com isso e dar atenção aos seus amigos.

-'Tá-disse Tiago sem parar.

Sirius revirou os olhos e em um nítido gesto de impaciência se levantou da poltrona em que estava se colocando no caminho que Tiago vinha fazendo

-O que é?!-perguntou ele impaciente ao ver Sirius na sua frente

-Você, por um acaso, ouviu o que nós dissemos?-perguntou Sirius

-Claro que ouvi...-respondeu Tiago irritado- Vocês estavam falando do...da...é...-falou ele ficando subitamente sem graça.

-Não ouviu-concluiu Sirius.

-Pare de reclamar-falou Tiago- eu estava concentrado só isso. Estava pensando.

Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

-'Ta bom! Você pensando? Conta outra!-disse ele ainda rindo.

-Você está insinuando que eu não penso?

-Se você não percebeu eu estou afirmando!-falou Sirius ainda rindo.

-Seu desgraçado...-falou Tiago raivoso e partiu para cima de Sirius. Os dois caíram no chão rolando e não perceberam que alguém acabava de sair da lareira.

-Mas será possível?! Eu não posso ficar longe nem por algumas semanas e o pandemônio já esta instalado...

Os dois pararam de brigar imediatamente e se viraram na direção da voz.

-Aluado!!!-gritaram ao mesmo tempo e pularam em cima do amigo.

-Hey! Tudo bem vocês estarem felizes em me ver, mas não precisa tentar me assassinar por isso!-eu disse rindo.

Os dois saíram de cima dele.

-Não acredito que você já chegou!-falou Sirius

-Você estava reclamando agora mesmo que ele estava demorando-falou Pedro.

-Falei?-perguntou Sirius atordoado- Ah...é falei. Mas é que o tempo pareceu passar mais rápido...

-Por que vocês estavam brigando?-perguntei

-Não estávamos brigando-falou Tiago animado- Só nos divertindo um pouco...

-Se é isso que vocês consideram diversão...-falei meio surpreso meio não.

-Esqueçam a diversão vamos comer!-falou Sirius animado rumando em direção a cozinha.

-Você disse que não estava com fome!-falou Pedro

-Mudei de idéia!

Eu revirei os olhos e sorri. Aqueles três não tomavam jeito NUNCA!

-Não tem nada aqui-declarou Pedro

-Só agora que você percebeu?-perguntou Sirius irônico folheando distraidamente um livro.

Pedro resmungou alguma coisa e não respondeu

-Tiago-chamei- Não tem algum outro livro?

-Aqui não...-respondeu ele

-Como assim aqui não?-perguntou Sirius- Não vai me dizer que tem OUTRA biblioteca aqui.

-Hãn? Claro que não!-disse Tiago. Ele andava "Excessivamente Lerdo" como definira Sirius

-Fale a verdade Tiago Potter-Declarei-Você não sabe mentir...

-Ta bom!-falou contrariado- Mas vocês conseguem acabar comigo, não?

-Contente-se de só eles conseguirem isso-falou Pedrinho- Por que do jeito que você anda lerdo até o Snape conseguiria isso.

-Xinga, mas não ofende-falou Tiago dividido entre o riso e o aborrecimento.

-E você não enrole-falou Sirius- Tem ou não tem outra biblioteca nessa casa?

-Casa?-perguntei cínico- Mansão...

-Deve ser do tamanho de Hogwarts-observou Pedro.

-Como vocês fogem da realidade...-falou Tiago- isso aqui tem só metade do tamanho de Hogwarts.

-SÒ metade?-perguntou Sirius surpreso.

-Não parece tão grande pelo lado de fora...-opinou Pedro

-Magia, meu caro Petigreew... Magia...-disse Tiago divertido com a cara de espanto de Sirius.

-Mas você continua nos enrolando...-falei calmamente.

-Já vi que não dá para escapar de vocês, não é?-perguntou ele contrariado.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente. Se cachorros fossem capazes de pensamentos tão racionais ele teria se parecido imensamente com um.

-Já disse que não tem OUTRA biblioteca aqui.

-Mentira-falou Sirius.

-Quer esperar eu terminar de falar?-perguntou Tiago impaciente

-Não está mais aqui quem interrompeu...

-Não tem outra biblioteca aqui, mas tem uma câmara.

-Uma câmara? O que é isto afinal? Algum tipo de quartel general?-perguntei surpreso e fiquei ainda mais surpreso ao ouvir a resposta de Tiago

-É. Quando essa casa foi construída ela era um quartel general de um grande bruxo. Com o tempo as guerras acabaram e o quartel foi adaptado para servir de casa.

-Ah... Esclarecedor...-Falou Sirius. Eu não sabia se ele estava sendo irônico ou descrente.

-E quem era essa grande bruxo?-perguntou Pedro.

-Mesmo que eu conte... Vocês não vão acreditar...

-Conta-exigiu Sirius

-Não.-respondeu Tiago simples

-Sim-falou Sirius

-Não.

-Sim.

-Não.

-Parem com isso-exigi- Tiago, onde fica essa câmara?

-Lá em baixo.-disse ele prolongando o "lá" e apontando para o chão.

-Tão lá em baixo assim?-perguntou Pedro.

Tiago confirmou com a cabeça.

-Sigam-me soldados! Vamos em busca de um grande tesouro!-Falou Tiago animado e saiu meio que marchando da biblioteca

-Ele surtou?-me perguntou Sirius em tom de conspiração

-Não sei... Mas acho que andou assistindo algum filme trouxa...

-Por que?-perguntou Pedro.

-Vocês não vêm?-gritou Tiago já do corredor

-Estamos indo!-gritou Sirius e saiu atrás de Tiago.

-O que eu fiz para merecer isso???-perguntei para o teto

-Você tem certeza?-perguntou Pedro pela milésima vez.

-Tenho-respondeu Tiago pela milésima vez.

-Absoluta?-perguntei.

-Tenho!-respondeu ele já impaciente.

-Eu não acredito-declarou Sirius- Da ultima vez que você afirmou que conhecia o lugar eu terminei sujo de terra até as-

-Nós já sabemos-interrompi apressadamente.

-Pois então, e ainda fomos parar dentro da sala do Filch...

-E com ele lá!-lembrou Pedro

Estávamos andando por um corredor mal iluminado e úmido que ficava em algum lugar abaixo da área socialmente "andável" da mansão Potter. Segundo Tiago aquela era uma parte antiga da mansão e pouco usada, o chão ainda era de madeira e coberto por um tapete gasto e roído por algum bicho que eu esperava sinceramente que não fosse maior que um rato.

-Mas dessa vez eu estou na MINHA casa... eu sei onde pis-Antes de poder terminar a frase ele tropeçou e saiu rolando por uma "recém-surgida-e-que-não-estava-ali-da-última-vez-escada".

-Tiago?-chamou Sirius

-Que é?-perguntou ele ao longe

-É seguro aí em baixo?-perguntou Pedro

-EU NÃO ACREDITO!-berrou ele- Eu quase morro e vocês me perguntam se é seguro aqui em baixo?

-Entenda, cara.-falei- você não quer que a gente desça para te ajudar sem saber se há ou não um dragão de cinco metros de altura esperando para fazer torrada da gente...

-Belos amigos vocês!-gritou ele indignado.-Quer dizer que se eu dissesse que tem um dragão de seis metros aqui em baixo querendo me devorar você não fariam nada?!

-Claro que não!-gritou Sirius- Eu prezo muito a minha vida e não quero ser devorado por um dragão de sete metros!

-Estou vendo que se minha vida dependesse da de vocês era melhor eu começar a escrever o testamento!

-Pare de enrolar!-gritei- Podemos ou não descer?

-Claro, né? O dragão ta dormindo!

Todos rimos, a exceção de Pedro que não gostava nem um pouco desse tipo de brincadeira.

-Tem certeza que não tem nenhum dragão de oito metros aí em baixo?-perguntou receoso.

-Desça logo Pedrinho!-falei já do meio da escada.

Chegamos ao pé da escada e nos encontramos com Tiago lá. Havia realmente dragões lá, algumas estátuas e quadros mostravam dragões duelando ou sozinhos cuspindo fogo pelas narinas.

-É aqui?-perguntou Pedro.

-Onde mais seria?-ironizou Sirius

-Tiago você tem certeza de que vamos achar algo sobre animagia atrás dessa porta?-perguntei enquanto analisava a estreita porta de carvalho a minha frente.

-Eu já disse que sim! Vocês acham que eu não conheço a minha própria casa?

Sirius olhou para ele com um sorriso irônico que dizia claramente "você disse isso antes de cair da escada..."

-Sejo sincero ou continuo sendo seu amigo?-perguntei divertido

-Não enche!-resmungou ele e me afastou da porta para poder abri-la.

Uma grande câmara mal iluminada surgiu a nossa frente. O teto alto mal podia ser divisado. Era quase impossível divisar o chão devido a enorme quantidade de arcas, baús e as pilhas de pergaminhos e livros que o cobria.

-Para que isso tudo?-perguntou Pedro seguindo Tiago cautelosamente enquanto entravamos na câmara tentando não pisar nem derrubar nada.

-Sei lá-admitiu ele- Mas grande parte desse pergaminhos são plantas da casa e a maior parte desses livros são diários de Potters que já moraram aqui.

-E para o que a gente vai querer isso?-perguntou Sirius

-Eu disse grande parte, não todos, tem alguns livros bem raros aqui.-disse ele pegando um livro próximo e folheando- obviamente a maioria não está na nossa língua...-disse tacando o livro no chão

-Ótimo!-resmungou Pedro- Mais livros para a gente traduzir... Deve ter sido daqui que seu pai arranjou aquele livro doido de runas!

-O livro não é doido-falou Sirius

-E é justamente para isso que o Aluado vai fazer Runas Antigas!-Falou Tiago exultante

-Eu não vou servir de escravo para vocês traduzindo os livros!

-Claro que vai-falou Sirius acabando com a questão-Quem é esse Tiago?-perguntou ao parar de frente para a estatua de um homem.

Ele vestia uma grande capa e botas que iam até quase o joelho. Apoiado em uma das mãos algo que lembrava um cetro.

-Rodolph Potter-declarou ele se aproximando- algum hepta avô meu. O primeiro ministro da magia que existiu.

-Você conhece bem seus antepassados-observou Pedro.

-Não, não conheço-falou Tiago dando de costas e voltando a analisar os outros objetos da sala.

-Então como sabe quem ele é?-perguntei

-Está escrito numa plaquinha no pé da estatua...-disse ele distraído enquanto observava uma pequena bolinha de luz azul que estava dentro de uma redoma de vidro.

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos com expressões idênticas de "eu sou um lerdo!"

-E o que é isso?-perguntou Pedro se referindo a bolinha de luz que Tiago observava.

-Não sei...-falou ele dando de ombros.

-Que tal ver a plaquinha?-ironizou Sirius

-Nem tudo tem plaquinha... Esse é o problema...-falou ele divertido.

-Eu se fosse você não tocava nisso-falei para Pedro quando ele começou a esticar a mão para a tal bolinha.

Tiago começou a dirigir para uma parte da câmara onde havia apenas livros, mas minha atenção foi desviada para o lado oposto.

Em um canto, quase escondido pelas sombras, havia alguns quadros e tapeçarias penduradas nas paredes. Algumas das tapeçarias tinham imagens de duelos bruxos ou de apenas um único bruxo.

Uma delas devia ter uns três metros de altura e retratava um homem alto com cabelos excessivamente pretos e presos em um rabo de cavalo, uma longa capa preta por fora e com o forro vermelho caía por suas costas, tinha os olhos pretos como piche e ostentava certa nobreza. Seu peito era coberto por uma armadura incrustada de pedras preciosas como diamante e esmeraldas que formavam algum desenho impossível de se ver devido ao desgaste da pintura. Trazia na bainha uma espada e na mão esquerda uma varinha com inscrições em runas. As botas de couro continham o desenho de um dragão dormindo e eram abotoadas por um broche também em forma de dragão só que este estava acordado.

Procurei por alguma informação que me dissesse quem era aquele homem mas não havia nada que me informasse. Deduzi que era algum rei do tempo medieval. Me virei para perguntar a Tiago mas ele, estava concentrado demais olhando os livros e Sirius e Pedro se entretiam com as vassouras de corrida que pareciam remotar desde as primeiras inventadas pelos bruxos até a moderna Nimbus 1000 de Tiago.

Decidi deixar para depois esse assunto e continuei a olhar os quadros.

Havia um de uma jovem mulher que não devia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, os cabelos loiros agitados ao vento, posava em frente a uma casa de campo e oferecia um bouquet de margaridas brancas a quem olhasse o quadro. O sorriso angelical e absolutamente sincero provocava em quem olhasse uma sensação de paz. Toquei no quadro e retirei imediatamente a minha mão. Tive a sensação de que aquela mulher não vivera muito alem do tempo que o quadro fora pintado.

Olhei a inscrição logo abaixo do quadro:

"Isabelle Potter- 1857-1886"

Olhei mais uma vez a foto me perguntando o que teria levado aquela mulher a viver menos de trinta anos.

-Aluado!-chamou Tiago.-Será que você pode parar de olhar esses quadros e vir aqui?

-Desculpe-falei me aproximando dele após passar por baús abertos e cheios de jóias e pedras preciosas. Agora eu entendia de onde vinha a enorme fortuna dos Potters, era tudo herança que deveria remotar a antes da idade media.-O que você quer?

-Da uma olhada nesse livro-disse ele e me passou um livro de capa vermelho sangue.

Dei uma rápida folheada no livro, parando em algumas páginas que mostravam pessoas se transformando em animais e vice-versa.

-Posso ficar com esse livro?-perguntei sorrindo

-Claro, mas o que está tramando, Aluado?

-Eu conheço esse sorriso dele-opinou Sirius- É raro mais inconfundível... Sinal de planos no ar...

-Depois eu conto-falei.

-Conta agora-pediu Pedro

-Não-falei fechando o livro

-Mas...-começou Tiago

-Não.-falei sorrindo e saindo da câmara acompanhado de três persistentes e curiosos marotos que tentavam em vão me fazer falar.

-Nunca!!!!-disseram as três juntas e caíram na gargalhada.

-Nunca mesmo eles vão tomar jeito-falou Sabrina animada e rindo.

-Nem você-falou Lily- Admita Sabrina Hosted você também não é a santinha que aparenta ser...

-Apoiado!-falou Pam- Eu andei sabendo de umas histórias a seu respeito...

-Que histórias???-perguntou Sabrina preocupada

-Que você andou azarando alguns primeiranistas....-falou Lily maldosa.

-É mentira...! Ok não é, mas eles estavam acabando com a minha paciência!

-Que por sinal é muita...-ironizou Pam. Ela e Lily caíram na gargalhada ao ver a expressão de "eu não gostei do comentário" de Sabrina

As três estavam na casa de Pam mais especificamente no quarto dela.

-Se continuar andando com Sirius vai ficar pior que eles-profetizou Lily.

-Pois você devia fazer o mesmo, Lily... Sabe descontrair um pouco... Você anda muito estressada...-opinou Sabrina

-O que você está insinuando? E eu nunca andaria com Potter-falou Lily

-Com o Potter não... Mas quem sabe com o Remo? E eu não estou insinuando nada-falou divertida.

-Acho bom.

-Estou afirmando-completou ela e caiu novamente na gargalhada ao ver a cara de descrente de Lily.

-Ora sua...-disse furiosa

-Ei! Não vamos baixar o nível!-disse Pam rindo.

-Então é assim?-perguntou Lily, um sorriso maroto brotando nos lábios e segurando perigosamente um travesseiro.

-Lily... O que você pretende fazer com esse travesseiro?-perguntou Pam subitamente preocupada

-Nada...-falou ela cínica

-Lily... Violência não leva a lugar nenhum!-falou Sabrina se postando ao lado de Pam

-Leva sim!-disse ela atirando o travesseiro nas duas.

Logo as três estavam envolvidas em uma furiosa guerra de travesseiros.

-Parem tudo!-anunciou Pam cheia de penas que voaram dos travesseiros.

-O que foi?-perguntou Sabrina

-Minha coruja-disse ela apontando para uma coruja parada no parapeito da janela que trazia uma carta amarrada a pata. Ela desceu da cama e foi em direção à coruja.

-Uma carta do Tiago... O que vocês duas estão cochichando?-perguntou desconfiada

-Nada...-falou Lily- Só que você está parecendo uma coruja com esse monte de penas te cobrindo.

Pam se olhou no espelho que havia trás da porta.

-Pode até ser... Mas olhe para vocês, se eu sou a coruja vocês são os filhotes!

As três se entreolharam e voltaram a cair na gargalhada.

-Escutem isso-interrompeu novamente Pam

"Pam,

Encontre conosco às onze horas para irmos ao Beco juntos.

Ass.:

Ti"

-Vamos?-perguntou Ela

-Claro!-falou Sabrina- Quem sabe assim a Lily fica mais calma...

-O que você disse Hosted?

-Nada!-disse inutilmente, pois acabou recebendo outra travesseiradas no rosto.


	31. Firme como diamante ou fragil como crist...

Capitulo 28- Firme como Diamante ou Frágil como Cristal?  
"Amigos... Não há memória onde não apareçam, e nem lembranças onde não estejam, tanto nos dias tristes e felizes. Foi com eles que ri e chorei".

-Sirius-chamou Tiago.  
-Que é?-perguntou ele  
-Vamos? Já estamos atrasados.   
-Estou indo.  
-Algum problema?-perguntei preocupado.  
Sirius estava debruçado no parapeito da varanda do quarto de Tiago e parecia pensativo.  
-Não nenhum... Só mais uma carta da minha mãe.  
-Ah...Outra... Esquece isso...Vamos?-perguntou Tiago  
-Vamos-disse ele dando uma última olhada para a varanda.  
-Ei cara, relaxa- aconselhou Tiago sorrindo- Não é a última vez que você vai ver essa varanda! A menos é claro que ela resolva sair do lugar... Sabe como é... Não se pode confiar muito nas casas mágicas de hoje em dia.-disse de forma pensativa  
Sirius forçou um sorriso. -Muito bem, prestem atenção. Os quatro. Tiago!-Ralhou a Srª Potter.  
Havíamos usado a rede de Flu para chegar até o Beco Diagonal onde ficaríamos hospedados até o dia seguinte, quando finalmente voltaríamos para Hogwarts. A Srª Potter tentava nos dizer como se comportar ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazer Tiago parar com as brincadeiras e Bel parar de rir dessas mesmas brincadeiras.  
-Muito bem, Crianças!-falou quase gritando.  
-Mãe!-exaltou-se Tiago- Olha o vexame! Não nos chame de crianças! Nós não somos mais crianças! Já temos treze anos!   
-Você tem treze anos, Tiago Potter-disse contrariada- e por incrível que pareça é o mais velho e o mais irresponsável, e o mais bagunceiro, e o mais inconseqüente...   
-Ok mamãezinha, você já pode parar de enumerar minhas qualidades. Você sabe que eu fico sem graça quando você faz isso em público.  
A Srª Potter soltou um suspiro de impaciência e derrota. Eu e Pedro tivemos de abafar uma risada.  
-Como eu ia dizendo-ela tentava retomar o assunto inicial da conversa- Vocês devem estar de volta ao Caldeirão Furado as sete em ponto, nem um minuto a mais! Não saiam do Beco por nada neste mundo, não vão a Londres trouxa, comprem somente o necessário para as aulas, nada de artefatos para bruxos malfeitores e não faça essa cara de desentendido Tiago Potter, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Nada de doces antes do jantar, no máximo um sorvete. Nem sonhem em comprar ingredientes proibidos para as poções. Não preguem peças em atendentes velhinhos que estão atrás do balcão subindo em escadas altíssimas. Parem de ir ao pobre do Sr. Olivaras com varinhas falsas pedindo para ele testar e, pelo amor de Merlim, não derrubem nenhuma estante, acidentalmente ou não! Vistam os casacos se esfriar, não enganem nenhuma velhinha este ano, isto já está ultrapassado. Nada de roupas novas para o quadribol! E não adianta fazer cara de coitadinho! E principalmente, acima de tudo, em hipótese alguma, vocês não devem nem sonhar em pensar, NÃO USEM MÁGICA. Pronto, estão liberados, podem ir. Divirtam-se.-acrescentou ela com um sorriso.   
-Mãe...-começou Tiago- Você acha que nós vamos seguir algum dos seus conselhos?  
-Não. Mas como diz um ditado trouxa: A esperança é a última que morre. Se bem que no caso de vocês até a esperança já desistiu de ter esperanças. Agora vão. Circulando, circulando. Eu e a Bel temos de comprar algumas roupas novas.-disse ela nos empurrando para fora do caminho.  
Ficamos esperando até que as duas fossem encobertas pela multidão que andava pelo Beco e já estivessem longe o suficiente para não querer ver quem causou o barulho de alguma explosão.   
-E então-voltou-se Tiago- Qual dos conselhos nós vamos quebrar primeiro?  
-Acho que poderíamos ir a Floreios e Borrões-opinei  
-Então nós vamos derrubar estantes?-perguntou Pedro divertido  
-Eu apoio!-falou Tiago exaltado- Sirius, o que você acha?  
-Tanto faz-disse desanimado  
-Mas o que é isso?-perguntei surpreso e me coloquei ao lado dele- O Sirius Black que eu conheço jamais falaria um tanto faz.  
-Principalmente quando se trata de pregar uma peça-completou Pedro  
Ele murmurou algo praticamente inaudível, mas que soava muito parecido com um "Black!"   
-Anime-se!-disse Tiago pulando no pescoço de Sirius-Amanhã estaremos de volta a Hogwarts! E estamos livres para fazermos o que quisermos no Beco! Vamos lá cara, você não pode ficar desanimado assim!  
-Me solte Tiago!-falou ele bruscamente e jogou Tiago no chão.  
-Só porque está de mal-humor não precisa me tratar tão mal!- falou Tiago chateado- Só estou tentando ajudar!  
Sirius revirou os olhos impacientemente, deu as costas, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e saiu andando na direção da Floreios e Borrões.  
-Pois então está ótimo!-berrou Tiago- Fique com o seu maldito mal-humor!

-Hum... Queremos três exemplares de Esclarecendo o futuro, de Cassandra Vablatsky.-Pedi ao atendente da Floreiros e Borrões.   
-Não sei por que pedir três.-reclamou Tiago- ele nem está aqui. Por que temos de comprar para ele também?   
-Por que ele é nosso amigo.-respondi mal humorado. Tiago havia levado muito a sério o mal-humor de Sirius e os dois haviam brigado. Como resultado Sirius havia dito que se recusava a andar perto de Tiago enquanto ele continuasse a agir daquela maneira "infantil".  
-Mas não está agindo como um-retrucou ainda mal-humorado.  
Eu suspirei resignado.  
-Tente entende-lo-falei apaziguador- Ele recebeu mais uma das cartas da mãe dele. Você sabe como ele fica quando isso acontece.  
-Eu sei. Mas dessa vez ele está insuportável!-reclamou Tiago  
-Por que você não vai lá e tenta entede-lo?-sugeriu Pedrinho  
-Nunca! Se ele quiser, ele que venha me pedir desculpas!-disse e se retirou para o outro lado da livraria.   
-Boa tentativa Pedrinho-falei tentando consola-lo. -EU NÃO ACREDITO!-Falou Pam indignada.  
-Ok Pam. Eu já entendi-falou Tiago impaciente.  
-Eu não acredito que você brigou com o Sirius SÒ por causa disso.-tornou a repetir- Quer dizer, não teve nem um motivo certo!  
-Eu sei Pam!-disse Tiago fingindo analisar uma estante de livros para Animagia.  
-Mas você vai pedir desculpas, não vai?-perguntou Pam como se fosse a coisa mais lógica a se fazer.  
-Claro que não!-respondeu Tiago como se fosse a coisa mais obvia a se responder- Se ele quiser, ele que venha falar comigo! Não fui eu que saí dando patada em todo mundo! É um cachorro mesmo-acrescentou para si mesmo. E retirou um livro de capa preta da estante.  
-O que você disse?-perguntou Pam-E o que você vai fazer com esse livro?  
-Não disse nada e não vou fazer nada!-respondeu Tiago mal-humorado.  
-Disse sim e eu sei muito bem que você não pegaria um livro fora da lista de material se não estivesse planejando algo.  
Tiago olhou para a garota ao seu lado. Os cabelos curtos e arrepiados começavam a ficar grande e perder o corte. A bota de salto alto ia até quase o joelho, uma saia vinho cobria uma parte da bota e a blusa preta era quase que totalmente encoberta pela capa que caia pelos ombros da garota. No rosto uma expressão que não deixava duvidas de que não estava de brincadeira. Apesar do salto Pam continuava mais baixa que ele. Na verdade, ela sempre fora mais baixa que ele.  
-Olha já chega. Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo o que eu devo ou não fazer. Vou entregar esse livro para o Aluado.  
-Para quem?-perguntou Pam curiosa   
-Para o Remo.  
-Por que vocês o chamam assim?  
-Assim como?-perguntou Tiago se fingindo de desentendido.  
-Assim por esse apelido estranho.  
-Por que sim-falou Tiago já impaciente- E é um apelido secreto.  
-Secreto?-perguntou Pam sarcástica- Tão secreto que qualquer um mais atencioso já percebeu que vocês o chamam assim. Ou seja, metade de toda Hogwarts sabe disso. Tiago olhou para Pam enfurecido, suspirou impaciente, deu as costas e saiu andando as cegas na direção de Aluado e Pedro. No caminho esbarrou em Lílian.  
-Ai! Potter! Olhe por onde anda!-Resmungou Lily  
-Cale a boca Evans! Meu dia já está bastante ruim sem eu ter de ouvir a sua voz!  
-Pois o meu dia acaba de ser estragado!  
-Ótimo!-falou Tiago  
-Ótimo!-respondeu Lily  
Lílian acompanhou Tiago com o olhar se juntar a Remo e Pedro, depois se virou para falar com Pam que estava parada bem a sua frente.  
-O que deu nele?-perguntou entregando os livros de Pam  
-Brigou com Sirius-respondeu Pam pegando os livros.  
Lily deu de ombros.   
-Vamos, vamos esperar a Sabrina lá fora.-convidou Lily.   
-Vamos. Você sabe da Alice?-perguntou Pam  
-Ela não disse que ia encontrar com a gente de noite?-perguntou Lily duvidosa.   
-Ah é... E Hayla?  
-Só em Hogwarts-respondeu Lily se sentando na calçada em frente à loja.

-Então vocês brigaram?-Perguntou Sabrina   
-Brigamos.-respondeu Sirius enquanto folheava distraidamente um livro de quadribol.  
-E por que?  
-Por que ele é um idiota!-respondeu Mal-humorado  
-Ok... Essa parte você já disse.-falou Sabrina pacientemente.  
-Bem... Ele ficou bravo comigo.  
-Por que?-perguntou Sabrina-O que você fez?  
-Eu não fiz nada!-defendeu-se Sirius  
-Sirius Black. Você sabe muito bem que Tiago não é o tipo de pessoa que se aborrece com qualquer coisa!  
-'Ta bom! Eu sem querer acabei descontando nele o meu mal-humor...  
-Agora está explicado.-falou ela como quem diz que dois e dois são quatro.-Eu acho que você deveria ir lá pedir desculpas.   
-Não vou!-respondeu Sirius agressivo.-Vou esperar ele se aclamar um pouco antes.  
-E vai esperar quanto tempo?Seis anos?-perguntou Sabrina sarcástica. Sirius olhou para ela esperando dar uma resposta afiada, mas desistiu ao ver a expressão da garota.  
-Não...Mas é que...  
-É que seu orgulho o impede. Admita. Essa característica você herdou dos Black.  
Sirius suspirou resignado fechou o livro e se dirigiu ao caixa.  
-Vai ou não?-insistiu Sabrina.  
-Ok! Eu vou!-disse ele se virando na direção dos amigos. Eles ainda pediam ao atendente o restante da lista de material.   
Tiago olhou naquela direção e o encarou. Sirius retribuiu o olhar. Por um momento Sirius achou que Tiago fosse falar com ele, mas então Tiago lhe lançou um olhar de pura raiva. Sirius se enfureceu e virou de costas para o amigo ficando de frente para o atendente da Floreios e Borrões.  
-Só isso?-perguntou o homem por trás do balcão.   
-Só.-respondeu mais mal-humorado que antes. Retirou os sicles correspondentes do bolso e pagou pelo livro.  
-Você não ia lá?-perguntou Sabrina irônica  
-Mudei de idéia.  
-É eu estou vendo... Mas você vai ter que ir lá.  
-Por que?-perguntou desafiador.  
-Por que vai ter que dar o dinheiro que eles usaram para comprar o seu material...  
-Como você sabe que eles compraram o meu material?-perguntou Sirius curioso.  
-Por que outro motivo eles pediriam três livros de adivinhação, sendo que Remo NÃO faz adivinhação?  
Sirius bufou, reclamou, chiou, mas acabou por se virar na direção dos amigos.  
-Oi-disse curto e seco. Sirius veio na nossa direção. Os braços cruzados na altura do peito, a cara emburrada de criança que foi contrariada e o cabelo caindo por sobre os olhos, como sempre. Alias, essa era uma mania que ele não perderia nunca, pelo menos não até completar dezessete anos ou ouvir uma certa Sabrina Hosted dizer que adorava cabelo curto. Por sinal, a mesma garota que o observava agora com um livro nas mãos.  
-Oi-disse ele mal-humorado e com cara de poucos amigos.  
Durante um glorioso momento de pura utopia eu achei que ele e Tiago fossem voltar as pazes. Mas é claro. Tudo não passou de um glorioso momento de utopia da minha mente excessivamente imaginativa. Eu já comentei como ela costuma imaginar coisas completamente impossíveis de se realizar dentro das leis físico-químicos da magia? Como eles voltarem a se falar na frente de todos? Obviamente ele NUNCA consegue imaginar o que esses tramam.  
-Oi-respondemos eu e Pedro ao mesmo tempo.  
Tiago soltou algum som indefinível, mas que no meu dicionário de "Tiegues"(N/A Tiegues significa dicionário do Tiago) significava algo como "atrevido".   
-Só vim dar o dinheiro dos meus livros-disse ele estendendo uma bolsa que provavelmente continha alguns sicles e galeões  
-Ah...Isso...-falei vendo o meu glorioso momento totalmente utópico ser trocado por meia dúzia de palavras bruscas e um saco cheio de galeões.  
-Por que você não se junta a nós?-perguntou Pedro num dos seus raros momentos de iniciativa, coragem e ousadia, ou seja, num dos seus raros momentos de gente.  
Todos olhamos para ele relativamente surpresos com o fato de ele, Pedro Petigreew, se pronunciar num momento critico desses.  
-Por que eu ficaria?-perguntou Sirius- O meu suposto melhor amigo fica brigando comigo por causa de uma crise de mal-humor.  
-Pois eu não creio que supostos melhores amigos fiquem descarregando os seus mal-humores sem motivos nos amigos!  
-Mal-humor sem motivo? Você não tem realmente idéia do que esta falando não é? Você não entende!  
-Por que não experimenta contar Sr. Incompreendido?  
Sirius ficou roxo de raiva. Deus as costas e voltou para o lado de Sabrina. Ou melhor, arrancou o livro das mãos da Sabrina e saiu em disparada, parecendo um furacão, pela porta da frente da Floreios e Borrões.  
-Você realmente precisava ter dito aquilo?-perguntei dando especial ênfase ao "aquilo"  
Tiago não me respondeu. Ao invés disso adotou a técnica que ficou posteriormente conhecida como saída pela direita, ou seja, saiu o mais furioso possível e chamando mais atenção do que o necessário. No caminho, esbarrou, novamente, em uma Lílian Evans que entrava procurando por Sabrina e em uma Pam que entrava procurando por respostas.  
-Os dois furacões que passaram agora por acaso se chamavam Tiago Potter e Sirius Black?-perguntou Pam.   
-Infelizmente o furacão chamado Tiago Potter esbarrou em mim, N-O-V-A-M-E-N-T-E, e N-O-V-A-M-E-N-T-E não pediu desculpas.-falou Lily visivelmente irritada.  
-Lily, abandone o seu mal-humor Potteriano por um instante por que dessa vez a coisa é séria.-Pediu Sabrina.  
-E o que aconteceu?-perguntou Pam- Eles discutiram, novamente?  
-Parece que a palavra novamente está em alta hoje.-falou Lily irônica- Muitas coisas andam acontecendo "novamente" hoje.  
-Lily!-pediu Pam  
Lílian murmurou um pedido de desculpas nada sentido.  
-Eles discutiram. Ou melhor eles brigaram!  
-Não brinca?-Disse Lily me olhando perplexa e então sem nos dar nenhuma explicação lógica saiu correndo em direção a porta, parou olhou para o céu e voltou para nossa companhia.  
-Alguém pode explicar que doideira foi essa Lílian Evans?-perguntou Pam confusa.  
-Só fui ver se por um acaso o mundo estava acabando...-explicou como se fosse algo que as pessoas comuns fizessem todos os dias. Está bem, eu estava olhando para Lílian Evans o que significava que ela não era comum, afinal, qualquer uma que resolvesse se casar com um maroto, de livre e espontânea vontade, não podia ser considerada comum.   
-E por que isso?-perguntou Pedro. O seu raro momento de ousadia e inteligência tinha acabado.  
-Por que eu nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que a DD iria brigar.  
-DD?-foi a minha vez de perguntar.  
-Dupla Dinâmica-explicou Sabrina- Sirius e Tiago. Mas, Lily, não é hora para esse tipo de brincadeira!  
-Desculpem-pediu ela- Mas vocês tem que admitir que aqueles dois brigarem não é algo que acontece todo dia.  
-Esse é o problema...-constatou Pam- Como vamos fazer eles voltarem a se falar, por que, eles NÃO PODEM continuar brigados.  
-Pois eu acho que é melhor deixa-los se resolverem sozinhos.-opinou Sabrina  
-Mas talvez devêssemos dar um empurrãozinho-sugeri  
-Eu prefiro não me meter no assunto-falou Lily-Não é da nossa conta.  
-É da minha conta Lílian Evans-falou Pam.  
Lílian olhou para ela e revirou os olhos impacientes.   
-Eu concordo com a Lily-opinei- O melhor é deixar que aqueles dois se resolvam sozinhos.  
-Uma luz de consciência no fim do túnel!-falou Lily- Não é a toa que você é o mais centrado dos quatro Remo. Vamos indo pessoal, ainda temos de carregar muitas sacolas!-completou arrastando Pam e Sabrina para fora da loja.  
Eu ainda tive tempo de ouvir uma reclamação indignada de Pam e um "esquece, ela ´ta certa" de Sabrina.  
-Acha que isso vai dar certo?-me perguntou Pedro.  
-Não sei...-falei sinceramente-Mas não se preocupe... Você já ouviu aquela expressão "Firme como diamante"?-perguntei e sem esperar pela resposta continuei- Pois então, a amizade daqueles dois é assim.  
Pedro me olhou por um momento e então franziu a testa como se estivesse pensando.  
-Pois para mim-falou inseguro- Está parecendo que é tão frágil como cristal.  
Eu olhei para ele surpreso de que tivesse dito algo assim e intimamente rezei para que ele estivesse errado. -Universo, Via Láctea, Sistema Solar, Terra, Inglaterra, Londres, Londres bruxa, Caldeirão Furado, Décimo terceiro quarto, Cama perto da janela, Tiago Potter, Ouvidos de Tiago Potter, Cérebro de Tiago Potter, está me ouvindo?  
Nenhuma resposta.   
-Ok... Eu vou tentar de novo. Universo, Via Láctea, Sistema Solar-fui interrompido pela porta do quarto que se abriu   
-Talvez você esteja errando o sistema...-opinou Pam entrando, como sempre, sem pedir licença-Tente um daqueles com nomes estranhos que aprendemos em Astronomia...  
-Certo-concordei- Universo, Via Láctea, Sistema-fui interrompido novamente pela porta que se abria. Lily tinha razão. Novamente era uma palavra que estava em alta naquele dia.  
-Vim ver porque vocês ainda não desceram?-falou Sabrina entrando no quarto  
-O que? Você? Não acredito!-falou Pam descrente-Pensei que esses trabalhos eram relegados a Lily.  
-E são-falou dando de ombros- Mas ela disse que se por um acaso, algum dia, ela pisasse no mesmo quarto que Tiago Potter era para ligarmos para o hospício...Não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso...  
Eu comecei a rir quando Sabrina terminou de falar.   
-Do que você está rindo Remo Lupin?-perguntou Sabrina ligeiramente irritada com a possibilidade de que alguém estivesse rindo dela.  
-De nada-falei segurando o riso.- Ela só quis dizer que é para nós a internarmos na seção de doentes mentais do St. Mungus.  
-Mas vocês vem ou não?-impacientou-se ela- Sabe, eu estou perdendo realmente um ótimo jantar.  
-Vamos-falei por fim-Você vem Tiago?   
Novamente não houve resposta. Pelo visto, os eventos vinham acontecendo em dose dupla naquele dia.  
-Tiago?-Tentou Pam   
Ela me olhou com uma expressão intrigada. Eu simplesmente dei de ombros e sai do quarto.  
-Nós chamamos-falei quando Pam me olhou com uma cara ameaçadora.  
Descemos as escadas e nos juntamos aos outros. O Sr. e a Sra. Potter conversavam muito baixo com um terceiro homem que eu identifiquei como sendo o Homem-música. Durante o tempo que passamos na casa de Tiago, havíamos acompanhado algumas reuniões de Dumbledore e algumas pessoas. Todas as reuniões tinham como tema Voldemort. Mas longe de descobrir qualquer coisa reveladora, tudo que ouvimos não passou de hipóteses e alguns poucos planos mencionados de leve. Chegamos a conclusão de que a ação devia estar se passando em outro lugar. O homem-música, ou Ralph – nunca descobrimos seu sobrenome – sempre estivera presente, mas até então nunca tínhamos o visto fora da sala de reuniões.  
Mesmo estando concentrada na conversa a Sra. Potter levantou a cabeça para me perguntar onde estava Tiago e logo depois que eu disse que ele não desceria, pois estava sem fome, ela voltou a dar atenção a conversa.  
Tentei inutilmente prestar atenção a conversa dos três, mas isso era uma missão quase impossível quando se tinha três garotas falando em voz alta e ao mesmo tempo e Pedro tentando puxar conversa. Desisti de tentar absorve alguma informação da outra conversa e tentei voltar para a órbita terrestre e me situar na conversa que Pedro tentava manter. Algo como o Chudley Cannons estava novamente mal na temporada. Lily, Pam e Sabrina comentavam algo sobre como os garotos do sexto e sétimo ano eram bonitos e eu começava a achar que aquele jantar não ia terminar nunca. Para minha sorte eu estava enganado. Tiago estava sentado na calçada da Florean Fortescue, já era tarde da noite e apenas alguns bruxos mal encarados transitavam pelo Beco Diagonal. Uma vez que ele utilizava a capa da invisibilidade ninguém o olhava.  
Sem que ele percebesse, um vulto alto e magro se aproximou do ponto em que ele estava e se sentou ao seu lado.  
Tiago olhou para o lado na curiosidade de ver quem era e teve de abafar um grito ao reparar que não era ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore, seu padrinho.  
Alvo retirara algo do bolso e o abriu lentamente. Tiago demorou a perceber que se tratava de um doce trouxa.  
Apesar das poucas esperanças de que Dumbledore não soubesse que ele estava ali, mesmo que ele tivesse se sentado ao seu lado no meio fio de uma calçada do Beco Diagonal quando provavelmente já passava da meia-noite, Tiago permaneceu quieto e sem olhar para o padrinho.  
Dumbledore parou de comer o doce por um instante e ficou a mirar o picolé com crescente curiosidade.  
-Sabe... Estou aqui especulando quantos picolés vou ter de comer antes que você resolva tirar essa magnífica capa e me dar o prazer de poder olhar para seu rosto. Mas não se preocupe!-acrescentou rapidamente- Tenho estoque suficiente de picolés dentro da minha capa, embora não pareça, e tenho todo o tempo do mundo.  
Tiago bufou alto o suficiente para que até alguém que passasse do outro lado da calçada conseguisse ouvir. Por um momento, ele odiou o fato de Dumbledore sempre saber das coisas.  
-Vou me contentar se você apenas deixar o seu rosto aparecer. Tenho certeza que nenhum dos ilustres passantes vai se incomodar de ver um rosto flutuando na noite. Nenhum deles se virou para mim e fez cara feia pelo fato de eu estar aparentemente falando sozinho. Provavelmente acham que eu bebi quentão demais.-Dumbledore falava como se os dois estivessem tomando chá no seu escritório em Hogwarts.  
Tiago suspirou fundo e deixou a capa escorregar pelos ombros.  
-Bem melhor-disse ele retirando um segundo picolé da capa e abrindo-o  
-Oi-disse Tiago mal-humorado.  
-Eu deveria perguntar o que um bruxo de recém-completados treze anos faz, sozinho e desarmado, a essa hora da noite no Beco Diagonal nos dias atuais, mas, vou pular direto para a parte que eu lhe peço que volte para o Caldeirão Furado.-disse olhando fixamente para algum ponto a sua frente.  
-Como sabia que eu estava aqui?-perguntou olhando para o chão. Não tinha a menor vontade de encarar Dumbledore.  
-Não sabia.  
-Não vá me dizer que saiu para tomar um ar fresco nos jardins de Hogwarts e, de repente, resolveu desaparatar aqui no meio do Beco Diagonal e então, quando olhou para o lado viu o seu afilhado coberto por uma capa da invisibilidade. E sim, eu sei que você tem meios de enxergar através de capas da invisibilidade.  
-Três afirmações e apenas uma certa. Você fica mais inteligente quando está de bom-humor.-Falou Dumbledore aparentemente feliz por arrancar mais de uma frase de Tiago.- Primeiro, não se pode aparatar nem desaparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Segundo-continuou jovialmente- Eu não estava em Hogwarts, embora devesse. Terceiro eu não te achei por acaso, mas eu realmente não esperava encontra-lo aqui. Quarto, você está certo, eu realmente tenho meios de enxergar através de capas da invisibilidade, mas não do jeito que você está imaginando. Ah! Claro. Sua varinha-disse estendendo-a para o jovem e se virando em sua direção.  
-Eram apenas três informações. De onde tirou a quarta?-perguntou de forma atravessada.  
-Estava implícita.-explicou ele.  
-O que estava fazendo fora de Hogwarts então? Pensei que estivessem preparando tudo para a volta as aulas amanhã.  
-Eu tive de vim tratar um assunto urgente com seu pai. Que não podia esperar.  
-'magino.-falou mal pronunciando as silabas.- Mas isso ainda não explica como veio parar ao meu lado.  
-Por sorte- continuou Dumbledore naquele tom de Chá das cinco- O Sr.Lupin acordou e viu que você não estava na cama e nem no quarto que dividiam. Ele então resolveu descer para checar se você estava lá embaixo. É claro que encontrou apenas seu pai, sua mãe e eu conversando. Foi muito bom senso do Sr. Lupin nos avisar de que você não estava dormindo e que provavelmente tinha saído e sem levar a varinha. Dispus-me a procura-lo. O que me trouxe até aqui. Ao seu lado.  
-Não precisava vir me procurar. Eu sei o que faço.  
-Sabe mesmo? Seus pais estão preocupados.   
-Não estariam se Aluado tivesse ficado de boca fechada.   
-Não se deve guardar rancor de um amigo. Não fale assim do Sr. Lupin, ele certamente não agiu por mal.-falou Dumbledore com a voz ligeiramente mais séria.- Amigos são preciosidades não se deve jogar um fora por besteiras como essa.  
Tiago ficou em silencio estudando atentamente o chão. Sabia do que Dumbledore estava falando e não era sobre o Remo.   
-Podemos voltar?-perguntou Dumbledore- Receio dizer que não tinha tantos picolés de limão quanto imaginava. E meu estoque acabou de acabar. -Eu vou procura-lo-falou o Sr. Potter se levantando da cadeira em que estivera aguardando impacientemente.  
-Alvo já foi procura-lo Jonh-desesperou-se a Sra. Potter- Não há a menor necessidade de você sair por essas ruas também.  
O Sr. Potter se levantou sem dar ouvidos a mulher vestiu um casaco e quando já estava quase saindo em disparada pelos fundos do caldeirão a porta se abriu. Entrando por ela vinham Dumbledore e Tiago.  
-Tiago!-exclamou a Sra.Potter e correu para abraçar o filho-Onde você se meteu garoto? Por que fez isso? Seu pai e eu ficamos desesperados!-disse ela girando o filho para ver se não havia nada de errado.- Você está bem? Não se machucou?  
-Estou bem mãe!-reclamou Tiago  
-O desaparecido já voltou. Será que eu posso ir dormir agora?-perguntou Sirius.  
Quando Dumbledore saiu para procurar Tiago, eu subi para alertar Sirius e Pedro. Sirius reclamara muito em ser acordado e continuava a implicar com Tiago.  
-Onde você esteve?-perguntou o Sr. Potter.  
-Jonh-chamou Dumbledore- receio dizer que está não é a melhor hora para perguntas. Tenho certeza de que Tiago está cansado e é bom que vá se deitar logo. Já é tarde e todos temos de acordar cedo amanhã. E nós dois ainda temos de acertar alguns coisas.  
-Não saio daqui sem respostas, Alvo. Onde esse garoto estava com a cabeça? Fugir assim?  
-Eu não fugi!-defendeu-se Tiago  
O Sr. Potter se virou bruscamente para Tiago e se preparou para despejar um sermão.   
-Jonh...-chamou Dumbledore e lhe dirigiu um olhar professoral   
-Conversamos mais tarde-falou para Tiago e acompanhado da Sra. Potter e de Dumbledore subiu as escadas.  
Tiago se jogou em uma cadeira e permaneceu olhando para o teto como se esse exercesse uma forte atração sobre ele. Sirius bocejou impacientemente.  
-Vamos subir-susurrei para Pedro  
-Por que?-perguntou ele- Nós ainda nem falamos com o Tiago  
-Não discute, vamos.-falei arrastando-o pela escada acima.

Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e rapidamente viraram os rostos. Tiago começou a assobiar baixinho alguma musica antiga.  
-Se quer saber. Acho isso tudo uma grande palhaçada-reclamou Sirius- Eu poderia estar dormindo ao invés de estar aqui-e pronunciou muito bem o "aqui"- olhando para a sua cara  
-Parece que concordamos com a mesma coisa.-falou Tiago irônico.- É só você me pedir desculpas que eu aceitarei.  
-Por que EU tenho de pedir desculpas?  
-Por que foi você que saiu dando patadas em todo mundo!  
-Eu não saí dando patadas em todo mundo. Eu estava apenas de mal-humor! È tão difícil entender isso?-gritou Sirius  
-Seria mil vezes mais fácil se você explicasse O QUE te deixou de mal-humor.-resmungou Tiago  
Sirius se largou na cadeira mais próxima e soltou um grito de dor ao bater com a cabeça na parede.  
-Foi a carta da minha mãe.  
-Você já recebeu milhares de cartas dela e nunca ficou assim. Qual o problema com essa?  
Sirius o encarou quase com piedade. Como se Tiago fosse o ser mais lerdo do mundo para entender alguma coisa.  
-Ela quer que eu me alie a Voldemort. Disse que por ser o Primogênito da família eu deveria ser o primeiro.  
-Ela quer o que?!-exasperou-se Tiago- Ela não pode exigir isso. Ela... E de qualquer maneira você é novo demais!  
-Eu sei! Ela não quer exatamente agora... Na verdade é só quando eu fizer dezesseis anos.  
-E daí? Quer dizer você não vai se aliar a Voldemort. E se ela não entender isso o problema é dela. Se você descontou o seu mal-humor em mim só por causa disso eu ainda não ou desculpar.  
-Não foi só por causa disso!-exaltou-se Sirius-Custa você entender?  
-Já disse que se você não me explicar, eu realmente não vou entender.  
Sirius respirou fundo. Agora que tinha começado era melhor terminar.   
-O problema... é que de certa forma...-ele parou para respirar. Duvidava de sua própria coragem para dizer aquilo.   
-Estou ouvindo-falou Tiago. Ele não estava entendendo aonde Sirius queria chegar, mas estava disposto a ouvir se isso esclarecesse as coisas.  
-É que de certa forma eu invejo você.-falou a última frase de um só fôlego.   
-Como é?-assustou-se Tiago. Ele não entendia o que Sirius queria dizer com isso.  
-Olhe bem para você-falou Sirius tomando coragem. Agora que começara tudo parecia mais fácil. Levantou a cabeça e encarou Tiago.- Você tem tudo o que eu sempre quis. Tem pais que lhe amam. Tem uma família que te adora, amigos, não é rejeitado e as pessoas não lhe olham enviesado na rua por causa do seu sobrenome. Tem um padrinho que te considera como um filho. Não é obrigado a representar para sua própria família. Sendo que isso se torna cada dia mais impossível. Enfim, você tem basicamente tudo que eu poderia querer.  
Tiago olhou para Sirius espantado. Nunca imaginara que a falta que Sirius sentisse de uma família fosse tão grande. E naquele exato instante ele se arrependeu amargamente de ter brigado com ele.  
-Ei cara-disse Tiago puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado de Sirius- Você tem amigos. Eu, Aluado e Pedro. Sabrina, Pam e tenho certeza que até a Evans. Sempre que precisar de alguma coisa você sabe que pode contar com a gente. Frank e Alice também. Eles são boas pessoas. Mas por que não falou tudo isso antes? Quer dizer por que não falou que se sentia assim?  
-Você sabe que eu não gosto de falar sobre essas coisas-respondeu Sirius meio amargo.  
-Eu sei.-falou Tiago ponderadamente- Mas você realmente acha que minha vida é perfeita? Não vou me fazer de vitima e dizer que é como a sua. Mas, entenda, numa família antiga como a minha, todos esperam certas coisas de mim. Meu pai espera que eu seja um legitimo Potter, com notas altas, mas que eu continue pregando peças. Não me incomodo com essa parte. Ele também espera que um dia eu faça parte do alto escalão do Ministério, combata artes das trevas e tudo o mais, quando tudo o que eu quero é jogar Quadribol. Minha mãe acha que devo ser o melhor aluno da turma e me e destacar em tudo o que eu faço. Você vê? São cobranças demais. E não adianta eu me superar que já vai ter tido algum membro da família Potter que faleceu há sei lá quantos anos e que fez melhor. Você me inveja? Eu invejo a Bel. Ela é que tem sorte.  
-Sorte?-perguntou Sirius confuso  
-Sorte. Ela é a primeira mulher a nascer na família Potter em cem anos. Por isso é a princesinha da casa. Há pouquíssimas mulheres na família. Se você olhar nossa arvore, vai ver que a maior parte das mulheres da família foi as que se casaram com algum Potter. E por isso ela não precisa corresponder a nenhuma expectativa. Por que ela já superou as expectativas nascendo mulher. É claro que ninguém fala isso para mim, mas, está implícito.   
-Acho-falou Sirius- Que cada um de nós tem seus próprios problemas com a família.-completou irônico.  
-Pois é-falou Tiago- Mas... Sirius, se algum dia você resolver deixar sua família de lado... E quiser aturar todas essas exigências, pode ir lá para casa. Afinal, você já é da família mesmo.  
Sirius sorriu agradecido, se levantou da cadeira e subiu as escadas deixando Tiago sozinho na mesa. -Vamos! Vamos!-gritava a Sra Potter na Plataforma 9 ½. –Já estamos atrasados assim vocês vão perder o trem!  
Corríamos apressados pela plataforma. O expresso vermelho de Hogwarts já soltava vapor e já dava indícios de querer sair. Todos os estudantes mais sensatos e precavidos já estavam dentro do trem aguardando a hora em que ele começaria a andar.  
-Muito bem-disse a Sra. Potter quando paramos em frente ao expresso.- Comportem-se! Pelo amor de Merlim! Não tentem superar o recorde de quinze corujas do ano passado.  
-Foram só quinze?-perguntou Tiago   
-Tiago!-ralhou ela.- Remo querido-disse ela se dirigindo a mim- Conto com você para deter esses dois malfeitores mirins, está bem?  
-Pediu para a pessoa errada-falou Pedro.  
-Muito bem! Agora vão antes que vocês se atrasem- disse e deu um beijo na bochecha de Tiago.  
-Mãe!-disse ele limpando o rosto- olha a vergonha!  
-Tchau Ti.-falou Bel pulando no colo de Tiago e lhe dando um beijo também  
-Ela você deixa não é?-perguntou a Sra. Potter divertida.  
-Rose deixe-os ir se não eles não conseguiram embarcar!- alertou o Sr. Potter  
Tiago se despediu de Bel e entramos correndo no trem. Achamos uma cabine vazia no final. Tiago e Sirius se jogaram imediatamente nas poltronas perto da janela.  
-Finalmente estamos voltando-falou Sirius quando o trem começou a andar.  
-De volta ao Lar-completei me sentando ao seu lado.  
-E então Tiago?-perguntou ele- quem vai ser a primeira vitima quando chegarmos?  
-Não sei... Mas o que você acha do Seboso?-perguntou Tiago.  
Como se Sirius fosse recusar essa idéia, pensei.  
-Acho perfeito!-exclamou Sirius e os dois se puseram a traçar o plano.  
-Ai... Acho que essa vai ser uma longa viajem...-falei para o teto- A propósito.-chamei a atenção dos dois novamente- Nessa confusão toda das ultimas semanas esqueci de avisar que já arranjei um apelido para o nosso totó.  
-Arranjou?-perguntou Tiago empolgado  
-Qual é?-quis saber Pedro.  
-É perfeito!-falei- O que vocês acham de Almofadinhas?-perguntei sorrindo  
-Excelente!   
-Não entendi...  
-Como é que é?!  
Essas foram respectivamente as respostas de Tiago, Pedro e Sirius.  
-De onde você tirou isso?-perguntou Sirius incrédulo. Eu comecei a gargalhar. Esse sempre foi um problema meu. Eu não podia simplesmente rir como qualquer pessoa normal, ou eu ria ou gargalhava.  
-Eu acho Almofadinhas perfeito-falou Tiago- afinal...Alem de eu ter que tapar sua boca com uma almofada toda noite, ainda lembra aquela parte da pata do cachorro...aquela que fica debaixo...  
-Não tente se explicar que você piora a situação-falei rindo, ainda era efeito da gargalhada.  
-Vocês não podem sair por aí me chamando de Almofadinhas! Que nome ridículo.  
-Ou isso ou Totó-sentenciou Tiago.  
Sirius amarrou a cara e se afundou na poltrona. Eu olhei para o teto sorrindo. Enfim, tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Bem gente nem teve nota da autora no ultimo cap.pq eu tava mt desanimada... mas nesse tem... e ai gostaram do cap? espero que sim pq eu passei duas semanas escrevendo-o! Bem vamos direto para os agradecimentos...Ah! e uma propaganda básica... leiam a minha song e comentem! O nome dela eh "I miss you".  
Edwiges-  
Butterfly Granger- Quem disse que o Tiago tem que gostar de montanhas é só um bruxo indefeso que o máximo q consegue é voar a quinze metros de altura montado numa vassoura...afinal...elas são mt mais seguras!!! Obrigada pelo elogio! Estou tentando continuar assim...ou melhor melhorar!  
Pat Wood- Eu tb acho mt fofo ele e pam...mas afinal de contas....a lily eh única? Ouvi dizer q o ti era um verdadeiro galinha!!!!mas naum se preocupe, o assunto Tiago/Pam já está bem definido na minha mente desde que eu criei a Pam....  
Quel weasley- naum leu mt? Entaum pq naum le mais? E comenta!!!!  
Isinha black- espero q a tortura tenha sido menor dessa vez! E que tenha valido a pena! Não esquece de comentar ta bom? E obrigada pelos elogios!  
Andrômeda- Você e suas perguntas... eu adoro! Embora acho q dessa vez não posso responder a maioria...mas vamos por partes. Q bom q vc gostou da câmara! Sempre achei q uma mansão do tamanho q eu imagino naum podia ser só uma mansão! Bruxo poderoso? Quem disse q ele era poderoso(ok...a quem eu estou tentando enganar?) bem...naum vou dizer quem ele é... mas vc esta certa...explica em grande parte o poder do Tiago. Dumbledore sabe quem vai trai-lo...e eu tb! Mas eu naum conto!!!!hahaha. concordo com você, p/ ser ruivo tem q ser parente dos weasley????aiai...esse pessoal ve parentesco em tudo....  
Leão- amigo!!!!!q bom q vc comentou....bom naum tenho nada p/ falar p/ vc q eu há naum tenha dito...mas enfim! Valeu pelos elogios!!!  
Potterish-  
Mila- o remo...bem o remo vai se dar relativamente bem...pelo menos a principio....pena do sirius e da Sabrina? Eu choro so de pensar no q vai acontecer com os dois... vai por mim, naum eh nada bom....   
Adriana Black- q bom q vc gostou! A seus pedidos estou atualizando...naum esqueça de comentar  
Nathy- desculpa a demora p/ responder seu coment... mas ai está...eu moro no rio de janeiro na capital. O capitão da grif? Ah...e lê so e meio na dele...nada demais nem importante para a historia geral da trama...de qualquer maneira...o objetivo naum eh ele ser simpático mesmo. A bel...bem eu tb amo essa garota!!!!bjs e ate o proximo coment!  
Black- aqui esta sua atualização...diga o q achou!  
Adriana Black.-ah...vc naum gosta da minha lily? td bem...neh...fazer o q! mas q bom q gosta da pam e da Sabrina! Adora a Sabrina..ela tem um jeito mt...Eu de ser!  
CDG- Vocês me decepcionaram...so dois coments!!!!magoei!!!!!....ok...o momento depressão passou...  
Thata-oi! Eu tb to feliz de estar postando novamente em um fórum! Mas...ng comentou!!!!buaaaa...ok...de volta ao normal! Obrigada pelo elogio...espero q tenha gostado desse cap!  
Ju Lupin- há quanto tempo! naum sumi naum...ta vendo...to um cap de doze paginas!!!!  
Fanfiction –

Marcelinha Madden- o fatídico dia em q o ti caiu de amores pela nossa ruivinha mais explosiva...bem...naum sei como vou escrever...mas eu vou judiar mt do pobre ti!!!!naum se preocupe com pam e Tiago...já esta td acertado aqui na minha mente! O cara do quadro...well...naum posso dizer agora... e a Isabelle potter...hum...ng mttttt especial naum... tenho ate uma historinha para ela...mas nada demais....de qualquer forma se ler o cap. vai perceber q tem uma dica solta dela por ai....

Julia Montez-obrigada pelos elogios! Q bom q foi minha fic q te convenceu a ler fics do rpimeiro ano...vcs andam especulando mts teorias sobre Tiago e Pam..gente...relaxem...td vai acabar mt bem... como eu já disse...eu já tenho td traçado p/ esses dois. Li e Remo? Ah naum! Pelo amor de deus! Td menos isso! Ate mesmo pq eu naum gosto desse casal...

Patty- Q bom q vc ta gostando! Obrigada! To esperando mais um rewiew seu ok?

Naizinha- q bom q valeu a pena ficar ansiosa! Significa q naum decepcionei! E desse cap o q vc achou? Gostou?


	32. Novidades e Tradições

Capitulo 29- Quebrando recordes.

-Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça???-perguntou McGonagall

-Bem Mimi-Falou Sirius

-Você tem que entender...-continuou Tiago

-Que nós temos de manter a tradição-finalizou Sirius alegremente

-Mais dez minutos e estaríamos atrasados!-falou Tiago como se isso fosse uma coisa impensável

-Atrasados?-perguntou McGonagall perplexa retirando as mãos do rosto- Atrasados para o que, exatamente?

-Como para o que?-perguntou Sirius fingindo indignação.-Para o evento mais importante do ano!

-Evento?-perguntou Mcgonagall- Evento? Mas que diabo de evento é esse?!-explodiu.

-Olha a boca Mimi...-falou Tiago com ar professoral.- Não acredito que você se esqueceu! Nós estamos de volta! Os Marotos voltaram! E pregamos uma peça dez minutos antes da primeira peça do ano anterior.

-Mantemos a tradição!-completou Sirius

-Eu estou vendo que vocês voltaram-falou McGonagall massageando as têmporas.- Hogwarts inteira já sabe que vocês voltaram.

-Sarcasmo não lhe cai nada bem Minerva-observou Sirius- Nada bem mesmo...-completou balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

-Tínhamos de fazer isso!-falou Tiago-Eram as nossas boas vindas!

-Boas vindas?-perguntou McGonagall-Boas vindas...-repetiu desconexamente.

-Mimi-chamou Sirius- Você tem que voltar para o banquete...

Mcgonagall olhou para os dois totalmente perplexa, mas rapidamente se recompôs e se encaminhou para a porta.

-Vocês já sabem.-sentenciou ela- Detenção.-disse fechando a porta, mas não sem antes conjurar uma jarra de suco e um prato de sanduíches para os dois.

-Sabe de uma coisa...-falou Sirius observando atentamente um dos sanduíches.

-O que?-perguntou Tiago prestando a mesma atenção ao sanduíche.

-Acho que essa história de comer sanduíches de pasta de atum enquanto todos se banqueteiam lá embaixo com peru assado é uma grande burrice.

-E o que você sugere?-perguntou Tiago marotamente- aprontamos e estamos presos aqui.

-Bem eu sugiro não perder mais o banquete de seleção.

-E como você pretende fazer isso?

-Ano que vem, aprontaremos no trem.-falou ele sorrindo e mordeu um pedaço do sanduíche- droga!-reclamou- já falei para ela que prefiro mil vezes patê de presunto a pasta de atum-falou Sirius olhando pela porta onde McGonagall tinha saído- Será que é tão difícil entender?

-Vai ver ela faz de propósito-opinou Tiago- Vai comer os sanduíches?-perguntou

-Não, pode ficar-disse empurrando a bandeja na direção de Tiago.

-Eu não acredito que eles fizeram isso!-falou Alice olhando para a mesa da Sonserina

-Me surpreende não terem feito nada pior, como explodir o castelo.-alfinetou Lily.

-Não seja boba Lily,-falou Pam dividida entre o riso e a seriedade- eles jamais explodiriam o castelo.

-O castelo não-concordei imaginado que eles explodiriam o castelo, se não gostassem tanto de Hogwarts.

Estávamos sentados confortavelmente à mesa da Grifinória saboreando um belo banquete de inicio de ano letivo. Como Tiago não se encontrava em nossa companhia, Lily resolvera que sempre que isso acontecesse, ela sentaria conosco, junto com ela vinham Alice e Hayla, que ainda olhavam perplexas para a mesa da Sonserina.

-Vão se servir?-perguntou Frank estendendo uma tigela de purê na direção das duas- Sabe... é melhor vocês comerem, se continuarem a olhar assim para a mesa da Sonserina vou começar a achar que estão com pena deles...

Alice e Hayla se endireitaram rapidamente na mesa. Pena dos Sonserinos? Isso elas jamais demonstrariam.

-Deviam ficar despreocupadas-falou Pedro levantando a cabeça dos pratos de comida.-Eles podiam ter transformado os Sonserinos em pássaros e feito eles incharem até explodirem.

Ouve uma sucessão de gargalhadas histéricas e Pedro parou de comer para me olhar com uma típica cara de o-que-foi-que-eu-fiz?

È claro que ele não sabia o que tinha dito, já que para ele esse era apenas mais um dos planos de Tiago e Sirius ao invés de uma piada.

Eu olhei para a mesa da Sonserina. Tiago e Sirius haviam explodido a pobre mesa. Com todos os Sonserinos sentados em volta, é claro. Eu me lembraria perfeitamente da cena durante anos.

Tiago e Sirius haviam descido do trem e, assim que pisaram em Hogwarts, foram até a cozinha "estudar o terreno". Decidiram que era melhor fazer as coisas de outro modo. Voltaram para o salão principal e se sentaram ao meu lado explicando atentamente o plano. Alguns minutos após o termino da seleção e quando o banquete foi servido uma rápida sucessão de explosões e fumaça vinda da mesa da Sonserina chamou a atenção de todos. Os Sonserinos estavam cobertos por sucos, purês e mais algumas coisas indefiníveis. E, enquanto todo o salão principal caía na gargalhada, Tiago e Sirius saíam e acenavam para todos como se tivessem acabados de serem coroados reis, logo atrás deles ia McGonagall que parecia quere cuspir fogo nos fundilhos de suas calças para que andassem mais rápido. De fato ela mantinha a varinha firmemente apontada para as costas dos dois.

-Do que você está rindo?-a voz de Hayla me trouxe de volta a realidade, ou ao pesadelo de ver Severo Snape com algo que parecia gelatina grudado nos cabelos. Não pude deixar de expressar uma careta ao me deparar com a cena.

-Remo?-chamou novamente.

-Desculpe.-falei- o que você me perguntou mesmo?

-Perguntei por que você estava rindo.-falou ela me olhando com certa suspeita.

Olhei para q garota sentada a minha frente. A pele negra e os olhos castanhos formavam uma bonita combinação. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi o sorriso maroto que estampava no rosto. Trocou um rápido olhar com Pam, sentada ao seu lado, naquele momento algo me disse que eu havia acabado de me meter numa bela encrenca.

-Estava apenas me lembrando da explosão.-falei me equilibrando nos pés traseiros da cadeira. Ao contrario de Sirius, que fazia isso para se exibir, eu fazia isso quando estava nervoso.

-E para que esse sorrisinho?-atalhou Lily- Não vai me dizer que você apóia o que os delinqüentes mirins fizeram?

-Bem...-eu comecei, não que eu apoiasse a atitude de Tiago e Sirius. Pelo menos não totalmente.-Foi engraçado.-arrisquei

Os olhos de Lily faiscaram na minha direção

-Resposta errada, cara- sussurrou Frank ao meu lado

-Alguém podia ter se machucado!-falou ela indignada.

-Era só comida, Lily!-falei desesperado ao notar o olhar que ela me lançava- Ninguém se machuca com comida!

-Isso por que você não conhece a comida da Lily-falou Alice divertida e Lílian lhe lançou um olhar do tipo cale-a-boca-ou-quem-vai-se-machucar-é-você.

-Mas e se o feitiço desse errado?-tentou Lílian novamente.

-Não daria-falei rápido e certo demais.

-Por que não daria???-perguntou Hayla apenas para confirmar a resposta.

-É... Por que...Bem...-falei engolindo em seco-Bom, vocês não esperavam que eu ficasse só olhando os dois, não é?

-Eu-não-acredito!-falou Lily e saiu indignada em direção a mesa da Corvinal.

-Lily!-chamei em vão- o que foi que eu fiz?-perguntei me voltando para Frank.

-Mulheres...-brincou ele- Ruim com elas, pior sem elas.

-Você acabou com os sonhos dela-falou Alice sabiamente.

-Sonhos?-perguntei desorientado.

-É sonhos-concordou Hayla- Ela ainda tinha esperanças que um de vocês tivesse jeito.

Como eu continuei sem entender nada, Pam completou.

-Ela achava que pelo menos VOCÊ seria responsável.

Eu olhei mais perplexo ainda e Pam apenas me lançou um olhar penalizado. Eu me joguei na cadeira, na mesa a frente, Lily parecia fazer um discurso indignada para Sabrina que tentava não rir de toda a situação. Mais à frente, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa Patrícia conversava com um garoto.

-O que Patrícia está fazendo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa?-perguntei

-Conversando.-respondeu Alice-Ciúmes, Remo?-perguntou maldosa.

-Claro que não-respondi corando e torcendo para que ninguém estivesse reparando.

Embora Patrícia pertencesse a Grifinória, passava a maior parte de seu tempo conversando com pessoas de outras casas. Ela, Lily, Pam, Hayla e Alice costumavam sentar juntas nas aulas embora não fossem tão próximas assim. Patrícia era a mais bonita das cinco, cabelos pretos, olhos amendoados e pele clara, chamava atenção por onde passava parecendo uma bonequinha francesa. A mais extrovertida das cinco, costumava passar as refeições pulando de mesa em mesa para falar com todos os que conhecia, o que acabava por fazer com que quase nunca parasse na mesa da Grifinória ou no salão comunal.

-Você ainda não respondeu-provocou Pam- Ciúmes?

-Claro que não-respondi mal-humorado e Pam e Alice trocaram sorrisinhos. Naquele momento eu decretei ódio aos sorrisinhos-que-as-mulheres-dão-nas-piores-horas-possiveis. E também a mania delas acharem que tem sempre que quando algum garoto pergunta sobre uma garota é por que está interessado. Ora, não se pode mais fazer perguntas nesse mundo?

-Acordem!-gritei mais uma vez.

-Para que esse escândalo todo, Aluado?-perguntou Tiago levantando a cara amassada do travesseiro.

-Primeiro dia de aula!-Gritei- Vocês tem que levantar!!!-falei puxando o lençol de cima de Tiago. Ele escondeu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro

-Justamente por ser o primeiro dia é que temos que acordar tarde-falou Sirius ainda de olhos fechados, o que dava a ele uma terrível impressão de sonâmbulo.

-Volte a dormir Aluado-falou Tiago com a voz abafada- Ainda é cedo.

Eu olhei para Pedro que estava sentado na cama observando pacientemente minhas tentativas. Eu tinha perdido a disputa para ver quem acordava os dois

-Mais meia hora e não teremos café...-falei casualmente. Eu tinha de apelar. Somente a possibilidade de não comer fazia com que Tiago e Sirius levantassem da cama. Em menos de um segundo os dois já estavam de pé e tentavam passar ao mesmo tempo pela porta do banheiro.

-Sai Black-reclamava Tiago- Eu vou primeiro. Respeite os mais velhos.-falou Tiago comprimido contra o umbral da porta.

-Você demora muito Potter-reclamou Sirius também esmagado contra o umbral- Deixe-me ir primeiro e depois você pode demorar o quanto quiser. Pode ficar lá até os seus dedos parecerem o rosto de uma velha decrépita de 100 anos.

-Nem morto Black-resmungou Tiago empurrando Sirius com toda a força que lhe era permitido usar quando se estava dividindo um espaço de pouco menos que sessenta centímetros-Você vai transformar esse banheiro num lago. Vai inundar tudo. É pior que um cachorro tomando banho.

-Vamos perder o café...-falei calmamente

-Sai-disse Tiago dando uma cotovelada no estomago de Sirius e fazendo com que ele caísse sentado no chão abraçando a barriga. Tiago entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

-Vê se não demora!-gritou Sirius massageando a barriga inconformado

-Ei!-gritou Tiago de dentro do banheiro-Algum de vocês pode me dar uma toalha? Eu esqueci de pegar!

Nos entreolhamos. Eu joguei uma toalha para Sirius, que ainda permanecia sentado em frente à porta, levantei uma sobrancelha e lhe dirigi um sorriso irônico. Sirius levantou, entreabriu a porta e enfiou o braço que segurava a toalha lá dentro e virou o rosto na direção oposta. Ele resmungava algo do tipo "ainda bem que Frank não está aqui". Eu concordei. Frank comentaria o episodio por semanas e faria a paciência de Sirius despencar e seu mal-humor aumentar.

-Torre Norte... Torre Norte... Torre Norte...-falava Sirius para o vento enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a segunda aula do dia, Transfiguração.

-Estamos indo para Transfigurações, Sirius-falou Tiago- Que fica no térreo.-ele frizou bem a palavra térreo.

-Eu sei-respondeu Sirius ainda olhando para o teto- Mas a aula de adivinhação é na torre Norte.

-E daí?-perguntei- Não vai me dizer que você está ansioso pelas aulas de adivinhação?

-Você não entendeu nada mesmo, não é Aluado?-perguntou Sirius superior

-Como podemos entender se tudo o que você fala é Torre Norte?-indagou Pedro

-Nunca tivemos aula na Torre Norte-respondeu como se estivesse lidando com uma criança de dez anos- Estou curioso. E também estou pensando que ela fica muito longe do salão principal...-acrescentou como se isso explicasse tudo. E de certa forma, explicava.

-Agora eu entendi!-falou Tiago como se tivesse inventado o mundo naquele instante- você está tentando se lembrar de alguma passagem secreta que leve direto para lá.

-Pensei que eu fosse ter que desenhar para que vocês entendessem!-falou sorridente

-E se lembrou de alguma?-perguntou Pedro

-Não.-respondeu Sirius seco.-Mas vou.

-Não acredito que o brilhante Sirius Black se esqueceu de alguma passagem...-comentei irônico

-Ei!-reclamou ele- é realmente difícil ser o único membro pensante do grupo!-provocou- Afinal, posso ter uma mente brilhante, mas não sou obrigado a me lembrar de todas as passagens que já descobrimos!

-Talvez isso fosse difícil, se você pensasse, Almofadinhas-rebateu Tiago utilizando pela primeira vez o apelido que Sirius ganhara de mim no trem.

-Almofadinhas...-resmungou ele- De onde você tirou um apelido tão esdrúxulo, Aluado?

-Era o nome do cachorro da minha avó... Achei que combinaria com você. Ele costumava passar dezoito horas por dia dormindo e as outras seis comendo, além é claro de feder mais que um bode velho encharcado.-falei casualmente

Sirius me lançou um olhar mortífero. E Tiago e Pedro caíram na gargalhada. De fato ainda riam quando chegamos a porta da sala de transfiguração.

Todos já estavam na sala. Frank, Alice e Pam conversavam animadamente enquanto Lily, Patrícia e Hayla mantinham as cabeças muito juntas e se sentavam isoladas no canto da sala.

-O Garoto da vez!-falou Frank se virando para Tiago

-O que você aprontou dessa vez?-perguntou Pedro

-Alem da recepção de ontem. Nada.-esclareceu Tiago, mas mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Ele adorava receber atenções.

-Estávamos falando justamente de você!-continuou ele passando um braço em volta do ombro de Tiago.-Quando vai nos trazer a taça de quadribol esse ano?

-Vocês já estão pensando nisso?-perguntei. O ano ainda nem tinha começado e eles já pensavam na final do campeonato de Quadribol.

-No que você aposta?-perguntou Pam.-Acho que Grifinória e Sonserina na final. Então Ti?-indagou ela

-Acredito na Corvinal-interrompeu Alice- Sabrina é imbatível.

-Não me importa-declarou Tiago- Eu sou o melhor. Ganharemos a taça seja contra quem for.

-Seja mais modesto Potter-falou Lily do outro lado da sala- Ou corre o risco de não levantar vôo com tanta arrogância.

-Se você entendesse um pouco de Quadribol Evans-respondeu Tiago- Aceitaria que eu sou sem duvida o melhor apanhador desse colégio. Não se trata de modéstia, mas sim da realidade.

-Poupe-me Potter-continuou Lily. Agora a voz demonstrava um principio de irritação- Se você se sentisse o tal só no quadribol.... Era até perdoável.

-O que você quer dizer com isso Evans?-perguntou Tiago jogando o sarcasmo de lado.

-Quero dizer Potter-falou Lily a voz completamente séria. Eu troquei um olhar rápido com Patrícia. Boa coisa não ia sair dessa conversa- Que você se acha demais. Vive azarando os primeiranistas só por que é maior e mais forte. Responde aos professores. Não tem respeito por ninguém e acha que está certo só por que tem a grande capacidade de se livrar de todas as enrascadas que se mete. Alem é claro de azarar o pobre Snape que nunca lhe fez nada. E tudo isso só por que consegue montar numa vassoura e fazer coisas que mais da metade da população bruxa acha impossível! Isso é o que eu quero dizer Potter.-terminou Lily com o rosto ligeiramente vermelho de raiva.

-Você diz tudo isso Evans por que sente inveja-respondeu Tiago irritado- Sente inveja por que gostaria de fazer tudo o que eu faço. Ao contrario de você eu não me prendo a regras! Eu sei viver Evans, e aproveito ao máximo isso! E você me odeia por causa disso! Sou um dos melhores alunos da turma, excelente jogador de Quadribol e todos gostam de mim. Ao contrario de você! Que mais da metade da população de Hogwarts não vai com a sua cara!

-COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO POTTER?!-berrou Lily

-FALO COM VOCÊ DO JEITO QUE EU BEM ENTENDER EVANS!-respondeu Tiago já vermelho de fúria

-Potter e Evans!-chamou McGonagall quando entrou na sala.-Voltem para seus lugares agora!

Os dois trocaram um ultimo olhar de ódio e voltaram a se sentar em lados opostos da sala.

-O que McGonagall queria?-perguntei quando Tiago saiu da sala dela. Ele e Lílian haviam sido "gentilmente" convidados a permanecer depois da aula para que ela pudesse trocar algumas palavrinhas com eles.

-Que isto não se repita senhores. Senhorita Evans eu esperava mais de você. Teve um péssimo comportamento hoje. E Sr. Potter sei que não adianta lhe falar, mas gostaria que isso não se repetisse.-falou Tiago num inútil tentativa de imitar McGonagall. Ele era péssimo em imitações ao contrario de Pedro- O Sr. já tem detenções demais.-terminou ele.

-O que ela quis dizer com detenções demais?-perguntou Sirius

-Como se você não soubesse-falou Pedro.- Vocês não levaram uma detenção ontem.

-Ah é...-lembrou- Mas ela ainda não combinou.

-Acabou de combinar-falou Tiago já voltando ao normal- Uma semana. Tentei convence-la de que uma semana era tempo demais, mas ela disse que não era nem o suficiente e me mandou ficar quieto a menos que eu quisesse ter mais uma semana de detenção.

-Bem, isso não interessa-falou Sirius- Eu quero ir comer. Por causa de certas pessoas que demoraram horas no banho nós não tivemos café da manhã.

-Nem terão almoço-falei- Vocês tem de chegar na torre norte e já estão atrasados.

-Como assim nós?-perguntou Pedro

-Eu não faço advinhação-lembrei divertido- Acho melhor se apressarem. Eu tenho vou almoçar.-falei e tomei a direção do salão principal.

-Aluado!-chamou Sirius, mas eu não me virei.

-Ele foi embora.-falou Tiago

-E minha fome não-anunciou Pedro

Os três se entreolharam por alguns segundos

-Estamos mesmo atrasados?-perguntou Sirius

-Estamos e não chegaremos a tempo se não nos apressarmos. Não podemos deixar uma má impressão-falou Tiago.

-O simples fato de sermos nós já deixa uma má impressão com os professores-falou Pedro.

-Ele tem razão-concordou Sirius- Não podemos nem passar na cozinha para pegar algumas coisas?

O estomago de Tiago deu um grande ronco.

-Está bem-concordou ele- Mas só se corrermos e se você conhecer alguma passagem que nos deixe direto na Torre Norte.

-Então vamos-falou Sirius e saiu correndo em direção a cozinha.

-Almofadinhas-chamou Pedro- Isso não vai nos levar a torre Norte.

Tiago, Sirius e Pedro estavam subindo uma estreita escada de terra batida que fazia parte de alguma passagem secreta e que segundo ele levaria direto a torre norte. Segundo ele.

-Há raízes brotando das paredes-observou Tiago- COMO isso é possível?

Tiago quase se desequilibrou ao continuar andando e olhando para as paredes ao invés de olhar para o chão que pisava. Os braços dos três estavam carregados de fruitas e bolinhos de todos os sabores, alem de sapos de chocolate. Qualquer queda os levaria, e quem estivesse atrás, direto para o inicio da escada.

-Já estamos chegando?-perguntou Pedro cansado de subir tantos degraus.

Sirius parou abruptamente.

-Chegamos?-perguntou Tiago

-Uma rampa.-respondeu ele

-Não temos condições de subir uma rampa com os braços cheios de comida-declarou Tiago aborrecido.

-É para baixo.-completou Sirius sombrio.

Tiago se aproximou e olhou atentamente para a rampa a sua frente era lisa e cheia de curvas. Mas havia lago errado.

-Para baixo?-perguntou Pedro- Mas não estávamos indo para uma torre?

Era isso. Se até o pequeno Pedrinho conseguia saber que não se chegava a uma torre descendo era porque algo ali estava muito mal explicado.

-Você deve ter nos trazido pela passagem errada Sirus-Disse Tiago batendo com a mão na testa. Isso fez com que ele deixasse uma maçã cair. Ela saiu rolando pela rampa. E não houve mais nenhum barulho.

-Isso tem fim?-Perguntou Tiago.

-Tem que ter-disse Sirius

-Vamos?-perguntou Pedro esperando por uma resposta negativa

-Temos escolha?-perguntou Tiago cínico.

-Ainda podemos voltar-opinou Sirius fazendo uma careta

-Vamos logo. Mal não vai fazer.-declarou Tiago.

-Isso é o que você diz-falou Pedro.

-Vamos Pedrinho-falou Sirius- Para baixo todas as corujas ajudam.-disse ele e se jogou na rampa.

Tiago foi logo atrás e rapidamente Pedro os seguiu para não ficar sozinho.

Os três desciam a uma velocidade cada vez maior e cada vez as curvas ficavam mais fechadas

-Isso não termina?-gritou Tiago

-Estou vendo alguma coisa!-avisou Sirius e seu rosto se contorceu numa careta de pânico- É uma parede!-berrou

-Uma o que?-Deseperou-se Pedro

-E de Pedra!-anunciou Sirius

-Nós vamos morrer!-gritou Tiago e os três começaram a gritar escandalosamente enquanto a parede chegava cada vez mais perto.

Quando eles já se preparavam psicologicamente, e fisicamente, para o impacto a parede se abriu revelando um corredor. Os três saíram rolando e caíram esparramados no chão deixando toda a comida se espalhar a volta deles. No fim do corredor, aproximadamente dez pessoas os olhavam, entre eles Hayla, Pam e Frank, e indicavam que aquela era realmente a Torre Norte.

-Você está me esmagando Pedro-falou Tiago com a voz embargada pela tontura e pelo peso de Pedro em cima dele.

Entraram em uma sala escura. Mais de vinte mesinhas estavam espalhadas por ela e se alternavam com pufes e cadeiras. Um incenso queimava na mesa da professora e esta já os aguardava, sentada pacientemente e os observando.

Apenas os três mais Frank, Hayla e Pam eram Grifinórios, os outros alunos pertenciam a Lufa-Lufa. Tiago reconheceu Mattew Lewis da Lufa-Lufa e que narrava os jogos de Quadribol. Acenou para ele.

-Sentem-se-Falou a professora. Era uma mulher alta de cabelos loiros e encaracolados que iam até a cintura. Vestia-se como as ciganas trouxas que Tiago via no parque de diversão que costumava aparecer em sua cidade durante as férias. Muitas pulseiras, anéis e cordões enfeitavam cada parte de seu corpo que não estava coberta pela longa saia e pela blusa branca que ia até quase o meio da perna. Tiago a achou excessivamente dourada com todas aquelas pulseiras e pedras penduradas.

-Boa tarde-falou. Sua voz parecia a de um cachorrinho assustado. E rouco-Eu sou Cassandra Hoppikins, professora de advinhação.-Falou andando por entre as mesas, pufes e cadeiras.

-Antes de começarmos este curso devo lhes avisar do que os aguarda. Estar aqui não significa que poderão prever o futuro ou as grandes guerras ou ainda se irão a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana. Muitos de vocês sequer chegarão perto de prever o que comerão na hora do almoço. Então para que estão aqui? Não sou eu que irei responder. Alguns de vocês desistirão do curso ainda esse ano. Outros mais covardes esperarão para serem reprovados nos NOMS. Não me importa. Estão aqui para desenvolver sua intuição e interpretar algumas dicas que o destino nos dá. Para isso terão de usar certos meios. Garras e folhas de chá são os mais comuns e práticos. Existem, entretanto, vários outros meios como a quiromancia, a arte de ler mãos. Frenologia, leitura do crânio. Libanomancia, fumaça do incenso-disse apontando para o incenso que estava em cima de sua mesa.

-E o que ele lhe diz?-perguntou Sirius Irônico- O que teremos para o jantar?

A turma abafou risadas. A professora mirou Sirius atentamente.

-Creio que teremos Frango e batatas assadas, Sr. Black-respondeu superior.-Como eu estava dizendo, antes da gentil piada do Sr. Black interromper. Existem inúmeros meios de se prever o futuro, embora pouquíssimos bruxos saibam realmente faze-lo. No primeiro trimestre nos dedicaremos às folhas de chá. E depois passaremos a quiromancia e finalmente a bola de cristal. Por enquanto pedirei que sentem em pares.

A turma rapidamente obedeceu. Sirius se virou para Tiago e Pedro fez par com Frank.

Com um rápido aceno da varinha xícaras cheias de chá surgiram na frente de todos.

-Quero que bebam este chá até restar somente a borra. Assim que terminarem devem sacudir a xícara três vezes com a mão esquerda virarem-na no pires. Esperem até cair a ultima gota de chá e troquem de xícara. Utilizem o Esclarecendo o Futuro para interpretar as figuras formadas.

Sirius pegou a xícara de Tiago e colocou-a na altura dos olhosse concentrou.

-Então adivinho, o que você vê?-perguntou Tiago entediado.

-Vejo a Pam tentando esconder o riso do que Hayla está falando enquanto nós dois nos concentramos nessa coisa marrom e estamos perdendo uma ótima piada.

Tiago deu uma rápida olhada para trás e verificou o obvio. Pam estava vermelha de tanto rir.

-E você Sr. Black-aproximou-se a professora- Não perde uma oportunidade de fazer uma piada. Por favor concentre-se no seu trabalho e ao menos finja respeito.

Sirius voltou a se concentrar na xícara e começou a gira-la de um lado pára o outro. Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de questionamento.

-Se virarmos assim-disse ele virando a cabeça ao invés da xícara. Parece uma ave.

-Ave-repetiu Tiago e folheou o livro- Ave. Vôo, movimento, boa sorte.

-Parece que o desejo de Frank de ter um bom campeonato de quadribol vai se realizar.-ironizou Sirius.-Deseja saber mais alguma coisa Amo?

-Termina logo com isso.-ordenou Tiago divertido.

-Certo. Se virarmos assim-e virou a cabeça para o outro lado franzindo a testa- Temos uma ampulheta, ou é um gongo? Não é uma ampulheta... Dá até para ver a areia escorrendo...

Tiago e Frank, que estava na mesa do lado, tiveram de abafar uma risada.

-Vê ai o que diz de ampulheta.-falou Sirius depositando a xícara na mesa

Tiago folheou o livro até encontrar.

-Ampulheta-leu ele- Cuidado.

-É melhor ter mesmo-decretou Sirius- Sabrina disse que ganharia o campeonato desse ano nem que tivesse que te empurrar da vassoura.-Mais uma vez Tiago e Frank abafaram as risadas- OU então tome cuidado com o jantar. Afinal, não somos capazes de prever o que vamos comer daqui a algumas horas. Ou do que Lílian vai fazer com você depois da discussão de hoje.

Novamente Tiago teve de abafar as risadas

-E olhando por esse ângulo-continuou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais seria do mundo- Temos um circulo. Um anel. Está pretendendo pedir Mimi em casamento para ver se consegue se livrar da detenção?-perguntou divertido

-Não deixa de ser uma opção-respondeu Tiago- Afinal acho que aquele mal-humor todo é apenas falta de homem

Dessa vez, não apenas Tiago e Frank tiveram de abafar risadas, como também mais uns três Lufa-Lufos que estavam perto.

-Certo-falou Sirius fingindo seriedade- Leia a minha e me diga como minha querida mãezinha pretende me matar assim que receber a primeira carta de Hogwarts dizendo o que fizemos com a mesa da Sonserina.

-'Ta bem-concordou Tiago e pegou a xícara de Sirius e ficou girando-a incontáveis vezes.- Se olharmos assim-falou ficando quase de cabeça para baixo e seu sorriso se alastrou- Tem um cão. Ve o que diz ai para cão.

-Não preciso.-falou Sirius- Isso diz que estamos atrasados na nossa transformação. Você viu o que Mcgonagall fez hoje? A parte que ela se transformou em um gato?-e acrescentou baixo e sorrindo.- Isso quer dizer que nós vamos conseguir.

-Sr. Black-soou a voz da professora.-Pare de cochichos e volte ao trabalho.

-E olhando assim-falou Tiago fingindo se concentrar atentamente no que ele considerava apenas uma pasta marrom- Temos um... Barco.

-Braco?-perguntou Sirius- O que isso significa? Que minha mãe vai tentar me matar afogado???

Tiago tentou não rir

-Aqui diz que significa descoberta-sentenciou Tiago.- Parece que você vai descobrir alguma coisa

-Vamos-acrescentou Sirius- Vamos descobrir que não limparam a sala dos troféus durante dois meses. E que estavam esperando apenas nós voltarmos para Hogwarts pra deixa-la brilhante.

Tiago riu abertamente frente ao ultimo comentário de Sirius.

-Sr. Potter!-gritou a professora Hoppikins-Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória por atrapalhar a aula!

Tiago imediatamente voltou a se concentrar nas borras de chá.

-Ok... Também tem um bebê... Você vai ficar grávido!-exclamou Tiago feliz.- Posse ser o padrinho? Quem é o pai?

-O pai sou eu, sua anta!-respondeu Sirius contrariado e divertido- A pergunta certa é quem é a mãe. E sim, você pode ser o padrinho. E acho que já estou sentindo os enjôos.-brincou colocando a mão praticamente no estomago e fingindo desmaiar.

-Deixe de palhaçada e veja o que significa um bebê-pediu Tiago rindo.

-Bebê-falou Sirius puxando o livro para si- Novos interesses.

-Parece lógico. Você vai ter descobertas e novos interesses. Será que você vai descobrir o prazer da maternidade?-ironizou.

-Não sei...-admitiu Sirius olhando para fixamente para um ponto atrás de Tiago-Mas acabo de descobrir que a Pam é até bem bonitinha. E talvez ela seja um bom interesse.

Tiago olhou para Pam, sentada numa mesa atrás deles e rindo e de novo para a expressão marota de Sirius. Não pensou duas vezes. Agarrou a xícara de Sirius e atirou na cabeça dele.

-AI!!!!-gritou Sirius caído no chão. A pancada o tinha desequilibrado completamente- Eu estava brincando Tiago!

-Pense trinta vezes antes de se meter com a minha amiga, seu cachorro!-falou Tiago vermelho de raiva.

-Sr.Potter e Sr. Black!-chamou a Professora. Toda a sala mantinha a atenção fixa no trio. As xícaras e leituras completamente esquecidas.- Terei de descontar vinte pontos dos senhores pelo péssimo comportamento na minha aula! Espero que isso não volte a se repetir! Classe-falou ela virando-se para a turma novamente-Estão dispensados.

-Ah!Sr. Black-chamou a professora quando eles já estavam de saída- Creio que teremos Mousse de Chocolate para a sobremesa.

-O que é isso na sua testa?-perguntei para Sirius quando vi os três se aproximando.

-Levei uma xicarada-disse de mal-humor.

Os três puseram-se a narrar todos os acontecimentos da aula de adivinhação e todas as profecias que haviam feito. Finalmente, depois de uma aula extremamente cansativa de Historia da Magia rumamos para o salão principal a fim de aproveitar o jantar.

Todos os alunos e professores estavam reunidos lá. Lily, Pam, Hayla e conversavam sentadas bem no meio da mesa. Patrícia, que por algum milagre resolvera sentar na mesa da casa a qual pertencia, conversava animadamente com Frank e Alice. Sabrina assim que nos avistou se levantou da mesa da Corvinal para vir se sentar conosco. Ranhoso e Malfoy conversavam alguma coisa aparentemente secreta na mesa da Sonserina.

Entrementes, as profecias de Cassandra Hoppikins e Sirius se confirmavam. Teríamos Frango com batatas assadas no jantar e de sobremesa, Mousse de Chocolate. Por outro lado McGonagall havia nos parado na saída da aula de História da Magia para avisar a Sirius e Tiago que eles deviam comparecer no dia seguinte a Sala dos Troféus. Esse seria o castigo por terem explodido a mesa da Sonserina.

Sentamos na ponta da mesa da Grifinória como de costume e Sabrina logo iniciou uma fervorosa discussão sobre as chances do Holyhead Harpies ganhar o Campeonato Inglês de Quadribol daquele ano.

Na semana seguinte seria Lua Cheia, mas não era hora para se preocupar com aquilo, estávamos de volta a Hogwarts. E as coisas não poderiam estar mais normais.

Hey People!!!! Td bem? Esse capitulo saiu rápido não? Espero ter agradado. O remo não apareceu muito, por que, vocês tem que entender... Aritmancia é algo realmente chato. E antes que me perguntem. NÃO! Ainda não é agora que o nosso querido Tiago vai cair de amores pela incontrolável Lily.

Acho que não tenho mais o que dizer...apenas....deixem comentários!!!!!! Vcs andam deixando mt poucos comentários....assim eu ou ter uma crise existencial e parar de escrever... Ah! Vou fazer uma propaganda básica...

Leiam as minhas songs, Amigos Perdidos e I Miss You. E comentem, é obvio...só ler e não comentar não tem graça!!!!

Vlw gente!

Até o próximo capitulo!

CDG-

Thata-Vc tem razão...o pessoal continua sem comentar...mas ok...eu vou esperar pacientemente pelos comentários e boa vontade deles....eu não tenho nada a perder mesmo!O que mais tava escrito na carta...mais algumas coisinhas tipo...vc eh a ovelha negra da familia...um mal muito carinhosas...

Ju Lupin-Ficamos igual ao Sirius então...pq eu baseei o mal-humor do Sirius no meu enquanto escrevia! E pode sacudir mais o pessoal p/ comentar!

Andrômeda-forum-q-naum-deve-ser-nomeado...eu sei disso! Acho q vc eh uma das faz mais plenamenete...mas a gente tem q admitir q o sirius de mal-humor eh a coisa mais fofo do mundo...ele deve ficar com aquelas carinhas de cachorrinho-que-teve-a-bolinha-roubada! Não sei se o Pedro teve calma ou medo...e o Ti...bom...acho q ele tava de TPM nesse dia! Vamos perdoa-lo...não eh todo dia q isso acontece!!!!

Ao pessoal que comentou a minha song:

Thata-peguei geral de surpresa neh? Eu naum tinha avisado ng da song... e já tinha escrito ela há ou – uma semana! Mas que bom q consegui explicar bem os sentimentos do Lupin... alias...eu não sei pq cismo de escrever as coisas do ponto de vista dele... quer dizer...acho q da próxima vez vou tentar escrever com o Tiago...!

Andrômeda- Não dei folga nos caps! Na verdade saiu ate mais rápido!!!! E a culpa de vc ficar viviada em HP e da JK e naum minha!!!!Parece q consegui comover mt gente...q bom! Atingi meu objetivo!

Ju Lupin-Consegui fazer alguém chorar....EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ah! obrigada pelo elogio!

Adolphos Krum- posso fazer uma pergunta...da onde vc tirou o nick...gostei! original! Jah q vc gostou da song....vc podia começar a ler a fic...ok...se vc esta lendo isso eh pq vc lê a fic...enfim...podia comentar!!!

Cornélio Fudge-Mais um q gostou!!! Q bom q vc acha q eu merecia ser indicada!!!!obrigada!!!

Potterish-

Santa-obrigada! Continue comentando! Eu tive um bom natal e embora o meu ano novo tenha sido em Copacabana...ele não foi dos piores!!! Não vou desejar feliz natal e feliz ano novo pq to meio atrasada...mas finja que eu desejei há tempo!

De Black-Adorei o elogio! Eu não quis fazer uma Lily chata...quer dizer...em q parte do livro diz q ela eh chata? So diz que ela era uma excelente aluna...E o Tiago ainda ta meio novo para se apaixonar...ok...ele esta imaturo para se apaixonar...de qualquer maneira não creio que ele va ficar bobo...Normais...dentro de certos padroes né? Aqui esta o cap. 30...espero q goste..eu gostei de escrever..esse e o 9 são meus preferidos!

Lílian Evans Potter-terminar de postar os caps? Difícil...a fic vai até o sétimo ano deles!!!! Mas eu posto o mais rapido que consigo...e que escrevo...! espero q tenha gostado desse cap.

Fanfiction-

Marcelinha Madden-Se a Pam dissesse isso…bem…ele não vai falar isso, mas de qualquer maneira...era capaz do Tiago não entender...lembre-se ele é um Potter...e isso implica em ser lerdo com as mulheres(e com o resto tb!)... O Sirius eh um bobo..ele vai cortar o cabelo...mas q diferença faz? Ele eh llindo de cabelo comprido...e lindo de cabelo curto..alias ele eh lindo..isso basta! Pobre Sabrina...Alem de uma Hogwarts inteira...ainda tem que se livrar das concorrentes reais!!!! Mas td bem...ela é forte...!!!!mas mudando de assunto...gostou do cap??

Edwiges-

Lorena Black-

A lily ainda nem pensa em ficar com ciumes dos dois…alias… acho q ela ainda naum considerou seriamente a possibilidade da Pam gostar do Tiago.. so analisou a situação por auto mesmo! Continue comentando e eu tb gostei da Sabrina e do Sirius terem voltado a se falar!

Naty Lupin- Naum tem problema vc ter esquecido…o importante eh vc ter lembrado e voltado!!!!! Agora ve se não some de novo! Na verddade as opiniões sobre Ti e Pam estão meio dividas..tem gente q apóia..tem gente q não...tem gente q acha fofo e não gosta...enfim...essas coisas...de modo que não sei dizer se vc foi do contra ou não!!! quem eh o cara da tapeçaria...arrisque seu palpite...! fala ai...naum q se va confirmar se vc acertar...mas naum custa dizer!!!! Naum escreveu mt naum!!!pode escrever mais!!! Eu naum me importo!


	33. Dom

Capitulo 30- Dom

Um uivo alto cortante atravessava a noite calma e abafada de Hogsmeade, provavelmente a última do ano. Numa casa no alto de uma colina, na saída do vilarejo, um garoto passava por mais uma noite de tortura. Do lado de fora, apoiados na cerca que ladeava a casa, três garotos de aparentes treze anos olhavam pesarosos para a casa à frente. Dividiam uma sacola de doces de uma loja que ficava na entrada do povoado.

-Não podemos ajudar-falou Sirius. Não era uma pergunta. Era a afirmação de um fato. Fato que os levava a estarem em frente à Casa dos Gritos, na última noite de verão do ano, quando deveriam estar em seus dormitórios dormindo.

Tiago e Pedro não responderam. Não havia o que falar. Tudo o que poderia ser feito para ajudar Remo já estava sendo feito. Eles estavam andando o mais rápido que podiam com a transformação em animagos. Esperava-se que dentro de alguns meses Sirius já pudesse modificar algumas coisas em sua aparência. E na próxima Lua Nova, Pedro e Tiago descobririam em que animais se transformariam. Não havia mais nada a ser feito até lá.

Tiago deu as costas para casa e rumou de volta para a Dedosdemel. Não suportaria ficar mais um único minuto ouvindo os uivos do amigo sem poder fazer nada. Sem questionar ou hesitar, os outros dois foram atrás.

Sabrina estava sentada no parapeito da janela de seu dormitório na torre da Corvinal. Olhava preocupadamente para os jardins de Hogwarts. A lua cheia brilhava e uma pequena parte do lago podia ser vista.

Ela percebeu o exato instante em que Sirius pisou no castelo. Sabia que ele estava acompanhado de Tiago e Pedro, e que os três caminhavam devagar pelos corredores sombrios do colégio, cobertos pela capa da invisibilidade que já começava a ficar demasiada pequena. Não estavam acompanhados de Remo. Mas ela não se preocupou. Sabia onde ele estava. Assim como sabia que os quatros marotos vinham tramando alguma coisa realmente grandiosa. Sirius nunca lhe contara nada disso, era leal aos amigos, mas ela simplesmente sabia. Do mesmo jeito que sabia seu nome. Sabia que nas noites mais frias do ano, Sirius costumava sentar-se na beira do lago para pensar. E ultimamente os pensamentos dele vinha-na preocupando.

Fechou os olhos e quase pode ver os três se encaminhado calados para a torre da Grifinória, voltando de mais uma ida noturna e ilegal a Hogsmeade. Concentrou-se em Sirius e pode perceber que estava angustiado. Decidiu que talvez ela devesse esperar a Lua cheia passar para ir falar com ele. Seus pensamentos se aprofundaram mais ainda nos deles, sem que ela percebesse

Ele estava preocupado com Remo e com mais alguma coisa que ela não conseguia saber o que era. Com alguma transformação. Inconscientemente vasculhou mais fundo a mente dele. Era extremamente difícil fazer isso. No passado conseguira entende-lo facilmente. Mas agora sua mente estava cheia de barreiras que ela não conseguia quebrar e de portas fechadas que ela não podia abrir, algumas por respeito e outras pelo fato de que o próprio Sirius não as abria.

A imagem de um cão negro apareceu diante de seus olhos e ao mesmo tempo em que ela entendeu o significado daquilo sentiu o desespero tomar conta dela. Saiu rapidamente do transe que havia entrado sem perceber e, na sua agitação, acabou por cair no chão do dormitório.

Por pouco ele não percebera sua presença. Sirius ainda não havia se dado conta de que a velha ligação entre os dois tinha voltado desde que eles haviam feito as pazes naquele verão. E por enquanto ela não pretendia falar. Estava muito mais forte que antes e isso a assustava, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia deixar de explorar o mundo de possibilidades e vantagens que isso trazia.

Passou a mão pela testa e percebeu que estava molhada de suor. Percebeu também que estava extremamente cansada. Haviam esgotado todas as suas forças na incursão noturna que fizera. Não estava mais acostumada com aquilo.

Resolveu ir se deitar. Fora longe demais para uma única noite.

Estávamos na masmorra de poções. A velha cachaceira de poções andava por entre os caldeirões supervisionando as poções. Se derretia em elogios para Snape q despejava criticas para as poções dos Grifinórios.

Sirius e Tiago estavam sentados um ao lado do outro em carteiras a minha frente, Pedro estava desesperado ao meu lado enquanto eu cochichava o que ele deveria fazer para que a poção ficasse azul escuro, e não laranja.

Eu passei os olhos pelo resto da sala. A professora – o costume de xinga-la fazia com que eu esquecesse com freqüência seu nome –, derretia-se em mais um elogio ao ranhoso. Não que eu achasse injusto. Isso era algo que nem mesmo os marotos poderiam negar, Severo Snape era em exímio preparador de poções. Sirius e Tiago estavam concentrados em suas poções. Concentrados demais. Qualquer um que resolvesse olhar para os dois por alguns instantes perceberia que suas vestes estavam ligeiramente estufadas na parte da frente. Os dois haviam passado a aula inteira recolhendo ingredientes para alguma poção. E eu não precisava ser um exímio fazedor de poções para perceber que aqueles ingredientes só poderiam resultar em duas coisas, ou a poção não daria certo e explodiria, ou ela não daria certo e soltaria um fedor horrível. O pior, é que eu desconfiava que eles soubessem disso.

O sinal indicando o término da aula de poções tocou. Sirius e Tiago jogaram todo o material dentro da mochila e correram apressados para fora da sala. Eu não me preocupei. Sabia que eles estariam esperando na saída das masmorras. Não por mim e por Pedro, mas sim por Snape. Ele ainda não havia recebido nenhum "tratamento especial" naquele ano. Ainda.

Guardei meu material despreocupadamente e observei Snape sair das masmorras já com a varinha nas mãos. Ele também sabia.

Tiago e Sirius aguardavam encostados na parede no final do corredor. Todos os Grifinórios e Sonserinos mais precavidos já haviam percebido isso e se mantinham a uma distancia segura. Os mais Sonserinos mais espertos haviam ido embora.

Snape se adiantou segurando firmemente a varinha. Ao que parecia pretendia passar desapercebido.

-Onde você pensa que vai Ranhoso?-perguntou Sirius

Sirius começara. O que significava que seria Tiago a lançar o feitiço

Snape não respondeu ao invés disso ergueu a varinha e lançou um expelliarmus na direção de Sirius que conseguiu desviar milagrosamente.

-Está ficando bom nisso Ranhoso-falou Tiago-Mas ainda precisa treinar muito para chegar ao nosso nível.

-Jamais me rebaixaria ao nível de vocês-falou Snape

-Ele está com a língua afiada hoje, não Almofadinhas?-perguntou Tiago

-Afiada demais para o meu gosto-completou Sirius com os olhos brilhando.

Eu prendi a respiração. Estava dado o sinal para Tiago começar. Olhei a minha volta. Todos prendiam a respiração e tinham os olhos voltados para o trio no meio do circulo. A exceção de Hayla e Lily.

Hayla me olhava como que perguntando se eu não ia fazer algo para impedir e Lily se concentrava única e exclusivamente em lançar olhares de ódio mortal para Tiago. Devolvi o olhar de Hayla e dei de ombros. Afinal, o que eu podia fazer para impedir aqueles dois? Só esperava que eles não fossem longe demais.

Tiago sacou a varinha e num rápido movimento fez com que Snape ficasse pendurado de cabeça para baixo.

-Como é ver o mundo de cima ranhoso?-perguntou Sirius e parte dos alunos presentes riram.

-Finalmente ele está onde sempre quis-falou Tiago- Só mesmo assim para ficar acima da população bruxa.

-É o máximo que você vai chegar, com isso-declarou Sirius

-Ao contrario de vocês, que nunca conseguirão nem isso-Declarou Snape furioso.

-Cuidado com o que fala!-disse Sirius sorrindo-Limpar!-falou apontando a varinha na direção da boca de Snape. Logo ele estava espumando, e não era de raiva.

-Esse feitiço é realmente útil.-falou Tiago

-As detenções serviram para alguma coisa-completou Sirius

Quando Tiago se voltou novamente para Snape. Uma voz e um feitiço irromperam do circulo que fora formado.

-Expelliarmus-gritou Lily.

O feitiço atingiu Tiago o derrubando no chão. O atordoamento com a situação fez com que ele deixasse Snape cair.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo Evans?!-berrou ele enquanto massageava a cabeça que havia batido de encontro a pedra dura e fria do chão da masmorra.

-O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo Potter?-respondeu furiosa- você não tem o direito de fazer isso com ninguém!

-O que eu deixo de fazer ou não, não é da sua conta Evans!-respondeu Tiago.

Lily ficou lívida de raiva, porém no momento em que ia responder a velha cachaceira de poções apareceu.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou ela.

-Nada-apressou-se Sirius

-Potter. O que é isto na sua cabeça?-perguntou apontando para o galo que se formara na cabeça de Tiago. Desde que Tiago e Sirius entraram na escola que ela andava doida por um motivo para aplicar detenções que durariam no mínimo duas semanas.

-Um acidente-respondeu Tiago frio encarando Lily.

Se Lílian ficou surpresa com a atitude dele, não demontrou

Ela percorreu os alunos com o olhar e se deteve em Snape

-Sr. Snape-chamou-está acontecendo algo que eu deva saber?

-Não-respondeu Seco. Ele jamais iria apelar para a ajuda de um professor. Iria se vingar de Sirius e Tiago pessoalmente.

Dando por fracassada a tentativa de deter Sirius e Tiago a velha deixou o corredor de poções.

-Vocês me pagam-ameaçou Snape quando passou por Tiago e Sirius para ir ao salão principal.

Sabrina olhava para a mesa da Grifinória. Os quatro marotos mantinham as cabeças muito juntas e ela não precisava de nenhum artifício para descobrir que estavam tramando algo. Pam e Lily haviam sentado-se à mesa da Corvinal naquela noite e já haviam lhe contado o acontecimento nas masmorras. Ela sabia que Lily estava de extremo mal-humor e prestes a ir falar com Tiago e lhe agradecer por não ter dito nada sobre o feitiço que ela lhe lançara. Pam tentava anima-la falando sobre futilidades que Sabrina concordava ocasionalmente. Mas sua mente estava muito longe daquela conversa. Concentrava-se nos quatro Marotos, ao mesmo tempo em que resistia com todas as suas forças a "ver" o que Sirius tramava.

Fazia dois dias que ele tinha percebido que a ligação voltara. Ela sentira isso, embora desde a última lua cheia não acessara mais a mente dele. Estava na hora dos dois conversarem e ela esperava que fosse naquela noite, mas pelo que parecia ele estaria ocupado. Concordou com alguma coisa que Pam lhe perguntava e voltou a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória. Sirius levantou a cabeça e a encarou. Parecia que eles iam conversar naquela noite.

Sirius, Tiago, Pedro e eu estávamos na sala do jardim. Era a vez de descobrirmos no que Pedro iria se transformar. Tiago teria de esperar pela próxima lua nova. Não haviam ingredientes suficientes para duas poções. E o estoque só seria reposto no próximo mês, quando as folhas e ervas necessárias teriam crescido o suficiente.

-Muito bem Pedrinho-falou Tiago- precisamos de uma gota do seu sangue.

-E não faça o mesmo escândalo que o Almofadinhas-lembrei me referindo a vez que Sirius tivera de furar o dedo para saber em que animal se transformaria.

Pedro soltou uma risada ao lembrar da cena, mas mesmo assim parecia nervoso. Eu nunca entenderia aqueles três, o que há de tão apavorante em uma gota de sangue.

Pedro estendeu a mão, fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção contraria. Eu suspirei inconformado. Nem pareciam Grifinórios. Retirei uma agulha do bolso e furei o dedo dele. Uma pequena, mas suficiente, gota de sangue caiu dentro da poção.

-Conjure logo o feitiço, Pedro-ordenou Tiago

Pedro tirou a varinha das vestes se concentrou e conjurou o feitiço.

Por alguns instantes nada aconteceu e eu achei que talvez o feitiço tivesse dado errado, mas então a poção começou a atingir a cor cinza e o que pareciam pequenas estrelas começaram a formar uma imagem no centro da bacia de pedra.

Sirius foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

-Um rato?-perguntou incrédulo

-É... Um rato-falou Pedro. Parecia decepcionado.

Ficamos em silencio por mais alguns instantes, certamente nenhum de nós esperava por um rato.

Tiago olhou para a expressão de decepcionado de Pedro. E seu rosto se iluminou

-Para que esse desanimo todo?-perguntou ele alegre

Pedro olhou para ele sem entender

-Um rato pode ser realmente útil!-falou ele- ainda mais agora que a capa está ficando pequena para nós quatro. Você pode se transformar em rato e ir no bolso de um de nós. Ou pode apertar o nó do salgueiro lutador sem termos que travar aquela batalha com ele, ou ainda pode espiar os sonserinos! Do que você está reclamando? Um rato no grupo vai ser realmente útil!

-Está falando sério?-perguntou Pedro, os olhos brilhando

-Claro-respondeu Tiago animado- Ou você acha que esse cachorro inútil que nós arranjamos vai servir para alguma coisa além de latir?

Pedro sorriu e pareceu se animar verdadeiramente. Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos. Tiago era realmente um ótimo amigo. Ele e Pedro agora começavam a traçar planos para o futuro. Planos que incluíam colocar um rato na cama de Severo Snape. Juntei-me aos dois a fim de parecer que concordava que um rato poderia ser realmente útil no futuro. Sirius, porém pegou a capa da invisibilidade e saiu da sala.

Sabrina estava sentada na beira do lago, escondida pelas sombras e longe de qualquer curioso que resolvesse olhar pelas janelas.

Estava pensando no motivo pelo qual ela estava ali. Ela e Sirius tinham uma ligação. Ambos sempre souberam disso, embora depois que os dois brigaram haviam bloqueado tudo que tivesse haver com o assunto. Uma magia antiga que eles haviam despertado sem saber.

Ela e Sirius ainda eram crianças, não tinham mais que seis anos cada um. Estavam em uma viagem pelo México com os pais dela e naquele dia visitavam um templo mágico. Haviam tido uma discussão naquela manhã, nada sério, coisas de crianças, mas não se falavam. Em determinada parte da excursão ao templo, ela se distanciara do guia e de seus pais e enveredara por um caminho estreito e pouco utilizado. Sirius a seguiu. Os dois andaram em silencio até chegarem à uma ampla sala com um lago cristalino bem no centro. As paredes eram cobertas de inscrições em um idioma antigo. Ela se adiantou em direção ao lago e se mirou nele. Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado. Os reflexos dos dois se fundiam na água.

-Me desculpe-pediu Sirius subitamente

Ela olhou para ele com lágrimas nos olhos. Sorriu e o abraçou.

-Promete que nunca mais vamos brigar?-perguntara

-Claro.-respondeu ele sorrindo.

Ela também sorriu e pegou uma pedra afiada da margem do lago. Vira duas garotas fazendo isso uma vez. Elas prometiam uma a outra nunca mais brigarem.

-Vamos fazer um pacto-disse a Sirius

Ele a olhou confusa. Ela explicou.

-Um pequeno corte na minha mão, e um na sua-falou repetindo as palavras das garotas- e os dois

sangues se unem. E nós seremos para sempre amigos.

Ele aceitou. Naquela época ainda não tinha medo de sangue. Pegou a pedra que ela segurava e fez um corte na palma de sua própria mão. Ela o imitou. Juntaram as mãos naquele que seria não apenas um pacto de sangue. Então quando os dois sangues se misturaram, aconteceu.

Uma luz envolveu os dois e um turbilhão de cores e sons encheu a sala. O espectro de uma mulher surgiu diante deles. Ela ainda se lembrava das palavras que ouvira naquele dia.

"Um pacto foi feito

Com sangue, alma e coração

Não poderá ser desfeito

Uma união foi selada

Um dom e uma maldição lançada"

Na hora nenhum dos dois entendeu as palavras da mulher. Eram muito novos e estavam assustados demais para pensar sobre o assunto, de modo que foram embora o mais rápido que podiam.

Somente semanas depois é que perceberam. Tornaram-se capazes de ler a mente um do outro. Não exatamente ler. Não podiam saber com precisão os pensamentos que passavam pela cabeça do outro, mas podiam perceber suas emoções, sabiam quando estavam com raiva, medo, quando precisavam da companhia um do outro. No início era tudo muito divertido, mas à medida que entravam cada vez mais nesse mundo as coisas começaram a se complicar. Não conseguiam mais controlar as vezes que "vasculhavam" a mente um do outro, fazendo-o muitas vezes sem intenção. Podiam sonhar o que o outro sonhava, e com o tempo deixaram de apenas perceber para também sentir o que o outro sentia. Quando ele estava triste, ela podia sentir, era quase uma dor física. E então ela chorava, não só por sentir o que ele passava, mas por saber como ele estava e não poder evitar. Foram noites sem dormir vendo as imagens dos pesadelos dele, de seu sofrimento com a família. De seu medo.

Quando teve idade suficiente para procurar em livros o que aquilo significava descobriu tratar-se de uma magia antiga.

A sala em que eles estiveram era de uma antiga comunidade bruxa, usada para selar, acordos. De guerra, de amor, de lealdade e até de ódio. Quando eles prometeram serem amigos para sempre e haviam usado o sangue para isso, despertaram a magia que havia na sala e com ela o que o livro chamava de "O Dom de Ler Almas"

E agora esse dom voltara e com mais força.

Ela sabia que as coisas seriam mais difíceis, mas ela não escolhera voltar, o pacto não podia ser desfeito, lembrou. Estivera apenas adormecido durante o tempo em que estiveram brigados.

Sabrina suspirou cansada. Tudo voltaria a ser como antes, ou talvez muito pior, agora que os dois estavam mais velhos, e as emoções mais complexas.

Sentiu ele sentar-se ao seu lado coberto pela capa da invisibilidade. Após alguns segundos, ele jogou a capa no chão. Continuaram calados não havia muito a ser dito.

Sirius a avistou sentada na beira do lago. Embora soubesse exatamente onde ela estivesse. Sabia que Sabrina estava confusa e angustiada e, com certa surpresa, descobriu que ele também. Embora não pudesse ler seus pensamentos, apenas suas emoções. Não tinha dificuldade em deduzir sobre o que ela estava pensando.

Toda a dor de saber o que acontecia com o outro. A dor física que sentiam. A impotência de pouco poder fazer para ajudar. E ainda chamavam aquilo de Dom. Era mais uma maldição.

Chegou a beira do lago e sentou-se ao seu lado. Continuou calado. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Parece que vai começar tudo de novo-falou ela

-É... Acho que não temos saída. Não escolhi voltar-falou Sirius amargo

-Nem eu-declarou Sabrina- mas ambos sabíamos que isso podia acontecer.

-Eu sei. De qualquer maneira, talvez tenha sido melhor assim.-falou Sirius se forçando a acreditar no que dizia

-Você acha?-perguntou Sabrina. A amargura embargava sua voz- Eu não acho. Não quero voltar a sentir tudo aquilo. Não quero sonhar seus sonhos, nem sentir seus sentimentos, nem não poder controlar isso.

-Não foi isso que você fez há algumas semanas.

-Não controlei-respondeu seca- não pude evitar.

-Deveria-respondeu Sirius. Ele estava furioso. Não com Sabrina, mas com o fato de que teriam de passar por tudo de novo. Todos os dias. Sentir as mesmas dores, cada vez mais forte. Noites em claro. E não poder fazer nada.

Lágrimas escorreram da face dela e ele se arrependeu imediatamente de ter falado de forma tão seca.

-Desculpe-pediu sinceramente- Desculpe Nina-pediu novamente voltando a chamá-la pelo apelido de infância.- É que eu não gosto disso tudo. Você sabe.

-Eu sei-respondeu e abraçou Sirius

-Nós vamos achar uma saída para isso tudo-falou pouco certo de suas palavras

-Que não demore muito-ela completou- Por que dessa vez, vai ser tudo bem pior.

Sirius consentiu. Ele já sabia.

-Você demorou-falou Tiago assim que Sirius pisou no salão principal. Somente nós ainda estávamos acordados

-Tive de resolver uns assuntos.-respondeu Sirius

-Que assuntos?-perguntou Pedro

-Hum...Uns assuntos. Nada importante-disse estendendo a capa para Tiago e agradecendo.

Sem dar maiores satisfações subiu para o dormitório.

-Sirius-chamou Tiago. Ele se virou.-Se não quer contar, não conte... Mas se precisar...Nós estaremos aqui.

Sirius sorriu agradecido e voltou a subir as escadas.

-Ele não confia na gente?-perguntou Pedro incerto

-Acho que não é isso Pedrinho.-falei- Acho que ele não está pronto para falar...

-O que você acha que é?-me perguntou Tiago

-Não sei-respondei sinceramente- Mas deve ser alguma coisa muito grave.

Tiago concordou. Eu sabia que ele estava pensando em um meio de fazer Sirius falar o que quer que fosse.

-É.-concorodou ele- Já faz algumas semanas que ele tem andado meio estranho

-Espero que depois de hoje, isso passe-falou Pedro.

Eu concordei intimamente, embora achasse que isso não fosse acontecer com tanta facilidade.

Sirius trocou de roupa e se jogou na cama. Estava cansado e confuso. Tudo o que ele queria era dormir. Quando estava quase adormecendo tudo o que desejou foi não sonhar.

oi gente. Gostaram??? Espero q sim... o capitulo saiu meio curto e totalmente focado nos dois mais eu acho q com informações suficientes não?e justificadas...eu acho.... espero que tenham gostado...! agora vamos aos agradecimentos

Edwiges-

Natalia lupin-primeiro…obrigada por comentar minha song!!!!a culpa não eh minha se eu te fiz chorar...a culpa eh da Jk por acabr com uma amizade como a dos marotos..!!!mas obrigada pelos elogios a song!!!! Agora quanto a fic...Godric...bom eu não vou responder...quem sabe um dia eu conto...quem sabe não..quem sabe? o Tiago é mt ciumento..síndrome de possessividade!!!hahaha!de vez em quando ele dá uns ataques...calma...eles só tem treze anos!!! Não vá pensando maldades deles não!!! eles não são tarados que nem os desenhos da disney! Gênio forte do Tiago e da lyly? Forte mesmo...aposto q a cabeça do Tiago ta doendo até agora!!acrerdite...eu e meus amigos estamos mt perto em questão de idiotices...acho q eh influencia!encher???podia ter escrito mais uumas 10 paginas de comentraio q eu não me importava!Ah...eu sabia q vc era a nathy lupin sim..! não se preocupe...te reconheci!

Flavi-não demorei para atualizar viu???q bom q vc gosta da fic! Valeu pelos elogios...não esquece de comentar!

Potterish-

Sheila-valeu!!!! Obrigada pelos muitos elogios! Eu retrato a amizade entre eles, como eu acho q tem q ser...mas q bom q agrada. Tiago e Pam... o casal que dá o q falar! Quem sabe o q vai acontecer com os dois???quem sabe???A bel é um verdadeiro anjinho do pau oco!!!! Aquela garota ainda vai aprontar mt! E o sirius foi a grande estrela desse cap. vc naum acha??? Naum esqueça de comentar

Aluada-Q bom q eh a melhor T/L q vc já leu...!espero não ter decepcionado nesse capitulo! Totalmente focado na Sabrina e no sirius... continue comentando ok??

CdG-

Thata-oi...vc já leu o cap. inteiro...já deu sua opinião...mas não está livre de deixar seu coment. Registrado! A aula de advinhação deles... eu ainda acho q eh uma boa hipótese ele grávido...o q vc acha??? Ia ficar realmente engraçado...eu espero mesmo q vc continue lendo!!!valeu....e não esquece de deixar registrado o comentario!!!msn so naum vale!

Ju lupin-com ela quem? A patrícia...eh uma boa hipótese...provavelmente vou...quem sabe...povinho relaxado mesmo esse do fórum...mas td bem eu perdôo!!!(como se eu tivesse escolha!!!) sabe...eu devia ter feito eles baterem de cara na parede...só para eles aprenderem a não se meter em qualquer buraco que acham! Mas o q achou desse cap???comente!

Andromeda-vc realmente repetiu as coisas...!!!é faltou alguém dizendo..mas poxa...o Sirius tava grávido, merecia atenções especiais! Vai que ele entra em depressão??? Tiago apaixonado vai ser triste? Vai ser hilário...ele e a cara de tapado...não pq...Potter q se preze tem q ser lerdo com as mulheres!!!o Sirius é lindo de qualquer jeito!!! E continue comentando!

Fanfiction-

Marcelinha madden-nossa..isso td foi ciume do sirius...mas será q depois dessa cap. vc naum snete um pouquinho de pena da Sabrina? Tadinha...ela sofre...e o Tiago eh lerdo...fazer o q? pelo menos com mulher ele eh...e eh impressão minha ou vc eh meio anti-potter...td bem q o harry eh um culpa naum eh dele eh da JK!!!


End file.
